Terrain connu ou terre inconnue ?
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Partir à l'aventure certes, tout le monde en rêve. Certains s'y lancent, d'autres attendent qu'elle vienne à eux. Mais Neaffa, demi-elfe, n'a aucune patience, et quitte Rivendell, bravant tous les dangers : lapins, orks, bandit en quête d'une place qui lui ressemble. Et pour ce faire, l'aide d'Ethéol, son meilleur ami, ne sera pas de trop dans un monde aussi étranger que familier.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à vous nain, hobbit, elfe ou humain que vous êtes !_

_Nous voilà parties sur les sentiers de la Terre du Milieu, perdues dans un monde très complexe ! Pour ceux qui ne nous connaissent pas **nous sommes deux à écrire**, Cloclo-sorcière-mégalo écrit les chapitres pairs du point de vue Neaffa et P'tite-Yume les impairs du point de vue d'Ethéol._

_**ATTENTION : tous les puristes du monde de tolkien, maniaques des détails seront probablement très critiques et déçus.** Nous n'avons pas voulu écrire de la même manière que Tolkien les dialogues bien qu'ils restent d'un niveau assez soutenu, de plus nous nous sommes appropriées le monde et ne l'avons pas copiés consciencieusement. Ce n'est qu'une **esquisse avec un coup de sang moderne**. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus :)_

**_Bonne lecture pour ceux qui sont tentés par l'aventure !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Le vent se lève à l'ouest. Balayant la plaine avec douceur, faisant se balancer l'herbe folle comme une mer sauvage. Les nuages filent au sud vers les montagnes bleues de l'Arthedain. Que l'on discerne à peine de la Comté verdoyante sous ce ciel d'été chaud et lourd. Une odeur d'herbe à pipe embaume l'air de cette fin d'après-midi où les Hobbits se retrouvent après une journée de moisson, sous les ombres des grands arbres à tirer des ronds de fumée aussi large que leur tour de taille. Le soleil dore le sommet des douces collines refermant les maisons troglodytes aux portes rondes comme les visages des petites créatures qui y vivent dans une paix enfantine.

Murmure piaffe, me rappelant à l'ordre. Je le talonne et il reprend sa paisible marche vers le village niché entre deux collines, au bord de la rivière Brandevin. Sa cadence berce mes pensées, me ramène sur mes terres, celles des hommes du Rohan. Autrement dire le bout du monde. Mon frère m'y en a chassé, m'a interdit de poser un pied sur la trouée du Rohan, honte que j'étais d'abandonner les miens pour chevaucher la terre du milieu alors que les cicatrices de la dernière guerre de l'anneau rougissent encore le monde. Un lâche. Un égoïste a-t-il dit. Mon frère a vingt-six ans, il est l'aîné et le chef de la famille depuis la mort de notre père il y a deux ans. Et contrairement à nos parents, il méprise mon goût pour les chemins sinueux et les nuits à la belle étoile. J'ai appris de maman il y a quelques mois qu'il avait épousé une fille de Rohirrim, Mallia.

**« De retour parmi nous Silmaril ? »**

Je tourne la tête à ce prénom, mon nom des routes. Un nom bâtard né d'un mélange entre l'elfique et la langue des Hobbits. _Celui qui ère. _Peu de gens connaissent mon véritable nom. Ethéol fils d'Eneth.

**« On n'échappe pas à l'odeur de l'herbe de Longoulet !** m'exclamé-je**. Tu fumes tellement que depuis les terres d'Arnor j'ai pu suivre ta trace !»**

Olian éclate de rire, je me fends d'un sourire et descend de cheval pour donner l'accolade au Hobbit roux et frisé. Il tient l'auberge de ce petit village du pays de Touque depuis des décennies, l'établissement se transmet de père en fils depuis cinq génération affirme-t-il.

**« Comment va Boppin ? **

**Ronde comme un tonneau ! **s'esclaffe-t-il, **avant l'hiver il y aura une nouvelle bouche à nourrir sous mon toit ! Un beau garçon ! Fort et brailleur comme mon ancien !**

**Que tu espères ! Les trois précédents c'était la même rengaine et aujourd'hui tu vis entouré de filles ! »**

Il grommelle, porte sa pipe à sa bouche avant d'ouvrir la porte ronde. L'auberge est presque vide, les Hobbits n'aiment pas voyager et peu de gens s'intéressent à ces petites créatures à l'humeur gourmande et pacifiste.

**« Oh j'y pense !** fait-il en ouvrant un tiroir, **j'ai reçu une lettre pour toi hier**, **c'est de l'elfique. »**

Je m'empare du papier où se détache une écriture fine et gracieuse. C'est bien Neaffa, ou Effa pour les intimes. Enfin juste pour moi puisque les elfes se refusent à estropier les prénoms. Eux et leurs raideurs congéniales… A se demandé comme ma demi-elfe de meilleure amie fait pour supporter leur détachement blasé et frigide. A se demandé aussi comment elle peut se pâmer pour le plus coincé et arrogant d'entre eux, Azar épée dans le cul.

**« Alors quelle nouvelle de ta dulcinée,** suggère Olian avec un roulement des sourcils.** »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, les Hobbits… Et continue à dévaler les lignes serrées d'Effa. Lorsque j'arrive au point final, je relève la tête.

**« Une pinte Olian de ta meilleure bière ! Pas de ce jus de chaussettes qui tu sers au Toucs !**

**On fête quoi ? **demande-t-il.

**Parce que tu as besoin d'une raison pour boire maintenant ? »**

Demain, en route pour Fondcombe.

OoOo

La Comté le matin sent les coquelicots et la terre humide. Les Hobbits dorment encore, repus d'un repas lourd. L'aube luit à peine à l'horizon, je rabats mon capuchon sur mes cheveux châtains. La route est offerte, ses courbes ensorcelantes et séductrices disparaissant dans la brume du matin. Murmure tire sur les rennes, je souris. Le message muet passe. J'effleure ses flans et il file au galop. Mon cœur bat au rythme de sa course. Comme lorsque je cavalais dans l'Ouest Emnet, à crue sur les chevaux de mon père. Le vent qui fouette le visage, la force bestiale de l'animale entre les mollets et le corps qui ne fait plus qu'un avec le cheval. Et la plaine à perte de vue, la plaine aride et fière du Rohan. La plaine pour seule horizon.

Je me souviens des premiers jours loin d'Edoras, la liberté chevillée au ventre. Le vent rugissant à mes oreilles. Je suis allé voir les ruines d'Isengard en premier, voir de mes yeux la tour brisée où s'enroulent les fleurs sauvages. Les Ents endormis au plus profond des forets. J'ai tendu les oreilles pour les entendre parler mais seuls les elfes en sont capables. Le spectacle majestueux en a gardé une part de mystère envoutant. Et depuis c'est de beauté en beauté que je chevauche, me faisant aspirer par cette terre vieille comme les Valars qui chuchote ses secrets aux vents de l'Ouest. Pourtant rien ne vaut la plaine à perte de vue du Rohan, indomptée et farouche. La maison familiale, les yeux gris de mon père refermés à tout jamais, les cheveux bruns de ma mère qui s'échappent de leur chignon, les boutades de mon frère avant qu'il ne me pose l'ultimatum. Murmure file aussi vite que le vent. Droit à l'est et Fondcombe.

Neaffa y vit depuis quarante ans avec son père Orawin, sa mère, humaine, est morte il y a des années d'une maladie que toute la science des elfes n'a pas su guérir. C'était bien avant que je ne la rencontre. Mais on discerne dans ses traits fins des rondeurs et des mimiques toutes humaines qui la rende si différente des autres. Ses oreilles ne sont pas aussi pointues que celles de son père et même si ses cheveux d'argents et ses yeux bien trop déstabilisant sont tout elfique, sa petite taille et sa démarche trahissent ses origines. Sa mère était une femme du Gondor, une guérisseuse qui a vu passé ses hivers plus vite que ceux de sa fille. Des fois je me demande si Effa dans quelques millénaires ne m'oubliera pas. Les hommes si fragiles, comme dit le seigneur Elrond.

C'est pour ça que la route est inhérente. Que la route éternelle est la seule que les hommes peuvent chevaucher et que les paysages sont les seuls gains d'une immortalité qui leur échappe.

Murmure tire plus fort sur les rennes, la Comté s'éloigne dans mon dos.

OoOo

Après une nuit à l'auberge du poney fringant, je sillonne la route qui longe le mont Venteux. Les trois nuits suivantes sont à la belle étoile, le firmament scintille dans sa robe noire. Je songe à toutes les histoires qu'Effa sait sur elles, les contes que chantent les elfes sur elles. Il faut dire qu'elle passe son temps le nez dans les livres de son père à rêver aux premiers âges de la terre du milieu quand elle n'est pas à faire la fête – autant que fête se peut chez les elfes ! – où la danse gracieuse se mêle aux chants harmonieux. A coup sûr elle sera dans une farandole de célébrations, il faut dire qu'ils fêtent la création du monde cette année. Dans quelques nuits les elfes transcenderont leurs talents et feront vibrer les forets de la terre du milieu.

Murmure avance lentement, sa crinière noire balayée pas une petite brise. Je lève les yeux, les bois commencent après le dernier pont. Délicat et blanc. Marquant les terres comme celles des maitres de la beauté. Même Murmure se fait silence. Nous entrons dans la forêt, longeons les grands arbres à l'odeur étouffante. Il fait frais et clair. Le soleil perce les branches et vient caresser mes joues mangées par une barbe de quelques jours.

Le temps semble s'être suspendu. Pas une brise, ni un bruit. Seul les pas de Murmure sur la mousse mouillée de la rosée de ce matin.

**« Quel mortel ose marcher sur Rivendell ? »**

Un sourire moqueur se tord sur mes lèvres, j'abaisse mon capuchon pour dévoiler mon visage.

**« Comme si tu m'avais déjà pas reconnu depuis deux lieux Azar, ta vision déclinerait-elle ? »**

Il me décoche un regard froid et hautain, descendant de la branche où il est perché pour retombé sur le sol en silence. Ces Elfes… Toujours aussi coincés. Quoi que celui-ci gagne facilement la palme du plus gros bloc de glace de l'Eriador.

**« Que veux-tu Silmaril ?**

**- Rien qui ne te concerne,** rétorqué-je, **et j'ai tout droit de chevaucher ces terres tu le sais aussi bien que moi. A moins que ta mémoire soit aussi défaillante que ton sens de l'humour, auquel cas c'est fort regrettable.»**

Il a une moue méprisante et agacé. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Je suis venue voir Neaffa. »**

A ce mot, il a un frémissement. J'arque un sourcil suspicieux. Quoi ? Elle lui a bondit dessus pour l'embrasser comme je le lui avais conseillé ? Si oui j'ai loupé l'occasion de voir la virginité toute prude d'Azar bousculée par ma meilleure amie. Je rate toujours les meilleurs moments ! Il hoche la tête et me tourne le dos, ouvrant le chemin que je connais pas cœur. Je flatte l'encolure de Murmure qui lève le museau. Reconnaissant l'odeur imperceptible de la demeure d'Orawin. La forêt s'éclaircie peut à peut pour dévoiler en contrebas la rivière et au loin les domaines des elfes du Rivendell. Un apaisement me prend comme à chaque fois que je vois ce paysage figé, paisible et posé pour l'éternité.

**« Avance plus vite Silmaril,** siffle Azar.

**- Pourquoi tu as toute l'éternité il me semble non ? »**

J'éclate de rire à mon propre jeu de mot, il me décoche un regard dur. Azar a toujours été très méprisant envers les mortels. Tourné vers le passé et le prestige de son peuple, il me déteste d'autant plus que j'ai selon lui abandonné les miens. C'est pour cela qu'il m'appelle Silmaril, le nom bâtard d'un perdu à la croisée des chemins quand ici on sait qui je suis et quel est mon nom.

Je respire l'air frais, la maison d'Orawin toute en arabesque et en fenêtres sans vitre se dresse devant moi. Je souris, je suis enfin arrivé.

OoOo

**« Bienvenue à Rivendell Ethéol fils d'Eneth.**

**- Seigneur Orawin,** je souris en inclinant légèrement le buste, **je suis désolée de me présenter à vous dans cet état mais je viens juste de descendre de cheval.**

**- J'ai fait préparer votre chambre,** hoche-t-il la tête. **Je crois bien que l'eau est encore chaude.**

**- Vous m'excuserez donc… »**

Il sourit et je tourne les talons pour arpenter les couloirs en pierre claire. Le porche est ouvert sur la rivière qui clapote paresseusement entre les troncs des vieux arbres. Les monuments rivalisent de délicatesse et de beauté, je me sens comme toujours sale, balourd et petit en ces lieux immortels. Grossier. Je lâche un rire pour moi, pour un peu on dirait qu'Azar m'a soufflé ces pensées.

**« Ethéol ! »**

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner qu'aussitôt elle m'agrippe par derrière. Un nez fin vient percer ma tignasse. Elle apporte avec elle une odeur de vieux papier et d'encre.

**« Salut Effa, **je souris en croisant ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

**- Alors tu as eu ma lettre ? Tu restes longtemps ? Les fêtes n'ont pas encore commencé, tu arrives juste à temps**, s'enflamme-t-elle**. Tu as faim ? Quand j'ai vu Murmure à l'étable j'ai…**

**- Quel accueil ! **je la coupe**, ça rattrape la crispation d'Azar !**

**- Oh…,** elle rougit, **tu as vu Azar. »**

Je lève mes yeux gris au ciel. Avant de replacer affectueusement une de ses boucles argentées. Plus petite que la moyenne, elle a pourtant une énergie presque enfantine qui dissimule bien ses quarante ans d'elfe. Elle en affiche à peine vingt en apparence, tandis que moi-même j'ai fêté mon vingt et unième anniversaire au printemps dernier. Son visage rond et ses boucles longues qui atteignent ses reins sont l'héritage de sa mère. Elle n'a peut être pas le sang aussi pure que les autres habitent du Rivendell mais elle est indéniablement très belle. Et ce petit éclat de différence est ce qui fait tout son charme. Elle me lance un sourire, et je ne peux qu'y répondre.

**« Alors !** s'exclame-t-elle en passant son bras autour du mien, **je veux tout savoir ! Comment sont les collines d'Evendim ? Et le lac Nunuial est-il vraiment peuplé de poissons argentés ? As-tu vu des fées ? C'était leur territoire avant tu sais ! **

**- Laisse moi me laver et manger, ai pitié de moi,** je fais mine de gémir.

**- Arrête un peu**, lève-t-elle les yeux, **tu m'as promis de tout me raconter !**

**- En effet,** je lui lance un regard malicieux, **et** **je t'ai même rapporté quelque chose.**

**- Qu'est-ce que c'est, **s'exclame-t-elle avec impatience.

**- Ah ah…**

**- T'es pas drôle, **fait-elle en une moue.

**- Arrête tête de troll, **je la taquine en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

**- Tête de troll toi-même !**

**- Et dire que c'est toi l'aînée dans l'histoire, **j'éclate de rire.

**- Change pas de sujet, **me rappelle-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.** J'te connais ! »**

Pendant que je cherche dans mes sacoches le fameux cadeau, elle s'allonge sur le grand lit, perdant rêveusement son regard dans le plafond finement sculpté. Je lui tends enfin le paquet cabossé, elle le prend avec sérieux. Je souris, amusé de sa mine respectueuse typiquement elfique. Tandis qu'elle déchire le papier, je retire ma veste et mes bottes avant de glisser derrière le paravent en bois d'hêtre pour plonger dans l'eau tiède. Je pousse un gémissement satisfait. Parfait.

**« Etheol… »**

Sa petite voix clair et chantante brise le silence reposant. Les yeux clos, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres je lui réponds.

**« Ça te plait alors ? Un homme là-bas fabrique les livres les plus solides, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi.**

**- Il n'y a que des pages blanches,** fait-elle remarquer.

**- Comme toujours ta perspicacité d'elfe me laisse béat d'admiration,** je raille gentiment, **évidemment qu'il est vide c'est le but.**

**- Ah bon ? **je l'entend faire bouger le papier.

**- Oui, avec tout ce que tu as lu comme aventures, il est temps d'écrire les tiennes tu ne crois pas ? »**

Elle se tait. Probablement à rêvasser sur des pages blanches. Typiquement Neaffa.

**« Eh, Effa ? **

**- Oui ?**

**- Je te parle peut être pas de grandes aventures à la Frodon Saquet mais les tiennes à ton échelle méritent tout aussi bien d'être racontées.**

**- Je pourrais écrire les tiennes,** propose-t-elle, **je garde toutes tes lettres. »**

Je souris, stupidement satisfait de savoir que quelques bouts de papiers froissés ait tant de valeur parce qu'ils sont de moi. De savoir que j'ai encore de l'importance et une place où revenir, où je serais accueilli à bras ouvert. Je soupire de contentement et laisse l'eau caresser ma peau. En arrière fond, Effa me raconte comment elle a réussi à demander à Azar une danse lors des fêtes. S'extasiant d'avance de la grâce avec laquelle il va la faire danser et de sa peur de ne pas relever son niveau.

**« T'inquiète pas Effa,** je la rassure, **tu seras superbe.**

**- Tu crois ?** marmonne-t-elle avec incertitude.

**- Bien sûr. »**

Évidemment. Comme toujours. Pour toujours.

* * *

**_Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ;)_ **

_PS : Silmaril est un clin d'oeil à ceux qui ont lu le Silmarillon de Tolkien ! Il ne signifie nullement ce qu'Ethéol explique_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Salutations :)  
_**

_Merci à ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre et à ceux qui nous ont laissé une petite review !  
_

_D'ailleurs, au passage, nous remercions Julie, revieweuse anonyme, et nous sommes soulagées que le style d'écriture ne te gêne pas !  
_

_Sur ce, très bonne lecture ! On vous laisse découvrir le deuxième personnage qui se trouve être une fille... mais vous allez le lire tout de suite !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

Je me resserre avec appétit de la salade et je croise le regard gris métallique de celui qui, pour une de ces trop rares fois dans le mois, partage notre table et notre repas. Je lui lance un sourire rayonnant et il y répond.

Il est mon meilleur ami depuis maintenant près de cinq ans ! Enfin, mon seul véritable ami, pour être tout à fait franche. Il n'est pas exactement comme nous mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisque je ne suis pas exactement comme les miens, non plus. J'ai d'ailleurs souvent l'impression d'être dix fois milles plus proche de lui, à presque tous les niveaux imaginables, que du moindre de mes compatriotes elfiques.

Cela s'explique surement par le fait que je ne suis pas totalement une elfe. On n'a d'ailleurs jamais su comment classer les personnes de mon espèce qui sont rarissimes. Enfant d'un elfe et d'un humain, à mi-chemin entre les deux races, quelque part coincée sur le pont qui les relie. On ne connait pas vraiment mes spécificités, on ignore plus ou moins quelles sont mes vraies caractéristiques. Toujours est-il que j'ai grandi plus vite que les autres enfants elfiques de mon âge. Je suis à ma forme adulte alors que la majorité d'entre eux n'atteignent même pas ma taille, alors que je suis déjà moi-même bien plus petite que la moyenne.

Ca complique grandement les relations et la création de liens, croyez-moi !

Mais bon, on s'y fait ! Plus ou moins, en tout cas.

C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis si heureuse, à chaque fois que je retrouve mon Etheol, mon meilleur ami. J'ai l'impression d'être si seule, sans lui, de manquer d'air.

**-Tu reveux de la salade, Etho ? **proposé-je, gaiement, en lui présentant le saladier brillant.

**-Non, merci, Neffa.**

**-Doucement, ma fille, tu vas renverser le vin, **me réprimande père sévèrement.

Je ne peux me retenir de rouler des yeux, ce qui n'échappe guère à père mais il ne dit rien. Je me sers en grommelant dans ma barbe qu'il faut toujours être parfait, dans cette famille. Et pourtant, j'ai bien conscience que mon père est plus souple que la majorité des autres parents elfes. Il n'en demeure pas moins toujours droit, maître de ses actes, de son attitude et de ses paroles, attendant de moi que je le sois tout autant. Comment peut-on l'être ? A chaque fois que j'en ai parlé à Etheol ou à mon père, de cette obsession de la perfection qui me dérange tellement, qui m'opprime tant, j'ai reçu le même type de réponses. C'est d'ailleurs bien le seul sujet à propos duquel leurs avis ne divergent pas. Mais leur ton, quand ils me répondent, est totalement différent. Père dit ça sur un ton de semi-reproche, critique, alors que la réponse d'Etheol s'accompagne toujours d'un sourire complice.

Ce qu'ils me disent, c'est qu'il s'agit de mon côté humain, que c'est de l'humanité d'où vient cette incapacité, cette quasi-allergie à la perfection.

Mais, ça, tout le monde le sait.

**xOxOxO**

** -Alors, tu as finalement osé ? **

**-Oui ! **assuré-je, très fière de moi. **Je suis allée le voir et je lui ai tout bêtement demandé d'être mon cavalier ! **

Je cache, cependant, à Etheol que j'ai renoncé une bonne quinzaine de fois avant d'aller vraiment voir Azar, le grand et le bel Azar. Ca fait des années –je ne sais même plus combien- qu'il me captive et m'ôte le souffle dés qu'il apparaît devant moi. Je le trouve tout simplement magnifique avec ses longs cheveux noirs et son regard profond, insondable. Si on me demande, Azar est l'elfe le plus incroyable et beau de tout Rivendell ! Et je m'arrête aux frontières de Rivendell parce que je ne me suis jamais aventurée plus loin mais je suis certaine que si ça avait été le cas, je n'aurais pas trouvé plus hypnotique qu'Azar !

On emprunte le chemin, éclairée par des champignons phosphorescents et des lucioles sauvages, qui traverse les Fourrés des Trolls, un petit bois dans lequel j'ai toujours aimé me promener quand je m'ennuyais –donc très, _très _souvent- et qui mène à la clairière de la Lune Chantante où se déroule toutes les grandes fêtes.

**-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? **raille-t-il. **Un truc très pénétrant qui t'a transcendée, toute entière, je paris. Avec sa belle voix mélodieuse de moineau. **

**-Arrête, Etho ! **m'énervé-je, vexée. **Il m'a dit qu'il serait très heureux et que ce serait un honneur de m'accompagner ! Un_ honneuuuur _!**

**-J'adore quand tu prends ta plus belle voix d'Ent pour marquer un point !**

**-ETHEOL !**

Je m'arrête pour lui donner un coup à la poitrine. Bien sûr, ça ne lui donne pas une ride et ne lui arrache même pas un gémissement. Il doit avoir du métal sous la peau, ou un truc dans ce style ! Et ce n'est pas juste parce que je devrais être capable de lui faire regretter de se moquer de moi au sujet d'Azar ! Bon, d'accord, il ne m'a pas exactement dit que c'était un honneur… mais il m'a dit qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à venir avec moi à la fête ! D'abord ! Ce qui veut dire que ça ne le dérange pas !

Il hausse un sourcil avec son petit sourire sardonique et fait cette tête que je ne supporte pas. Je plisse les yeux.

**-Je vais appeler tous les écureuils et ils vont te dévorer, avec leurs sales petites dents ! **le menacé-je, en mimant la dentition des rongeurs d'une main.

**-Fais donc ça, t'as raison ! Ya toutes les chances pour que ce soit sur tes petits orteils, que ces tous mignons écureuils referment leurs jolies dents ! **minaude-t-il, doucereux.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? J'ai peut-être fait des progrès !**

**-Bah, vas-y, montre-moi. **

Je me mordille la lèvre pendant qu'il croise ses bras forts sur sa poitrine et patiente, sourire hypocrite dehors. Il n'a même pas peur un seul instant que je réussisse réellement à rameuter toutes ces saletés de bestioles de la forêt pour le grignoter, le sacripant ! D'accord, je n'ai jamais eu de très bonnes relations et échanges avec les animaux… d'accord, contrairement aux autres elfes, aucune espèce animale ne m'a jamais écouté, ne serait-ce que d'une oreille, et - _d'accord_ !- ils ont plutôt tendance à me mordre ou à me grogner dessus qu'à vouloir que je les caresse, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour prendre cet air supérieur avec moi ! D'ailleurs, je n'aime même pas les animaux. Ils m'énervent et me font peur.

**-RHA, d'accord ! **capitulé-je, en croisant à mon tour les bras contre ma poitrine d'un air ronchon. **Je suis pas Etheol, fils d'Eneth, grand dresseur d'étalons, amants de juments et galopeur du Rohan ! **

**-On est d'accord, **pose-t-il, satisfait.

Je me retiens à grande peine de grogner de frustration et de taper du pied. C'est pour ce genre de réactions si peu elfiques que mes orteils finiraient en pâture pour les écureuils !

**-En attendant, on va être en retard et c'est _moi_, qui connais un raccourci, parce que c'est _moi, _Neaffa fille d'Orawin, qui connais ces bois par cœur ! **

**-Je vais te laisser ton petit moment de gloire et ne pas dire que je les connais aussi bien que toi, et que je vois parfaitement de quel raccourci tu parles…**

**-J'espère bien que tu vas pas le dire, sale traître ! Jaloux, va !**

**xOxOxO **

**-Je suis vraiment très heureuse d'être avec toi, ce soir, **dis-je à Azar pendant que l'on danse.

Je me sens rougir horriblement. Encore un signe qui ne trompe pas. J'ai bien du sang humain qui coule dans mes veines. Un elfe ne rougit pas, ce qui est fort pratique !

Il me sourit mais ne répond rien, se contentant de rester le cavalier idéal, interprétant chaque pas à la perfection, au rythme des flutes et des harpes. Il me fait voler, tourner et je n'ai aucun mal à le suivre. La danse a toujours été l'un de ses dons que ma dose d'humanité n'a pas su effacer. Je suis peut-être plus petites que toutes les autres mais je danse aussi bien qu'elles.

La lune est reine du ciel, son trône cerné d'étoiles qui nous chantent leurs comtes, caressant nos oreilles pointues. Mêmes les miennes qui le sont moins. Et les lucioles sont toujours là, se frayant un chemin silencieux entre nous, éclairant nos pieds nus qui touchent à peine le sol.

Je croise alors le regard d'Etheol qui est appuyé contre un arbre, un ver de vin à la main. Ses assez longs cheveux brunes, malsoignés, encadrent son beau visage bronzés par ces heures de chevauchées quotidiennes sous tous les soleils de la Terre du milieu, par toutes ces aventures par-delà les plaines, les rivières, les montagnes et les forêts.

Il me sourit vaguement mais n'a pas l'air très heureux d'être là. Ce que je comprends tout à fait. Un être strictement humain ne pourra jamais danser une danse elfique, même s'il était doté de la même immortalité que nous. Comme un pur elfe ne pourra jamais rire et sourire comme un homme, ni se mettre en colère comme lui ou encore pleurer comme lui. Les elfes disent que c'est autant de défauts en moins mais je ne trouve pas. C'est beau de rire, c'est beau de se mettre en colère, de sourire ou de pleurer.

Ce sont ce genre de choses qui me manquent, ici, à Rivendell, quand Etheol n'est pas là. Ces choses que l'on partage et qu'ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Je regarde Azar tristement. Même lui, il ne pourra jamais comprendre ça. Si j'arrête de suivre les pas de danse, si réglementées et précises, alors il ne me comprendra plus.

Alors, je continue de danser et j'essaye de laisser la musique me faire croire qu'il me comprend.

Mais ni la harpe, ni les étoiles n'ont jamais su très bien mentir.

_Ce n'est que pour cette nuit_, me chantent-elles.

**xOxOxO**

Azar m'a proposée de me raccompagner mais je me doutais bien que c'était par pure galanterie, parce qu'il y a des codes et des bonnes manières à respecter. J'ai donc refusé. En outre, j'étais un peu lasse de sa compagnie. Azar est tellement parfait qu'il est ennuyant, finalement. Jusqu'ici, je n'avais pas pu l'approcher. C'était juste un fantasme, une sorte d'oasis mouvante à l'horizon. Il m'impressionnait, m'éblouissait et, maintenant, bien sûr, il me fait toujours cet effet mais je sais qu'on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. Il est trop… je-ne-sais-quoi sur lequel je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

**-Désolé que ça se soit pas terminé comme tu l'aurais voulu, ** me fait Ethéol, marchant à mes côtés, sa veste nonchalamment posée sur l'épaule.

Il fait chaud, même au beau milieu de la nuit, quand le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever.

**-Boarf. **

**-Quoi ? **

**-Je sais pas si c'est vraiment quelqu'un pour moi, tu sais… il est si…**

**-Coincé, rébarbatif, ennuyant ? **

**-Ethooo…, **geigné-je. **Je vis un moment difficile, en ce moment. Un moment de deuil ! Je dis Adieu à mon amour de je-sais-plus-combien d'années !**

**-Quoi, il t'a marchée sur les pieds ? Ils sont pourtant super petits, faut vraiment le faire exprès !**

Je lui donne un coup de coude vengeur, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de rire pour autant, et finis par passer mon bras autour du sien et poser ma joue contre.

Ca y est, j'ai trouvé. Elfique.

Azar est trop elfique.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Nous sommes jeudi soir, ça se fête ! Oui, oui ! Vous ne le saviez pas ? Demain, ce sera vendredi, et le surlendemain, ce sera le **week-end **! Ah, alors ? Je vous avais bien dit que ça se fêtait !_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

L'horizon rougit, la forêt s'embrase et pendant un court instant on pourrait croire que les feuilles sont d'or. Allongé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le dos contre le mur encore froid de la nuit j'observe les dernières étoiles s'éteindre. Je porte ma pipe achetée dans la Comté. La saveur épicée de la feuille de Longoulet me monte à la tête. Je lâche un rond de fumée, on peut entendre s'endormir les chants délicats des elfes dans la forêt. Dans la chambre il n'y a que la lente respiration de Neaffa qui berce le silence. Roulée en boule, enfouie sous les draps de mon lit elle semble fragile et jeune. Elle a pourtant le double de mon âge. Un rayon de soleil lui chatouille les paupières, elle fronce les sourcils avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

**« Tu dors pas ?** demande-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- **Non,** je secoue la tête, **viens voir le levé de soleil. »**

Son pas léger est imperceptible, elfique. Elle s'accoude à la fenêtre, j'ébouriffe ses cheveux argentés, elle sourit. La lune disparait dans le ciel d'aurore, elle tend son doigt et dessine les deux dernières étoiles qui scintillent encore.

**« C'est Altir et Mérédice,** m'apprend-t-elle, **maman me racontait leur histoire.**

- **Et quelle est-elle ?** j'arque un sourcil curieux.

- **Ils s'aimaient en secret, un jour ils ont fuit ensemble et Ingitur le père de Mérédice les a maudit. Ils n'ont jamais pu trouver la paix. Il les a maudits et ils n'ont jamais pu avoir aucun enfant. Les Valars les ont pris en pitié, ils ont offert un fils à Altir. Mais la malédiction trop puissante n'a pu être arrêté, Mérédice est morte en couche. Léothin leur fils a été répudié par Ingitur, condamné à vivre sans mère et sans terre. Altir l'a mené aux confins de la terre du milieu, sur les terres des anciens elfes pour l'arracher à l'ombre de son grand-père. Il est mort pour le protéger de la colère d'Ingitur. Les Valars émus ont érigé leurs deux âmes dans les cieux, l'obscurité de la nuit les protège. Ils sont au repos et ensemble pour l'éternité. »**

Elle se tait, savourant les mots comme s'ils avaient la valeur du mithril.

**« Maman me la racontait souvent. Elle disait que les hommes jalousent l'éternité aux elfes pour cela. Ils ne peuvent aimer éternellement. »**

Elle sa voix grave et sérieuse. Sa voix d'elfe. Ses yeux se voilent. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Je sais ce que c'est le manque d'une mère. La mienne est enserrée par des voiles noires, dans un boudoir trop sombre à s'abimer les yeux sur des tapisseries à la gloire de mon père. Elle envoie en cachette des lettres à son fils vagabond en le suppliant de rentrer. De prendre la place qui me revient de droit à la table des seigneurs des chevaux.

**« Elle me manque. »**

Elle a sa petite voix, celle qui lui donne l'air d'une enfant. D'une humaine. Je lui tends ma pipe de Hobbit, elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Tire un coup,** ordonné-je, **ça détend. »**

Dubitative elle porte ses lèvres sur l'objet et aspire un grand coup. Avant de se mettre à tousser et à pleurer. Entre deux hoquets elle réussit à articuler.

**« C'EST HORRIBLE ! **

- **P'tite nature va,** la taquiné-je.

- **Drogué ! »**

Elle tire la langue et me bouscule pour se coller contre moi et regarder le ciel se teindre de bleu.

OoOoo

Les livres sont une richesse précieuse que les elfes cultivent avec l'amour d'une mère pour son enfant. Le seigneur Orawin ne fait pas exception, sa bibliothèque est dans l'endroit le plus discret de sa demeure, loin de la lumière du soleil qui abime les pages fragiles. Les ouvrages grimpent jusqu'au plafond, dévorant les murs et les meubles en bois tendre finement sculpté.

Neaffa est dans son fauteuil préféré, celui que sa mère utilisait. Dans la partie de récit de voyages et d'aventures d'un autre temps, celui où les Valars parcouraient la terre du milieu et où les hommes n'étaient encore que des êtres à demi-civilisés. Elle a son petit nez qui pointe de derrière les pages jaunies et ses sourcils sont froncés de concentration. Je m'approche silencieusement et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

**« Eh !** s'exclame-t-elle, **c'est un super passage ! **

- **Pas aussi super que moi,** je me targue en me vautrant dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

- **J'ai toujours su que la modestie était ta plus belle qualité,** raille-t-elle. **»**

J'éclate de rire. Ce ton arrogant et moqueur est si peu elfique. Elle referme son livre non sans avoir soigneusement mémorisé sa page et désigne la lettre que je tiens.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** demande-t-elle.

- **Un mot doux…,** je blague, p**artout ou je passe, ne reste que des cœurs brisés tu le sais bien.**

- **Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà à propos de la modestie ? Bon alors c'est quoi ? s'impatiente-t-elle en s'approchant.**

- **Ah ah, t'aimerais bien savoir ! »**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel avant de se jeter sur moi pour s'emparer de la lettre. Surpris, je n'ai que le temps de l'esquiver. Le choc nous expédie, la chaise et moi, à terre et elle me tombe dessus en un cri. Mes poumons crachent l'air d'un coup. Elle profite de la situation pour m'arracher la lettre et avec un air triomphant qui me fait sourire, elle brandit le papier froissé. Je la laisse lire l'écriture serré et brouillonne tandis que je relève le fauteuil et m'y rassois. Lorsque son regard se porte à nouveau sur moi, elle a perdu son sourire.

**« Tu… tu vas t'en aller ?**

- **Eh, **je souris, **c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. **

- **Mais… sa voix semble trembler, si tôt ? **

- **Ça fait déjà une semaine, et il a besoin de moi.**

- **Et moi alors ?** souffle-t-elle doucement.

- **Tu sais bien que tu peux m'écrire.** **»**

Son visage se renfrogne un peu plus, elle est toujours aussi belle même désappointée. On dirait une sorte de lutin.

**« C'est pas pareil… »**

Je me lève et lui embrasse le front gentiment. Elle me murmure dans combien de temps je pars.

**« Demain à l'aube. »**

Alors vivement elle me serre contre elle. Elle sent bon le sous-bois et la pluie d'été.

OoOo

OoOo

**« Alors mon beau… »**

Je flatte affectueusement l'encolure de Murmure. Il tourne sa tête vers moi, je gratte derrière ses oreilles. Il frappe mon avant bras de satisfaction. Piaffe un peu et j'hoche imperceptiblement la tête.

**« Oui on va bientôt partir. »**

- **Aurais-tu la prétention d'avoir des dons elfiques Silmaril, à parler à l'oreille de ta monture ? **lance une voix glaciale.

- **Aurais-tu la prétention de te permettre d'épier les gens Azar ? **je rétorque en dardant un regard mauvais par-dessus mon épaule. »

Drapé dans toute sa magnificence d'elfe pur et dur, il me toise tenant d'une main sa blanche jument. Tel une de ses statues pétrifiées pour toujours dans la maison d'Orwain, avec un dédain et détachement. Il plisse légèrement les yeux, je me félicite d'avoir obtenu une réaction de sa part, les elfes sont pas connus pour leur réactivité à la raillerie. C'est bien pour ça que les nains sont de meilleure compagnie, et ceux-ci ne se privent pas de le faire savoir. Un de mes amis nains, Kiliorn qui vit dans la Moria en plein reconstruction depuis la disparition de son Balrock, ne cesse jamais de se targuer de faire de bien meilleures vannes à lui tout seul que tous les elfes de Rivendel réunie. Franchement ce n'est pas compliqué.

**« Ainsi tu nous quitte si tôt…,** fait-il avec ironie en rentrant sa monture dans sa stèle.

- **Oh pourquoi ?** raillé-je, **tu te languis déjà de mon retour ? **

- **Non. »**

Je flatte l'encolure de Murmure, plongeant dans ses yeux noirs et intelligent. Partageant avec lui mon rire intérieur. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Aucun sens de la raillerie.

**« Tu perturbes Neaffa. **

- **Je ne savais pas que tu te préoccupais d'autre chose que de toi-même, **me moqué-je.

- **Ne me provoque pas Silmaril,** gronde-t-il. **C'est _ta _race qui est égoïste.**

- **Venant de quelqu'un qui est trop fier pour visiter le monde qu'il critique c'est particulièrement amusant à entendre.**

- **Venant de quelqu'un qui se fiche des règles et de ses devoirs, je crois que ça n'a que peu de valeur, **fait-il froidement,** je ne suis pas venus pour échanger de viles paroles avec un vagabond mais te demander poliment de…**

- **Vraiment ? ça m'a légèrement échappé ! **rié-je**.**

- **Poliment, **continue-t-il,** de ne plus venir troubler les mœurs de Neaffa. Il va s'en dire qu'elle ne pourra jamais s'intégrer si tu lui farcies la tête de stupidités, et tu ne voudrais pas qu'elle ne puisse pas s'intégrer dans notre communauté, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Je le fixe un instant, embaumé dans son immortalité comme les nains dans leur grasse et en vient à me demander pourquoi il a décidé de rester sur la Terre du Milieu lorsque la dernière embarcation pour les havres gris a quitté le port. Qu'est-ce qui l'a retenu sur cette terre souillée par les êtres faibles et mortels que sont les hommes, symboles de la décadence de notre monde ? Probablement qu'il ne pouvait laisser les œuvres de ses ancêtres aux mains des hommes, qu'il lui fallait protéger son patrimoine. Il a dû se draper de cette mission avec gravité, et s'est placé en figure sacrificiel au servie de l'histoire de son peuple. Gardien de la mémoire en ces lieux de perdition. On dira ce que l'on voudra mais les elfes ont indéniablement le sens de la tragédie !

**« J'espère m'être fait entendu de ta raison, Silmaril et je te souhaite bonne route, **me souhaite-t-il **avec une politesse polaire. »**

Il se détourne, je continue de brosser impassiblement les flans de Murmure.

**« Bien on part mon beau, bientôt. »**

« **Que les Valar veillent sur toi Ethéol fils d'Eneth, me salue Orawin**. »

J'hoche respectueusement la tête en réponse avant de me tourner vers Neaffa, elle a son petit nez retroussé haut et fier. Je fronce les sourcils, hier encore elle avait une mine dépitée par mon départ. Ça cache quelque chose… Elle a dû probablement tomber sur un livre rare, une petite merveille perdue dans tous les trésors que recèle la bibliothèque de son père. Je lui lance un sourire complice et entendeur.

**« Reviens vite !**

**- J'écrirais dès que j'arrive, je promets.**

**- Je sais bien,** sourit-elle lumineusement. »

Elle me prend vivement dans ses bras, me relâchant bien plus vite que d'ordinaire. Je lui jette un regard perplexe, elle a le rire au bord des yeux. Je plisse le regard, essayant de percer ce qui justifie tant de satisfaction.

« **Azar a enfin découvert à quoi d'autre qu'à insulter pouvait servir sa langue ou quoi ?**

**- Beurk **! grimace-t-elle, **je te l'ai dit… Il est… trop parfait !**

**- Trop parfait**, répété-je en riant**, tu n'es pas du tout difficile toi alors.**

**- Absolument pas ! »**

Je souris, ébouriffant sa trop impeccable coiffure. Puis tourne les talons après un dernier signe de tête à Orawin. Murmure, dans sa robe noire lustrée, renâcle d'impatience. Je tends le main, il frappe ma peau de son museau. Je gratouille doucement son poil dur. Me retournant pour fixer Neaffa qui m'observe avec attention alors que son père l'attend plus haut sur les marches blanches. Je lui fais un signe de la main et enfourche ma monture. Je ne me retourne pas, je ne me retourne jamais lorsque je quitte un endroit. Sinon la nostalgie vous prend et vous avez une once de regret. Je me suis retourné pour Edoras, c'est le seul lieu qui le valait.

Le chemin est escarpé, mais je connais le moindre virage, le moindre arbre et la moindre pierre. La forêt densément boisée fait à peine filtrer les rayons du soleil matinal. Mais selon la rumeur, elle n'est pas aussi imposante et dense que les bois du Lorien, ma prochaine destination. J'ai aussi promis de passer chez Kiliorn pour assister à l'inauguration des nouvelles portes souterraines de la Moria et à la beuverie qui s'en suit, traditionnelle chez les nains. Avec beaucoup de chance il y aura Lionaël, sa sœur. Qui a décrété que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, comme symbole des effondrements entre les races et du mélange des espèces. Je réponds toujours avec ironie. Pas elle. Et laisser moi vous dire que si les nains sont doués pour le comique gras et franc, la subtilité leur passe à cinquante centimètre au dessus de la tête. Aux dernières nouvelles elle n'était hélas pas mariée. Mais qui voudrait d'une fille aussi étouffante ?

Entre mes jambes, les muscles forts de Murmure se meuvent avec souplesse. Les souvenirs de mes premières chevauchées sur les terres de mon père me reviennent en mémoire. J'avais deux ans et demi la première fois que j'ai monté à cheval, cinq lorsqu'on m'a laissé monter seul. Ce n'est pas impressionnant, c'est même très commun pour un peuple comme le mien. « Il te porte, respecte le sinon tu marcheras » m'a dit un jour mon grand-père maternel avec mystère. Il avait toujours le choc pour dire des phrases, maximes et conseils aussi éblouissant de style qu'obscurs de sens. Ça va bientôt faire trois ans que je ne l'ai pas revu, je me demande s'il est encore de ce monde où s'il est parti chevaucher les plaines immortelles.

C'est alors que je remarque la fine silhouette sur le bord de la route. Assise sur un énorme rocher recouvert d'une mousse d'un vert tendre. Ses cheveux argentés cascadent dans son dos, elle tourne son visage dans ma direction, me fait un signe de la main. Un sourire ravi est accroché à ses lèvres. Je reste figé de surprise. Avant d'éclater de rire, faisant continuer d'avancer Murmure dans sa direction. Je m'arrête à sa hauteur, elle descend souplement de son perchoir et commence à balancer ses besaces sur la selle de Murmure.

**« Eh qu'est-ce que tu fabriques Effa ?**

**- Ça se voit pas ? Je viens avec toi !**

**- Et depuis quand c'est décidé ?**

**- Tout, à l'heure** ! s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Effa**, soupiré-je**, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi ?** »

Le mot est lâché d'un ton blessé du rejet. Ma gorge se noue, je soupire et secoue la tête.

**« Tu ne sais pas monter à cheval.**

**- J'apprendrais !**

**- Tu en as peur !**

**- Tu seras là,** assure-t-elle.

**- Et ton père ?**

**- J'ai quarante ans.** »

Les derniers mots pèsent. Nos regards s'affrontent. Ses yeux sont brillants de détermination et d'espoir. Je peux sentir d'ici son cœur battre d'affolement et d'excitation. Et si on faisait attention… si elle apprenait… je la protégerai envers et contre tout, à tout prix. Il ne peut rien lui arriver et Rivendel est une telle prison dorée…

Je tends ma main. Elle rayonne et s'en empare. Je l'aide à se hisser derrière moi. Elle se tend aussitôt, nullement rassurée de ce moyen de locomotion. Je ris.

**« Tu l'as voulu ! »**

Elle glisse ses bras autour de ma taille. Je jette un coup d'œil en arrière.

**« Pas de regret ?**

**- Aucun,** sourit-elle nerveusement.

**- Prête alors ?**

**- C'est parti !** hoche-t-elle la tête. »

Je talonne Murmure.

**« On va où au fait ? »**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_

_Je vous laisse découvrir ce petit chapitre pour fêter paques ! L'une des plus succulentes fêtes de l'année, n'est-il pas ;) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**-Ca fait drôlement mal aux fesses ! **remarqué-je, grimaçant, la voix tressautant aux rythmes du trot de Murmure.

En plus, je soupçonne ce bon Dieu de cheval de bien faire exprès de lever son gros derrière et de retomber le plus brutalement possible sur le sol pour faire s'empirer mon martyr ! Murmure m'aime peut-être un peu plus que la plupart des autres bêtes, à force de me voire, mais il n'est quand même pas mon plus grand fan… Une fois, il m'a mangé les cheveux alors que je lui tendais une pomme qui pousse dans nos arbres elfiques pour une tentative de faire ami-ami avec lui ! Autant vous dire que ça n'a pas été concluant, donc !

**-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? **ironise Etheol. **A un carrosse plein de coussins pour sa majesté ? **

**-Et ben, oui, pourquoi pas ?!**

Il soupire ou rit, je ne sais pas trop. Les deux en même temps, je crois, et je me cramponne à lui lorsque Murmure décolle pour passer de grosses racines. Outch ! Ca y est, je crois que je vais avoir les fesses les plus bleues de tout Rivendell quand on rentrera ! Mais musclées… tout n'est peut-être pas perdu !

**-Etho…, **ronronnai-je avec ma voix la plus convaincante.

**-Quoi ?**

**-Ca fait des heures qu'on chevauche, on peut peut-être faire une pause ? En plus, j'ai faim ! **

**-Quelle aventurière…**

**-Hé ! **fis-je alors qu'il stoppe Murmure. **Je suis une aventurière ! Je ne monte juste pas les chevaux et j'ai un ventre ! **

Il bondit au sol et me tend une main que je trouve bien suffisante. J'hausse un sourcil et atterris au sol après un petit saut périlleux. Je lui lance un sourire de défi.

**-Qui est l'elfe, ici ?!**

**-Demi-elfe, **rappelle-t-il.

**-Détail, Etho, détail !**

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me tendre du pain d'elfe et je m'en empare avec joie pour croquer dedans sans attendre. Il va s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre et je l'imiterai bien si je n'avais pas aussi mal aux fesses. Je préfère encore rester debout, décidé-je en lançant un regard amer à Murmure qui broute la fine herbe des bois. Je ne sais pas vraiment où on est mais cette forêt est épaisse. On va voir un des amis nains d'Etheol. Il a vraiment beaucoup de connaissances et d'amis, d'un peu toutes les races mais surtout de celle naine. C'est ça de voyager en suivant le vent, le vol des oiseaux ou je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre qui le guide.

Comme tout elfe qui se respecte, j'aime la forêt. C'est rassurant, calme et paisible, et ça sent tellement bon. S'il y a un danger, il n'y a escaladé le plus grand arbre des environs et aller se percher à son sommet. Et il y a toujours un buisson à baies si l'on a faim. Mais il y a ce petit détail qui me sépare des autres elfes et qui me fait un peu moins aimer la forêt… c'est truffé d'animaux en tout genre et surtout de tout petits ! Et souvent, ce sont les plus petits et adorables en apparence qui sont les pires ! Ce sont les premiers à me sauter dans les cheveux pour planter leur petites griffes vicieux dans mon crane !

Je frissonne lorsque j'entends un bruissement et aperçois un lapin. Je ne vois que ces deux dents horriblement longues et cette paire d'yeux vitreux… rouges ?

**-Aaah ! **m'écrié-je en accourant sur Etheol. **Un lapin albinos !**

Je lui bondis sur les genoux, entourant sa taille de mes jambes et son cou de mes bras. Il ne tangue qu'à peine sous le poids de l'impact… il est plus enraciné qu'un arbre, c'est fou !

**-Où ça ? **fait-il en secouant la tête, désabusé.

**-Là, là !**

**-Il fait même pas la taille de ton pied, Effa…**

**-Il a de vilains yeux méchants ! Regarde ! **

Il me lance un coup d'œil sceptique. Le lapin est toujours là malgré mes cris. Je savais qu'il était fourbe !

**-Regarde ! **insisté-je.

-**Bon, descends, je vais voir ! **

Je quitte ses genoux à contre cœur et m'assis en tailleur sur le tronc, prenant bien soin de garder mes jambes et surtout mes pieds loin du sol. Etheol se lève et pour se payer ma tête, s'accroupit presque par terre vers le lapin.

**-Petit monstre, viens voir Papa…, **chantonne-t-il.

**-Etho, c'est pas drôle ! **

**-Tais-toi, patate, tu lui fais peur !**

Je fronce le nez avec agacement et croise les bras sur ma poitrine en voyant le lapin s'approcher avec de petits bonds vers Etheol. Il le prend dans ses bras et se met à le caresser entre les oreilles, en se redressant. Il se tourne vers moi avec une mine moqueuse.

**-Oh oui, dis donc, Sauron doit vraiment s'être réincarné en ce vile et pervers petit lapinou ! **

Je plisse des yeux, menaçante.

**-Tu viendras pas te plaindre quand il aura planté ses deux répugnantes et énormes dents dans ta main ! **

**-Touche-le, il est tout doux ! **dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

**-T'approche pas, traitre ! **m'exclamé-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

**-Allez, regarde-moi comme il est tout mignon…**

Je bondis dans l'arbre le plus proche en criant alors qu'Etheol essaye de me refourguer son diablotin dans les bras et m'agrippe à l'une des branches.

**-Tu vas me le payer ! **

**-Oh, un écureuil derrière toi !**

**-AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu ne dois pas faire ? **

**-Etho !**

**-_Non_, Effa, pas de « Etho » qui tienne, j'attends.**

**-C'est ridicule…, **maugréé-je. **Je ne vais pas…**

**-Si, Neaffa, **me coupe-t-il en m'empêchant de rentrer dans la taverne. **et je suis sérieux. **

Et, en effet, dans son regard gris, pas la moindre trace d'humour ou d'ironie, rien qu'une mer ferme et métallique qui n'appelle à aucune contradiction. Je lance un regard à la porte entr'ouverte d'où parviennent des jurons prononcés fort et des rires qui ressemblent presque à des cris de guerre.

**-Tu n'es plus à Rivendel, Neaffa, **établit-il sérieusement, me barrant toujours le passage d'un bras.** tout n'est plus limpide, clair et étincelant, musical et délicat. **

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas un endroit semblable à celui-ci à Rivendel. Rien n'est aussi bruyant, rien n'est aussi rêche que le bois de cette porte et rien ne sent aussi… _fort _que cette odeur qui s'échappe de cette taverne. Mais ce n'est pas parce que c'est différent à tout ce que j'ai toujours connu, ce n'est pas parce que ça m'est tout à fait inconnu que je dois en avoir peur. Au contraire ! Ca me donne envie de danser et chanter de découvrir quelque chose d'autre ! Ca me fait bondir le cœur dans ma cage thoracique et le gonfle de tant d'espoir ! Tout ce que je ne connais pas et que je découvre, c'est une nouvelle chance de donner un vrai sens à ma vie ; je sais que j'ai l'éternité et ça donne tellement le vertige. L'éternité, c'est tellement vague, c'est tellement vide. Surtout quand l'homme en face de moi est la seule véritable chose qui semble remplir vraiment ma vie et que lui, n'est pas éternel.

Mais je me gifle mentalement. Règle d'or pour profiter le mieux d'une amitié humaine est de ne pas penser comme ça !

**-D'accord, **capitulé-je en roulant des yeux. **Je ne dois pas m'éloigner, je ne dois pas adresser la parole à des inconnus, je ne dois pas _regarder _des inconnus, je ne dois pas boire ou manger quoique ce soit qu'un inconnu m'a apporté, je ne dois pas sourire à un inconnu… oh, j'ai une question !**

**-Je t'écoute. **

**-Est-ce que je peux respirer le même air qu'un inconnu ? Parce que je suis sûre que je peux retenir ma respiration à chaque fois qu'on va croiser quelqu'un, j'ai toujours été très douée en apnée ! **me moqué-je.

**-Très bien, **fait-il en levant les yeux au ciel désormais étoilée. **Allez, rentre. Je suis juste derrière toi. **

**-M'aurait étonné… t'sais que j'ai vingt ans de plus que toi ? **

Il ouvre la porte complètement et me fait signe d'entrer. Je passe devant lui en soupirant et je ne me retourne même pas pour vérifier qu'il m'ait bien emboité le pas, je suis sûre qu'il inspecte déjà les environs et note dans un coin de la tête chaque personne présente dans cette taverne… sale et glauque, à vrai dire. Je fronce du nez. Et ça put encore plus à l'intérieur.

Il vient marcher à ma hauteur, posant une main dans le bas de mon dos, pour me guider vers une table dans le fond. Tous les yeux –certains n'en ayant plus qu'un d'ailleurs… dégoûtant !- sont rivés sur nous et je ne peux pas me retenir de les observer moi aussi. Ils sont si étranges… il y en a des vraiment petits et qui ont l'air déformé, je suppose que ce sont des nains ! Il y en a des gros et des très maigres, des moches et des beaux –mais surtout des moches…- mais ils ont tous cette chose chez eux qui les rend… fascinant. J'aimerais leur parler à tous, écouter ce qu'ils ont à dire, ce qu'ils ont vécu… ils ne sont pas comme mes frères, à Rivendel. C'est comme si, si on regardait au plus profond de leur regard, on pouvait y découvrir un véritable passé. Pas celui d'une famille ou d'un peuple, mais des passés individuels, des passés particuliers. Ils sont tous différents et si vivants ! Si expressifs ! Ils ont ce côté que j'aime tellement chez Etheol, ce côté à vif et solide, ce côté brut, même s'il est de loin le plus charismatique et beau, des environs !

**-Qu'est-ce que j't'ai dit ? **grogne-t-il d'ailleurs. **Les regarde pas ! Avance !**

**-Rho…**

Il me presse de sa main et on atteint la table qu'il a visiblement élue comme la notre. Elle est dans un des recoins les moins éclairés et sympathiques de la taverne, bien que rien n'est vraiment éclairé et sympathique ici. Il me fait assoir sur la chaise qui est le plus contre le mur.

**-Je vais nous chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire, **dit-il.

**-Pourquoi on va pas plutôt au bar, avec les autres ? C'est tout sombre, ici…**

**-Effa ! **s'exaspère-t-il. **Rappelle-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ! Fais un effort un peu !**

**-Rho, oui, c'est bon…**

**-Et arrête avec tes « rho », ça m'agace !**

**-Rh-okay ! **fis-je en exagérant un soufflement pour bien exprimer mon irritation.

Il me laisse là, ne se retournant pas, et je suis presque sûre que c'est pour ne pas attirer encore plus l'attention sur moi. Je roule des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être parano et à cran ! Il n'est pas du tout comme ça à chaque fois qu'il vient me voir à Rivendel ! Là, on dirait qu'une armée va nous attaquer à la minute et qu'il a déjà une quinzaine de plans défensifs en tête…

Je m'accoude sur la table, la tapotant du bout des ongles, et continuant mon inspection des individus qui nous entourent. La plupart ont continué à me regarder, certains me sourient ou me font des gestes. Ils ont l'air fort social et charmant malgré leurs dents jaunes ou leurs cicatrices… Etheol a aussi des cicatrices mais elles ne sont pas vulgaires et repoussantes comme certaines que je vois dans cette taverne. Au contraire, celles d'Etheol le rendent encore plus virile et coriace ! Alors que celle qui barre le visage de ce papi est juste… atroce.

Deux hommes se lèvent et commencent à m'approcher en me faisant des sourires joviaux et avenants. Je me redresse, toute excitée d'avoir un peu de conversation et d'écouter de nouvelles aventures mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent ma table, c'est Etheol qui leur barre le passage. Je soupire, renfrognée, en le voyant leur parler et les voir partir sans faire d'histoire. Quel rabat-joie…

**-Tu leur as souri ! **m'accuse-t-il en arrivant, posant deux assiettes à notre table.

**-Non !**

**-Je t'ai vu, Neaffa !**

**-J'ai pas fait exprès, d'accord ? **m'agacé-je. **C'est eux qui m'ont souri en premier !**

**-Tu n'aurais même pas dû les voir te sourire puisque tu devais pas les regarder !**

**-Je… je… mes yeux ont glissé !**

Il s'assoit avec énervement et je lance un regard à mon assiette. Elle est remplie d'un liquide marron dans lequel flotte des morceaux informes et jaunâtres.

**-C'est quoi, ça ? **

**-Du ragoût, **fait-il en entamant son propre repas avec appétit. **C'est plus bon que ça en a l'air…**

**-C'est pas compliqué… ni rassurant. **

Il hausse les épaules et continue de manger. J'attrape ma cuillère et pêche un des morceaux à la surface pour le regarder de plus près. Je le porte à ma bouche et mâche, essayant de reconnaître le goût.

**-C'est un champignon ?**

**-Tu veux pas savoir, **m'assure-t-il. 

Sans doute pas.

**-Et tu sais, tout ça, **dit-il sérieusement. **C'est pas pour te materner ou je ne sais quoi, c'est juste que tout et tout le monde peut être dangereux. Et quand je te dis de faire quelque chose, il faut que tu le fasses parce que… parce que la dernière chose que je veux est qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Effa. T'es venue avec moi et c'est à moi de m'assurer que rien ne t'arrive. **

**-Ca fait quarante ans que rien ne m'arrive, Etho, **répliqué-je en posant une main sur l'une des siennes. **Je ne veux pas une éternité de « rien ». **

-**Ce « rien » est de loin préférable à certaines autres choses. **

**-Tu ne sais pas ! **

**-Oh, si, je sais et tu m'as, moi ! **s'énerve-t-il. **Je fais partie de ce… « rien », peut-être ? **

Je serre sa main dans la mienne en lui souriant.

**-Non, Etho, tu es mon remède. Toi, tu es « tout » et c'est pour ça que même ici, dans cet endroit vraiment sinistre et… dégoûtant ! je n'ai absolument pas peur ! **

Il essaye de cacher un sourire mais je le vois quand même et le mien s'agrandit.

**-Tu n'as pas peur quand deux mecs louches s'approchent de toi mais tu es montée dans un arbre à cause d'un lapin… tu as un sérieux grain. **

**-Va te faire voir, Etheol ! **m'écrié-je en le tapant par-dessus la table.

Et j'éclate de rire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolée pour le retard ! On est un peu surbookée en ce moment !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Murmure avance au pas, sur la route humide et sinueuse. La terre est glissante et dangereuse. Je referme plus fermement mon manteau, l'air est perçant avant l'aube. La brume s'enroule autour des troncs des pins et de sapins. Il y a dans la bise l'odeur familière de la route au petit matin. Et le souffle chaud de Neaffa dans mon dos, assoupie et bercée par le pas de ma monture. Ses mains s'agrippent à peine à moi, je jette un coup d'œil sur elle vérifiant qu'elle ne va pas tomber. Elle a la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les sourcils froncés. Très elfique. C'est presque un miracle qu'elle se soit un peu détendue à cheval, elle est terrifiée par la moindre bestiole. Le moindre lapin.

La forêt s'éclaircie peu à peu et le soleil brule la prairie qui s'étend sous mes yeux. La rivière qui clapote entre les herbes folles a la teinte du miel. J'arrête un instant Murmure pour compter le paisible spectacle d'une nouvelle journée sur la route. J'hésite un instant à réveiller Effa avant de rejeter l'idée, elle aura bien le temps d'en voir d'autres. Enfin, si jamais elle décide de me suivre j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle a du mal à s'habituer à la vie de grands chemins. Je me demande aussi comment elle a fait pour convaincre son père, ou alors – et c'est probablement plus proche de la vérité – elle lui a rien dit et il la traque. Et si jamais c'est le cas, je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ou de la sienne. Son père est peut être un elfe froid et distant, toujours droit et calme mais il reste un père dont la fille est à peine adulte chez les elfes, et à moitié humaine qui plus est ce qui lui confère un certain entêtement et une certaine tendance pour l'impulsivité déraisonnée. Chez eux c'est un manque de stabilité cruel, personnellement je trouve que cela fait tout son charme.

Je fronce les sourcils, Murmure relève le museau au son étrange qui danse avec la brise. Un son de lyre. Je dirige prudemment Murmure et sous le couvert des premiers sapins je découvre une silhouette. Je le détaille avant de trop m'approcher, la main sur la garde de mon épée. Il est blond, jeune. L'âge de mon frère probablement. Et ses doigts sont trop propres et trop lisses pour être ceux d'un guerrier. Sa musique s'arrête et il lève la tête vers moi lorsque l'ombre de Murmure se découpe sur le chemin.

**« Bien le bonjour !** s'exclame-t-il amicalement. **Belle journée pour voyager n'est-ce pas ?**

**- En effet**, je réponds avec méfiance. »

Son visage m'est familier. Il semble également me reconnaitre car il se lève aussitôt pour me saluer avec plus de déférence.

**« Seigneur Ethéol ! »**

Par les Valars… Je soupire.

**« En ces lieux je me nomme Silmaril, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?**

**- Léontard, fils de Aramys du peuple du Sud, nomade et musicien, pour vous servir !**

**- Je me souviens, **j'hoche la tête, **c'était pour l'anniversaire de ma mère ?**

**- En effet ! **s'enthousiasme-t-il,** que faites-vous donc sur les routes… et en si bonne compagnie, **apprécie-t-il Neaffa d'un coup d'œil discret.** »**

Je lui lance un regard froid. Il ne bat pas vraiment en retraite, se contentant de la détailler avec une attention trop pressante à mon goût. Puis il se fend d'un sourire et lève des yeux verts sur moi.

**« Souhaiteriez vous, vous votre amie, partagez mon repas, ce n'est qu'une maigre portion mais…**

**- Non, je crains que…**

**- A manger ?** s'éveille faiblement la voix de Neaffa après un bâillement, **vraiment ? Je meurs de faim.**

**- A la bonne heure**, s'exclame Léontard en lui tendant galamment la main, **venez jolie fleur, que je vous serve. »**

A ma plus grande stupéfaction elle le laisse l'aider à descendre de Murmure. Puis l'entraine vers son petit feu où repose sa lyre. Il fait vivement les présentations, s'annonçant comme l'un de mes vieil amis et j'en manque de m'étrangler de surprise. Médusé je les regarde s'assoir et commencer à se servir. Neaffa éclate de rire, avant de me faire signe de venir et d'arrêter de faire ma mauvaise tête. Je grogne, et descends de cheval.

OoOo

**« Oh c'est charmant, vraiment,** souris Neaffa.** »**

Je serre les dents, contenant avec peine mon agacement. Il y a une limite à ma patience et à ce qui est charmant. Voyager n'a jamais été une telle torture. Ecouter les amours d'un tel avec une telle pendant des heures commence sérieusement à m'irriter. Et même Murmure fatigue de la chansonnette de Léontard, il a les oreilles couchées. Je gratte affectueusement son encolure et tout à coup Léontard m'adresse la parole.

**« Votre cheval est-il fatigué ? Avec deux cavaliers nul doute que même un cheval de Rhirin fatigue,** fait-il, **permettez moi belle Neaffa de vous prêter ma monture pour laisser celle de notre ami se reposer ? **

**- Euh… C'est-à-dire que…. **

**- Merci de votre sollicitude mais ma monture se porte comme un charme,** je réponds.

**- Oh ? Très bien, mon offre est toujours valable néanmoins. »**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Effa, elle me lance un sourire de remerciement. Je souris affectueusement. Déjà qu'elle a dû mal à être calme sur Murmure qu'elle connait depuis des années, alors sur un cheval qu'elle connait même pas. Et il est hors de question qu'elle s'agrippe à lui, ça ferait trop fantasmer ce musicien de pacotille.

**« Et où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? **

**- Dans les mines de la Moria, **réponds Neaffa avec enthousiasme – où sont passés mes conseils en matière de discrétion avec des étrangers ? – **Je n'ai jamais été dans des mines et il parait que depuis leur reconstruction elles sont encore plus belles qu'avant ! **

**- Ah ça pour sûr ! Mais ce n'est pas une place pour une jolie fleur comme vous,** secoue-t-il, la tête, **tant d'obscurité quand votre beauté a besoin de lumière… »**

Neaffa se met à rougir, je le sais parce qu'elle s'agrippe à moi avec nervosité. Et quand elle a les doigts qui tremblent, bien souvent c'est parce qu'elle est gênée. Normal pour quelqu'un qui n'a côtoyé que les elfes frigides et poétique. Je lui tapote gentiment la main. Ben alors, non seulement on a peur des lapins mais aussi des prétendants ? Elle pose son front contre mon dos.

**« Eh Effa,** je murmure, **fatiguée ?**

**- Hum…**

**- Quelle éloquence ! Azar serait ébloui,** j'ironise.

**- Ah ah ah…**

**- Eh ben, déjà épuisée après seulement quatre jours ? Quelle aventurière ! Tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Non,** bougonne-t-elle, **pas question. Tu m'as promis qu'on irait voir la Moria.**

**- On le ferra, **j'assure.

**- Et aussi le Rohan, chez toi, **chuchote-t-elle. »

Mon cœur se serre, je soupire et lui serre les doigts.

**« Oui, d'accord. »**

OoOo

**« J'ai froid. »**

J'éclate de rire, tout en continuant à brosser Murmure.

**« Tu es une elfe, les elfes n'ont pas froid Effa, **je tente de contenir le rire**, on t'a rien appris à l'école des mini-elfes ou quoi ?**

**- Demi !** précise-t-elle avec fierté. **Alors j'ai froid.**

**- Ceci explique cela,** j'hoche la tête avant de lui envoyer ma couverture. »

Elle me lance un sourire lumineux en remerciement en s'emmitoufle dedans, ne dépasse que quelques boucles argentées. Les flammes se reflètent dedans, lui donnant une apparence presque surnaturelle. Le tout pourrait être très gracieux si elle n'avait pas l'allure d'un sac à patate dans ces couvertures bien plus rêches que les draps de soie de Rivendel. Je tente de dissimuler mon sourire derrière Murmure, lui caressant affectueusement les naseaux. Il pousse doucement ma paume avec attention. Il n'est pas ma première monture, mais il est mon premier cheval. Pomme, mon poney a vécu une longue vie bienheureuse. Mon compagnon de jeu jusqu'à mes sept ans. Après, comme tous les hommes du Rohan, j'ai appris à monter pour faire la guerre, j'ai appris à monter sur de longues distances, des jours sans descendre de cheval à apprendre comment gérer sa fatigue et celle de l'animal, à apprendre à se comprendre et à ne faire qu'un. Pour mes quatorze ans, durant mon passage à l'âge adulte, j'ai reçu en cadeau un jeune poulain comme tous mes amis à mon âge. Murmure. Et là où mes amis ont aimé parcourir le Rohan, satisfaits de leur propre terre, j'ai voulu aller au-delà, mener Murmure aux confins de la Terre du Milieu. Ne faire plus qu'un et goûter à la liberté. A l'égoïsme, m'a crié mon frère en me maudissant.

**« Belle Neaffa, vous tremblez !** s'exclame théâtralement Leontard, **venez, partageons ma couverture, nous aurons plus chaud ! »**

Le dit-poète est presque sur elle, tout bras grand ouvert. Elle bondit vivement sur ses pieds, avec agilité l'évite en bredouillant qu'il se trompe. Puis elle s'éloigne et va s'assoir plus loin. Après une dernière caresse à Murmure je vais l'y rejoindre. En effet, elle tremble. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Elle grimace.

**« J'ai froid.**

**- T'es sûre que c'est pas la peur ?** la taquiné-je.

**- Peur moi ? Pff,** se vante-t-elle, **non mais tu sais à qui tu parles ? A une demi-elfe !**

**- Je suis tétanisé de peur,** rié-je.

**- Tu ferais bien !** s'exclame-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude. »

Elle frisonne à nouveau. Petite nature… Soupire. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, elle lève ses yeux bleus sur moi. Je lui souris. Elle partage ses couvertures avec la mine d'un diplomate. Avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule, son odeur familière m'entête légèrement. Mon regard se porte au ciel.

**« C'est le même que chez moi,** fait-elle.

**- Alors tu as peut être une histoire à raconter,** je suggère.

**- Si t'es sage seulement.**

**- Eh !**

**- Bon très bien très bien, t'as juste à dire que je suis une elfe qui déchire.**

**- N'importe quoi !**

**- Très bien pas d'histoire !** s'exclame-t-elle en faisant mine de se relever.

**- Ok, ok !** je la retiens par le poignet, **t'es une demi-elfe qui déchire.**

**- Je sais ! **sourit-elle avec arrogance avant de se rassoir contre moi,** tu vois cette étoile-ci ?**

**- Ouais.**

**- C'est bien mais on va parler de celle-là en fait.**

**- Et tu te crois drôle ?**

**- Hilarante même !** fait-elle avec un sourire diaboliquement adorable. **»**

OoOo

**« Marre ! Marre ! Marre ! »**

Je me retourne sur elle, elle me lance un regard furieux. J'éclate de rire, il faut voir sa tête. Il pleut à torrent et son manteau elfique dégouline d'eau. Heureusement puisqu'il est elfique. Neaffa est au sec à l'intérieur. Mais ses chaussures sont engluées dans la boue et il y a de la terre sur sa joue droite. Je l'essuie gentiment tandis qu'elle me fusille du regard.

**« Eh ! C'est pas de ma faute s'il pleut !**

**- Ouais mais tu te fous de moi !**

**- Mais pas du tout,** je lève les yeux au ciel, **c'est juste ta tête !**

**- C'est bien ce que je dis, tu te moques de moi !**

**- Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible toi alors ! »**

Murmure renâcle, nous rappelant à l'ordre. Je reprends ma marche difficile, tirant ses rennes. Neaffa juste derrière nous, jette des injures – dont l'origine reste obscures vue la politesse elfique-. Plus loin derrière encore Leonard tire tant bien que mal sa monture dont je plains sincèrement le traitement. Nous n'atteindrons pas la Moria avant demain soir au plus tôt.

Je rabaisse mon capuchon, grelottant. Jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour trouver un abri. Mais la forêt n'est pas accueillante et il fait trop sombre pour que je reconnaisse bien cet endroit. Je fronce les sourcils, essuie l'eau qui coule sur mon front et continue de scruter tout en avançant lentement. Murmure renâcle à nouveau et un cri me fait me retourner brusquement. Neaffa est à terre, les deux mains dans la boue. Le capuchon rejeté en arrière et les cheveux au vent/

**« MARRE ! »**

Je dissimule mon sourire et reviens sur mes pas pour l'aider à se relever. Lui rabaisse son capuchon tandis qu'elle s'essuie mes mains. Une fois fait j'attrape sa main, je reprends les rennes de Murmure l'entraînant à ma suite.

**« Marre de la pluie, marre de la boue, marre de…**

**- Eh, c'est bon Effa,** je la calme, **je vais trouver un abri très vite et on va se sécher d'accord ?**

**- Hum…,** grommelle-t-elle nullement convaincue.

**- Quelle aventurière dis moi…**

**- C'est bon hein, arrête de te moquer ! »**

Bon. Il nous faut un abri et vite sinon elle va finir par piquer une crise. Et une demi-elfe en colère, mon expérience confirme, c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'avoir sur les bras. Encore moins sous cette pluie torrentielle. Un nouveau cri perce la nuit. Je me retourne, Léontard désigne quelque chose. Je suis la direction et tombe sur une sorte de cabane pour chasseur. Neaffa pousse un soupire de soulagement. Je lui lance un sourire réconfortant.

**« Tu vois ? Je te l'avais bien dit.**

**- Tu avais dit que tu trouverais, pas que Léontard trouverait,** réplique-t-elle du tac-au-tac – soudainement revigorée-.

**- Très bien !** je fais avec une fausse colère, **tu n'as qu'à lui sauter dans les bras pour le remercier et puis comme ça vous vous réchaufferez à la chaleur humaine.**

**- Brrr, **grimace-t-elle. **Pas question.**

**- C'est bien ce que je me disais**, je réplique.

**- Quoi tu serais jaloux ?** lance-t-elle en remarquant ma satisfaction.

**- Bien sûr,** levé-je les yeux au ciel. **»**

En quelques minutes nous rejoignions la cabane délabrée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre, il manque peut être le pan d'un mur mais le toit semble tenir en échec la pluie et le vent. Je fais le tour pour voir si rien ne va nous tomber sur la tête pendant la nuit tandis que Léontard et Neaffa allume le feu. Murmure s'ébroue et pousse un hennissement on ne peut plus satisfait. Je lui tapote le flan et lui retire sa selle avant de m'avancer vers les flammes qui crépitent. Léontard dégouline par tous les pores et Neaffa a les lèvres bleutées. Je sors du fond de selle une couverture encore sèche et la lui tend. Elle soupire de contentement.

**« Au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit où vous contiez aller Léontard** ? fait Neaffa pour combler le silence.

**- Oh jolie fleur**, lui sourit-il, **je suis musicien, poète ! Je vais là où ma muse m'appelle ! Je n'ai nul foyer mais mon cœur a des bras de femmes pour m'accueillir à chaque village ! Je suis si connu qu'au-delà même des déserts du sud on chante mes louanges ! »**

Soupire. Je lance un regard accusateur à Neaffa, avant de constater qu'elle s'est endormie. Je lui remonte la couverture jusqu'au cou et m'assoit près de Murmure pour me réchauffer de sa chaleur. Il frappe doucement ma joue de son museau, je le caresse en réponse. Léontard en arrière fond me plonge dans le monde des songes.

* * *

_**N******__'_oubliez pas de laisser une review :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Pour fêter les beaux jours, un ptit chap :)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 :**

**-C'est… spacieux ! **

Etheol me lance un coup d'œil amusé tandis que j'avance à petits pas, la tête bougeant en tout sens pour tout voir. Ce qui n'est pas facile ! Tout est en pierre foncée, et le couloir dans lequel on s'est engagé est aussi large que haut et ce n'est pas rien de le dire ! On pourrait y faire passer un mumakil femelle et enceinte, à l'aise ! C'est impressionnant !

Des épaisses colonnes en pierre elles aussi partent du sol dallé et montent jusqu'au plafond grossier et brut, un peu comme une paroi de grotte. D'ailleurs, l'atmosphère humide et fraiche n'est pas sans rappeler celle d'une grotte ! Mais je m'y attendais assez, vu que j'ai lu pleins de livres sur la Moria !

Et Etheol, Léondard et moi sommes les seuls dépassant le mètre quarante, cependant, nous ne sommes pas les seuls présents dans ce couloir ! En effet, d'innombrables nains à la démarche vigoureuse et énergique nous croisent et nous dépassent. Il y en a des roux, des blonds et des bruns, et des plus gros que d'autres, il y a même des enfants ! Ils parlent tous très fort, jusqu'à crier ou s'étouffer quasiment de rire pour certains, ce qui explique le vacarme environnant qui pourtant confère une ambiance très conviviale et accueillante aux lieux !

Ils nous lancent tous des regards étonnés et je ne compte plus ceux qui s'arrêtent pour saluer chaleureusement Etheol qui semble connaître tout et chacun, ici ! Aucun prénom ne lui échappe et il a toujours des questions d'ordre privé à poser qui ne font qu'agrandir le sourire de ses amis, le sentant certainement concerné par eux… je crois bien que l'espèce des nains est celle qu'Etheol préfère ! Il ne fait que m'en parler et m'en vanter les louanges !

Nous sommes arrivés, il y a une dizaine de minutes déjà, et je dois dire que descendre de Murmure a été un de ces soulagements qu'on n'oublie jamais dans une vie ! Ces longues journées de voyage à se taper le derrière contre le cul d'un cheval, en mangeant trois fois rien et dormant par terre, en se gelant gentiment les fesses, ont été certes une expérience mais je ne saurais dire si le terme « gratifiante » est le plus approprié pour la décrire. Enfin, au moins, maintenant, nous y sommes bel et bien et on va même peut-être avoir le droit à un lit pour cette nuit !

Désormais, je saurais apprécier à leur juste valeur les petits apports matériels qui peuvent manquer quand on dévoue sa vie à l'aventure ! Car voilà, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dévoué ma vie à l'aventure. Je suis une aventurière. Oui, madame.

**-Bon, je te laisse faire plus ample connaissance avec les lieux, j'ai deux-trois petites choses à régler qui me prendront certainement l'après-midi, voir la soirée, **m'apprend Ethéol.

**-D'accord, d'accord, prends ton temps ! **m'enthousiasmé-je à l'idée de découvrir tout ça.

**-Oui, euh…, **semble-t-il hésiter tout à coup. **Minute !**

Il m'étudie assez longtemps pour m'agacer.

**-Rho, quoi ?**

**-Tu es de loin la plus ravissante créature des environs, jolie fleur, **m'indique ce bon Léontard.

Je le regarde un bref instant et, comme à chaque fois, je ne sais comment réagir. C'est pas qu'il est laid ou… enfin, c'est pas qu'il est laid mais c'est assez embarrassant, et crispant, de s'entendre complimenter à tout va sur un ton doucereux et quasiment… je ne sais pas vraiment. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il me parle, il me dit « quand est-ce que l'on se prouve mutuellement notre amour naissant et fougueux ? ». Et, encore une fois, ce n'est pas qu'il est laid mais je ne me sens pas vraiment prête à emprunter ce genre de terrain avec lui. Déjà, c'est trop tôt et… voilà. Qu'il n'insiste pas comme ça, ça me rend nerveuse !

**-Merci, Léon ! **

Père m'a toujours dit d'être polie. Alors, déjà que je suis partie sans exactement lui dire au revoir… oui, je lui ai dit au revoir mais pas exactement. Enfin, longue histoire. Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Ethéol lui lance un regard moyennement avenant mais pas complètement hostile, non plus. Force est de constater qu'il est quand même bien plus beau que Léontard. J'entendais souvent mes compagnons les elfes me dire qu'Etheol était un humain, donc avec un physique grossier, des manières balourdes et maladroites… mais maintenant je saurais quoi leur répondre. Ethéol est quand même le plus bel humain que j'ai croisé jusqu'ici ! Ah oui. Détail qui a quand même son importance, vous en conviendrez.

**-Je disais qu'il fallait établir quelques règles concernant ce qui se passera en mon absence, **reprend-il.

**-Mais je serai là, avec elle, n'ayez crainte ! Je serai son humble et infaillible serviteur !**

**-Oui, alors là, permettez-moi de vous dire que ça ne me rassure pas d'une manière prodigieuse, **réplique Ethéol à Léontard.

Moi non plus, je dois dire. Ca me rassure un peu mais pas prodigieusement. Faut pas pousser.

**-Effa, **fait-il sans s'occuper de la mine désabusée mais souriante de Léontard qui a l'air de lui dire « ce n'est rien, je te pardonne ». **Dés qu'il y a un souci, n'hésite pas à demander aux nains ! Ils sont très bien et t'aideront ! Que tu sois perdue ou quoique ce soi, tu leur précises que tu es mon amie et dis-leur même de te mener à ma chambre !**

**-Et pourquoi donc à votre chambre, seigneur Ethéol ? **s'enquit poliment Léontard.

**-Parce que j'aime pas dormir toute seule, rho ! **m'agacé-je.

Je n'aime déjà pas qu'on aborde la question donc s'il-vous plait, un peu de considération pour ma pudeur ! Oui, je n'aime pas le noir et la solitude, ni les endroits inconnus, la nuit ! Et oui, j'ai quarante ans mais, et alors ?!

Léontard semble un peu gêné. J'espère bien ! Il en a un, de ces toupets !

**-Et je suppose que c'est plus prudent que tu restes avec Léontard…, **achève Ethéol à contrecœur.

-**Je le pense également ! **approuve le concerné avec joie.

** -Cependant, cela m'étonnerait fort qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, le pire, ici, est que tu t'égares !**

**-C'est mal connaître mon sens de l'orientation affuté comme une épée !**

Ethéol sourit, narquois, que je fais mine de pas voir.

Il est jaloux, voilà tout.

**xOxOxO**

**-OH ! Ton verre est vide, petite ! **s'exclame Bartecelle, ma nouvelle copine. **Rha, les elfes… toujours si lunaires ! Ils ne se rendent souvent pas compte des grandes choses de la vie !**

Je lui souris, ne m'offensant nullement de ce jugement des elfes. Je ne suis pas loin de penser la même chose ! Ils attachent tellement peu d'importance à des choses pourtant essentielles, telle que s'amuser, lier des relations, découvrir le monde ou encore, vivre de grandes aventures ! Se créer des souvenirs et une vie bien consistante. Je crois que le fait d'avoir l'éternité devant soi et des siècles pour vieillir y sont pour beaucoup.

**-Je n'ai encore jamais bu d'alcool, **lui confié-je. **Chez moi, cette activité n'est pas très courante ! Ce qui est bien dommage car, depuis le premier verre, je vous l'avoue que je me sens revigorée et infiniment heureuse ! Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse d'habitude mais… enfin, tu vois !**

Bartecelle, blonde, ronde et forte, me sourit en riant. C'est la cousine préférée de Kiliorn, l'ami qui a convié Ethéol ici pour l'inauguration des grandes portes de la Moria. Kiliorn est d'ailleurs lui aussi fort sympathique, il est en ce moment même en pleine discussion avec Ethéol, Léontard et d'autres nains sur le passé tragique de la Moria dont elle doit se reconstruire et, malgré mon intérêt profond pour l'Histoire, ce soir, plus ça va, plus je me trouve incapable de me concentrer sur un tel sujet !

Dés que Léontard et moi avons parvenu à retrouver notre chemin, grâce à un brave nain qui nous est venu en aide, Ethéol et Kiliorn nous sont tombés dessus pour nous dire qu'on nus attendait pour fêter notre arrivée à la Moria. Il n'y a pas à dire mais les nains sont de très bons hôtes ! Je porte mon verre à mes lèvres et commence à boire avec plaisir. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais c'est délicieux !

**-Alors, ma bien belle amie, tu nous viens tout droit de Rivendell ?**

**-C'est bien ça ! C'est pas du tout comme ici ! **

**-Heureusement ! **s'écrie Lionaël, la petite sœur de Kiliorn. **V'là-t-il pas qu'on se changerait en elfe !**

J'éclate de rire, en essayant tout de même de défendre un peu ma race entre deux hoquets. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'être réellement convaincante !

**-Et c'est mon Silmaril qui est venu te chercher ? **fait Lionaël avec jalousie. **Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ? **

Comment ça « son » Silmaril ? Eho, doucement, ma grosse ! Va pas mettre les tridents avant la chaloupe !

-**Dix ans ! **mentis-je effrontément pour lui clouer le bec. **Même p't-être onze-douze, je perds le compte !**

C'est tout bonnement impossible, étant donné qu'il y a douze ans, Ethéol ne devait pas être loin de monter encore son poney dans son château et qu'il était bien loin de partir à l'aventure, mais ça a au moins le don de renfrogner Lionaël, sous le sourire amusé de Bartecelle.

**-Ca veut rien dire…, **grommelle Lionaël.

Je lui offre un sourire hypocrite. Ca veut dire que tu peux ranger tes « mon Silmaril » !

Tout à coup, un nain, un peu plus loin au bout de la grande table en bois sombre, bondit dessus, entre deux pintes de bières. Il lève la sienne, éclaboussant les alentours, et hurle :

**-CUL SEC, COMPAGNONS ! A SILMARIL !**

**-A SILMARIL ! **réplique la table toute entière.

Et ce fut mon premier cul-sec !

**xOxOxO**

**-Seigneur Silmaril ! Belle Neaffa ! M'entendez-vous ?**

Je grogne de mécontentement. Qui peut-il crier comme ça alors que je dormais ?! C'est un monde, quand même ! Et je faisais un rêve merveilleux dans lequel je parlementais avec le Soleil et la Lune sur la prochaine saison des amours ! C'était très instructif !

Je frotte mon nez contre mon oreiller et m'y accroche que plus fermement, espérant pouvoir me rendormir. En plus, je ne me sens pas l'humeur de me lever tout de suite. Je n'ai strictement pas la force de lever une paupière et mes jambes sont comme en coton, et je suis tellement bien !

Mon oreiller glisse un peu, respirant plus fort, et je comprends alors que ce n'est pas n'importe quel oreiller, mais un torse nu et assez poilu d'ailleurs ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas du tout car je connais ce torse milles fois plus que n'importe quel autre oreiller et que je lui confierai ma vie –ou mon éternité mais peu importe !- sans même une seconde de réflexion. Mais ce n'est pas compliqué quand le dit oreiller est Ethéol !

Je sens alors une main se faufiler dans mes cheveux comme pour m'inviter à me rendormir et souris, bien déterminée à faire exactement ça !

**-Seigneur Silmaril ! Belle…**

**-Oui ! **s'énerve Ethéol. **Quoi encore, Léontard ? **

**-Oh, à merveille ! Bien le bonjour, Seigneur !**

Ethéol marmonne un commentaire désobligeant concernant ses « Seigneur » à répétition et j'essaye de faire tout mon possible pour ignorer leurs paroles et me concentrer sur la véritable nécessité, ici ; DORMIR !

**-Je venais vous signaler que votre ami, très agréable et, ma foi, vraiment très sympathique pour un nain, a déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner pour vous deux ! **nous apprend-il guilleret. **Il est dix heures de la matinée !**

Et ? Je peux savoir ce qui justifie de venir nous réveiller ? J'agrippe la couette et la tire jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne recouvrir ma tête qui repose toujours sur Ethéol.

**-Très bien, nous arrivons.**

**-QUOI ?! **m'écrié-je. **Mais non !**

**-Je t'attends, jolie fleur, nulle inquiétude ! **

J'ouvre alors les yeux et bondis hors de la couverture pour partager visuellement mon indignation avec Ethéol. Et aussitôt que la lumière du jour qui perce par les fenêtres est en contact avec mes pupilles, je glapis et retourne sous la couette, un mal de crâne surgissant. Et je me rends alors compte que j'ai la bouche pâteuse et un goût peu raffiné imprégné dans ma salive.

**-Tu as la voix bien rauque, d'ailleurs… tout va-t-il bien ? **s'inquiète l'autre.

Il commence à me courir sur le haricot. Je lui ai demandé de s'inquiéter de la sonorité de ma voix ? NON, JE NE CROIS PAS !

**-Elle a juste un peu la gueule de bois, **rit Ethéol. **Et ce n'est pas la peine de nous attendre, Léontard, va donc petit-déjeuner, nous te rejoignons…**

**-Mais nooon…**

J'entends les rires d'Ethéol à l'extérieur de la couette mais ça ne me fait pas rire.

Il est hors de question que je quitte cette couette !

**xOxOxO**

-**Oh non ! Me dis pas que… ? **me fait Bratecelle en riant. **Oh non !**

**-Que les elfes sont prudes ! **se moque Lionaël.

Je les regarde, menton appuyé dans la paume de mes mains, se payer ma poire avec bonne humeur. Autour de moi, la musique est retentissante et la joie de vivre, omniprésente. Nous sommes à un mariage dont, bien sûr, je ne connais ni le jeune époux, ni son épouse, mais Ethéol aurait sauvé le premier d'une attaque de voyous, sur les routes. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris, à peu près toute la Moria est conviée donc… Le mariage était définitivement très touchant et adorable. Le marié a même pleuré pendant son discours, par contre, la femme était déjà ivre morte pour le sien et a cru bon de comparer les aptitudes sexuelles de ses différents amants, en ayant tout de même la décence de conclure sur le fait que son à présent mari était le plus talentueux. Ce qui, je trouve, est quand même tout à son honneur. Désormais, nous avons entamé ce que je qualifierai d'apéritif ou hors d'œuvres, et les trois quarts de la salle ont déjà vidé une belle quantité de verres !

On nous a placés à la table de Kiliorn, Bratecelle et Lionaël, et je me suis tout de suite assise auprès de Bratecelle qui est vraiment une naine formidable, je trouve ! Mais je me serais bien passée que la conversation prenne ce genre de tournant…

** -Mais, attends, en quarante ans, ma jolie, tu as forcément fait deux-trois trucs, quand même ! En plus, tu es toute ravissante, il y a bien eu un bel elfe pour essayer de se faufiler sous tes jupons ! **insiste Bratecelle.

**-C'est pas… dans nos coutumes, **concédé-je platement.

Je ne suis pas vraiment en mesure de m'irriter réellement, j'expérimente ce qu'Ethéol a appelé la « gueule de bois » et ce qui consiste à se traîner une perpétuelle nausée et à avoir mal derrière les yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable !

**-Sans blague ! **ricane Lionaël. **Voilà qui doit combler Silmaril !**

Non mais, ça va cesser ! Et puis, d'abord, Ethéol est mon meilleur ami, je n'ai pas à le combler ! Enfin, si, mais dans les proportions d'une bonne amitié, saine et équilibrée ! Cette Lionaël commence à m'agacer avec ses allusions !

**-Aucune importance, Neaffa, **intervient Bartecelle. **Je vais te dégoter un nain de derrière les fagots qui…**

**-C'est très gentil à toi, Bartie, mais… je préfère être la plus petite, dans un couple. **

**-Oh, comme c'est drôle, moi c'est l'inverse ! D'ailleurs, je suis bien contente que Graffato soit d'une hache plus petit que moi.**

Oui car les nains mesurent en haches. Ce qui, ma foi, n'est pas plus bête qu'autre chose !

Des acclamations plus bruyantes que la normale captent notre attention et on se retourne vers deux nains hommes qui s'embrassent à pleine bouche, encouragés avec enthousiasme par leurs comparses. Je les applaudis moi aussi, pas plus étonnée que ça. A vrai dire, ça fait maintenant une heure que ça dure. Des couples de nains s'embrassent et c'est à celui qui y met le plus d'énergie, de volonté et de cœur, et j'apprécie beaucoup avec quelle vigueur et détermination ils se prêtent tous au jeu ! Mais c'est bien plus qu'un simple jeu, c'est une tradition naine qui veut que l'on donne sa bénédiction aux nouveaux mariés et leur porte chance en s'échangeant un baiser ! Je trouve ça tout à fait charmant !

A la fin de leur baiser, le plus mince des deux se lève et crie :

**-C'était pour toi, Pascard, vieux fripon ! **

Et le marié fondit en larme d'émotion, sa femme le frappant sans grande douceur dans le dos, hilare et littéralement saoule.

**-Et maintenant, honneur aux Grandes Gens ! **déclare le nain en se tournant vers notre table.

Oh. Je ne suis pas si Grande Gens que ça ! Je veux dire, pour un elfe, je suis plutôt même carrément naine… donc, il doit se référer à Léontard et Ethéol. Après tout, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être contre les rapports homosexuels, ce que je trouve tout à fait honorable de leur part.

Je fais donc comme si de rien n'était, faisant même tomber ma serviette _par mégarde_ et m'apprête à sauter sous la table pour aller la rechercher, et pourquoi pas, inspecter de ci, de là, les dalles de la salle, histoire de.

**-Allez, Neaffa ! **bondit alors Bratecelle. **C'est le moment de nous montrer que les elfes savent quelques trucs eux aussi ! **

**-Ah, euh… Ah ? **

**-Oui, oui !**

Je croise le regard peu amène de Lionaël devant moi. Quoi ? Si elle croit que ça m'enchante tout ça ! Je n'ai encore jamais embrassé personne de ma vie ! Enfin, je veux dire, _embrasser-embrasser_, entendons-nous bien. Parce que, voilà, les petites bises, c'est… différent.

Je vois Ethéol, mon voisin de gauche, attraper l'une des épaules de Léontard qui était déjà debout et le faire se rassoir. Ethéol se retourne complètement vers moi et me regarde. Mon cœur loupe un battement avant de repartir de plus belle. Il me sourit, haussant les épaules, l'air de dire que quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Oh. Bon. Euh. D'accord.

En fait, non, pas d'accord ! Comment je vais faire ?!

Bon, jouons la décontracte.

Ainsi, je m'avance vers lui et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Deux secondes plus tard, je me recule, la bouche toute drôle et quelques pétillements dans le bas ventre, mais rien d'extraordinaire. Satisfaite, je lui souris et il me le rend mais aussitôt après, des huées retentissent et on nous hurle des obscénités. J'ouvre de grands yeux, horrifiée et un peu nerveux.

Je ne savais pas les nains aussi vulgaires et hargneux !

Mais je ne crus pas si bien penser jusqu'à ce qu'une tomate trop mûre m'atterrisse en pleine figure. Je ferme les yeux et me passe une main sur le visage. Dégueu !

**-Les mariés se sentent insultés avec ce bisou de pacotille… on dirait un marmot qui embrasse sa grand-mère ! **s'exclame Bratecelle, par-dessus le vacarme qui continue. **On veut du bécotage, les jeunes, enfin ! Allez, arrangez-moi ça ! **

**-Oui mais euh, c'est-à-dire que…, **commencé-je.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de poursuivre ma phrase qu'une main se pose sur me joue et me fait tourner la tête. Je plonge un instant dans la mer grise des yeux d'Etheol avant qu'il ne les ferme et plaque sa bouche contre la mienne.

Ok, calme-toi. Bon, que faire ? Est-ce qu'il faut que je sorte la langue ou que je… oh ! Ah… ah oui…

Les doigts d'Etheol sont descendus sur ma nuque et ma main s'agrippe à la table pour ne pas tomber car la chaleur qui se répand dans mon corps est assez… vertigineuse. Sa langue caresse la mienne et je me rapproche de lui. Il y a un tourbillon dans ma tête, des réactions étranges qui se font à la chaîne dans des endroits épars en moi.

Je ne me rends compte qu'après que ses lèvres aient quitté les miennes et que ne subsiste plus que sa main toujours sur ma nuque et son souffle chaud contre mon visage, que j'ai fermé les yeux et qu'autour de nous n'est que cris et applaudissement.

J'ouvre les yeux et il s'écarte, me lâchant la nuque. Je toussote, les joues aussi brûlantes qu'à peu près tout le reste de mon corps, et me réinstalle le plus correctement possible sur ma chaise, essayant d'écouter ce que me raconte Bratecelle.

D'accord. Admettons. Si _embrasser-embrasser_, c'est ça alors je pourrais être amenée à _embrasser-embrasser _plus souvent…

* * *

_**Et si vous nous**_**embrassiez-embrassiez _par review ? Si, si, on peut le faire :P_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Le harcèlement vaincra ! **Héhéhé merci à vous petite reviewseuses, ça fait trop plaisir !**_

_Bon eh bien sans plus attendre, voici la suite !_

**_Bonne lecture,_**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Ok. Ce n'était pas du tout dans mon intention d'embrasser Neaffa, ni même dans ma perspective. Il n'y a aucun problème. N'est-ce pas ? C'était la fameuse tradition naine, ni plus ni moins. Kiliorn me frappe le dos avec enthousiasme, brandissant sa pinte.

**« Bien joué Silmaril ! »**

J'hoche la tête sans grande conviction.

**« Mais Bartecelle remporte toujours ! T'me diras elle a de l'entraînement hein mon vieux ?!** continue-t-il sur sa lancée.

**- Eh Silmaril**, glousse soudain Lionaël, **on leur montre ce que c'est qu'un **_**vrai**_** roulage de pelle ? »**

Je souris et fais mine d'avoir entendu une connaissance m'apostropher. Mais rien à faire, la petite sœur de Kiliorn se colle contre moi, enroulant un bras aussi large que ses cuisses autour du mien. Pas qu'elle soit laide, d'un point de vue nain elle est probablement très acceptable même – les nains ont un faible pour les naines grosses et poilus. A se demander pourquoi elle n'est pas encore mariée… Si on l'écoute c'est parce qu'elle attend expressément que je lui demande sa main. Je soupire, en la regardant rejeter ses cheveux roux en arrière dans un acte probablement à caractère séducteur. Je soupire, je ne vais pas réussir à éviter ses avances aussi discrètes que sa masse corporelles. Enfin…

**« Une danse ?** proposé-je.

**- Je n'attendais que cela !** s'exclame-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds. **»**

Elle m'attrape la main aussi sec et m'entraîne parmi les danseurs. La musique est à peine plus forte que les cris et les rires gras des invités. La moitié de la Moria, enfin toute la Moria puisque l'autre partie viendrait quand même. Lionaël nous fait entrer dans la ronde et je me retrouve à frapper dans mes mains et tourner en rythme – enfin plus ou moins en rythme parce que je suis sûr que même eux ne savent plus bien les pas après tant de litres d'alcool ingurgités. Lionaël chante haut et fort avec ses confrères. Tanguant légèrement sur ses pieds. Ça c'est une fête naine comme il faut, elle suit bien son proverbe-roi « si tous les invités ne sont pas ivres morts à la fin de la fête, ce n'était pas une fête réussie ». Autant dire que les caves du vin et de la bière des nains sont l'une des grandes richesses de leur peuple, avec leurs joyaux et leurs barbes.

Je jette un coup d'œil à nos sièges, remarquant qu'Effa semble passablement fatiguée des rimes et des vers de Léontard à sa droite. Je fais signe à ma cavalière que je reviens et me fraie un chemin jusqu'à elle.

**« Excusez moi Léontard, je vous emprunte votre jolie-fleur. Ne vous inquiétez pas elle revient. »**

Puis je tends ma main à Neaffa en un clin d'œil, elle s'en empare aussitôt. Et me revoilà dans la danse, on est loin des gestes langoureux, silencieux, gracieux et fragiles des danses elfes. Mais Neaffa n'est pas une elfe et elle se lance avec bonne volonté dans les pas. Léonaël se jette presque sur moi, je ris sans véritablement y mettre du cœur. Soupire. Je pensais vraiment que je serais juste une sorte de fantasme de jeunesse mais visiblement non.

**« Et si on allait dans un endroit plus discret… »**

J'éclate de rire et éloigne ses mains s'agrippant à mon dos. Soupire… Vive l'opiniâtreté des nains… Une autre de leurs richesses.

OoOo

**« Les passerelles sud se sont effondrées ?** constaté-je.

**- Saletés de gobelins,** marmonne Kiliorn en passant son index dans sa barbe rousse, **ils montent de plus en plus hauts ces derniers temps. **

**- Je croyais que votre retour les avait refoulés aux fonds des mines. **

**- La faim…,** crache-t-il par terre, **ces saletés en ont assez mal du cannibalisme. **

**- Hum, **hoché-je la tête. »

Sous nos pieds, le vide et le ricochet des pioches sur la roche noire. On peut reprocher ce que l'on veut aux nains, leur entêtement, leur manque de délicatesse, leur comportement bourru et mal-élevé pour certains mais ils sont très travailleurs. Jours et nuits les mines de la Moria résonnent du son des pioches sur les parois noires. Et peu à peu les caves se remplissent de minerais précieux et de joyaux, des rubis principalement.

**« Eh Silmaril ! »**

Je détourne mon regard des profondeurs sombres et mystérieuses. Kiliorn me lance quelque chose que je rattrape au vol. Lorsque mes doigts s'ouvrent, ils découvrent un rubis brut. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, c'est bien la première fois qu'un nain m'offre un tel présent.

**« Tu m'fais du charme Kil' ? Désolé mais t'es vraiment pas mon genre, je les aime moins poilus !**

**- Je sais bien comment tu les aimes**, rit-il, **c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour offrir à jolie-fleur !**

**- Neaffa ?** froncé-je les sourcils. **Tu peux lui offrir tout seul, non ? Je suis pas valet que je saches !**

**- J'ai dans l'idée que ça lui ferait plus plaisir venant de toi.** **Tu la feras taillé, les elfes aiment bien le raffinement à c'qu'on dit !»**

J'éclate de rire et secoue la tête, désabusé. Puis glisse la pierre dans ma poche avant de le rejoindre sur le balcon donnant sur les habitations. Kiliorn reste songeur, portant sa pipe à sa bouche. Tirant lentement un rond de fumée. Je lui frape amicalement l'épaule, portant ma propre pipe aux lèvres. L'odeur de la Comté m'enveloppe, je ferme un instant les yeux, savourant l'instant.

**« C'est mauvais signe ces remontées,** fait-il enfin. **Il y a déjà eu plusieurs morts.**

**- Vous avez lancé une expédition ?**

**- Mwouais, ça a rien donné. Cette vermine sait bien se cacher, **grogne-t-il.

**- Et avec Katrina ? **glissé-je.

**- Mariée à Ontard. **

**- Dur.**

**- Elle sait pas qui elle perd, **rit-il. **Pense plutôt à jolie-fleur là.**

**- Tu délires mon vieux, la bière t'a grillé le cerveau.**

**- Ça s'pourrait bien ! Mais je sais ce que je dis et je suis pas aveugle. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Tire un rond de fumée en lui jetant un œil de défi. Kiliorn en tire lui aussi un, plus gros et sourit narquoisement. Oh d'accord… Si on joue comme ça.

OoOo

**« Effa ! »**

Elle se retourne vers moi, m'offrant un grand sourire. Elle est évidemment flanquée de Léontard et, à ma surprise, de Bratecelle. Une bonne surprise. Neaffa n'a pas beaucoup d'amis et les nains ne sont pas réputés pour leur cordialité vis-à-vis des autres espèces. Je m'approche de l'échoppe près de laquelle ils se tiennent. Une sorte d'armurerie, j'arque un sourcil.

**« Tu comptes t'acheter un poignard ? Pourquoi ? Te curer les ongles ?** me moqué-je.

**- Une femme peut savoir se battre Silmaril, **lance Bratecelle. **Tu veux en faire les frais peut-être ?**

**- Oh la non !** je lève les bras, **pas contre toi en tout cas, j'ai bien vu comment tu as écrasé Graffato le jour de ton anniversaire ! Pas la peine de faire tes preuves.**

**- C'est bien ce que j'me disais ! Et Neaffa peut pas voyager sans défense !**

**- Eh oh ! Je suis quoi ? **

**- Un petit arrogant, **rétorque-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Celui-là est super ! **s'exclame alors Neaffa. »

Elle brandit un poignard simple, à la lame acéré. Le pommeau n'est pas particulièrement fin, loin de l'esthétisme elfique. Elle me le montre, je la lui prends pour la soupeser et l'étudier. Bratecelle me lance un petit air narquois, je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« T'en penses quoi toi ?** me demande-t-elle la mine sérieuse.

**- Elle est pas mal,** je la lui rends.** Un peu lourde, tu penses pouvoir la manier ?**

**- Bien sûr**, sourit-elle, **Bracetelle m'a promis de m'entraîner. **

**- Ce n'est pas vraiment un objet digne de votre beauté, **argumente soudain Léontard,** il n'est pas très… fin ! »**

Neaffa hausse les épaules et je lui lance un regard froid. Jamais il ne s'arrête celui-là, hein ?

**« Peut être que… ceci,** je sors le rubis, **irait bien dessus non ? Ça le rendrait plus fin à votre avis Léontard ? »**

Ce dernier a les yeux écarquillés. Je dissimule mon rire, Neaffa me lance un regard étonné et interrogateur. Je lui lance un clin d'œil et la place dans la paume de sa main. Elle la fixe un instant avant de s'exclamer.

**« Où tu as eu ça ?!**

**- C'est un cadeau de Kiliorn pour toi,** expliqué-je, **c'est un grand timide sous ses airs bourrus tu vois…**

**- On parle bien de Kiliorn là ?** rit Bracetelle. **Non parce qu'un instant j'ai cru…**

**- Mais… c'est… **balbutie –t-elle, **beaucoup !**

**- T'inquiète, si tu voyais ses coffres forts… T'as de quoi payé le poignard ?**

**- Beeeen…**

**- Laissez moi vous… **commence Léontard.

**- Cadeau, **s'exclame Bracetelle avec un sourire amical.** J'te laisse pas partir sans une arme digne de ce nom, une arme naine ! »**

A ces mots, elle se frappe la poitrine et me lance un regard de défi. Léontard, penaud, bougonne. Je passe un bras sur les épaules de Neaffa.

**« Allez, on va poser cette jolie pierre sur ton arme Effa ! »**

OoOo

**« Ethéoooooo, Ethéoooo…**

**- Je suis là Effa,** je réponds pour la sixième fois au moins.

**- Il n'y pas… pas d'étoiiiiles Ethéoooo… **

**- Normal on est sous terre.**

**- Ah… aaaah ouiiii. »**

Je la porte, littéralement, à notre chambre chez Kiliorn après une soirée évidemment très arrosé chez Bracetelle, pour fêter son premier entraînement de « guerrière naine ». Un prétexte. De toute façon les nains boivent toujours par prétexte et quand ils n'en ont pas… ils boivent quand même. J'ouvre notre porte et la dépose sur son lit. Elle pousse un petit cris de contentement et enfouis sa tête dans son oreiller.

**« Je croyais que les elfes tenaient bien l'alcool, **me moqué-je.

**- Je suis une… demi ! Demi… demi-elfe ! Dis… elles sont où les étoiles ?**

**- Endormies.**

**- Ah… »**

Je la déchausse et tire ses draps pour l'y glisser, elle se laisse faire. Molle et imbibée. Je soupire et retire des boucles de son visage. Elle a un sourire lumineux et les yeux qui brillent.

**« J'ai envie de… de vomir…**

**- Ok, respire je vais te chercher de l'eau. »**

Je farfouille dans mes affaires et en sort ma gourde que je lui envois. Inerte sur son matelas elle a le regard plongé dans le plafond abruptement sculpté de formes géométriques. Je soupire et me rapproche d'elle pour lui ouvrir et lui tendre. Elle se tourne vers moi, un sourire toujours aussi lumineux que je lui rends en riant.

**« Tu tiens bien l'alcool dis moi…**

**- Tu trouuuuves ? **

**- Ah oui oui, c'est évident !**

**- Merciiii. »**

Je ris et lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Elle fronce les sourcils et porte la main à son ventre.

**« Je crois que… que ça va… mieux.**

**- Bien, tu dors maintenant ?**

**- Hum…**

**- Tu me lâches le bras ?**

**- Hum… »**

Soupire, je me déchausse alors tant bien que mal et elle fronce les sourcils.

**« Tu me fais de la place ? »**

Elle hoche la tête, je me plis presque en deux pour rentrer dans le lit. Il faut dire qu'au départ ils sont conçus par des nains, donc à leurs tailles. Plus ou moins. Je continue de lui caresser distraitement le front qu'elle a brulant, faudra un peu freiner sur l'alcool. Elle a pas trop l'habitude de finir ivre-morte tous les soirs, c'est un sacré marathon quand on vit avec des nains.

**« Dis Ethéo…** elle plonge ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Oui ?**

**- Elles sont… elles sont où les étoiles ? »**

OoOo

**« On va partir ? Mais…**

**- Tu croyais qu'on allait y vivre ?**

**- Ben… on est bien là, et oui il y a une bonne ambiance, non ?**

**- Tu veux t'arrêter sans avoir vu Minas Tirith ? »**

Elle fronce les sourcils, sous la concentration. Jetant aussi un coup d'œil à Bracetelle qui discute avec enthousiaste à une autre naine blonde. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

**« Ce sera toujours ton amie et tu vas t'en faire encore plein d'autres tu vas voir.**

**- Hum…**

**- Qui peut résister à ton humour hein ? »**

Il faut dire que pour elle c'est plutôt le pied, pas d'animaux qui pourraient malencontreusement l'agresser, bières à volonté tous les soirs et découverte des recoins des forges tous les jours. Entre deux pintes, elle m'explique avec animation à quelle température Kiliorn fond son mitril pour en faire de magnifique cote de maille. Elle lui a même promis de lui en acheter dès qu'elle aurait de l'argent –oui parce qu'elle a eu la bonne idée de partir de chez elle sans un sou en poche. – mais avec aux moins trois bouquins !-.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la besace que lui a offert Lionaël pour son départ, et y reconnait une couverture familière.

**« Eh, tu as commencé à écrire ?**

**- Un peu…**

**- Je pourrais lire ?** je souris en essayant de l'attraper.

**- Si t'es sage…** m'esquive-t-elle vivement, **peut être ! **

**- Très bien, très bien, je me retire. **

**- Vous partez mes très chers amis ? »**

Je grogne d'agacement. Et me retourne pour faire face à mon cher ami. Léontard… je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait aux Valars pour qu'il me punisse de sa lourde présence depuis déjà quinze jours. Quinze jours ! Il est hors de question qu'il nous suive encore plus longtemps, et je sais exactement ce que je vais faire.

**« Oui en effet, il nous faut reprendre notre route**, je prends un ton dramatique.

**- Quelle bonne nouvelle, moi aussi !**

**- Vraiment ? Quelle coïncidence ! Quand partez-vous ?**

**- Eh bien…**

**- Nous dans quatre jours ! »**

Neaffa me lance un regard ahuri. Fronce les sourcils avant de me sourire malicieusement, se glissant à côté de moi pour s'adresser affectueusement à Léontard.

**« Oui on part dans quatre jours pour Lond Daer !**

**- C'est également ma direction !**

**- Quelle coïncidence !** ironisé-je. **Voyageons donc ensemble.**

**- Quelle excellente idée, je vous lierai les quelques vers que vous m'avez inspiré belle Neaffa.**

**- Avec plaisir,** sourit-elle. **»**

Il tourne les talons, visiblement ravi. J'échange un coup d'œil avec Effa et nous éclatons de rire. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fais un clin d'œil.

**« Bien joué !**

**- Mais au fait, on part pas pour Minas Tirih après demain ? **feint-elle l'innocence.

**- Quel dommage... Il est déjà trop loin.**

**- Tu sais où il dort toi ?**

**- Non.**

**- Quel dommage… »**

Ou comment se débarrasser de Léontard, par Neaffa et Ethéol.

* * *

_Et comme vous êtes merveilleuses et gentilles et extraordinaires, vous ne pouvez décemment pas fermer cette page sans laisser une petite review ! :) N'est-ce paaaas ?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Nouveau chapitre héhéhé !_

_Merci à MapleofFrance pour avoir reviewsé ;) Câlin virutel !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

Perchée Murmure, derrière Ethéol que je tiens à la taille d'un bras, je suis à moitié retournée pour faire mes derniers gestes d'au-revoir à mes nouveaux amis, les nains. Je comprends pourquoi c'est le peuple préféré d'Ethéol, ils sont formidables ! Ils sont accueillants et drôles, travailleurs et d'excellente conversation, et savent mettre à l'aise ! En plus, ils font les meilleures fêtes que je connaisse et tous les soirs ! Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas une expertes en festivité mais, en tout cas, je peux assurer sans regret que les fêtes elfiques sont bien moins animées et distrayantes ! Sans parler du manque navrant d'alcool… non, décidément, il n'y pas de comparaison !

Je me sens d'ailleurs bien plus nostalgique et triste de quitter Bratecelle, Kiliorn et même Lionaël, même si celle-ci n'est pas naine préférée, que lorsque j'ai pris la décision de partir de Rivendell. C'est étrange à dire mais je me sens bien plus proches de nains que je connais que depuis quelques jours à des elfes qui ont été présents dans ma vie dés ma naissance… enfin, mis à part mon père qui me manque.

Mais il fallait que je parte. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus longtemps dans un lieu où rien ne semblait s'identifier à moi. Je n'ai pas l'esprit elfe, je n'ai pas le cœur elfe et même mes oreilles ne sont pas assez pointues ! Pendant mes quarante ans d'années de vie, je me suis sentie en permanence décalée et incomprise, et c'est assez ennuyant à force. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mes compagnons elfes, oh non bien sûr ! Je les apprécie beaucoup et c'est évident que j'y retournerai de temps en temps pour leur faire des petits coucous, mais je ne peux pas vivre à leurs côtés, nous n'avons que l'éternité en commun. Et je veux découvrir le monde, je veux voir autre chose que Rivendell, je veux aller plus loin.

Alors, quelle meilleure décision que de partir aux côtés de la personne qui m'a depuis toujours compris le mieux ? Je ne me suis jamais sentie plus entière et acceptée que durant ces cinq dernières années, depuis que je connais Etho. Avant je pensais être une absurdité de la nature, une énorme farce qui ne trouverait jamais sa place et qui avait connu la vie par mégarde, et puis j'ai rencontré Ethéol, et l'on a parlé et il était comme moi sur tellement de niveaux. Il était humain et il riait à mes blagues, et il avait des rêves comme moi, et il pensait à autre chose qu'à des occupations elfiques ennuyantes et… c'est ce dont j'avais besoin, être en phase avec quelqu'un de cette façon.

Beaucoup dirait que c'était lâche et traître d'abandonner mon père mais j'en avais besoin, je ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi. Je lui ai fait mes au-revoir pendant qu'il dormait et je lui ai écrit une longue lettre qu'il ne comprendra certainement pas. Il ne comprendra certainement jamais parce qu'il est un elfe et que, moi, je ne le suis qu'à moitié.

**-Hey, ça va, Effa ?**

**-Ils vont me manquer,** répondis-je.

Même Léontard, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Il était lourd et agaçant, et était un énorme harceleur, mais il avait toujours quelque chose gentille à me dire. Et puis, on s'est perdue ensemble dans la Moria, ce n'est pas rien ! Ce qui n'empêche pas que je suis bien contente qu'il ne nous accompagne pas plus loin, je ne crois pas que j'aurais pu le supporter plus longtemps…

**-On retournera les voir,** me promet-il.

**-Je suis contente que la Moria ait été ma première expédition, Etho ! **

Il me sourit par-dessus mon épaule et je pose ma joue contre son dos, fermant les yeux.

**-Et je suis contente d'être partie avec toi.**

xOxOxO

Les bras chargés de petits bois, je rejoins Ethéol qui est accroupi à l'orée de la forêt. Bravant ma peur de croiser des écureuils et autres monstres de la forêt, je suis allée chercher de quoi allumer un feu. A un moment donné arrive le moment déterminant si on est une aventurière ou pas, et il faut alors savoir prendre les bonnes décisions et des risques ! Il faut savoir se mettre debout et dire fermement « je suis une aventurière et je vais chercher du petits bois, et ce, malgré les dents acérés des lapins et les chouettes hulottes qui ne sont jamais bien loin ! ». Et je l'ai dit. Oui, oui.

Bon, d'accord, Ethéol m'a peut-être menacée de ne pas me donner de couverture, cette nuit, si je ne l'aidais pas à nous faire un feu mais ce n'est définitivement pas ça qui m'a motivée. Vous pensez bien.

Je laisse tomber le petit bois à côté de lui qui installe de l'herbe sèche et a deux pierres entre les mains.

**-Ca va, t'as pas croisé de lapin albinos psychopathe ?** se moque-t-il.

**-Le jour où tu te feras attaqué dans ton sommeil par un de ces lapins viles et meurtriers, tu feras nettement moins le malin mais bon, tu es resté sourd à mes mises en garde donc bon. Voilà.**

Murmure est à quelques centaines de mètres, dans la prairie d'à côté, en train de brouter librement. Jamais Etho ne l'attache. C'est plus que son cheval, c'est son compagnon. D'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'une question de masse corporelle s'il se trouve que c'est Murmure qui le porte et non, l'inverse. Le jour où j'aurais une telle relation avec un animal n'est pas né, autant que les choses soient claires ! Moi, la relation humain-animal que je trouve la plus belle et saine, c'est un rôti de cheval dans l'assiette. En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

Je me fais la remarque que si Ethéol pouvait lire dans mes pensées, en cet instant, ce serait moi le rôti dans l'assiette, ce soir. Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je peux bien penser tout ce qui me chante. Héhé.

**-Regarde-moi ce magnifique couché de soleil, au lieu de réfléchir à des âneries !** me rappelle Ethéol à l'ordre.

Merde. Grillée.

Je bougonne dans ma barbe et me retourne vers l'horizon sur lequel le soleil se couche lentement mais surement, derrière une colline. Il y a de légers nuages qui ne font que rendre le spectacle encore plus beau et un dégradé de rouge étreint le ciel.

Je souris. Le ciel a toujours été pour moi une source perpétuelle d'apaisement et plénitude. Les cieux et moi, on se ressemble et on se comprend. Nous sommes infinis, notre fin est invisible. Les jours peuvent s'écouler, le soleil peut danser en solitaire avant de passer la main à la lune et aux étoiles, peu importe, le ciel est là comme il était là le jour d'avant et sera là le jour d'après. Qui sait quand le ciel cessera d'être là ? Qui sait quand je cesserai d'être là ? Qui sait quelle est la dernière étoile, et qui sait quelle est ma dernière seconde ?

Et pourtant, il doit bien y en avoir une. Malgré toutes ces histoires sur l'éternité, je le sais. Au fond de moi, je le sais. J'aurai ma dernière seconde. Et cette pensée est réconfortante.

**-Ah, ça y est ! Regarde-moi ce feu ! Je suis le maître du feu !** s'exclame Etho, triomphal.

**-Oui, bah, sans mon petit-bois, y'aurait pas eu de feu ! Donc, c'est moi, la maîtresse du feu !**

**-D'accord, la prochaine fois, je me charge du petit-bois et toi, du feu,** fait-il, malicieux.

J'ai encore perdu une occasion de me taire.

xOxOxO

**-Aaaah, la civilisation !**m'exalté-je en écartant les bras.

Enfin, civilisation, civilisation… j'ai dit ça sous le feu de l'excitation mais faut le dire vite, quand même ! C'est surtout un tout petit village avec une rue principale particulièrement dégueulasse et les seuls occupants semblent être des humains qui ne savent pas comment se décrasser convenablement. Enfin, bon, après pratiquement une semaine sans avoir croisé personne, je ne suis pas difficile !

Ethéol continue à faire s'avancer Mumure dans le village et je scrute les visages qui se lèvent vers nous, avec prudence et surprise, admiration et envie. Je vois une femme sur un trottoire, ses longs cheveux bruns volent mais c'est son sourire qui me marque. Elle a ce sourire franc et doux qui est destiné à un petit gamin qui lui montre quelque chose. Comme un flash, je revois ma mère.

Elle est morte, il y a longtemps et peu de temps à la fois. Qu'est-ce que vingt ans pour un elfe ? Qu'est-ce que vingt ans comparé à l'éternité ? A ce compte-là, même un millénaire n'est rien. A l'époque, j'avais vingt ans, techniquement parlant, mais j'avais l'apparence d'une enfant de dix ans. Elle était magnifique. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que c'était ma maman mais je la trouvais bien plus belle que toutes ces elfes qui paradaient dans Rivendell et la regardaient d'un air de reproche et de critique. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et noires comme la cendre, et de grands yeux bleu marine, et elle avait la peau mate. Elle était petite, avec des formes très prononcés et un sourire éblouissant. Père m'a souvent dit que je lui ressemblais beaucoup, malgré l'aura elfe qui m'entoure, mes cheveux argentés, mon teint clair, mes oreilles et la délicatesse de mes traits. J'ai sa forme de visage, j'ai sa petitesse, j'ai ses yeux et j'ai les boucles de ses cheveux.

Elle s'appelait Elée. Et elle était la maman la plus douce, attentionnée et aimante de tout Rivendell ! Elle jouait avec moi, me racontait des tas d'histoire, sur le ciel, le monde et sur son passé. Elle n'avait aucun secret pour moi et comme j'ai une excellente mémoire, je me rappelle de tout ce qu'elle ma raconté. Comment sa famille, au Gondor, était pauvre et très divisé, qu'il n'y avait aucune cohésion entre elle et ses nombreux frères et sœurs. Et qu'elle aurait bien voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas mais que ce n'était pas des choses que l'on pouvait forcer. Elle me disait comme elle avait beaucoup de succès là-bas, auprès des hommes, mais, prenant un air très fier, ajoutait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle et ne savaient pas apprécier une femme à sa juste valeur, et donc, qu'elle avait refusé toutes les demandes en mariage, au plus grand dam de ses parents. Elle m'a aussi expliqué qu'elle s'était faite guérisseuse et qu'un jour, un elfe blessé avait été ramené à son village… mon père bien sûr. Les humains pensaient à le laisser mourir car ils ne trouvaient pas d'un bon augure qu'un elfe se rapproche ainsi de leurs terres mais maman s'était interposée. Bien sûr, cet elfe était mon père. A ce temps-là, elle avait vingt-deux ans. Ils tombèrent amoureux, retournèrent ensemble à Rivendell et s'épousèrent. Et puis, un peu plus tard, je naissais.

Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que la vingtaine d'années que durèrent leur relation ne fut que fait de bonheur. Ils s'aimaient vraiment et maman m'a dit que bien que l'amour d'un elfe est rare, encore d'avantage pour un humain, il est d'autant plus puissant. Alors, oui, peu importait l'hostilité des autres elfes et de la famille de maman, ils furent heureux.

Et puis, il y a eu la maladie. Puis, les funérailles. Elle n'avait que quarante-quatre ans, c'était plus tôt que prévu mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient pas l'éternité devant eux. En tout cas, pas ensemble. Ainsi va la vie pour un humain, la mort ne se marchande pas.

Ils savaient mais ils ont voulu quand même s'aimer le temps qu'ils avaient, et je suis particulièrement fier de les avoir comme parents. Je le dirai un jour à mon père. Ca, je pense qu'il le comprendra.

**-Allons à cette taverne !**fait alors Ethéol. **Si ma mémoire est bonne, ils font le gîte et le couvert pour un prix correct. **

Il entre dans une petite cour boueuse et descend de Mumure. Je bondis à sa suite et regarde la bâtisse. C'est sale et décrépit mais vu l'état du reste du village, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-**Tu connais les règles…**

**-Oui, rho. **

-**Bien, suis-moi. **

On rentre dans la taverne qui sent la fumée et l'alcool. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes, une douzaine tout au plus, mais ils nous regardent tous aussitôt. Je me retiens de leur sourire, sachant que ça ne plairait pas à Ethéol qui m'accuserait de les provoquer ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Il me fait signe du menton d'aller devant lui et me guide vers le comptoir où l'homme que je suppose être le propriétaire parle avec deux hommes et une femme. Ils se tournent tous vers nous et nous avisent du regard.

**-Une chambre pour la nuit, **demande sans plus de façon Ethéol.

Toute sa sympathie et courtoisie de la Moria s'est évaporé, à présent c'est le ténébreux et ferme Silmaril. Je ne sais pas lequel je préfère, Ethéol ou Silmaril. Le propriétaire, chauve et pas particulièrement agréable à regarder, nous dévoile sa bouche édentée en nous répondant :

**-Ca f'ra 15 écus !**

**-Je payerai demain, avant de partir. **

**-Et quelle est votre destination ? **

Ethéol et moi nous retournons vers la femme qui a parlé. C'est une très jolie humaine aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux marron clair. Elle est bien plus propre que tous les autres habitants de ce village mais vu sa tenue, quelque chose me dit qu'elle est comme nous, simplement de passage avec ses deux compagnons qui sont deux hommes. L'un parait frôler la cinquantaine avec son visage bourru et ridé, et sa chevelure pratiquement entièrement blanche. L'autre doit avoir vingt-cinq ans et je suis un peu décontenancée par la première réflexion qui me vient en le détaillant ; c'est le premier homme que je croise qui est aussi beau qu'Ethéol. Mais dans un tout autre style. Il a les cheveux bruns très foncé, loin de la chevelure châtain de mon meilleur ami, et sa peau est plus claire. Sans compter ses yeux qui sont pratiquement noirs. Il me parait aussi moins musclé qu'Ethéol, avec des épaules moins larges.

**-Je ne trouve pas la question justifiée, **claque Ethéol. **Je me garderai donc d'y répondre. **

**-C'est votre insolence qui est injustifié ! **rétorque agressivement le brun. **Mais je m'en vais vous la faire ravaler… !**

Il est peut-être beau mais je ne l'aime pas du tout. Je lui fais savoir par un regard noir que j'espère particulièrement démonstratif de toute l'animosité qu'il m'inspire. De quel droit parle-t-il comme ça à Ethéol ?! J'aimerais bien le savoir !

**-Allons, Dérinir ! **rit la blonde. **Ne t'enflamme pas ainsi, je comprends aisément, euh… à qui avons-nous l'honneur ? **

Le regard d'Ethéol dut lui faire comprendre qu'il ne comptait pas se présenter aussi facilement donc elle rit à nouveau.

**-Oh, bien sûr ! Je suis bien entreprenante, mes excuses les plus confuses ! **fait-elle gaiement.

Elle ne m'a pas l'air très confuse, à mon humble avis. Mais, après, moi, je dis ça, je dis rien.

**-Je me présente, Rowana, fille de Feteor ! Et voici mes deux amis, Dérinir, fils de Satapir, **dit-elle en posant une main douce sur l'épaule du brun. **Et mon oncle, Malaphrir, fils de… et bien, de mon grand-père, Julir ! Et nous sommes sur la route pour le Gondor !**

**-Pour le Gondor ? **répété-je, ma curiosité piquée à vif.

Rowana m'étudie. Depuis le début de notre conversation, elle était plutôt intéressée par Ethéol mais, à présent, elle semble me remarquer pleinement et elle m'offre un sourire que je juge suffisamment sincère pour le lui rendre. Mais Ethéol se rapproche de moi, me décochant un regard de reproche. Oui, ben quoi ? Elle m'a l'air bien sympathique et pas bien dangereuse !

**-C'est une délicieuse surprise que de rencontrer une elfe de ce côté si du Gondor, **reprend-elle.**J'aurais adoré être une elfe, vous autres êtes tellement magnifiques sans vous donner aucun mal ! **

**-Oh, c'est gentil ! Mais vous êtes très jolie aussi ! **assuré-je.

Ethéol me donne un coup de coude mais Rowana rit.

**-Je crois que je suis en train de vivre les instants les plus flatteurs de toute une existence ! **

Elle semble alors se rappeler de ma première exclamation.

**-Connaissez-vous le Gondor, mademoiselle ? **

**-Ma mère en est originaire ! **

J'ignore l'exclamation indignée d'Ethéol devant tant de familiarité de ma part. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être rabat-joie ! Cette femme est très gentille !

Les regards du propriétaire chauve et édenté, du brun et de l'oncle s'écarquillent mais mon attention est tout à la blonde qui portent ses mains aux joues en s'écriant :

**-Que c'est romantique ! L'union d'une humaine et d'un elfe ! **

**-N'est-ce pas ?! **m'excité-je.

**-Quant à moi, je suis promise à un seigneur du Gondor ! Mais je suis une fille de marchand, ce qui explique que je voyage beaucoup à travers la terre du Milieu… quoi de plus trépidant que le voyage ? **

**-Oh oui, le voyage, c'est trépidant ! **approuvé-je.

**-Malheureusement, deux de nos hommes de notre expédition ont été gravement malades et sont morts, **nous apprend-elle avec tristesse. **Et le Gondor est encore si loin… et il y a tellement de danger et de voyous sur les routes ! Il faut absolument que nous trouvons de nouveaux hommes… ou femmes elfes ! Enfin, demi-elfe, **ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-Mais, Rowana, enfin, nous…, **commence le brun.

**-Vous serez payés ! **achève-t-elle avec un grand sourire accueillant.

C'est vrai que l'on est fauchés comme les blés ! Je lance un regard plein d'excitation sur Ethéol qui est en pleine réflexion. C'est-à-dire qu'il a les paupières plissées et la bouche pincée.

**-Allez, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis oui, dis…, **lui chuchoté-je avec empressement en sautillant presque sur place.

**-Marché conclu ! **finit-il par répondre.

-**YAY !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Je ne l'ai jamais **_**vu**_**, au sens physique, voyez-vous, très chère Neaffa, mais c'est du pareil au même ! Nous avons échangé des dizaines –que dis-je ? des centaines de lettres ces deux dernières années, et je suis folle amoureuse de lui ! **m'assure Rowana.

J'hoche avec compréhension du menton en mangeant un bout de patate. Je suis absolument certaine qu'une relation épistolaire peut être aussi profonde, voir plus, qu'une relation physique. Après tout, on se dévoile avec beaucoup plus de liberté avec une plume qu'oralement, c'est bien connu ! Tiens, tenez, moi, quand j'écris, et bien, j'y mets tout mon âme, aucune restriction !

**-Toutes mes amies me disent que c'est superficiel et frivole mais quand je les vois avec leurs maris bourrus et infidèles qui ne leur disent jamais un seul mot d'amour quand mon Ménéopir m'en écrit des pages, la semaine, alors, je me dis « Qui est la frivole ?! », **poursuit-elle. **Non, sans blague. **

-**Ah oui, ça, pour sûr, vous n'êtes pas frivole, Rowana ! Vous êtes une jeune femme pleine de sens et d'esprit ! Et je suis sûre que votre Ménéopir est le plus sincère et doux des hommes du Gondor !**

Elle me sourit avec ravissement et me sert du vin. A nos côtés, son oncle, son ami Dérinir et Ethéol parlent affaires alors que nous sommes tout de même à table mais bon… soit. Je ne comprendrais jamais les hommes !

**-Et alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous ! **s'enquit Rowana. **Vous et ce jeune homme êtes… ?**

**-Oh non, **la coupé-je. **Nous sommes meilleurs amis !**

**-C'est charmant ! **

Je bois un peu de vin.

**-Croyez-le bien, ma chère amie, je suis enchantée de vous compter parmi nous, vous et votre ami, jusqu'au Gondor ! Et vous resterez bien pour les épousailles, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Bien sûr ! J'adore les mariages !**

* * *

_Ne partez pas sans avoir appuyé sur notre bouton préféré (et le vôtre aussi évidemment !) : review !_


	9. Chapter 9

_C'est le joli mois de mai pluvieux à souhait !_

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

L'oncle, Malaphrir, a des yeux bleus perçants et méfiants tandis que le plus jeune, Dérinir, a les yeux noirs, impulsifs. Je le dédaigne pour ne faire la conversation qu'avec celui des deux qui semble avoir le plus de plomb dans la tête. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils voyagent avec quelques hommes qui les escortent vers Minas Tirith où la jeune fille, Rowana, est attendue par son père et son fiancé, un petit seigneur – probablement désargenté pour en venir à épouser la fille d'un riche marchand plutôt qu'une femme de sa condition -. Enfin si j'ai appris ça c'est parce que Rowana est assez imprudente pour penser que tous les gens qu'elle rencontre ont un bon fond. Je suppose que la patience de son oncle est due à son comportement insouciant. Il fit contre fortune bon cœur. Je jette un coup d'œil à Effa, elle discute avec animation avec Rowana.

**« Ma nièce n'a pas l'argent,** fait-il, **elle ne vous a donc pas engagé. Néanmoins nous avons besoin de quelques hommes, la nuit dernière nous avons été attaqués au passage d'un guet. **

- **Est-ce que tu sais te battre hein ?** attaque le plus jeune. »

Je lui lance un regard dédaigneux. J'ai appris une chose au cours des voyages, c'est que la beauté de la route se gagne par la prudence et la méfiance. Il ne s'attend tout de même pas à ce que je lui donne mon nom, celui de mon père et mon titre en plus ! Il n'y a pas à dire, des deux ce n'est pas lui qui mène la barque. Je me détourne de lui, il fulmine sur place. L'oncle lui adresse un coup d'œil réprobateur.

**« L'elfe a pas l'air de savoir se battre, je la payerai pas et puisqu'elle profite de la sécurité du voyage, je ne te payerai que de moitié.**

- **Qui a dit que j'acceptais et que j'ai besoin de votre aide ?**

- **Tu as bien accepté non ?**

**- Non, j'ai éloigné l'elfe c'est différent. Je crois que vous savez de quoi je parles, **je désigne du menton Rowana. **J'accepte de vous accompagner et de vous prêter mon épée mais pour la même paie que les autres, l'elfe a des oreilles perçantes et une agilité qui peuvent être mises à profit. **

- **Hum…**

- **C'est hors de… **

- **Marché conclu, **le coupe Malaphrir. **Cinq écus d'argent. »**

J'hoche la tête et lève ma pinte pour trinquer avec les deux hommes. Malaphrir suit le geste mais Dérinir me fixe étrangement. Je soutiens son regard sans broncher.

**« Avant, j'aimerai savoir quel est ton nom.**

- **Silmaril. **

- **Et l'elfe ?**

- **Neaffa, elle l'a dit**, répond l'oncle. **»**

Je soupire, et dire que je lui ai dit d'être prudente. On lui aurait pris le nom d'une de ses héroïnes favorites, Xena ou Liana ou je ne sais quoi… Elle aurait pu faire semblant, ça aurait été plus prudent. Mais ça n'aurait pas été Neaffa. Elle est bien trop honnête, autant une qualité qu'un défaut. Cela dépend de l'endroit où l'on se trouve.

OoOo

**« Ménéopir a promis de venir à ma rencontre à Edoras, n'est-ce pas terriblement romantique de sa part ? Tant d'impatience…,** fait rêveusement Rowana.

- **Oh si très**, s'exclame Effa – je paris qu'elle en a les étoiles plein des yeux, à se rejouer les grandes histoires d'amour de ses livres.-

- **Je ne sais pas si je lui plairai,** continue-t-elle en se tournant vers Neaffa, **il n'a reçu qu'une petite miniature de moi il y a deux ans, c'est peu et fragiles…**

- **Bien sûr que si !** s'enflamme mon amie, **il est amoureux de vous, du vous de l'intérieur. Peu importe à quoi vous ressembler – bon si vous étiez une naine je ne sais pas…- mais je suis sûre que ça se passera bien.**

- **Vous croyez ? **sourit-elle, **ça m'est d'un grand réconfort. Si vous saviez. »**

Je soupire, à force de passer chez les nains j'en oublis presque le goût de la conversation des hommes. Bien moins drôle. Il y a un véritable fossé entre Bratecelle, ses insultes et ses commentaires sexuels à tout bout de champ et les louanges que chante Rowana sur l'amour courtois. Voir le monde et des gens différents ouvrent le champ de vision, on apprend à porter des jugements plus justes. Je me souviens bien des cours de mon maitre. Ça se passait dans la bibliothèque et j'avais les yeux rivés sur l'horizon pendant que lui débitait des préjugés grossiers sur les elfes, les nains. Remettant en question l'existence même des Hobbits. D'un certain côté, les semi-hommes sont comme cela protégés des étrangers. Ils restent dans leur petit paradis à fumer de l'herbe de Longoulet et manger des petits gâteaux en regardant le soleil se coucher sur les collines douces et verdoyantes. Je me perds un instant dans le souvenir paisible de la Comté. Il faudra un jour que j'y emmène Neaffa, ça lui plairait vraiment.

Mais elle tient absolument à voir le Rohan, à voir ma terre et mon foyer. Une étrange émotion me brule l'estomac quand je repense à la plaine des Rohirims. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas foulé, bien trop longtemps. La découverte du monde a son prix, le mien est de ne pas pouvoir revenir sur mes pas, fouler le seuil de la maison de mes ancêtres, embrasser ma mère et rendre hommage sur la tombe de mon père. Je pourrais demander pardon à mon frère pour mon « égoïsme » mais Elian n'est pas quelqu'un qui revient sur ses décisions, peu importe si elles sont justes ou non. Il a toujours été colérique et entêté, il ne descend pas d'un cheval qui rue tant qu'il ne l'a pas calmé d'une main ferme. Il ne baisse pas les yeux sous la menace et il suit son devoir et les traditions avec la rigidité des statues de nos ancêtres. Quand nous étions enfants, il voulait que je respecte son statut d'aîné avant tout, que j'ai toujours la deuxième place comme le dictait ma naissance. Je crois que c'est pour cela que je passais mes journées dehors, à courir la lande sur Pomme. Pour échapper à la raideur de mon frère et à son sens du devoir.

Je ne regrette pas d'être le cadet, en vérité je crois qu'il a toujours eu les épaules pour supporter le titre de seigneur Rohirim. Il est loyal et droit, tous les hommes du Rohan le savent et c'est pour cela qu'ils le respectent. Ils ne l'aiment pas, mais ils le respectent. Et c'est pour cela que je sais que nos terres sont en sécurité et florissantes. C'est pour cela que je sais que lorsque je rentrerai, tout sera comme dans mes souvenirs.

OoOo

**« D'où venez-vous ? Je crois que vous ne l'avez pas dit,** me demande Malaphrir.

- **Non je ne l'ai pas dit.**

- **Vous n'êtes pas très bavard,** remarque-t-il.

- **Je ne suis pas payé pour faire la conversation,** je réponds.

- **C'est prudent,** reconnait l'oncle. **Vous devez être habitués aux voyages.**

- **Assez oui, **j'hoche la tête**, assez pour savoir que cette route n'est pas sûre.**

- **C'est la plus fréquentée ! **s'exclame-t-il.

- **Justement, **froncé-je les sourcils. **»**

Les sous bois sont denses, nous sommes facilement repérables et plusieurs attaques ont déjà eu lieu par ici au cours de ses derniers mois. Les marchands sont de plus en plus escortés et dans les auberges on ne parle guère que de ce qu'il se passe sur les routes. Je pose ma main sur la garde de mon épée, la froideur du métal est rassurante. Malaphrir reste silencieux et suit mon exemple, laissant son regard trainer derrières les branches. On ne voit pas grand-chose et c'était à prévoir. Je jette un coup d'œil à Neaffa qui marche devant moi avec sa nouvelle amie. Murmure hennit doucement, frappant mon dos. Je fronce les sourcils et m'arrête un instant, l'oreille tendue. Malaphrir me regarde avant attention, la main sur sa propre épée. Mais rien, seul le vent dans les arbres et le pas des chevaux. Je reprends ma marche.

Il y a alors un cri d'attaque et un cri strident de femme. Et des hommes sortent des fourrées, la lame au clair. Je dégage vivement, lâchant les rennes de Murmure pour me précipiter sur Neaffa tenant son poignard avec maladresse. Il y a des bruits de fers qui se croisent et des hurlements, je n'entends rien frappe au visage l'assaillant d'Effa. Il tombe à terre, un flot de sang s'échappe de son nez. Neaffa a la respiration saccadée et reste figée sur place, les yeux exorbités.

**« A couvert !** je lui crie.

- **Il… il…**

- **Vite !** je l'attrape par le bras et la traine sous les arbres. **Grimpe ! »**

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête, je me précipite à nouveau dans la mêlée, Rowana crie, l'un de ses hommes de main git à ses pieds, son assaillant ricane et se pourlèche les lèvres. Je m'interpose et ma lame siffle. Je serre les dents, lance un coup de pied dans le ventre de l'homme, il recule. Le temps que je replace ma garde et il est déjà sur moi. L'échange est rapide, je lui plonge mon épée dans la poitrine sans état d'âme.

Je fais volteface pour chercher Neaffa, mon sang se glace lorsque je vois cet homme lui tenir fermement la cheville et la tirer vers le sol. Je m'élance vers elle.

**« Silmaril !** beugle-t-on. **»**

Je me retourne et évite de justesse de me faire embrocher. Un des hommes de Malaphrir le décapite aussitôt. Le sang gicle et éclabousse mon visage. Les chevaux ruent et hennissent. La tête roule à mes pieds, je reste un instant de trop à fixer ce spectacle. Un cri de femme. Je tourne la tête. Non, non, non ! Neaffa est retombée à terre, dos au sol et un homme fin et blond la surplombe. Mon cœur se fige. Et Dérinir se jette sur lui, son sabre se heurte à celui de l'autre. Je reprends ma respiration.

Rowana hurle, Murmure se cabre, mon épée se colore de pourpre et tout à coup, c'est fini. Il n'y a plus qu'un silence rythmé par les respirations saccadées. Je lâche mon arme et me précipite sur Neaffa, ignorant Dérinir à ses côtés, pour l'enlacer.

**« Tout va bien, tout va bien…,** murmuré-je avec soulagement, **tout va bien. »**

Elle me serre en retour.

OoOo

Le campement est silencieux ce soir. Seul le feu crépite avec entrain, les visages sont fermés. Rowana est emmitouflée dans une couverture, contre son oncle. Je crois qu'elle ne pensait pas que son bonheur conjugal coûterait tant de vies humaines. Je plonge la cuillère dans la casserole et remplis les bols avant de revenir vers Neaffa assise sur un arbre couché. Elle a les yeux dans le vague, je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et lui tend la nourriture. Elle la prend maladroitement. Je m'assois à côté d'elle et commencer à manger. Mais le silence n'est pas le fort d'Effa.

**« Je… je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir comme… comme ça,** chuchote-t-elle les yeux plongés dans son porridge.

- **Je sais.**

- **Il… il y avait beaucoup de sang et… et…, **elle lève les yeux sur moi, **ce n'est pas comme dans les livres.**

- **Non, **je lui caresse doucement le dos, **on est dans la vraie vie.**

- **Je… je l'imaginais pas comme ça. »**

J'hoche lentement la tête, perdant mon regard dans la braise ardente. Je sens sa tête se poser contre mon bras. Elle semble soudain fragile et petite, comme si toute son immortalité d'elfe l'avait quitté pour la laisser conscience de sa mortalité.

**« Eh…,** je fais. **Il ne peut rien t'arriver tant que je suis là d'accord ? »**

Elle hoche faiblement la tête.

**« Tu regrettes ?**

- **Non… C'est juste…**

- **Différent,** la coupé-je, **oui c'est vrai. Mais il n'y a pas que ça tu sais, il y a le coucher de soleil sur Minas Tirith, les collines verdoyantes de la Comté et les grands arbres de Lorien… et puis les géants des cascades blanches et le port de Mithlond au petit matin… **

- **Et les plaines du Rohan ?**

- **Bien sûr. »**

Elle me sourit doucement.

**« Je vais voir Murmure, je reviens. »**

Elle hoche la tête. Je lui caresse gentiment la joue, lui faisant signe de manger. Elle tord les lèvres, je ne peux qu'acquiescer Ulrian n'est pas un fin cuisinier mais ce soir personne ne fait la moindre réflexion. Je me lève et rejoint Murmure qui lève la tête à mon approche, je lui souris et sors de ma poche une pomme. J'ouvre ma paume et il la croque, lèchant ma main à la recherche de plus. Je ris, lui grattant les naseaux avec affection. Par-dessus son encolure, je regarde Dérinir s'assoir à côté de Neaffa et visiblement engager la conversation. Je croise le regard noir et intelligent de Murmure. Visiblement Effa est la plus sociable de nous trois. A savoir si c'est un atout ou pas…

OoOo

Je sais bien qu'elle y pense encore. Même après quatre jours, un baptême du feu ne s'oublie pas. Même après dix ans il ne s'oublie pas. Je me souviens, la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un c'était lors d'une expédition pour Duharrow, nous avons été attaqué en route par des orks. Ces créatures sont répugnantes à voir, à entendre et à sentir mais elles restent de chair et de sang, des êtres vivants. Mon père me hurlait de dégainer mais j'étais tétanisé devant le spectacle de tant de sang. Un de mes amis était tombé de cheval, il gisait inconscient au sol et du sang sombre s'écoulait de son front. J'ai sauté à terre, mon épée trop lourde tenue à deux mains. L'ork avait des yeux jaunes et globuleux, j'ai hésité et il m'a frappé le premier. Une petite cicatrice sur mon épaule me rappelle cet épisode. J'ai levé mon épée et je l'ai tué. Il s'est effondré comme un pantin. Mon père m'a ébouriffé les cheveux avec fierté, mon frère m'a lancé un regard satisfait. Malgré ça j'avais un goût âpre dans la bouche.

Neaffa n'a pas tué mais elle a vu la fragilité de la vie. Pour la première fois elle n'est plus si sûre de son immortalité. Je la surveille du coin de l'œil, endormie près de Rowana. J'ai pris le deuxième tour de garde avec un autre qui fixe les flammes avec attention.

**« Plutôt violent,** lâche-t-il enfin.

- **L'attaque d'avant ne l'était pas ?**

- **C'était juste un voleur, Fred est mort parce qu'il n'a pas su gérer son impulsivité. **

- **Je connais ça.**

- **C'est la première fois que je vois un elfe, **continue-t-il en jetant un œil à Neaffa. **On les dit presque éteints, se cachant dans les bois.**

- **Ils le sont.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là alors ?**

- **Elle est juste différente. »**

Il fronce les sourcils un instant. Je le détaille lentement. Il a une trentaine d'année, des cheveux blonds cendrés et des yeux gris. Une barbe de plusieurs semaines lui mange les joues, des taches de son recouvrent son visage. Il relève le regard et me fixe également, me jaugeant avant de répondre.

**« Je connais ça,** hoche-t-il la tête,** la différence. **

- **Qui ne la connait pas ?** j'ironise en allumant ma pipe.

- **Je m'appelle Hoamitch,** se présente-t-il.

- **Silmaril.**

- **Je sais, pas courant comme prénom.**

- **Je pourrais dire la même chose du tien. »**

Il rit un peu avant d'allumer sa propre pipe, tire un rond de fumée avant de lancer.

**« Quelle herbe ?**

- **Longoulet.**

- **Aaaah… Longoulet, la meilleure. **

- **Assurément. »**

L'odeur familière de la Comté s'évapore peu à peu dans l'air, comme un songe qui s 'enfuit au réveil.

* * *

**_Une petite review :) ? Hein ?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

Alors, vraiment désolées pour le retard mais on est un peu surchargées ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira assez pour rattraper le délai ;)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

Mes mains tiennent le bol de porridge qu'Ethéol m'a amené. Je n'ai pas faim et n'y ai pas encore touché mais mes doigts se nourrissent de la chaleur qui s'en dégage. Il fait assez froid, ce soir. Plus que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est simplement la baisse d'adrénaline ou cette sensation étrange qui ne me quitte pas depuis l'attaque d'aujourd'hui. Les images de têtes roulant sur le sol, de membres déchiquetés et de visages déformés par la haine sont partout dans ma tête, entêtantes, harcelantes. Et il y a cette odeur de sang qui est toujours là, comme si elle me suivait partout. Mais elle est surement imprégnée dans mes vêtements, dans les pores de ma peau. Je me sens sale et je ne voudrais qu'une chose, plongée dans un lac et frotter, frotter jusqu'à m'en libérer.

Est-ce que je suis traumatisée ? Hantée, encore sous le choc ?

Je ne saurais le dire.

J'ai vu la mort, moi qui n'en ai connu que celle de ma mère dans ma vie –vie qui n'est pas vraiment une vie puisqu'immortelle… et sans mort, il y a-t-il vraiment vie ? Suis-je vraiment vivante si je ne peux mourir ? Et suis-je vraiment si immortelle que le prétendent mes compagnons elfes ? Après tout, aujourd'hui, j'aurais pu mourir, tout elfe, ou demi-elfe, que je suis. J'aurais pu me faire arracher le cœur, j'aurais pu me faire fracasser le crane, j'aurais pu me faire étrangler. Par des inconnus, des gens à qui je n'ai rien fait. A qui aucun de ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui n'ont jamais rien fait.

J'ai l'impression que mes pensées s'embrayent toutes seules, que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur elle. Je les laisse rouler dans ma tête, en pleine léthargie, et j'accepte chaque résultante qui apparait, qui parfois se contredise, se dispute. La vie, la mort, le bonheur, les sourires, les cris, les pleurs, la méchanceté, la cruauté, l'humanité, les rêves, les espoirs.

Et si un jour je devais tuer pour ne pas être tuée, est-ce que je le ferai ? Et si je devais tuer pour empêcher à Ethéol de mourir, est-ce que je le ferai ?

**-Faut manger après une journée telle que celle-ci. **

Je ne sursaute même pas et me contente de regarder Dérinir, l'ami brun de Rowana, s'assoir à côté de moi, sur le tronc d'arbre. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé la vie, tout à l'heure. Cet homme blond allait m'enfoncer son couteau je-ne-sais dans quelle partie de mon corps mais Dérinir l'en a empêché juste à temps. Et c'est tellement étrange de devoir la vie à quelqu'un quand on s'est depuis toujours cru immortelle. Enfin, je suppose, qu'avoir une dette pareille est toujours étrange. Je suppose que des remerciements sont tout indiqués.

**-Et ça te paraitra surement meilleur que tout ce que tu as jamais mangé, jusqu'ici… frôler la mort peut avoir ce genre d'effet sur la perception de la nourriture, **plaisante-t-il.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la mixture dans mon bol. Si ça peut rendre meilleur ce genre de chose alors, frôler la mort doit vraiment être magique ou je-ne-sais-quoi…

**-Merci pour… _ça_, **lui dis-je, me sentant bizarre.

**-Je suis payé pour _ça_… bien que tu ne faisais pas partie des personnes que je devais protéger, en théorie, **m'accorde-t-il avec un sourire.

Le feu en face de nous crépite, un bout de bois explose en deux et je sursaute. Satané feu !

**-Pourquoi quitter tes terres et courir autant de risques alors que tu ne sais qu'à peine tenir un couteau ? **

**-Certaines choses valent qu'on courre des risques, **répondis-je.

Il lance un coup d'œil du côté des chevaux où Ethéol s'occupe de Murmure avant de reposer son regard noir sur moi. J'arque un sourcil.

**-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, **me réplique-t-il.

Je ne réponds rien et porte le bol à mes lèvres avant de grimacer.

C'est toujours aussi mauvais !

**xOxOxO**

Dérinir me regarde, l'air de se demander intérieurement si je suis en train de lui faire une blague ou pas. Ca me vexe.

**-C'est comme ça que tu tiens une épée ? **

**-Bah oui ! **

Qu'il me traite d'incompétente, tant qu'il y est ! C'est un monde, ça !

**-Alors, toi, tu tiens une épée comme un balai ? **

Je fronce les sourcils et observe l'épée que je tiens entre les mains, avec les deux puisque c'est bien trop lourd pour que je fasse la belle en la tenant avec une seule. Je n'ai pas des bras qui font la taille de mes cuisses, toutes mes excuses ! Et puis, je tiens quand même à dire que je n'aime pas du tout son ton !

**-ALLEZ-Y, NEAFFA, MON AMIE ! Je suis de tout cœur avec vous !**

Je me retourne vers Rowana qui me fait un petit geste de la main en souriant, assise au pied de l'arbre, un large chapeau sur la tête. Heureusement qu'il y a au moins quelqu'un pour me soutenir parce qu'entre Dérinir qui me traite comme si j'étais la pire escrimeuse de toute la Terre du milieu et Ethéol qui me fusille du regard depuis un quart d'heure, adossé à un arbre et les bras croisés, je ne suis pas aidée. Je me demande d'ailleurs bien pourquoi Etho le prend comme ça, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas très douée avec une épée, mon père ne voulait jamais que je touche aux siennes ! Etho n'avait qu'à m'apprendre avant Dérinir, j'aurais eu l'air moins nouille !

**-Très bien, **soupire Dérinir.

Il me contourne et se place derrière moi. Il m'attrape les mains et les positionne sur la garde de mon épée étrangement. Je fais la moue. Ca va être nettement moins pratique comme ça, j'ai l'impression de me tordre le poigné !

**-J'suis pas sûre que…**

Mais il commence à manier mon épée, se tenant toujours dans mon dos, ses mains par-dessus les miennes et ses bras m'encadrant. J'écarquille les yeux en entendant la lame de l'épée siffler dans l'air et j'imagine sans mal une gorge se faire trancher aussi facilement qu'un couteau coupe dans du beurre. Je déglutis.

**-C'est ainsi qu'il faut manier une épée, **m'apprend-il un brin moqueur.

**-Ah bah, c'est sûr, présenté de cette façon…**

**-BRAVO ! Oh, BRAVO ! **s'exclame Rowana. **Si vous vous voyiez, mon amie, si vous vous voyiez ! Quelle classe, quelle prestance ! **

Je souris modestement, me gardant bien de faire remarquer que je ne fais absolument rien et que les mains de Dérinir me broient les doigts contre la garde dure de l'épée.

Il me lâche et aussitôt l'épée parait peser des tonnes, elle plonge vers le sol et je la retiens au dernier moment d'aller se ficher dans l'herbe. Nous sommes dans les bois, non loin du chemin que nous empruntons. Nous avons fait une petite pause pour reposer nos montures et c'est là que Dérinir a eu l'idée de m'enseigner le combat à l'épée, pensant que ce ne serait pas de trop que je sache me défendre.

Il revient se poster devant moi et dégaine sa propre épée. Je suis les courbes qu'il trace dans l'air avec agilité et une telle aisance que j'ai l'impression que l'épée se fout de la mienne qui pique encore vers le sol. Agacée, je redresse la mienne ; je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça.

**-En position de combat ! **m'ordonne Dérinir.

Euh…

**-NEAFFA ! NEAFFA ! NEAFFA ! **scande Rowana. **NE-A-FFA ! **

Bon, très bien. Je l'imite et avance un pied, fléchissant légèrement la jambe et me faisant la remarque que je dois être particulièrement ridicule. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, je n'aime pas beaucoup son attitude supérieure et hautaine ! Je le fixe dans ses yeux noirs avec défi. Si c'est se faire découper en rondelles qu'il veut alors il ne sera pas déçu !

Mais avant que je n'ai amorcé la moindre attaque, il fait un pas vers moi et frappe son épée contre la mienne. J'écarquille les yeux, la garde de mon épée connaissant une grosse secousse entre mes mains et pour le coup, je suis formelle, mon poigné est tordu. Il ne perd pas de temps et son épée s'écrase sur la mienne, l'envoyant valser alors que je réprime un gémissement de douleur.

**-Non mais ça va pas ! **m'écrié-je. **Tu voulais me déboiter l'épaule ou quoi ?!**

Je tiens mon poigné droit en grimaçant de colère et de douleur. Je lui jette un regard noir.

-**Je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris la situation, l'elfe, **me répond-il avec agacement. **Tu risques bien plus qu'une épaule déboitée ! Alors, va rechercher ton épée et reprenons ! **

J'ouvre la bouche, scandalisée.

**-Mais pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de péquenaud ?! Va la chercher toi-même, ta fichue épée ! **

Et sur ce, je tourne les talons avec le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Quel abruti !

**xOxOxO**

**-Donc, vous m'avez dit que votre mère était du Gondor ? **me demande Rowana avec intérêt.

Elle fait avancer sa jument grise à l'allure de Murmure pour que l'on puisse discuter. Je suis assez admirative de la façon dont elle monte à cheval, d'ailleurs. Elle a l'air d'avoir fait ça toute sa vie mais c'est vrai aussi que je suis la seule à partager un cheval et à ne pas monter seule. Ethéol quant à lui parle avec avec Micht –ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais il est trop compliqué pour que je m'en souvienne… C'est un homme très sympathique et qui m'a l'air très bien, sous tous les rapports ! Pas que je lui ai vraiment parlé mais à chaque fois que je croise son regard, il me sourit !

**-Oui ! Elle s'appelait Elée, **lui confié-je.

**-Oh ! Je crois bien en avoir entendu parler… le fait qu'elle quitte son village en compagnie d'un elfe a fait sacrément jaser !**

**-J'imagine sans mal ! **dis-je avec fierté.

**-Mais tout le monde était loin de se douter qu'un enfant avait été le fruit de cette union, **ajoute-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. **Cela dit, l'histoire d'amour de mes parents est aussi très romantique ! Tenez vous bien ! Il l'a rencontrée alors qu'elle était esclave de nomades du Sud qui la tenaient prisonnière… il est tombé tout de suite sous son charme –il faut dire que ma mère est une femme sublime !- et il l'a achetée pour –accrochez-vous bien à votre séduisant Silmaril, mon amie !- 10 145 écus d'or ! **

**-Quelle preuve d'amour ! **commenté-je béatement. **Votre père doit être un homme formidable !**

**-Ah ça oui ! Bon, bien évidemment, ça l'a quelque peu appauvri mais ses affaires sont florissantes et il a su combler la dépense ! Vous demanderez à mon oncle, il vous dira combien mon père est dur en affaire ! **

Sur ces mots, elle éclate joyeusement de rire. Nous ne sommes plus très loin du Gondor, à deux-trois jours seulement. Et ce n'est pas trop tôt car la route fut longue !

**-D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous signaler que j'ai remarqué une chose, **déclare-t-elle alors.

**-Quelle est-elle ? **

**-Vous plaisez beaucoup à Dérinir ! **

Je la regarde avec étonnement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! Elle se racle la gorge comme pour attirer mon attention qu'elle a déjà. Je fronce les sourcils.

**-Vous plaisez même ENORMEMENT à Dérinir ! **insiste-t-elle plus fort.

**-Oui, j'ai bien entendu, **la rassuré-je. **Mais je pense que vous faites fausse…**

**-Neaffa plait beaucoup à Dérinir ! **

Mais à quoi joue-t-elle ? Ethéol cesse sa conversation avec Micht pour se retourner vers mon amie qui lui lance un grand sourire.

**-Je disais que votre amie Neaffa plaisait beaucoup à mon ami Dérinir, **lui explique-t-elle.

**-Fort bien ! **cingle-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

Puis, il retourne à Micht et je lève les yeux au ciel.

**-Ca lui arrive d'être comme ça, ne le prenez pas personnellement, **excusé-je Ethéol. **Mais pour en revenir à Dérinir, je pense que vous vous méprenez, Rowana ! Et d'ailleurs, je l'espère parce que moi-même ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup ! Il est d'une telle arrogance !**

**-Oh, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, **rit Rowana. **Mais c'est certain qu'il manque de politesse et de courtoisie, et ne serait certainement pas le compagnon qu'il vous faut ! Il est orphelin de père et de mère, et mon bon père l'a recueilli à l'âge de douze ans alors que nous passions dans son village et qu'il volait les paysans au marché pour se nourrir. Depuis, il nous aide beaucoup et je l'apprécie comme mon propre frère mais toujours est-il que je n'en voudrais pas comme époux ! **

Et elle s'esclaffe.

**-Ah, ce sacré Dédé…, **fait-elle. **Ce n'est pas un vilain bougre mais il faut se le coltiner !**

**xOxOxO**

Près du feu, allongé sur le dos directement sur l'herbe, Ethéol fixe le ciel qui se découpe à travers les branchages et feuillages des arbres. Son bras est sous sa nuque et il parait pensif. Je m'approche de lui et vais me blottir contre lui, posant ma joue contre son torse. Il tourne sa tête vers moi et me sourit.

**-Ca va ? **demandé-je.

**-Bien sûr, **répond-il. **Pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ? **

**-C'est toi qui fais tout ! **rié-je.

Il a un moment de suspens avant d'hocher la tête, plutôt fier de lui.

**-C'est vrai que tu serais mal barrée sans moi !**

-**J'ai pas dit ça ! **fis-je en lui tapant sur le torse. **J'ai dit que c'était toi qui faisais le sale boulot tandis que je me la coulais douce et que c'était très bien comme ça !**

Il éclate de rire et je l'imite gaiement.

**-Si c'était toi qui dirigeais Murmure, je n'ose imaginer où on atterrirait… encastrés dans le premier arbre parce que tu l'aurais énervé, surement !**

**-C'est pas moi qui l'énerve, c'est lui qui m'énerve !**

**-Bien sûr, ça va être de la faute de mon cheval ! **ricane-t-il.

**-Exactement !**

Bien sûr que c'est de la faute de ce satané cheval ! Les coups de sabots, les coups de museaux, les coups de dents dans les cheveux et les soupirs particulièrement insultants par le naseau en pleine figure, c'est moi peut-être ? Non, monsieur, je ne crois pas !

Il me décoche un regard amusé et je lui souris effrontément.

**-Au fond, il t'aime, **me confie-t-il avec l'air de dévoiler un grand secret. **Tu ne le sais pas mais si !**

**-Ah bon ? Et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui te fait dire ça !**

**-Parce qu'il aime tous ceux que j'aime. **

-**Ooh…, **ronronné-je.

Je me redresse sur les coudes et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de me réinstaller sur son torse, en souriant.

* * *

**_Laissez une p'tite trace de votre passage ! :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Le temps manque mais merci à nos lecteurs et nos reviewseuses :)_

_Bonne lecture ! Et welcome to Edoras !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Mon souffle se coupe un instant. Elle est la même. Les mêmes herbes folles brûlées par l'été, les mêmes pierres blanches recouvertes de lichen et le même vent incessant. Et l'intensité dans l'horizon infini. La plaine du Rohan se dresse devant nous, dans toute sa splendeur. Murmure s'arrête, comme s'il avait compris que j'avais besoin d'un instant pour retrouver ce qui m'était familier. Une bourrasque fait se soulever les tyris, les petites fleurs blanches que ma mère s'accroche dans les cheveux les jours de fête.

**« C'est immense,** fait Neaffa.

**- Bienvenue chez moi,** je me tourne vers elle.

**- Au moins, on voit venir de loin les lapins de loin, **apprécie-t-elle.

**- Que tu crois Effa ! C'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça de chasser en plaine. »**

Je talonne Murmure et nous prenons la fin du convoi. Mitch et sa jument rousse se tiennent à notre droite. Il vient de l'Ithilien, par delà de l'Anduin. Il a été marié à une fille choisie par sa famille, Lilia. Et a la façon dont il en parle, ça ne donne pas envie de se lancer dans l'aventure matrimoniale. Quand elle est morte, il a voulu fuir de nouveaux le poids de sa famille, a enfourché le premier cheval et a foncé à l'ouest. Ce qui l'amène alors à trente-deux ans à escorter la fille d'un marchand pour se payer de quoi se nourrir. En deux semaines, on a eu le temps de sympathiser. Je ne lui ai rien raconté de ma vie. Ça n'a pas l'air de trop le déranger, il semble avoir l'habitude des gens discrets.

**« Alors, de retour chez toi Silmaril ?**

**- Ça faisait longtemps,** j'hoche la tête.

**- Où comptez-vous aller une fois arrivés à Edoras ?**

**- On va aller chez lui ! **s'exclame Neaffa, **sa famille a des terres dans l'ouest Emnet. »**

Je la fusille du regard.

**« Vraiment ? Alors comme ça vous avez des terres ? Vous êtes un Rohirrim ?**

**- Non, **je réplique sèchement.

**- Oui !** hoche Neaffa de la tête.

**- Effa !** je la reprends.

**- Ben quoi ? C'est ton ami maintenant, tu peux lui dire comment tu t'appelles, il va pas mordre. »**

Mitch éclate de rire.

**« Non jeune demoiselle, en effet ! Alors comme ça vous êtes vraiment un Rohirrim.**

**- Non, mon père l'était**, corrigé-je.

**- Donc vous êtes un seigneur.**

**- Non, c'est mon frère qui a le titre.**

**- Et donc votre vrai nom est ? **sourit-il.** Je suis un homme d'honneur, je mourrais avant de le donner à quelqu'un, **plaisante-t-il. **»**

Je soupire. Le regard bleu de Neaffa se fait pesant. Je peux d'ici entendre son petit discours « l'honnêteté dans les relations est saine, on ne peut pas être de vrais amis si on ment Ethéo ! ».

**« Je m'appelle Ethéol, fils d'Eneth.**

**- Je ne connais pas. »**

Un rire me secoue, évidemment je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il pose un genou à terre et me rende ses hommages m'enfin c'est la première fois qu'on me répond ça après que j'ai donné mon nom, ou autrement dit ma confiance. Qui n'est pas si facile que ça à obtenir.

**« Des gens vous attendent-ils ? Je suppose que votre famille vous ouvrira grand ses bras**, continue-t-il avec tristesse.

**- Je crains hélas qu'aucune personne n'attend mon retour avec impatience. **

**- Et vous ? quelqu'un vous attend-t-il à Edoras ?** demande gentiment Effa.

**- Oui,** lui sourit-il, **une personne très spéciale. **

**- Moi c'est mon père mais je crois que se sera pas un accueil chaleureux,** fait-elle, **heureusement que j'ai passé l'âge des fessées !**

**- Tu veux parier ?** j'éclate de rire.»

Elle fait la moue, haussant les épaules. Mitch rejoint mon hilarité.

OoOo

Les toits d'Edoras s'enflamment sous le coucher du sol. Neaffa et Rowana s'extasient devant la cité perchée sur la colline, entourée de murs en pierre. La demeure du roi surplombe le reste, et au sommet claque le cheval du Rohan sur un fond vert. Je contemple un instant la cité de mon peuple, me rappelant les fois où je courrais dans les étables avec des amis pendant que mon père était au conseil des Rohirims en compagnie d'Elian et du roi. Bien des années sont passées mais la cité reste immuable, figée dans la conviction qu'elle est le cœur du Rohan. Alors que son cœur est dans la plaine étendue à ses pieds et le son des sabots au galop.

**« Nous y voilà enfin, **soupire Malaphrir. **»**

Lorsque l'on entre enfin dans la ville, la nuit est tombée et les gens courent à la taverne. Malaphrir annonce qu'il paie ce soir sa tournée et nos paies. Arrivé devant l'auberge, je descends de Murmure et aide Effa à mettre les pieds au sol. Elle grimace et marche bizarrement jusqu'à l'entrée. . Bras dessus bras dessous avec Rowana. Je m'esclaffe, c'est le métier qui rentre.

**« Eh ! Je te paie une bière pour fêter ça ?** lance Mitch.

**- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as toujours besoin d'argent ! »**

L'auberge est mal éclairée, et une odeur de paille et de sueur traine dans l'air. Mitch va au comptoir chercher à boire, je repère Malaphrir dans un coin entouré des autres hommes de l'escorte. L'éclat des pièces d'argent fait se retourner quelques regards. Il me fait signe du menton, je m'approche. Il me tend l'argent, je le compte avant de hocher la tête. Puis m'en vais m'assoir à côté de Mitch. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans la masse de personnes. Après avoir repérer Neaffa, prêt de la cheminée à discuter avec Rowana et Dérimir, je soupire et m'empare de ma pinte. Mitch reste plongé dans le vague, je fronce les sourcils et le questionne.

**« Tu attends quelqu'un ou quoi ?**

**- Ouais,** fait-il en plissant des yeux.

**- Ta personne spéciale ?** demandé-je en imitant le ton guilleret d'Effa –d'ailleurs où est-elle ?

**- Ouais et elle est…**

**- Mitch ! »**

Une forme aux cheveux blond-roux se précipite sur Hoamitch, j'ai à peine le temps de ciller qu'elle… ou visiblement plutôt _il_ l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Lorsqu'il se décide à retirer ses bras du cou de Mitch, ce dernier a changé de couleur pour virer à un rouge bien vif. Un énorme sourire lui dévore le visage et il passe un bras autour du nouveau venu.

**« Je te présente Tolst,** fait-il, extatique.

**- Fils de Olaf,** ajoute-t-il sans m'adresser le moindre regard. »

Je manque d'éclater de rire sous la surprise.

**« Silmaril,** me présenté-je. Alors c'est vous donc.

**- En effet,** assure-t-il avec un brin de défi, **maintenant j'aimerai vraiment avoir droit à un moment avec Mitch, **_**toute la nuit**_** si possible, si ça ne vous dérange pas.**

**- Pas le moins du monde**, je m'esclaffe, **je vous laisse. Merci pour le verre Mitch.**

**- A demain,** me lance-t-il. **»**

Je me retourne pour échapper au spectacle du pelotage intempestif qui s'annonce à cette table. En retournant au comptoir je réserve une chambre avant de me concentrer sur le gout familier de la bière.

**« Eh ! Une autre !** m'exclamé-je.

**- Ça arrive !** me répond alors une petite blonde. **»**

Je me retourne dans sa direction, elle est dos et présente une jupe extrêmement légère. Lorsqu'elle revient vers moi c'est avec un sourire appréciateur, son décolté laisse voir bien plus que la naissance de ses seins petits et ronds. Elle se penche vers moi, me tendant ma bière. Me dévoilant ce que l'imagination avait en charge. Je lui rends son sourire et lève mon verre à sa santé. Elle s'accoude sur le comptoir.

**« Je m'appelle Lia, et toi beau gosse ?**

**- Silmaril. »**

OoOo

J'avais oublié la sensation d'un lit, d'un matelas le matin au lever lorsque le soleil brule les paupières. J'ouvre un œil, reconnaissant la forme nue blottie contre moi. Sa très longue chevelure blonde lui recouvre le visage et ses yeux verts. Je reste un instant étendu, l'air frais me fait frissonner. La couverture recouvre à peine nos deux corps. Je me relève, ramène la couverture sur Lia et jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, le ciel est d'un bleu très clair et la ville calme.

Je sors de la maison, m'arrêtant un instant sur le seuil pour me retrouver. Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis venu pas dans ces quartiers, je remonte la rue lentement. Croisant au passage quelques femmes chargées de paniers de linge. J'allume ma pipe et laisse échapper un peu de fumée. Il fait bon, le vent est vif et froid. Un vent de chevauchée. Je souris et bifurque aux étables de notre auberge pour y retrouver Murmure.

Il lève la tête à mon approche, hennissant de plaisir. Je lui gratte affectueusement les naseaux avant de lui tendre une pomme ramassée dans mon fond de selle. Il frappe avec impatience la paume de ma main. Comme s'il avait la même envie. J'hoche imperceptiblement la tête et le fait sortir de sa stalle, laissant les rennes et le selle dans la paille. Murmure souffle bruyamment. Une fois dans la rue, je grimpe sur son dos, m'agrippe à sa crinière. Et talonne. Murmure part aussitôt.

Il fonce, nous fait sortir en trombe. Réveillant au passage les deux gardes endormis devant les portes d'Edoras. La vitesse grise Murmure, il accélère et je ferme les yeux, couché sur l'encolure pour savourer la sensation de liberté sur la plaine. Le vent fouette la crinière noire de Murmure, la mêlant à mes cheveux. Je ne vois rien mais ça n'a pas d'importance.

Il y avait bien longtemps que nous n'avions pas chevauchée à crue sur le Rohan. Des années même. Ça fait du bien.

Ça fait se sentir vivant.

OoOo

**« T'es toute propre qu'est-ce qui se passe t'as un rendez-vous galant ? **

**- Rowana va rencontrer Ménéopir aujourd'hui ! Sur les marches du palais ! C'est romantique hein ?** s'enflamme-t-elle.

**- Qui ?** froncé-je les sourcils en m'affalant sur mon lit encore fait.

**- Ménéopir,** s'exclame-t-elle, **son fiancé enfin ! Elle a choisi sa plus belle robe ! »**

Merveilleux. Je ferme les yeux, laissant l'adrénaline de ma course avec Murmure s'échapper par une profonde inspiration. Lorsque je rouvre les paupières elle s'affaire dans la pièce, se coiffant avec soin dans le miroir noirci accroché au mur. Elle fronce soudain les sourcils et se retourne vers moi, sa brosse en ivoire finement sculpté dans la main.

**« Au fait où tu étais hier soir ? T'es pas rentrée, je me suis inquiétée.**

**- T'en fais pas pour moi, je sais me défendre,** me moqué-je.

**- Eh !** s'offusque-t-elle en me toisant, **bientôt Dérimir m'aura métamorphosé** **en une véritable guerrière digne des chevaliers de la Marche !**

**- Oh ben si Dérimir peut faire ce miracle, **grommellé-je.

**- Pff, t'es vexé parce que bientôt je serais une virtuose de la lame !** »

Une virtuose de la lame ? Je demande à voir… C'est juste que ce Dérimir avec son arrogance commence sérieusement à m'agacer. Parce qu'il a sauvé les miches de Neaffa, il se pavane avec l'assurance qu'il s'est métamorphosé en prince charmant. Alors que ce mec c'est évident qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul vu sa capacité à énerver les gens et à démarrer au quart de tour. D'ailleurs, j'espère bien qu'un jour il s'en mordra les doigts. Et j'espère surtout assister à ça.

**« Bon j'y vais !** fait-elle soudain**. Rowana veut surtout pas être en retard !**

**- J'imagine, **marmonné-je sans intérêt en jaugeant l'eau dans le gros bac.

**- Et t'inquiète pas pour moi, **me sourit-elle en présentant fièrementla dague où trône le rubis de Kiliorn,** je sais me défendre.**

**- Vraiment ? »**

Elle me tire élégamment la langue avant de claquer la porte. Son pas d'elfe ne se fait pas entendre lorsqu'elle descend les escaliers et bientôt on n'entend plus que les bruits dans la pièce commune au dessous. Je me relève et plonge un doigt dans l'eau, elle n'est même plus chaude. Je grimace, je vais pas pouvoir me prélasser dans une eau chaude. Le matin ne pouvait pas être parfait sur toute la ligne.

OoOo

**« Effa, détends toi il ne pas ruer, **tenté-je de ma cabrer.

**- J'essaie hein !** s'exclame-t-elle. **»**

Raide comme un piquet sur le dos de Murmure, elle s'agrippe à sa crinière avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tenant les rennes d'une main je tente tant bien que mal de lui inculquer quelques notions d'équitation. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un y mettre autant de mauvaise volonté.

**« Tiens-toi plus droite, les épaules en arrière, **conseillé-je.

**- Oui…,** gémit-elle.

**- Eh Neaffa, si tu veux on arrête d'accord ?** lui proposé-je en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne, **il n'y a aucune obligation. »**

La tentation semble grande, elle se mord les lèvres avant de secouer la tête avec détermination. Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se met bien droite. Bon, elle est toujours un peu trop raide mais ça ira mieux avec le temps. Murmure s'ébroue avec agacement, je lui tapote l'encolure avant de le mettre au pas. Effa retient son souffle, retenant sans aucun doute un cri d'angoisse. Elle fixe la tête de Murmure comme se demandant ce qu'elle est venu faire ici.

**« Regarde devant toi, ça détend,** je souris, **ça fait un peu oublié qu'on est à cheval.**

**- Facile à dire !** grimace-t-elle.

**- Bon, je vais lâcher les rennes et tu vas les prendre pour…**

**- QUOI ? QUOI ?** s'affole-t-elle.

**- Du calme ! Tiens, voilà. Tu vois ? Il ne s'est rien passé. Tout va bien, respire.»**

Elle fixe les rennes comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet de torture, Murmure part au trot et elle pousse un petit cri. Tire brusquement sur les rennes, faisant s'arrêter violemment sa monture. Je me précipite trop tard, elle est tombée au sol et Murmure la toise avec curiosité.

**« Tout va bien ? Rien de cassé ?**

**- Mes fesses !** geint-elle lorsque je l'aide à se relever, **cheval de malheur !**

**- Et ton égo peut être ? **rié-je, **allez c'est pas grave c'est comme ça qu'on se forme.**

**- Hors de question ! Non !** s'exclame-t-elle en se postant derrière moi pour se cacher de Murmure**. Je ne remonte pas sur lui !**

**- C'était pas de sa faute enfin, tu as paniqué. Il faut que tu te détentes.**

**- N'importe quoi, il s'est emballé tout seul ! **

**T'es pas un peu de mauvaise foi là peut être ?**

**- Absolument pas ! »**

J'éclate de rire, elle hausse les épaules avec une petite moue. Je sens que ça va prendre des années, Murmure henni derrière moi, semblant appuyer ma pensée.

* * *

**_Pensez à laisser une ptite review !_**


	12. Chapter 12

_Alors, tout d'abord, merci pour les trois reviews du chapitre précédent qui est notre petit -mais costaud- record pour cette fic ! MERCI A TOUS ! Et nous tenons à dire que vous avoir, nos chers lecteurs abonnés fidèles au poste, vaut bien une foule entière d'acclamation !  
_

_Après cette petite phase flatterie, on vous laisse passer à la phase lecture et avec le sourire, bien sûr !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :**

Sur les marches du palais, un homme maigrichon et très grand tient ce qui semble être une lettre. Il a des cheveux châtain plus courts que la moyenne et des yeux que je vois d'ici très clairs. Il a l'air anxieux au vu de la façon dont il triture la lettre. Je souris. Evidemment qu'il est nerveux ! Quel plus grand moment dans une existence que celui où l'on se retrouve face à face avec l'amour de sa vie ? Je lance un coup d'œil malicieux à Rowana. Il ne va pas être déçu !

Mon amie a passé des heures à se préparer et le résultat en vaut la peine ! Elle s'est bouclé, ses cheveux blonds pour l'évènement, et ses lèvres sont rouge carmin. Elle porte une longue robe rose pâle et serrée qui découvre ses épaules et met en valeur ses formes. Des bijoux brillent à ses oreilles et à son cou mais le plus resplendissant est son sourire qui ne laisse pas de place à l'angoisse pour ne dévoiler qu'une brûlante assurance qu'elle s'apprête à avoir ce qu'elle désirait depuis tant d'années.

Son oncle et Dérinir sont déjà près de lui mais il ne la voit pas encore, cependant les yeux brun clair de Rowana sont déjà plantés sur lui.

**-Il est fantastique, **dit-elle alors. **Tel que je l'imaginais. **

Elle tourne son regard vers moi et me déclare solennellement :

**-Je vais être heureuse avec lui, Neaffa !**

Je me mordille la lèvre d'émotion et de joie, et pose une main sur l'un de ses bras découverts.

**-Ne le faisons pas patienter plus longtemps ! **m'écrié-je.

Elle a un petit rire de jubilation et m'attrape la main pour m'attirer à sa suite**. **Quand nous nous mettons à monter les marches, les yeux du fiancé de Rowana se posent alors sur nous, ou plutôt sur elle. Sa bouche s'ouvre bien avant qu'on soit face à lui et qu'il dise :

**-La miniature que j'ai reçu était bien loin de représenter votre véritable beauté, ma douce Rowana ! **

**-Et vous êtes semblable à mes rêves les plus utopiques !**

Il allait répondre mais mon amie prit son visage des mains et l'embrassa avec passion. L'oncle de Rowana sourit et Dérinir leva les yeux au ciel, s'avançant vers moi. Rowana avait raison sur son sujet, Dérinir n'est pas un vilain bougre ! Après le désastre du premier cours de défense à l'épée, il est revenu vers moi en me disant qu'il n'avait pas voulu se montrer si brusque et rude. Bon, ce fut par grommellement et bougonnements mais rien n'est parfait ! Alors, il a recommencé plusieurs fois à m'apprendre et il est un peu plus patient, un peu plus compréhensif. Le progrès n'est pas phénoménale mais je vois bien qu'il essaye de faire des efforts alors… et puis, c'est un bon professeur !

**-Cet homme à la carrure d'une asperge, **cingla-t-il à mon attention. **Rowana est vraiment aveuglée par cet amour absurde !**

Ce qui ne le prévient pas d'être un crétin fini.

** -Aimes-tu quelqu'un Dérinir ? **demandé-je.

Il me lance un regard étonné avant de froncer les sourcils.

**-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi une telle question ?**

**-Pour être certaine que tu n'avais pas l'expérience nécessaire pour donner ton avis sur le sujet ! **répondis-je avec une légèreté provocatrice.

Et ça ne semble pas lui plaire mais avant qu'il puisse me répliquer la moindre chose, Rowana se détache de son fiancé pour s'exclamer :

**-Depuis le temps que je rêve de faire ça ! Dieu que c'est libérateur !**

**xOxOxO**

Rowana éclate d'un grand rire cristallin en se posant la main au cœur puis elle me regarde en pointant la lettre qu'elle tient entre les mains, que lui a remise Ménéopir, et secoue la tête en riant encore. C'est une lettre écrite par les parents de Ménéopir.

**-Mon beau-père est un tel plaisantin ! Sa lettre est à s'en taper le postérieur contre le sol tant elle est drôle ! Je vous la ferai lire à ma suite, mon amie, vous allez vous régaler ! **me dit-elle avec joie.

Nous sommes dans une auberge du village pour le déjeuner avec Ethéol, Malaphrir, Dérinir, Mitch et Tolst, son petit-copain. Ces derniers vont vraiment bien ensemble et forment un adorable couple !

**-Alors, il est tel que tu le désirais, ma nièce ? **

**-Même au-delà, mon oncle ! Il est formidable ! **s'exclame Rowana avec un sourire lumineux, levant son regard de la lettre. **Nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en étais déjà persuadée mais désormais c'est formel !**

**-Je suis alors bien heureux, **dit Malaphrir en posant sa main sur l'une des siennes. **Et mon frère ton père le sera tout autant. **

Je ne fais pas attention au regard railleur de Dérinir et sourit à Ethéol qui arbore une mine amusée. Toute cette romance autant l'ennuyer que l'attendrir même s'il essaye de le cacher. Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme Dérinir ! Ethéol, lui, il ne se moque pas de l'amour et il le respect, je le sais !

**-Ca va être notre deuxième mariage ! **lui lancé-je avec excitation. **Et Rowana m'a promise d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur, Etho ! Je suis super heureuse !**

Je lance un sourire à Rowana mais elle est de nouveau plongée dans sa lettre, s'esclaffant à chaque ligne et en faisant lire à Malaphrir qui se force à rire même s'il ne semble pas trouver spécialement drôles les mots du beau-père de sa nièce.

**-Ouais, c'est tout bonnement idyllique, dis moi, **raille Ethéol.

-**Je suis jaloux ! **s'exclame alors Tolst, assis sur les genoux de Dérinir. **La demoiselle d'honneur est limite plus importante que la mariée elle-même ! Petite elfe veinarde que tu es !**

Je regarde le blond aux reflets roux avec étonnement, tout d'abord, puis ravissement.

**-Je SAIS, n'est-ce pas ?! **m'écrié-je avec joie.

**-Mais je dois dire que c'est aussi assez classe d'avoir une elfe comme demoiselle d'honneur, à son mariage… il nous en faudrait une à nous aussi, tu ne crois pas, mon chéri ? **demande-t-il à Mitch qui éclate de rire.

-**Ne vous avisez pas à me chiper mon elfe, mon cher Tolst, **intervient Rowana tout en continuant sa lecture. **Vous savez combien je vous apprécie mais je peux devenir agressive si besoin est ! Et je vous ai entendu prétendre que la demoiselle d'honneur serait presque plus importante que la mariée elle-même et je tiens à vous informer que c'est la plus grosse énormité que j'ai entendu depuis fort longtemps ! **

**-Mais bien entendu, ma chère, **ronronne Tolst.

Cela semble satisfaire Rowana qui sourit gentiment à Tolst mais sitôt qu'elle retourne à son courrier, l'expression de Tolst se fait prédatrice et, tout en me dardant son regard de chasseur, il se penche vers son copain pour lui souffler à l'oreille :

**-On aura quand même notre elfe, n'en déplaise à cette radine égoïste !**

**xOxOxO**

Je reviens d'une danse avec un brun particulièrement costaud qui m'a invitée à aller danser. Je souris, un peu essoufflée mais de fort joyeuse humeur. La musique des hommes est vraiment très entraînante ! Ce soir, les gens du Rohan fêtent leur charge héroïque, durant la grande guerre contre les ténèbres de Sauron, alors qu'il ne restait presque plus aucun espoir de survie pour leur peuple. Ce soir, tout est permis ! Ca se lit dans les regards, dans les danses extraverties, dans les attouchements et ça s'entend dans les rires et les chants.

Je retourne rejoindre Ethéol qui était resté assis à boire de la bière et fumer la pipe avec Mitch. Je leur souris largement en poussant un grand soupir de contentement.

**-Cette soirée est géniale ! Tout le monde est génial ! Oh, et la musique aussi est géniale !**

Ethéol rit tandis que je regarde Ménéopir guider les pas de Rowana au son des instruments alors que la tête de celle-ci est reposée contre son épaule. Il la tient avec toute la galanterie et tendresse imaginables et sourit comme s'il dansait avec un ange.

Mitch observe en souriant Tolst qui danse tout seul mais qui attire bien des regards par ses pas atypiques.

**-Dis-moi, t'en as du succès, ce soir, Effa, **remarque Ethéol avec malice.

C'est vrai que depuis le début de la soirée, je me fais proposer des danses à tout va et les enchaîne, ne connaissant pas un seul de mes cavaliers ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais refuser une danse alors que j'adore danser !

**-La mode est à l'elfe, voilà tout ! **répondis-je en souriant. **Je te sens jaloux, Etho, on t'a pas demandé de danser ? **

**-Rare sont les femmes qui invitent, **me rappelle-t-il, pas le moins du monde touché par ma boutade. **Et aucune ne me refuserait une danse, toi la première ! **

Je lui lance un regard de défi qu'il ne manque pas et se lève, offrant sa pipe à Mitch même s'il a déjà la sienne. Etho me prend par la main et m'attire à lui avec un sourire en coin.

**-Et puisque la mode est à l'elfe et que je suis soucieux de la mode, comme tu le sais bien, allons danser ! **

Je le suis en riant alors qu'il m'attire vers le milieu de la grande salle où tout le monde dansent. La musique est saccadée et n'appelle pas au slow, et côte à côte, on se met à bouger, sauter. On tournoie, j'envois valser mes cheveux et je lève les bras au ciel. On rit et on invente notre propre danse, parfois j'atterris dans ses bras, d'autres fois il me fait virevolter. Et finalement une danse s'éternise en deux, puis en trois, quatre…

Une éternité plus tard, on retourne vers Mitch, tous deux hilares. Mitch a été rejoint par Tolst qui l'embrasse à présent avec passion. Je souris au spectacle et échange un regard amusé avec Ethéol qui passe son bras autour de mon cou.

**-Hé mais j'y pense ! **m'écrié-je. **C'est la première fois qu'on danse ensemble, Etho ! **

**-C'est vrai !**

**-Maintenant, on sait ce qu'on a loupé ! On est un duo de choc ! On a mis le FEU !**

J'agrémente ma dernière phrase d'un geste des mains théâtrale et il éclate de rire en me décoiffant les cheveux que j'ai pris environ… allez, disons une heure et demi à coiffer ?

**-HE !**

**-Joliment dansé, **nous félicite Mitch.

**-HII ! merci Mitchie ! Joliment embrassé !**

**-Ah non, tu te trompes de destinataire, fillette, **me corrige Tolst. **Toute la magie et l'enivrante ferveur de nos baisers, c'est moi !**

**-Oh, excusez ma méprise, Seigneur Langue-magique ! **

**-Je préfère.**

J'éclate de rire et je m'assois en prenant la bière qu'avait laissé Ethéol pour la boire. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ici ! Je meurs de soif !

**-Je reviens, **fait alors Ethéol.

Et il se dirige vers le coin opposé de la salle. Piquée de curiosité, je me penche pour le suivre du regard et je le vois s'arrêter devant une blonde. Je fronce les sourcils mais plus encore quand je le vois lui tendre la main alors que la blonde sourit avec séduction. Et tous deux se dirigent vers la piste de danse tandis que la musique se change en un slow.

**-Un problème, ma jolie Elfe ? **me demande Tolst.

**-Euh…**

Je toussote, m'apercevant que je devais en effet faire une drôle de tête.

**-Non ! Tout va bien !**

Et, étrangement, j'ai l'impression de mentir. Je suis vraiment trop possessive avec mon meilleur ami, ça devient grave ! Je finis la bière à la façon naine ; cul-sec ! Bratecelle serait fière de moi si elle pouvait me voir !

Une main se pose alors sur mon épaule et je lève le regard pour tomber sur celui noir de Dérinir. Il se tient debout, juste derrière moi, avec sa mine impassible. Oh non, ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour un cours d'épée !

**-Et si on dansait ? **me propose-t-il.

Etonnée, je cligne des yeux. Alors, Rowana aurait raison ?

Je croise le regard de Tolst qui semble remarquer que j'hésite à accepter la danse et il me fait signe d'y aller. Je me mordille ma lèvre inférieure mais le regard de Tolst n'invite à aucune discussion, il m'ordonne fermement d'accepter.

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'agit que d'une simple danse. J'ai bien dansé avec déjà une quinzaine de garçons, ce soir, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais à présent liée à chacun d'eux ! Ce serait ridicule !

Et puis, j'ai bien envie de danser, d'abord ! Je lui souris et me lève.

**-Très bonne idée !**

Il a ce sourire arrogant qui m'énerve mais je décide de faire comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Il pose une main en bas de mon dos et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Il a une telle façon d'effleurer, c'est déstabilisant. Sans réfléchir, je le laisse me guider jusque la piste de danse et il pose ses mains sur ma taille alors que j'encercle son cou de mes bras, en tâchant tout de même à ne pas être trop collée à lui.

**-Je vois que tu te débrouilles mieux pour danser que pour manier l'épée, **note-t-il. **Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas très compliqué…**

Je lui écrase le pied puis fais mine d'être confuse, portant une main à mes lèvres.

**-Oups, désolée !**

Il me rapproche brusquement de lui et j'écarquille les yeux, en glapissant presque. Et son sourire est indéfinissable. Je sens ma respiration s'accélérer mais je fais tout pour le cacher, quitte à retenir mon souffle.

**-De cette façon, tu m'écraseras moins les pieds, **raille-t-il.

**-Euh. Oui. Enfin. Euh. Je suppose. **

Ca va être dur de retenir sa respiration pendant une danse entière.

Je baisse mon regard pour fixer un point sur le sol tandis que je suis bien obligée de suivre le moindre de ses mouvements puisque je suis littéralement plaquée contre lui. Je sens ses mains glisser contre mon corps, agiles mais fermes, et atteindre le haut de mes fesses. Je lève les yeux vers lui pour protester mais une de ses mains décolle se fiche dans mes cheveux, juste au-dessus de ma nuque pour maintenir mon visage tandis qu'il descend le sien.

**-Oh non, **gémis-je en enlevant mes bras de son cou et les poser sur son torse pour le pousser.

Mais il ne m'écoute pas et il plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes avec une telle autorité que j'en frémis. Je ne sais pas si c'est de colère, de désire, de peur ou… je ne sais pas ce qui inspire cette vague de chaleur mais je sais que mes jambes s'appuient contre les siennes et que je n'ai plus aucun contrôle. Sa main agrippe mes cheveux et ses lèvres sont féroces. Je n'entends plus que mon souffle court et les battements de cœur, et j'en ai le vertige. J'ai envie de fuir mais je m'accroche à lui.

**-DEDE ! **cri-t-on alors.

Et je suis tirée en arrière, haletante et l'esprit embrouillé. Ce n'était pas _du tout _comme avec Ethéol. C'était si brutal, si ferme… si sauvage. Je n'avais aucune prise, aucun…

Rowana me tient par les épaules et elle lance un regard sévère à Dérinir qui semble assez énervé.

**-Où est ta galanterie, gougeât que tu es ?! **le sermonne-t-elle. **On n'embrasse pas une demoiselle comme ça, sans même lui laisser le choix ! Et n'essaye pas de me contredire, je t'ai vu ! FIFRELIN !**

Il a un ricanement moqueur.

**-C'est sûr qu'elle n'en avait pas envie… ça saute vraiment aux yeux ! **ironise-t-il.

Et sur ce, il s'en va en me lançant un dernier regard qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et, en même temps… _bref _! Rowana vient se poster devant moi et m'étudie avec suspicion.

**-Ne vous laissez pas avoir par Dérinir, mon amie, il n'est pas du tout un gentilhomme ! **me dit-elle avec sévérité.

**-Mais je ne me laisse pas avoir, je ne pouvais rien faire ! il m'a… il m'a… **

Ne trouvant pas mes mots, je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et crispe la mâchoire. Il n'avait aucun droit de me traiter comme ça !

Quel… quel… FIFRELIN !

* * *

_Allez, ne faîtes pas vos fifrelins, laissez-nous une review ! _


	13. Chapter 13

_WOW ! Félicitation le record de reviews a presque doublé ! __Merci à toutes !_

_Et puis sans plus attendre : bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Je tiens fermement ma bougie, comme le reste de la foule amassée devant les marches menant à la demeure royale. Sur le haut, la noblesse et le roi Elwine, fils d'Eomer accompagné de l'héritier aux cheveux dorés. Un profond silence a pris place après le discours, un silence humble et respectueux pour ceux qui ont donnés leurs vies pour nous permettre d'être aujourd'hui libres. Le cheval blanc du Rohan claque au vent. Elwine fait un signe et peu à peu les bougies s'allument au passage d'un flambeau. La mienne s'enflamme enfin, éclairant mes mains. Je fixe la flamme, replongeant dans mes souvenirs.

Quand j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait le courage des nôtres face à la masse grouillante d'orks. Le soleil se levant sur nos casques d'argent et nos lances brandies comme un acte de défi à la mort. Et Minas Tirith, grise de chagrins et de blessures. La cité des rois du Gondor déchirée. Les actes de bravoure de mon grand-père me tenaient éveillés. Je rejouais la bataille avec mes chevaux en bois sous la couette. Ma mère me disait toujours de voir aussi combien cela nous avait couté, de ne pas voir que la gloire mais aussi la mort.

**« Le roi est très beau ce soir,** souffle Lia à côté de moi.

- **Parce que tu le vois tous les jours ? Je ne te savais pas grande dame.**

- **Je ne fais pas qu'astiquer des verres en bois, **réplique-t-elle malicieusement, **ceux en or et en argent sont aussi dans mes cordes.**

- **La dame a des goûts de luxe, **rié-je discrètement.

- **J'ai bien l'intention de sortir de ce trou,** hoche-t-elle la tête**. J'ai un plan.**

- **Vraiment ?**

- **Je vais épouser un Rohirrim,** affirme-t-elle, **c'est pour ça que rien n'est possible entre nous Silmaril, même si tu es beau à tomber.**

- **Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Et tu vas le trouver où ton Rohirrim ?**

- **J'le trouverai, t'en fais pas pour moi ! Et toi ?** penche-t-elle la tête vers moi, **c'est quoi ton plan pour t'en sortir ?**

- **Je m'en sors très bien comme ça. »**

Elle enroule son bras autour du mien, pressant son sein contre moi. Puis lève un sourire sur moi.

**« Toujours aussi mystérieux hein ?**

- **Quoi tu t'en plains ?** demandé-je.

- **Non, ça fait partie du charme, **murmure-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes. **»**

Elle a les lèvres épaisses et humides, je glisse ma main libre jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Elle rit, m'embrassant avec plus d'empressement. Ma bougie commence à m'agacer. Ses doigts abimés pincent la mèche, je laisse tomber la chandelle à terre. Plaquant Lia contre moi.

**« Eh,** souffle-t-elle les yeux plus sombres, **et si on allait voir ailleurs ?**

- **Et ta vertu pour ton Rohirrim ?** me moqué-je en caressant la courbe de ses fesses.

- **Comment tu crois que je vais l'attirer ?** sourit-elle, **avec de l'expérience, beaucoup… _beaucoup_ d'expérience. Tu vas m'aider hein ? »**

Comment refuser quand un joli corps comme le sien est pressé contre vous ? Je l'entraine hors de la foule. Je ne sens plus le vent froid, juste ses lèvres brulantes sur les miennes. Je ris, je doute qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de mon aide pour avoir de l'expérience.

OoOo

Je m'assois à la table que Rowana s'est appropriée à l'auberge, celle près de la cheminée en pierre. Elle semble la plus fraiche de l'assemblée, les joues roses et coiffée avec beaucoup de soi. Je ne suis pas un expert mais je dirais que depuis qu'elle a rencontré son fiancé, son Ménéopir, elle rayonne. Ce qui nous vaut de l'entendre parler deux fois plus avec deux fois plus d'entrain. En face d'elle, Tolst dévore une assiette plus large que lui. Ce mec paye pas de mine mais avale deux fois plus que la moyenne, c'est impressionnant. On dirait un Hobbit !

**« Où donc avez passé la nuit ?** me demande-t-elle avec reproche, **Neaffa vous a attendu un moment…**

- **A d'autres !** s'exclame Tolst, **elle avait la tête retournée par un beau brun très chère Rowana, où donc étiez-vous cette nuit pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué ? **

- **Un baiser ne veut rien dire,** s'écrie-t-elle. **De plus** **Neaffa avait un peu bu et n'a pas pu dire non à ce… fifrelin ! Il lui a fourré la langue dans la bouche sans la moindre élégance ! »**

Je stoppe brusquement ma cuillère à mi-chemin de ma bouche et me retourne vers elle. Comment ça ? Dérinir a embrassé Neaffa sans son consentement ?

**« Vous vous égarez très chère, je n'ai eu qu'à lui donner un petit coup de pouce et elle lui est tombée dans les bras avec empressement !**

- **Mais où diable étiez-vous cette nuit pour imaginer cela ?** réplique-t-elle agacée qu'on la conteste. **Et qu'avez-vous fait par les Valars ?**

- **Oh ça très chère, vous ne voulez pas le savoir, **sous-entendit-il, **mais si jamais…**

- **Il suffit, vous vous êtes fourvoyés et maintenant cette pauvre Neaffa est effrayée par…**

- **Effrayée ? **la coupé-je.

- **Oui tout à fait !** fait-elle en me toisant, **et où donc étiez-vous, j'ai dû jouer les chevaliers servant à votre place !**

- **Ne l'écoutez pas, **Tolst lèvre les yeux au ciel,** elle et son romantisme galant**… **enfin vous voyez… C'était un échange _fougueux_ de salive entre deux adultes _plus_ que consentants. Fin de l'histoire.**

- **Très bien ! **s'exclame-t-elle pour avoir le dernier mot.** »**

Mais son regard chocolat lance clairement le message inverse. Perplexe je tente de rassembler les informations. Un baiser fougueux ? Entre Effa et… _cet arrogant de Dérinir ?_ Ma mâchoire se serre. Je mâche lentement mes œufs brouillés. Consentants ? J'ai tendance à croire plus Toslt, Rowana est encore une gamine de dix-neuf ans qui lit trop d'histoires romantiques. Consentants hein ? J'hausse les épaules pour rejeter la vague brulante hors de moi. Après tout, Neaffa a le double de mon âge, elle fait ce qu'elle veut et embrasse qui elle veut. Mais… _Dérinir ? _Mes œufs ont soudain un goût amer.

**« Quand donc partez-vous vous marier chère Rowana ? **demande-t-il soudain.

- **Dans quelques jours, mon oncle a quelques affaires à régler pour mon père,** explique-t-elle avec un sourire rêveur, **il faut que je choisisse ma robe… J'hésite encore entre une soie rose ou jaune pale… Il faut que je sois parfaite.**

- **Très chère,** se moque gentiment Tolst**, vous iriez déguisée en souillon qu'il vous épouserait quand même ! **

- **C'est vrai, **sourit-elle avec fierté, **mon Ménéopir est un grand seigneur.»**

Neaffa et… _Dérinir ?_ Des flashs me montent à la tête, je prends une profonde inspiration essayant de me focaliser sur la courbe voluptueuse des hanches de Lia. Mais la seule chose qui me brûle la rétine c'est les mains de Dérinir sur Effa.

OoOo

L'odeur du cuir des selles rohirs est particulière, nulle part ailleurs on ne retrouve la même courbe du siège. C'est pour ça que je ne peux remplacer ma selle qu'ici. Je connais l'artisan, le savoir se transmet de génération en génération. Comme souvent dans cette branche. La tignasse bouclée châtain d'Henra fait son apparition, il me lance un sourire amical et me donne l'accolade. Muet de naissance, il se contente de me faire signe qu'il a la selle qu'il me faut.

Je fais le tour de sa boutique, tâtant le cuir chaud et familier. Me rappelant la première fois que j'ai eu en main mon propre matériel. C'était après que mon père m'ai offert Murmure, il m'a emmené acheté mon équipement. M'apprenant à bien choisir. Un des rares moments où il n'y avait que lui et moi. Il était toujours plus proche de mon frère, celui qui prendrait la relève. Il me voyait comme le gamin un peu trop grand qui courrait dans la lande et jouait à être un Rohirrim avec le garçon d'écurie.

Le jour de mon passage à l'âge adulte, ce jour-là où nous étions seuls dans la boutique, il m'a vu en homme. Il a posé sa main lourde sur mon épaule, et m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi. Je me rappelle avoir demandé pourquoi, je n'avais rien accompli. Il a juste souri.

Henra revient, portant un selle légère et d'un brun foncé. Je la tâte, appréciant le contact. Lui sourit et hoche la tête. C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvre et qu'entre un pas lourd. Nous nous retournons. Je me fige sur place et le visage s'esclaffe.

**« Ethéol ?! »**

En trois pas il est sur moi et me donne l'accolade en riant. Puis il me détaille comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

**« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on a pas vu ta sale gueule à Edoras ?**

- **Deux ans,** répliqué-je amicalement, **comment vas-tu Erwon ?**

- **Marié,** grimace-t-il avant de sourire, **et un fils.**

- **Tu n'as perdu ton temps !**

- **Tu me connais ? **fait-il. **Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

- **Toujours aussi perspicace,** raillé-je, **j'achète une selle. **

- **C'est bon tu sais, **fait-il avec compassion, **je suis au courant. »**

Je fronce les sourcils, il pose une main amicale sur mon épaule. Plantant son regard bleu dans le mien.

**« De quoi tu parles ?**

- **Tu veux dire que… tu n'es pas au courant ?**

- **Au courant de quoi ?** m'impatienté-je**, de quoi Erwon ?**

- **Je suis désolé, **soupire-t-il, **vraiment désolé Ethéol... »**

OoOo

** « Tu pars ? Comment ça tu pars ? **s'exclame-t-elle en me poursuivant dans l'escalier. **_Maintenant_ ?**

- **Oui maintenant Effa, **répliqué-je la selle sur l'épaule en entrant dans l'écurie.

- **Ethéol !** fait-elle en posant la main sur mon bras pour me forcer à la regarder, **Ethéol qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Je tourne vers elle mes yeux gris, contemplant son joli front plissé d'inquiétude.

**« Mon… mon frère est mort. **

- **Qu… quoi ? **ses yeux s'écarquillent, **comment ?**

- **Il s'est fait attaqué, je…, **ma voix s'étrangle. **Ça fait un mois… Je n'étais pas là et maintenant… Ma mère est toute seule, je dois y aller.**

- **Je viens avec toi ! **décide-t-elle avec fermeté, **selle Murmure je vais chercher mes affaires.**

- **Non, non Effa,** je la retiens. **Je ne peux pas t'emmener. »**

Elle se retourne vers moi, ahurie et blessée. Je lui caresse gentiment les cheveux. Je n'arrive pas à lui sourire sincèrement. Elle s'en rend compte et son front se fronce de plus belle. Elle murmure un pourquoi.

**« Murmure ira plus vite s'il n'a pas deux charges à supporter.**

- **Alors… tu vas me laisser là ? Toute seule ?**

- **Eh Effa, **tenté-je de la rassurer en lui caressant l'épaule, **tu n'es pas seule, il y a Rowana hein ? Et Tolst et Mitch. Ne t'éloigne pas de lui, d'accord ? Il te protégera. »**

Elle hoche la tête, les lèvres pincées. Je selle Murmure, elle fourre mes affaires dans mon fond de selle en silence. Je fouille dans ma besace sors les dix écus d'argent gagnés et lui en donne huit. Les pièces sont froides, elle les fixe dans ses paumes. Avant de lever des yeux suppliants sur moi, je secoue la tête.

**« Je reviens te chercher le plus vite possible. Je te le promets.»**

Elle hoche la tête, je lui embrasse gentiment le front. Puis entraîne Murmure dans la rue sans me retourner. Je monte à cheval quand soudain une voix m'apostrophe. Mitch. Il courre vers moi et s'arrête, essoufflé.

**« Tu pars sans dire au revoir ?**

- **Je vais revenir.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Ethéol ?** s'inquiète-t-il.

- **Des problèmes familiaux qui ne peuvent pas attendre,** fais-je évasivement.

- **Et Neaffa ?** fronce-t-il les sourcils.

- **Elle ne vient pas. »**

Il me lance un regard étonné, je secoue la tête et me penche pour murmurer.

**« Promets-moi de prendre soin d'elle. Qu'il ne lui arrive rien.**

- **Sur ma vie**, hoche-t-il la tête avec sérieux en portant la main au cœur à la manière des Rohirrims. **»**

Rassuré, je talonne Murmure, il file comme le vent en direction des portes d'Edoras. En direction de l'Ouest Emnet. En direction de mes terres.

OoOo

Murmure ne ralentit pas la cadence, alors que la nuit est tombée sur la plaine. J'ai le ventre vide et la tête emplie de souvenir. D'Elian et de notre père. Tout les deux partis alors que j'étais sur les routes à découvrir la Terre du Milieu, à essayer de comprendre son histoire et ses peuples. Parti en laissant ma mère seule dans son boudoir froid à pleurer sur la fatalité qui s'est abattue sur sa famille. Ma mère qui a toujours été une femme de tête, une femme de caractère qui n'hésitait pas à affronter mon père lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il avait tord. Mes parents n'ont pas fait un mariage d'amour. Mais avec le temps ils ont fini par tomber amoureux. Et ma mère s'est effondrée à sa mort, comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur hors de la poitrine. Je n'ose imaginer son état maintenant qu'elle a perdu son fils aîné, que son époux est mort, que son cadet est au loin et qu'elle est seule face à sa douleur.

Mon cœur se serre un peu plus.

La jument de mon frère s'appelle Brume, elle est d'un gros pommelé tendre. Je me souviens du visage d'Elian lorsque père lui a offert. Il rayonnait de fierté et d'impatience. Et quand il l'a vu il est resté béat d'admiration. Il souriait. Je me souviens du bleu de ses yeux, ils étaient si clairs, si jeunes… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, ils étaient sombres comme la mer et furieux. La dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, nous nous sommes disputés. Nous nous sommes quittés étrangers, presque ennemis. Ma gorge se serre.

Peut être est-ce mieux que je ne le vois pas froid et inerte. Peut être vaut-il mieux que je ne garde en mémoire que l'adolescent aux yeux si clairs. Cet adolescent dont l'entêtement lui a coûté la vie. Erwon m'a raconté ce que tous savent, qu'il a persisté à continuer son expédition à la bordure nord de nos terres alors qu'il n'était pas assez armé pour affronter les mercenaires qui y rôdent. Il est mort pour son devoir de protéger nos terres, pour l'honneur de notre famille. Il est mort comme il l'aurait voulu.

Mais même en me répétant cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de regretter ce gâchis.

Et pour la première fois, le mot d'égoïste qu'il m'a craché à la figure me semble juste. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu lui faire entendre raison, je l'aurais retenu. Mais m'aurait-il écouté ? Au fond de moi, je sais que non. Elian ne m'écoutait jamais.

OoOo

Lorsque je passe les portes d'Albiwyn c'est en fin d'après-midi, après trois jours de chevauchée. Murmure est harassé. Il avance au pas entre les maisons. La demeure familiale s'est agrandie d'une aile, mais ses pierres claires sont les mêmes et le grand orne est toujours là. A étendre ses immenses branches sur la cour de la maison où j'ai grandi. Je reste un instant immobile, ayant l'impression de retomber en enfance.

Puis, je me laisse glisser à terre lui caressant l'encolure avec affection. Je savais qu'il en était capable. Je sors de ma poche un sucre roux qu'il avale goulûment. Un garçon d'écurie se précipite sur moi avant de s'arrêter bouche-bée à quelques mètres. Je reconnais aussitôt ces boucles.

**« Seigneur Ethéol !**

- **Bonjour Ignias,** le salué-je en lui tendant les rennes. **»**

Il hoche la tête, avant d'incliner le buste devant moi avec respect. J'avais oublié ces marques de politesse, comme j'ai eu l'impression certaines fois d'oublier que j'étais l'enfant d'un Rohirrim, d'un noble guerrier du Rohan. A grands pas je grimpe les quatre marches, m'arrêtant devant les portes en bronze sculpté aux exploits de mes ancêtres. Et lentement ouvre celle de droite. Le grand hall est sombre, des tentures ont été jetées sur les fenêtres. Je m'arrête au bord de la raie de lumière que laisse entrer la porte. Un bruit de vaisselle se fait entendre, je tourne les yeux. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, aux cheveux roux, me dévisage. Athia.

**« Par les Valars,** s'exclame-t-elle, **est-ce bien vous seigneur Ethéol ? »**

J'hoche la tête, elle porte ses mains à sa bouche. Les yeux exorbités, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans le couloir. Je m'avance dans la pièce. Reconnaissant avec peine dans la pénombre les tapisseries de chevaux et de batailles victorieuses. De chevauchées et d'aventures. Celles dans lesquelles je m'imaginais pendant les conseils entre mon père et les Rohirims de l'Ouest Emnet.

**« Ethéol…»**

Je me retourne vivement au son. Nous nous dévisageons un instant, immobiles. Ma mère se tient là, amaigrie et pâle. Ses longs cheveux bruns sont tirés en un chignon lâche, des mèches s'en échappent avec désordre. De larges cernes s'étendent sous ses yeux bleus. Son regard est fatigué, injecté de sang. Elle pousse un gémissement, semble presque s'écrouler. Je me précipite sur elle, l'enlaçant avec douceur. Ses doigts noueux s'accrochent désespérément à mon dos. Elle pleure.

**« Mon fils, mon fils, mon fils… **

- **Je suis rentré dès que j'ai su,** murmuré-je.

- **Tu es là, tu es enfin là…**

- **Je ne partirai pas, tu m'entends ? **je pose mes mains sur ses joues humides,** tu n'es plus toute seule. »**

Elle pleure de plus belle. Posant son front sur mon torse, me tâtant pour se persuader que je suis bien là devant elle. Et soudain elle me paraît vieille, fatiguée, fragile entre mes bras. J'ai peur de la briser d'une étreinte trop forte. Elle est si petite et si faible, ses sanglots la secouent de part en part son corps décharné. Je perds mon visage dans son épaule.

**« Tu n'es plus seule maman. Je suis rentré à la maison.»**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Salut les filles :)**_

_**Merci à nos reviewseuses fidèles au poste !**_

_**Et bonne lecture, avec une Effa en pleiiine forme ;)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

La nuit est noire. Le ciel est noir, les rues traversées seulement par quelques ivrognes. Le vent frais balaye mon visage et joue avec mes cheveux tandis que mes jambes balancent dans le vide. Mais je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai jamais eu peur du vide. C'est comme ça pour les elfes et j'ai au moins hérité de cette faculté. Celle de pouvoir marcher sur un fil à des dizaines de mètres au-dessus de sol et ne pas trébucher une seule fois, ne pas trembler d'un seul membre.

Alors, je suis juste là, assise à la fenêtre de ma chambre et j'attends. J'ai attendu toute la journée alors que, au fond, je savais. Je savais qu'il ne reviendrait pas, aujourd'hui. Il faut déjà plusieurs jours pour se rendre là-bas. Quatre, a dit Mitch, trois sans pause. Donc, trois.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. La lune y est introuvable et les étoiles ne sont pas là pour m'aider. Ce n'est qu'un voile noir qui semble tout obscurcir et ne promettre que le néant au-dessus de nos têtes.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre mais je ne me retourne pas. Le nouveau-venu va voir la noirceur de la pièce et ça le convaincra surement de continuer son chemin. Et s'il s'agit d'une personne mal attentionnée, je n'aurais qu'à sauter. Je retomberai sur mes pieds, aucun doute là-dessus.

Mais la personne ne s'en va pas. Elle s'avance dans la pièce et ferme la porte.

**-Neaffa, mon amie ? **m'appelle-t-elle. **Que faites-vous donc perchée à la fenê… OH, PAR LES VALARS ! **s'écrie-t-elle avec affolement. **Ne sautez pas, je vous en prie !**

Je ris légèrement à la méprise et me retourne un peu pour voir Rowana qui a ses bras tendus vers moi.

**-Je ne compte pas sauter, Rowana, **la rassuré-je. **Et même si c'était le cas, je ne me foulerai pas même une cheville. **

**-Me voilà soulagée ! Un moment, j'ai bien cru que c'en serait fini de vous ! **

Je lui souris et reporte mon regard dehors. Elle s'approche de moi et pose une main sur mon épaule.

**-Ne restez pas ainsi dans le noir, mon amie, ce n'est pas sain.**

**-C'est la nuit, il est normal qu'il fasse noir !**

**-Oui mais vous ne dormez pas.**

**-Je n'ai pas sommeil. **

Je sens son regard sur moi.

**-Il reviendra, **me promet-elle doucement.

**-Je sais.**

Je sais qu'il reviendra. Il ne m'abandonnera pas, pour rien au monde, jamais. Et ce n'est pas être sans lui pendant quelques jours qui me désespèrent mais de savoir pourquoi. Il a perdu son frère après avoir déjà perdu son père et je suis si loin de lui, inutile. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi et si seulement il m'avait laissé monter avec lui, sur ce cheval, peut-être aurait-il pris plus de temps pour arriver là-bas mais j'aurais pu être là pour lui. Mais il ne m'a pas écouté et, au fond, je sais bien que cette histoire de rapidité n'est pas entièrement sincère. Je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas que je sois là, qu'il ne voulait pas que je le vois comme ça. Et, maintenant, trois jours de routes nous séparent et je ne peux plus rien faire.

**-Vous pouvez dormir avec moi, **me propose gentiment Rowana. **Je ne peux partager le lit de Ménéopir avant le jour fatidique, je vous ferai une place avec joie, Neaffa. **

Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, me regorgeant du vent pour essayer de me détendre. A Rivendell, j'ai passé quarante ans à dormir seule dans mon lit et j'étais bien. Je prenais toute la place, je m'étalais, je bougeais et je me levais dés que l'envie me prenait. J'avais ma chambre à moi toute seule, toute la liberté dont on peut disposer. Mais depuis que j'ai pris la route avec Ethéol, nous avons toujours pris une chambre pour deux et parfois même partagé le même lit quand nous avions trop bu ou quand la nuit, je ne supportais plus la grandeur de mon lit et que j'avais envie de me faufiler dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Quand nous dormions à la belle étoile, j'étais dans ses bras aussi. Et maintenant, sa présence m'est devenue comme indispensable. J'ai essayé de dormir et dés le moment où je me suis retrouvée allongée seule sur le dos à observer le plafond, j'ai su que je n'y arriverai pas.

Surtout quand je sais qu'il est en train de chevaucher furieusement sur Murmure pour aller s'occuper de sa famille en lambeaux.

**-Non, c'est très gentil à vous mais ne vous en inquiétez pas, tout ira bien pour moi, **lui assuré-je en me forçant à sourire. **Dans ce lit ou dans le votre, je ne trouverai pas le sommeil. Je dormirai quand je serai fatiguée. **

**xOxOxO**

Je me dirige vers la boutique du tailleur dans laquelle Rowana m'a donné rendez-vous à treize heures tapantes pour choisir sa robe de mariée. Elle m'a promis que le mariage serait reporté jusqu'au jour où Ethéol serait de retour. Je me suis tout de suite exclamée que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire de tel sacrifice, surtout en sachant que mon meilleur ami n'est pas très porté sur ce genre d'évènements. D'ailleurs, je doute qu'il veuille un jour se marier lui-même. Mais Rowana m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas ça pour lui mais pour elle-même, ne désirant pas une demoiselle d'honneur avec une tête d'enterrement. Présenté sous cet angle, c'est ma foi plutôt légitime.

Cinq jours qu'il est parti et il n'est toujours pas revenu. Pas une lettre, pas un signe. Bien sûr, il doit être absent au minimum six jours mais… d'accord, je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter avant une dizaine de jours mais tout de même, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'espérer que Mitch ait tort et qu'Ethéol puisse faire ce trajet en bien moins de temps ! Après tout, il sait tellement bien chevaucher et Murmure est le meilleur cheval que je connaisse, malgré qu'il ait le pire des caractères ! S'il y a quelqu'un pour battre des records, c'est bien lui. Et il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait me chercher le plus tôt possible !

On m'attrape alors le bras et m'entraine dans une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale. Je n'ai pas le temps de protester mais je reconnais Dérinir et son sourire suffisant. Il me coince contre le mur et m'embrasse sans préambule. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me fait ce coup. Depuis qu'Ethéol est parti, c'est la troisième fois qu'il m'embrasse comme ça. Et c'est toujours la même chose, les mêmes émotions déroutantes et toujours la même irritation qui en ressort. Et comme les fois précédentes, au bout de quelques secondes, je le repousse quand je reprends suffisamment mes esprits.

Je le fusille du regard.

**-Arrête de faire ça ! J'en peux plus, arrête ! Je ne veux _pas_ que tu m'embrasses, Dérinir ! **

**-Pas la peine d'essayer de me mentir, **raille-t-il, s'appuyant sur le mur derrière moi. **Je sais très bien ce que tu ressens ! **

**-Ce que je ressens, c'est une colère noire, d'accord ?! **m'énervé-je en le poussant de toutes mes forces.

Il s'éloigne un peu, étonné par mon explosion. Je me détache du mur et écarte les bras, excédée.

**-Peu importe ce que tu fais avec… avec ma langueou avec tes mains, ou… _peu importe, _tu m'entends ? Tu peux pas faire ça dés que ça te chante, ne venir me voir que pour ça, comme si j'étais un objet ! Et que j'aime ça ou pas, ça non plus c'est pas important, Dérinir ! Si je te dis que je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas !**

**-Si ça te plait alors, tu le veux, c'est comme ça que ça marche, l'elfe, **se moque-t-il.

**-Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas t'écouter ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur et…**

**-Ah oui, j'avais oublié que ton prince charmant t'avait abandonné ! **

**-… et Rowana m'attend pour essayer des robes ! **finis-je, en faisant mine de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Il me regarde un instant avec un petit sourire en coin arrogant et je roule des yeux. Il se rapproche de moi et me frôle la gorge d'un doigt qui me provoque des frissons que je préfère ignorer.

**-Je reviendrai plus tard, alors. **

J'écarte sa main et n'attends pas plus longtemps pour m'éloigner de lui. Je sors de la ruelle, en prenant bien soin de ne jeter aucun regard en arrière, et marche à nouveau dans la grande rue. Pourquoi est-il si méprisant et hautain ? Ne peut-il pas me montrer un minimum de considération au lieu de m'utiliser comme ça ? Quel crétin.

J'arrive enfin à la boutique et y pénètre. Je repère rapidement Rowana qui discute avec une tailleuse, au milieu de la soie et des rubans. Tout est lumineux et clair par ici, et des robes de mariées sont la principale décoration de la pièce qui résonne des rires excitées des clientes. Je les rejoins et souris aux deux femmes. Rowana se réjouit en une exclamation de mon arrivée tandis que la vieille mais élégante vendeuse m'offre un sourire poli.

**-J'ai déjà fait une petite sélection, ma chère Neaffa, et je dois dire que je ne suis pas peu fière de mon instinct pour ce genre de choses si fondamentales, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Certainement, Madame, **assure la vendeuse.

**-Oh que oui, **fis-je moi-même.

**-Combien en ai-je mis de côté, Brigda ? Une petite quinzaine ? **

**-Vingt-quatre, Madame ! Vingt-quatre de mes plus magnifiques robes !**

Ah oui, petite sélection.

**xOxOxO**

**-Ca fait huit jours ! **m'exclamé-je. **HUIT JOURS !**

**-Doucement, Neaffa, **me dit Mitch. **Vous allez vous renverser votre assiette…**

**-Non, _pas _doucement, Mitch ! Il devrait être revenu !**

Je lorgne avec frustration la cruche d'eau qui est au centre de notre table à la taverne. Je suis à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux tant je n'en peux plus. Ca fait huit maudits jours sans nouvelle ! Il pourrait lui être arrivé n'importe quoi ! Comment le saurai-je ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait prévenir !

**-Oh bah, c'est limpide comme de l'eau de roche, ma petite, **me dit Tolst. **Une belle femme le retient là-bas et quand je dis ça, entendons-nous bien, je ne veux pas dire « contre son gré »…**

**-Cessez vos suppositions diffamatoires, voulez-vous ? **s'exaspéra Rowana. **Il est plus qu'évident, au contraire, que s'il n'est pas ici avec Neaffa, c'est qu'il a été retenu par de justes causes !**

**-Es-tu amoureuse de cet Ethéol ? **s'enquit Dérinir en haussant un sourcil. **Je commence à croire que ce n'est pas ce maigrichon de noble ruiné que tu devrais épouser mais cet apprenti baroudeur qui n'est, qu'on se le dise, pas bien moins ridicule !**

**-LA FERME ! **claquons-nous d'une même voix, Rowana et moi.

Il ricane pour toute réaction et je me retiens de lui renverser la cruche sur la tête.

**-Il ne tardera pas à revenir, j'en suis sûre ! **me dit Mitch en souriant. **Mangez, Neaffa.**

Je soupire mais entame quand même mon repas.

**-Elle est un peu à cran, Mitchie, **lui souffle Rowana, se croyant plus discrète qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. **Elle ne dort quasiment pas…**

Je lui jette un coup d'œil agacé et elle fait mine de ne pas le voir.

**-Neaffa. **

Je me tends aussitôt et mes yeux s'écarquillent. J'en fais tomber ma fourchette en reconnaissant la voix. Il m'a finalement retrouvée. Ne pouvant plus longtemps échapper à la confrontation, je me retourne et, là, devant moi, parfaitement droit, mon père me regarde de ses yeux clairs et perçants. Son visage est impassible mais je lis tout son soulagement et toute sa déception dans son regard, et il me fait chavirer. Je savais que viendrait le moment où je croiserai ces yeux et que ça allait être ainsi. J'ai toujours eu un infini respect pour mon père et je n'ai jamais voulu le décevoir mais comment faire autrement ? Je ne fais pas exactement partie des siens. Je ne suis pas tout à fait de son sang. Je ne peux pas être ce qu'il attend de moi.

**-Ma fille, nous avons à parler, **me dit-il, sans colère dans la voix mais avec la fermeté qu'il a toujours eue.

J'hoche de la tête et me lève. Je vois les autres qui sont tous estomaqués et qui admirent mon père. Evidemment, c'est un elfe, un vrai, un pur. C'est comme si à lui tout seul, il était le nouvel éclairage de la pièce.

Il pose une main sur mon épaule et je sais qu'il veut que nous sortions dans la rue. Le soleil est en train de se coucher et les rues sont quasiment désertes. Nous marchons un peu, histoire de s'éloigner de la taverne. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire et bien trop de façons inadéquates de les exprimer qui me viennent à l'esprit. Mais je sais aussi que c'est à moi de parler la première.

**-Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû partir comme je l'ai fait, **commencé-je, essayant d'ignorer mon angoisse de ne pas dire les choses telles que je veux qu'elles sonnent. **Je sais que tu as dû t'inquiéter, malgré la lettre que je t'ai écrite, mais tu te serais inquiété même si je t'avais fait mes adieux de vive-voix. Tu n'as jamais voulu que je quitte Rivendell. **

**-Rivendell est le lieu que je veux pour toi, Neaffa, car il est le seul qui ne te fera pas souffrir. Je le sais. **

**-Non, père, tu ne le sais pas, **soupiré-je. **C'est vrai que je n'y souffre pas, à proprement parler, parce que je ne ressens rien, mis à part de l'ennui. Un profond ennui. Ce lieu est pour les elfes… l'humanité en moi a besoin d'autre chose. **

Il me regarde, je lis de la douleur mais je lui souris. Si cette douleur est là, c'est qu'il me comprend enfin. Je décide de continuer. C'est le moment où jamais. Je m'arrête et me tourne complètement vers lui. Je pose deux mains aimantes sur ses épaules.

**-Je t'aime, du plus profond de mon être, **assuré-je. **Tu le sais ! Mais ça ne sert à rien de vouloir m'enfermer dans une cage dorée. J'ai besoin d'humanité, de… d'une _vie _et pas juste d'être née, et d'attendre que l'éternité m'épuise ! Et…**

Je marque un temps d'arrêt, réfléchissant.

**-Il faut que tu me laisses faire ça. **

Il soupire mais me sourit. Il m'attire dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte au centuple. Il rit devant la force que j'emplois à le garder dans mes bras et je souris pour moi-même. Je ne me rendais pas compte à quel point il me manquait !

**-Je savais que ça arriverait, j'espérais juste que ça serait le plus tard possible. Ah, Neaffa... je ne pensais pas le dire un jour mais j'aurais aimé que tu ressembles moins à ta mère.**

Et je comprends très bien ce qu'il entend par là. Ce qui me lie à ma mère, c'est ce qui l'a fait mourir.

**xOxOxO**

Je regarde avec fierté la jument de Rowana sellée. Ca a été dur, c'est rien de le dire ! Déjà qu'avec Mumure, c'aurait été un parcours du combattant mais avec celle-ci… enfin, c'est bien simple, j'ai pris deux heures ! Mais, maintenant, elle est fin prête à chevaucher jusqu'au Rohan ! Enfin, l'Ouest Emnet.

Je ne connais pas vraiment le chemin mais j'ai demandé à trois hommes de la taverne, en ignorant leurs tentatives de drague, et ils m'ont écrit la route que je devrais suivre sur un bout de papier. Avec ma boussole, je devrais y arriver ! Et j'ai assez de nourriture pour six jours, ma dague, une bonne grosse couverture que j'ai piquée dans ma chambre. Tout y est pour que je fasse bonne route !

A part bien sûr quelques détails comme euh… mon inaptitude à monter un cheval correctement, ce pourquoi j'ai compté dix jours de nourriture ! Il vaut mieux prévoir large. Les huit écus d'Ethéol m'ont plutôt bien servis, je dirais !

Mon père est parti, avant-hier. Il a voulu rester quelques jours pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas besoin de lui et que ceux avec qui je vivais étaient dignes de confiance. Il a plus d'une fois porté un regard fort hostile à Dérinir mais, mis à part ça, il a paru satisfait. J'ai pleuré en lui disant au-revoir et lui ai promis de revenir le voir très bientôt.

Et puis, je me suis à nouveau retrouvée sans mon père, ni Ethéol. Chose qui est une nouveauté. Toute ma vie, j'étais soi avec l'un, soi avec l'autre. Ce n'est qu'en faisant mon dernier signe d'adieu alors que mon père disparaissait à l'horizon que je m'en suis aperçue. Et ces deux derniers jours ont été les pires de tous depuis qu'Ethéol est parti.

**-Neaffa ! Enfin, que faites-vous ?! **s'exclame Rowana.

**-Elle selle votre jument.**

-**Je le vois bien, cela, Mitchie, enfin ! Traitez-moi d'idiote, mon brave, que je ne le prendrai pas moins bien !**

Je me retourne pour voir Rowana et Mitch se tenir à l'entrer de l'écurie. Je soupire. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas ne pas me faire prendre !

**-N'essayez pas de me retenir, je vais le rejoindre ! Et si vous ne voulez pas que j'emprunte votre jument, alors, tant pis, j'en volerai un autre !**déclaré-je, butée.

-**Ah ! Voilà autre chose ! **s'écrie Rowana en s'avançant vers moi. **Vous n'allez dérober aucune monture ! **

**-Vous ne savez ni chevaucher, ni vous battre !**

**-C'est insensé ! **

**-Je vais vous dire ce qui est insensé, moi ! **m'écrié-je. **Ce qui est insensé c'est que demain, ça va faire le vingtième jour qu'Ethéol est parti ! Voilà ce qui est insensé ! Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait le plus vite possible et là, excusez-moi mais je ne trouve pas ça très rapide ! Je pars aujourd'hui, que ça vous plaise ou non !**

**-Et s'il revient alors que vous êtes parti et que vous ne vous croisez pas ? **demande Mitch. **Et s'il arrive au village et ne vous y trouve pas ?**

**-Ben, il croira que j'ai été enlevée, ou morte, ou autre ! Et vous savez quoi ? Ce sera bien fait pour lui, à ce traitre ! **fis-je en agitant le doigt avec véhémence. **Il saura ce que ça fait !**

Rowana se met alors à sourire avant d'éclater de rire.

**-Je pars avec vous, mon amie ! **m'apprend-elle.

**-Vous ne pouvez pas, vous avez votre mariage à Minas Tirit, **lui rappelé-je.

**-Et alors ? Mes préparatifs étaient déjà censés s'effectuer là-bas, je ne suis plus à ça après ! Mon bon Ménéopir et moi-même allons nous marier chez votre Silmaril ! **établit-elle, ravie. **Et s'il m'aime autant qu'il le dit, il acceptera !**

**-Il n'y a pas le moindre doute, il accepterait n'importe quoi pour vous !**

**-C'est bien vrai, **m'approuve-t-elle. **Il me rejoindra là-bas avec ma belle-famille et tous les autres invités !**

**-Quant à moi, **intervient Mitch. **Je ne compte pas vous laissez faire un pas sans ma présence, Neaffa, vous pouvez en être sûre. **

-**Oh, mon Dieu, MERCI ! **bondis-je sur eux. **J'étais morte de trouille ! Et votre jument, Rowana, me déteste cordialement !**

**-Quelle aventure que ce sera ! **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.** Hihihi !**

* * *

_Et ben ça promet ;) ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonjour !_

_On remercie encore nos trois fidèles reviewseuses :) ça fait chaud au cœur les filles !_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

J'ai fait retirer les draps noirs des fenêtres et ouvrir en grand les portes pour laisser l'air frais pénétrer dans la maison. Le soulagement des domestiques a été assez éloquent, et ma mère a repris quelques couleurs depuis que je l'entraine faire le tour d'Albiwyn chaque matin. J'ai renvoyé quelques hommes de confiance de mon frère qui s'occupaient de nos terres selon leur intérêt depuis la mort d'Elian. Et je me suis attelée à remettre en état les portes d'entrée de la ville, pour donner du travail aux artisans et secouer les habitants figés par le deuil de ma mère. J'ai ordonné que l'on reconstruise aussi le mur d'enceinte, et ai mis la main à la pâte. Histoire de changer mes idées.

Assis dans le fauteuil du maître de lieu, fait d'un bois massif et clair, je scrute la carte qu'a étendue devant moi Fama sur la longue table de réunion. Je l'ai désigné comme bras droit à la place d'Orgon qui ne m'inspirait que de la méfiance. Fama avait été renvoyé dans son foyer par mon frère qui le jugé trop âgé mais j'ai confiance en son jugement et même si sa main n'est plus aussi ferme que lorsqu'il m'a appris quelques bottes dans la cour, son regard gris est toujours aussi perçant et perspicace. Ma mère est assise en retrait dans un coin de la grande salle, près de la fenêtre, à broder en compagnie d'Athia. A discuter même et le regard ravi d'Athia m'en dit long sur l'état dans lequel elle devait se trouver avant que je ne rentre. Elle ne me quitte pas d'une semelle depuis mon arrivée, convaincue que je vais partir à nouveau.

«** Ils attaquent pas bandes de douze, les raids sont très bien organisés et rapides, **explique Fama en me montrant les villages victimes. **La forêt à proximité leur permet de se cacher et de nous échapper.**

- **Et depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ?**

- **Quelques mois, mon frère n'en était pas à sa première contre-attaque mais ils connaissent bien mieux la région. »**

J'hoche la tête. Et comme à chaque fois qu'Elian est mentionné je ne peux m'empêcher de songer à son tombeau. Comme ceux du reste de notre famille il se trouve à quelques minutes à pied de là, au pied d'une colline recouverte de tyris. C'est en me confrontant à son cercueil que j'ai véritablement réalisé qu'il était parti. Que nous n'avons pas eu le temps de nous réconcilier et que je suis seul pour assumer une charge qui me semble soudain trop lourde, trop étouffante. Mais je ne peux pas me défiler, il ne reste plus que moi. Les quelques larmes que j'ai versé devant son nom inscrit dans la pierre étaient amères de regrets.

Et depuis dix jours je remue sans relâche la maison pour sortir mes gens de l'immobilité. Et pour essayer de ne pas songer à ce qu'il va advenir maintenant pour moi. Je ne peux pas retourner à Edoras, pas encore. Ma mère est trop fragile, trop anxieuse. Il faut que j'écrive à Effa, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps. Les jours filent et le travail est sans fin. Ce mois d'inertie a accumulé un retard que je n'aurais jamais cru capable. Et encore, les Rohirrims et petits seigneurs des environs ne sont pas encore venus, et même si j'ai toujours été plus doué en diplomatie qu'Elian je redoute encore le moment de la confrontation.

**« Seigneur Ethéol,** s'incline soudain un des soldats de mon frère que je n'ai pas entendu entrer, **Dame Léony,** se tourne-t-il vers ma mère, **Dame Mallia est arrivée.**

- **Oh, faites –la entrer,** je me lève du siège. »

Ma mère fait de même, j'échange un regard avec elle. Le sien me fait clairement comprendre son animosité envers sa belle-fille. Je n'ai pas encore pu juger, elle était astreinte aux quarante jours de réclusion requis pour une veuve. Pour vérifier si celle-ci n'est pas enceinte de son défunt mari et peut se remarier. Mallia entre alors, dans sa robe noire et sobre qui laisse juste entrevoir la naissance de ses épaules. Sur sa tête est déposé son voile noir de veuve qu'elle a rejeté en arrière. Elle a les cheveux d'un blond très clair, presque blanc si on omet les reflets dorés, et des yeux d'un vert perçant. J'incline la tête avec respect, elle plonge dans une petite révérence.

**« Vous devez être Ethéol, **fait-elle alors, **j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.**

- **J'espère que cela était à mon avantage,** débité-je la formule de rigueur.

- **On m'a peint un tableau nuancé mon Seigneur mais cela ne m'avait pas préparé à votre charme,** réplique-t-elle en laissant percer un petit sourire sur ses lèvres fines et rouges.

- **J'espère que vous trouverez le réconfort pour votre peine en cette demeure Dame Mallia**, je réponds selon la politesse attendue.

- **Je n'en doute nullement, **me fixe-t-elle avec intensité. »

Puis, elle se tourne vers ma mère qui la regarde avec froideur. Sans se laisser démonter Mallia va à elle pour lui prendre les mains. Lui offrant un sourire compatissant.

**« Ma chère Léony, je partage votre douleur dans cette épreuve et je vous offre toute mon affection. J'ai conscience que c'est bien peu face à cette perte mais sachez que vous avez en moi une amie fidèle,** elle la serre contre elle, **affrontons ensemble ce chagrin.**

- **Votre gentillesse n'a d'égale que de votre douceur Dame Mallia, **répond froidement ma mère, **mais comme vous le voyez, un fils m'a été rendu pour apaiser mes souffrances.**

- **Je n'ai aucun doute que lui et moi deviendrons de très bons amis, **me lance-t-elle un sourire. **»**

J'hoche la tête, ma mère comprend imperceptiblement et propose à Athia et Mallia de se retirer dans son boudoir. Je me retourne vers Fama.

**« Continuons. »**

OoOo

**« Ethéol, il est temps. »**

Je relève la tête des listes des dépenses que j'épluche – comme je m'y attendais Elian n'a pas fait attention aux fuites de fonds étranges -. Ma mère se tient debout, devant la table du bureau de mon père encombré des parchemins que j'ai sorti. Je pose la liste et fronce les sourcils.

**« Temps pour quoi ? **

- **Prendre le titre, **s'assied-t-elle sur la chaise**, devenir officiellement Rohirim et seigneur des terres d'Albiwyn.**

- **Maman…, **soupiré-je.

- **Non, **me coupe-t-elle reprenant sa voix ferme que je croyais perdue à jamais, **tu es mon fils, le fils d'un Rohirim. L'héritier. Tu as des responsabilités, des gens attendent que tu les endosses. **

- **Je sais, **m'appuyé-je contre le dossier.

- **Ethéol, je sais que ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi, **sourit-elle tristement, **mais des gens ont besoin de toi. _J'ai_ besoin de toi. »**

Elle se penche sur moi, posant sa main amaigrie sur ma joue. Je lui souris. Laissant mon regard parcourir les étagères. Au dessus de la cheminée trône l'emblème de notre famille, un casque d'argent gravé de l'orme dans notre cour. Mon père m'avait expliqué que le plus important n'était pas le casque symbole de notre état de guerriers du Rohan mais l'arbre, l'orme qui représente la générosité et la loyauté. Des valeurs qu'il a voulu nous inculquer à mon frère et à moi.

A côté est l'emblème de la famille de ma mère, chose peu commune parce que l'épouse abandonne sa famille pour en intégrer une autre et donc oublier son symbole. Pourtant il est là, parce que ma mère a tenu tête à mon père, affirmant que nous étions tout autant de son sang et que son symbole avait toute sa place ici. C'est une tyris, symbole de la tradition et du renouveau. Antagonismes, mais l'un n'existe pas sans l'autre.

**« Tu ne peux pas courir le monde comme un adolescent rêveur**, fait-elle doucement, **ce temps-là est révolu. Tu es un homme maintenant, tu as eu vingt deux ans il y a deux mois. »**

C'est vrai, j'avais oublié.

**« Ne sois pas amer.**

- **Je ne le suis pas.**

- **Dis-toi que c'est un nouvel horizon à découvrir, un nouveau défi à relever. »**

Elle me sourit. J'évite son regard. Je sais ce qu'elle me demande mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, je ne suis ni mon père ni mon frère. Je n'ai jamais songé un instant devoir endosser le rôle de chef de la famille, personne n'a réellement envisagé cela. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas fait pour cela.

**« Tu es le fils de ton père,** fait ma mère comme si elle lisait mes pensées, **et tu es mon fils. Et je sais ce que tu es, tu es un rêveur oui mais tu es droit et courageux. **

- **Comment ai-je fait pendant des années sans toi pour me botter les fesses ? **plaisanté-je.

- **C'est bien ce que je me demande ! »**

Elle se lève alors, sachant pertinemment que je ne répondrai pas tout de suite. Ses lèvres se posent sur mon front, un geste familier et rassurant. Elle pose sa main sur ma joue, fouille mon regard en un sourire triste.

**« Tu as les yeux de ton père,** murmure-t-elle, **il me manque. Il me manque tellement.**

- **Je sais maman. Il me manque à moi aussi. »**

Elle tourne les talons et ouvre la porte. Une fois sur le seuil elle se retourne.

**« C'est bon de te revoir tu sais. »**

La porte se ferme, je sors un papier et commence à écrire à Neaffa.

OoOo

Murmure regarde avec curiosité ce box où il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Je m'amuse de ses mouvements de tête, il semble reconnaitre l'odeur. Je le brosse avec application son crin noir, retirant la poussière. Il soupire d'appréciation. Soudain, un pas déterminé se fait entendre et Mallia entre dans mon champ de vision. Elle a quitté sa robe de veuve, ne conservant que son voile comme le veut la tradition jusqu'à la fin des soixante jours de deuil. Elle se plante de l'autre côté de Murmure, me fixant avec la même intensité que la dernière fois.

**« Vous voilà enfin Ethéol ! Je vous cherchais !**

- **J'imagine bien, **je réponds tout en continuant de brosser.

- **Ah, les chevaux…, **sourit-elle en passant la main sur le dos de Murmure. **Votre frère les aimait beaucoup également. Comment s'appelait son cheval déjà… ?**

- **Brume.**

- **Ah oui en effet ! Lui et moi avions l'habitude de nous promener à cheval, vous plairez-t-il de m'accompagner ce matin ? »**

Je fronce les sourcils, la dévisageant. Elle semble toujours croiser mon chemin, cherchant par tous les moyens à attirer mon attention. Depuis qu'elle ne porte plus sa robe noire et sévère elle dévoile ses formes – qu'on ne peut dénier affriolantes – et coiffe avec un soin particulier si j'en juge pas les cheveux des autres femmes de la maison. Qu'attend-t-elle de moi exactement ? Je me méfie, sa famille n'est pas fortunée et leurs terres sont pauvres. La mort de mon frère leur fait perdre un appuie et une alliance très avantageuse.

**« Je crains que non, je suis déjà pris,** décliné-je poliment.

- **Oh déjà ? » **

Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'esclaffer.

**« Je crois que les Rohirims ne sont pas encore venus me présenter leurs filles !**

- **En effet, c'est pour cela que j'en profite. »**

Je ris, comme ça les choses sont au clair. Mallia a un certain culot. C'est indéniable.

**« Seigneur Ethéol ! Seigneur Ethéol !** s'exclame-t- alors Ignas en déboulant dans les écuries. **Il… Il y a quelque chose dans la cour et…**

- **Du calme, **l'arrêté-je, **je vais aller voir. »**

Il hoche frénétiquement la tête. Je sors, Mallia sur mes talons. Je me fige alors sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Devant moi se tient – à cheval !- Neaffa. Accompagnée de Mitch qui m'adresse un regard désolé mais aussi de Rowana, son fiancé et de Dérinir. Je n'ai pas le temps de reconnaitre le reste de la troupe qui stationne dans la cour de notre demeure. Effa me bondit dessus.

**« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

- **A ton avis ?!** s'écrie-t-elle, **J'étais morte d'inquiétude idiot !** **Pas une lettre ! Pas un mot ! Il aurait pu t'arriver malheur et j'en aurais rien su !**

- **Calme-toi,** tenté-je gentiment. **Je t'ai écrit avant-hier.**

- **Tu n'es qu'un parjure !** m'insulte-t-elle en me balançant son poing sur le torse, **tu avais promis de revenir me chercher ! Tu avais promis !**

- **Je suis désolé Effa,** soupiré-je.

- **Arrête avec tes désolés !** crie-t-elle**, tu m'as abandonné ! Abandonné !**

- **Dis pas n'importe quoi !** la coupé-je en posant fermement mes mains sur ses épaules.

- **Je te déteste !** éclate-t-elle en sanglots brusquement. »

Perplexe, je l'enlace gentiment. Elle se met à pleurer et débiter des insultes à mon adresse tout en maudissant cet atroce voyage pour me rejoindre, la jument de Rowana dont elle est tombée plus d'une fois, et tous les chevaux de la terre du Milieu. Pour finir par faire une véritable déclaration d'amour à Murmure. Je tente de dissimuler mon rire en lui caressant gentiment le dos pour la consoler. Lorsqu'elle daigne relever ses yeux humides sur mon visage, il règne un silence de mort dans la cour.

**« Je suis désolé Effa.**

- **J'espère bien !** gronde-t-elle.

- **Ethéol, très cher, **fait tout à coup Mallia en se plaçant à côté de moi, **et si me présentiez à cette jeune elfe ? »**

Neaffa lui lance un regard presque assassin, j'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Rowana éclate de rire avant de s'exclamer.

**« Alors comme ça vous êtes de la noblesse, Silmaril ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas votre nom à ce que nous a raconté Neaffa, je dois avouer qu'Ethéol vous va beaucoup mieux ! Bien**, fait-elle en descendant de cheval pour tendre les rennes à Ignias, **j'ai envie d'un bon bain ! Qu'en dîtes-vous Neaffa ? »**

OoOo

C'est un véritable débarquement, j'ai fait loger Effa et Rowana, Mitch et Tolst, Dérinir et Malaphrir respectivement dans les mêmes chambres pour permettre à tous de ne pas avoir à aller à l'auberge. Je connais bien Bo, il a beau avoir la conversation la plus drôle de ce coin du Rohan, ses lits ne sont jamais très propres et sa bière insipide. Cela a au moins un côté positif, ma mère a réendossé son rôle de maitresse de maison. Elle est sortie de ses pensées noires. Mallia en revanche semble ne pas apprécier que l'on trouble sa paisible retraite de jeune veuve. Pourtant elle est l'une des rares a avoir encore sa chambre pour elle seule.

**« Ethéol, **m'apostrophe ma mère au détour d'un couloir,** où vas-tu ?**

- **Rejoindre Fama, il y a un problème au mur d'enceinte.**

- **Les Rohirims sont en route,** m'annonce-t-elle, **j'ai reçu une lettre de Dame Moira. Ils vont te demander…**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas, **lui sourié-je**, je ne t'abandonnerai pas à leurs griffes de vautour. **

- **Ce n'est pas d'eux que j'ai peur, je sais comment les amadouer, **réplique-t-elle fermement.

- **Maman, **je pose ma main sur son épaule**, il faut penser à sortir l'épée de papa. »**

Son regard s'illumine soudain, elle m'enlace vivement. Faisant preuve d'une force dont je ne l'aurais pas cru capable en ces moments difficiles. Petit à petit, grâce à mes efforts pour redonner de l'énergie à cette demeure, elle semble rependre vie. C'est un véritable soulagement.

**« La jeune elfe, Neaffa c'est cela ?** demande-t-elle alors, **c'est celle dont tu m'as parlé dans une de tes lettres, l'année dernière ?**

- **C'est elle,** assuré-je.

- **Ne devrait-elle pas être à Rivendell auprès des siens ?**

- **Maman, tu apprendras bien vite à la connaitre,** m'esclaffé-je, **cette elfe-là n'est vraiment pas comme les autres.**

- **Oui, j'ai vu votre altercation dans la cour tout à l'heure,** sourit-elle.

- **Et ce n'est qu'un début, tu vas voir je suis sûre que vous allez bien vous entendre. »**

Elle hoche la tête, m'ordonnant de filer rejoindre Fama. Je tourne les talons, descends les marches et m'en vais à grande enjambée rejoindre mon bras droit en contrebas de la colline.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas de reviewser ;)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! _

_Courage à ceux qui sont en plein examen, bonnes vacances aux autre bien évident :) _

_Merci à nos reviewseuses fidèles au poste !_

_Et bonne lectuuuuure_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

-**D'après mes prévisions, mon Ménéopir et ma belle-famille devraient arriver demain ! Et alors, nous nous marierons dans la semaine ! **se réjouit Rowana. **Oh, Neaffa, j'ai tellement hâte, mon amie !**

-**Oui, c'est fantastique ! **

Mais je dois me forcer pour écouter Rowana car mes pensées sont ailleurs alors que je range mes affaires dans la chambre que je vais partager avec elle, celle-ci n'ayant toujours pas le droit de dormir avec son fiancé. J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de chevet pour y mettre ma dague.

Quand j'ai su qu'Ethéol avait choisi lui-même de nos chambres, j'ai cru que j'allais exploser de colère. Alors, maintenant qu'il va être le nouveau Seigneur Bidule, il n'est plus question de partager une chambre ? Monsieur a sa suite et moi, je suis avec Rowana, ah oui ? Fort bien ! Non pas que la compagnie de Rowana me dérange, c'est simplement la façon de faire qui me dérange.

De toute manière, nous sommes arrivés dans la journée et il ne nous a accordé à peine une demi-heure avant d'aller on-ne-sait où, continuer ses affaires. Sait-il ce que j'ai supporté pour venir ici ? Se rend-il bien compte de ce sont six jours sur la jument de Rowana ? Et selon lui, je n'aurais pas dû m'inquiéter, bien sûr ! Après tout, il m'a écrit avant-hier, alors… mais qu'il s'excuse, ça ne change rien !

Je vais le tuer. Le massacrer, en faire de la charpie.

**-Neaffa, ma chère**, me dit Rowana alors. **Vous me semblez bien tendue…**

**-Il m'énerve ! Dieu qu'il m'énerve !** m'écrié-je. **Même à Rivendell, j'étais mieux traitée ! Et c'est à peine si l'on m'adressait la parole, c'est dire !**

Rowana me sourit avec amusement.

-**Vous êtes mortellement soulagée, n'est-ce pas ? **

-**Oui,**soupiré-je, ma colère s'atténuant un peu. **Merci infiniment pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Rowana.**

-**Tout le plaisir fut pour moi, mon amie !**

xOxOxO

Je me balade dans la demeure, ayant faussé compagnie aux autres. A vrai dire, c'était surtout parce qu'il était l'heure de dîner et qu'il était prévu qu'on retrouve Ethéol je-ne-sais-où pour manger. Et je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'étrangler. Ou de lui planter une fourchette dans ses chevilles qui commencent doucement mais surement à prendre du volume ! Peut-être que ça les ferait dégonfler.

Cette maison est immense et moins lumineuse que toutes les demeures de Rivendell, mais tellement plus rustique, brut et mystérieux. Et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien faire le tour du propriétaire puisqu'il me parait assez évident qu'Ethéol compte s'éterniser.

**-Neaffa, est-ce bien cela ?** m'interpelle-t-on derrière moi.

Je me retourne et tombe sur la femme de plus tôt, aujourd'hui, qui est venue se mêler de nos affaires quand je parlais avec Ethéol. Une blonde aux yeux verts qui ne me sont nullement sympathiques. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut à Ethéol, ni à moi, mais je ne pense pas que la réponse me plairait. Je ne me suis jamais méfiée vraiment d'aucun homme qui buvait près de nous dans les nombreuses auberges dans lesquelles nous nous sommes arrêtés et pourtant, c'est cette femme qui ne me dit rien qui vaille. C'est quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose dans son attitude et ses sourires. Et quand elle parle, ce quelque chose se retrouve dans sa voix.

**-Oui, c'est ça, **répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Qu'y a-t-il ? Etes-vous égarée dans cette grande demeure ? Une si petite elfe telle que vous…**

J'hausse un sourcil. Et bien, c'est ça, traite-moi de bébé pendant que t'y es ! J'ai au moins dix ans de plus que toi, princesse !

-**Je vais très bien ! **claqué-je.

Une once de raillerie brille un instant dans ses yeux et je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge. Ca me ferait le plus grand bien de me défouler sur cette blondasse tout droit sortie de nulle part pour venir me prendre de haut !

**-Nos présentations ont été un peu bâclées, je le crains,** fait-elle. **Je suis Dame Mallia, fille de Rohirrim, et la veuve d'Elian, le frère d'Ethéol.**

_Je suis Dame Malliaaa, fille de machiiin, blablabla…._

Et alors ? Je lui ai demandé quelque chose, à celle-là ? Moi aussi, je pourrais sortir des Dames trucs et fille de, veuve de… enfin, non, peut-être pas mais je pourrais mentir ! Et est-ce que je le fais ? Non ! Alors qu'elle remballe ses minauderies !

**-Toutes mes condoléances,** grogné-je de mauvaise grâce.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle semblait franchement éplorée. Mon père, qui est un elfe et qui est donc censé avoir un cœur dur comme de la brique, n'est toujours pas remis de la mort de ma mère. Il est anéanti, et c'était il y a vingt ans. Au fond de lui, il n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il était et une éternité plus tard, ce sera toujours pareil. Il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer aucune femme comme il a aimé ma mère. Et cette gourde vient me voir, en se disant veuve, le sourire aux lèvres, deux mois à peine après la mort de son défunt mari ? Il y a des baffes qui se perdent.

Son sourire s'accentue. Mais oui, c'est ça, esclaffe-toi pendant que tu y es !

-**Vous semblez bien proche du Seigneur Ethéol, Neaffa.**

**-Et alors ?**

**-Oh, rien… mais je voudrais juste vous apprendre qu'il m'a beaucoup aidée durant cette difficile période et que je lui en suis immensément reconnaissante, **minaude-t-elle.

**-Allez donc lui dire à lui !** m'impatienté-je.

**-Oh mais c'est déjà fait,** me dit-elle. **Mes mots l'ont beaucoup touché. Nous connaissons la perte du même être cher et il est si bon d'être deux pour supporter cette douleur…**

Je l'étudie un moment, essayant de comprendre à quel jeu cette garce joue-t-elle. Je croise les bras sur la poitrine.

**-Où voulez-vous en venir ?**

**-Un Seigneur Rohirrim a besoin d'une femme au sang et à la lignée pures, une fille de Rohirrim, voilà tout ce que j'entends,** me répond-elle avec légèreté. **Bonne nuit, Neaffa. **

Je la regarde, stupéfaite, me dépasser et s'en aller, visiblement très fière d'elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me chante ?

Elle veut épouser Ethéol ?!

xOxOxO

Je suis allongée sur le dos, dans mon lit, à me tourner les pouces pendant que Rowana est partie avec sa camériste pour se préparer et être la plus belle possible quand son fiancé arrivera. Elle n'a aucune information formelle et réelle indication pour lui assurer que c'est aujourd'hui qu'il arrivera avec sa famille mais elle n'en est pas moins certaine, pour autant. Elle me rabâche depuis tout à l'heure qu'elle a comme un pressentiment depuis hier, comme si les étoiles lui avaient appris elles-mêmes. Alors, bon, que faire face à une telle assurance ? Et puis, j'espère qu'elle a raison, un mariage me changerait les idées !

On frappe alors à la porte et je me redresse avec étonnement.

**-Déjà fini ?** dis-je en me levant du lit. **Et ben, Rowana ! Je ne vous ai jamais connue si…**

Mais j'ai ouvert la porte et Rowana n'est pas la personne qui me fait désormais face. C'est Ethéol qui me lance son sourire officiel, celui auquel je ne résiste jamais. Mais, là, c'est différent. Là, j'ai encore envie de le taper. Je redresse le menton avec défi.

**-Alors, finalement, t'as réussi à trouver un peu de temps pour ta pauvre et _minuscule_ elfe de meilleure amie, dans ton agenda de grand Seigneur ? **cinglé-je. **Va donc voir tes sujets, je peux bien attendre encore deux-trois mois, va ! **

Et sur ce, je lui claque la porte au nez. Ce qui, noté-je, me fit un bien fou et me donna presque envie de la rouvrir pour la claquer dix fois plus fort.

**-Oh, allez, Etta, tu me fais quand même pas la tronche ? **me fait-il avec un peu d'amusement dans la voix.

Et, en plus, il continue à se payer ma tête. On me prend vraiment trop pour une andouille, ces derniers temps, il faut que j'agisse ! Je ne lui réponds donc pas et m'adosse à la porte, en croisant les bras. Je ne lui ouvrirai pas.

**-J'admets que je t'ai un peu délaissé mais j'étais débordé, il faut que t'essayes de me com…**

**-Ne finis même pas ta phrase, Ethéol ! **m'écrié-je. **Ne t'avise même pas de finir ton mot ! Il faut que je te comprenne ?! Alors que t'as fui en m'abandonnant, alors que tu m'as pas parlé depuis quasiment un mois, tu vas me faire croire que tu voulais que je te comprenne ? NON ! Tu voulais pas que je sois là, tu voulais pas que je t'aide alors, arrête-toi tout de suite avant que je m'énerve !**

-**Avant que tu t'énerves, hein ? **l'entendis-je bougonner.

-**T'es en train de te foutre de moi, là ?! **m'indigné-je en frappant rageusement contre la porte.

-**Je me suis déjà excusé, Effa…,** soupire-t-il.

**-Tu t'excuses mais tu changes rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que tes excuses me fassent ? Garde-les !**

Le silence me répond. Il va surement faire ce qu'il fait depuis qu'il a appris pour la mort de son frère. Il va tourner les talons et partir. Pendant une heure, ou un ou deux jour. Ou dix-neuf. Je comprends bien sûr qu'il souffre de sa mort mais je voulais l'aider, je voulais être là et il m'en a empêchée.

**-J'ai un cadeau pour toi, **reprend-il soudain. **Sors de cette chambre que je te l'offre. **

-**Tu crois que maintenant que t'es Seigneur, t'auras juste à m'acheter pour que je fasse ce que tu veux ?** m'indigné-je.

**-Bon, tu viens ?**

Bien sûr que je viens ! C'est un cadeau ! J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cadeaux… je me retire de la porte et l'ouvre. Ethéol n'a pas l'air surpris de me voir céder et je le fusille du regard.

**-T'as intérêt à ce qu'il me plaise, ce cadeau !**

Il me sourit et m'attrape la main pour me guider vers la sortie du demeure. Au début, j'essaye de retirer ma main mais il me lance un regard de reproche, l'air de me dire « t'as pas bientôt fini de jouer ton bébé ?» et, piquée dans mon orgueil, je le laisse me tirer vers… les écuries.

J'arque un sourcil. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

Il me guide jusqu'à un box et en ouvre la porte. A l'intérieur, un cheval à la robe beige claire et au crin noir ébène me fixe de ses yeux diaboliques et chevalins. J'ai un mouvement de recul mais il me tient toujours par la main, me forçant à rester là.

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!**

**-C'est Perle ! **répond-il, visiblement très fier de lui. **Elle n'a que trois ans et c'est la plus gentille jument de tout le Rohan ! **

-**Elle ne m'a pas l'air si gentille que ça…, **marmonné-je.

-**Fais-moi confiance, elle l'est.**

**-Quoi ? C'est mon cadeau ? C'est ça mon cadeau ? **m'exclamé-je en retirant brusquement ma main de la sienne. **Dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu m'offres un bon sang de cheval alors que je les déteste ?! Tu cherches à ce que je te déteste, ou quoi ? Ou c'est une façon de me dire que tu veux plus que je prenne de la place sur Mumure ?**

-**Mais arrête un peu, enfin ! **s'énerve-t-il. **Je veux pas t'écarter de ma vie, d'accord ? J'ai eu tort, j'aurais dû… **

Il souffle de frustration et j'attends en haussant un sourcil l'explication de tout ça. Son regard se pose sur la prénommée Perle qui nous regarde en broutant de la paille, assez bêtement je dois dire.

**-Je veux juste que tu aies un cheval à toi, que t'aies plus de liberté, **poursuit-il plus calmement. **Elle est douce mais elle te portera et te protégera, quand je ne serai peut-être pas là pour le faire. **

Je reste silencieuse mais perds un peu de mon animosité. J'observe avec plus d'impartialité la jument et ne la trouve plus si monstrueuse que ça. Après un moment de réflexion et essayant de rejeter les pensées comme quoi je vais regretter ce que je m'apprête à faire, je m'avance vers l'animal. Elle me regarde mais ne fait pas un geste. Quand je me trouve juste devant elle, elle lève son museau vers moi et j'effleure du bout des doigts ses naseaux. Je sursaute quand elle appuie complètement son museau contre ma paume mais finis par sourire, attendrie.

**-Perle, alors..., **dis-je. **C'est mignon !**

Je sens la présence d'Ethéol derrière moi et, après un soupir, je me retourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras. Je pose ma joue contre son torse et il plonge sa main dans mes cheveux.

**-Ca a été dur, Effa, **me souffle-t-il. **Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. **

-**Ca va s'arranger, Ethéo, et tu vas y arriver. J'en suis sûre !**

**-Et je ne te laisserai plus de côté, je ne t'abandonnerai plus, d'accord ?**

Je ne réponds rien mais redresse la tête, me mets sur la pointe des pieds en me tenant sur les épaules et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je lui offre un sourire en coin.

**-Merci pour Perle ! Elle a l'air cent fois plus cool que Murmure !**

xOxOxO

Bon, visiblement, mon amie avait raison ; aujourd'hui était bien le jour où son fiancé et sa famille débarquerait ! Les retrouvailles ont été adorables, romantiques et passionnées ! Rowana a embrassé à pleine bouche Ménéopir dés qu'il est descendu de son cheval, faisant s'étouffer de rire son beau-père et d'indignation, sa belle-mère. Alors que le premier a l'air d'être un bon vivant au sens de l'humour infini, la seconde ne me semble vraiment pas avenante et tolérante… mais bon, ça fait une bonne moyenne !

A présent, nous sommes le soir et il est assez tard. Nous mangeons tous dans la grande salle-à-manger de la demeure. L'ambiance est aux réjouissances et aux rires, et le mariage est le principal sujet de conversation. Je suis entre Malaphrir et Dérinir. En face de moi, se trouve Léony, la mère d'Ethéol. Elle lui ressemble un peu mais elle est pâle et a l'apparence si fragile…

Je donne un coup de pied à Dérinir qui n'arrête pas de frotter sa jambe à la sienne et lui lance un regard noir. Il va bientôt arrêter avec ses petits jeux, celui-ci ? Il me répond avec un sourire goguenard. Je roule des yeux mais quand je regard devant moi, je croise le regard de Léony. Je tente un sourire.

-**C'est délicieux !** complimenté-je en désignant d'une fourchette mon plat.

-**Je ferai parvenir le compliment aux cuisines, ça leur fera grand plaisir, **me répond-elle, en continuant à m'étudier. **Pour poursuivre sur la voix des compliments, Neaffa est un joli prénom… a-t-il une signification ? **

-**C'est le nom d'une étoile, morte aujourd'hui, **répondis-je. **Elle aurait offert son éternité à un elfe malade ! C'est ma mère qui la choisit, elle aimait beaucoup les étoiles, elle connaissait le ciel par cœur.**

**-Oh… votre mère est-elle… ?**

**-Oui, elle est décédée, il y a maintenant vingt ans. C'était une humaine.**

Je la vois rougir un peu et je lui souris aimablement.

**-Ne soyez pas embarrassée, madame ! **la rassuré-je. **Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! En outre, ça ne me gêne aucunement de parler d'elle, je suis très fière d'être sa fille ! **

**-Elle devait être fière d'être votre mère, assurément**, réplique-t-elle en me souriant.

**-Oui mais j'ai dû la convaincre de ne pas faire d'autres enfants parce qu'elle s'est arrêtée là !** plaisanté-je.

Léony éclate de rire et alors, je vois combien elle ressemblait à Ethéol en vérité.


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou les petits choux !_

_On espère que vous profitez bien de l'été qui s'annonce - enfin !- et on remercie beaucoup nos reviewseuses :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

**« Je vous présente donc mes amis les nouveaux époux, Rowana et Ménéopir ! »**

Tous se mettent à applaudir, moi compris. Rowana attrape le col de son nouveau mari et l'embrasse passionnément. Les invités éclatent de rire, à l'exception peut être de sa belle-mère qui n'a pas décoché un sourire. Selon ma mère qui a réussi à lui faire tenir une conversation, elle est froissée que sa bru n'en ai fait qu'à sa tête et l'oblige à faire marier son fils loin de Minas Tirith chez de parfaits étrangers.

Neaffa me lance un sourire émerveillé depuis là où elle se tient, juste à côté de Rowana. Dans une robe qu'elle m'a montrée en tourbillonnant. Aussi excitée que s'il s'agissait de ses propres noces. Je lève les yeux au ciel, dissimulant mon rire. Elle est une grande romantique au fond, elle rêve de faire un mariage d'amour comme son amie.

**« A Ménéopir et Rowana ! »**

On lève alors nos verres et buvons tous cul-sec à leur santé et au bonheur conjugal. Puis, les conversations reprennent et les invités vont s'assoir à la grande table pour y manger avec enthousiasme. Les deux époux ont été installés en bout de table, présidant le reste de l'assemblée. En face d'eux sont leurs pères respectifs qui discutent avec animation.

**« Quel charmant couple,** me glisse Mallia à l'oreille, **ne trouvez-vous pas ?**

**- En effet, ils rayonnent.**

**- Enfin !** rit-elle, **je me demande même si tous ces sourires sont sincères de la part de cette jeune fille, tout le monde sait ici qui portera la culotte. **

**- Je peux vous assurer que vos suppositions sont infondées,** répliqué-je.

**- Avouez tout de même que le marié est un peu… palot. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis… J'aime les hommes qui ont de la prestance, voyez-vous, **elle me lance un regard appréciateur. »

J'éclate de rire, mon pauvre frère avec une pareille épouse a dû bien s'amuser. Je prends vivement congé de ma trop persistante belle-sœur, et me dirige vers Neaffa et le jeune couple complètement perdu dans leur bonheur. S'échangeant des caresses discrètes et se murmurant probablement de la poésie.

**« Rowana, Ménéopir mes félicitations,** les interpelé-je. **Lorsque vous désirerez vous retirer, la chambre que je vous ai attribuée Rowana est à votre disposition.**

**- Merci,** répond Ménéopir en rougissant. **»**

Je m'esclaffe de sa réaction. Oh oui. Il lui est entièrement fidèle et ce depuis le tout début. Neaffa me donne un coup de coude, j'hausse les épaules.

**« Et moi où je dors ? **

**- Il y a toujours le tapis devant la cheminée…**

**- Eh !**

**- Je plaisante Effa, **passé-je un bras sur ses épaules**, je te laisse la moitié de mon lit.**

**- La moitié ? Seulement ? C'est royal seigneur Ethéol !**

**- Tu préférerais la paille de l'écurie ? **la taquiné-je. **Au froid ?**

**- Perle me tiendra chaud !**

**- Vous êtes devenues amies ? **sourié-je. **Tu as commencé à la monter ?**

**- Non…** marmonne-t-elle. **Bientôt. Peut être…**

**- On le fera ensemble, **je promets. **»**

Ma mère s'avance vers nous, visiblement très énervée. Je fronce les sourcils, elle me désigne du menton Mallia qui discute avec la tante de Ménéopir.

**« Je me demande ce qu'elle fait ici si c'est pour jeter son venin,** s'exclame-t-elle avec brusquerie. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux, ma mère reprend du poil de la bête. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sorti les crocs comme ça. Neaffa fusille du regard Mallia.

**« Ce ne serait pas drôle de jeter son venin dans une pièce déserte,** répond-t-elle, **l'intérêt c'est qu'on l'entende. **

**- Seigneur Ethéol, **nous interrompt alors Fama**, on vous demande.**

**- Très bien, **soupiré-je avant de me tourner vers ma mère et Effa,** essayez de ne pas l'écorcher vive pendant que je suis absent. »**

Sans attendre la réponse, je suis mon bras droit dans le couloir. Je me fige sur place de stupéfaction, devant moi se tient le seigneur Rohirim Tamertin qui ne devait pas être là avant demain soir. Il s'esclaffe de ma stupeur avant de donner l'accolade.

**« Alors Ethéol, de retour au pays à ce que je vois !**

**- Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain**, je réponds en lui désignant le fauteuil du bureau.

**- Je n'en pouvais plus de serrer ma fille dans mes bras, comment va ma chère Mallia ? La mort de votre frère l'a dévasté.**

**- Elle se remet fort bien, vous allez pouvoir le constater, **je réponds avant de me tourner vers Fama, **on va aller la chercher.**

**- Fort bien ! Fort bien ! »**

A peine Fama sorti, il perd sont ton guilleret et se penche vers moi.

**« Vous devez vous douter de la raison ma venue ici en avance, je connais ma fille elle sait se remettre. C'est une femme forte ma Mallia, **hoche-t-il la tête avec assurance, **c'est une femme de cette trempe qu'il vous faut.**

**- Le mariage n'est pour l'instant pas dans mes préoccupations, **coupé-je sèchement. »

Il éclate de rire. Me frappant l'épaule avec enthousiasme.

**« Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, demain ce sera le défilé des jeunes filles à marier dans votre bureau mon brave Ethéol. **

**- La réponse sera la même. **

**-Je crois que vous n'avez pas le choix, **fait-il froidement**. Et vous ne m'avez pas bien compris, je suis l'un des Rohirims les plus puissants de la région. J'ai des hommes, beaucoup d'hommes. **

**-Mais vos caisses sont vides, **lui rappelé-je.

**- Sans mon appuie, vous ne pourrez pas prendre le titre de votre père, **crache-t-il brusquement.** N'oubliez pas qui vous êtes Ethéol, vous êtes un vagabond qui a manqué à ses devoirs. Vous avez perdu toute considération en ces terres ! Epousez ma fille et votre mère et vous pourrez rester ici. Vous serez Rohirim !**

**- Osez-vous menacer ma mère ? **attaqué-je.

**- Mais non voyons !** rit-il, **nous sommes entre amis !**

**- Père ! »**

Mallia se précipite vers lui, l'enlace avec effusion. Fama se place derrière moi, visiblement lui non plus n'aime pas les manières hypocrites du père et de la fille. Je sais pertinemment que pour récupérer le titre de mon père il ne suffit pas d'avoir son sang. Les autres doivent m'accepter dans leurs rangs. Et beaucoup j'en ai clairement conscience ne voudront pas du fils rebelle. Si je ne suis pas accepté, nos terres seront distribuées, mes ancêtres seront déshonorés et ma mère contrainte de quitter sa maison pour une vie de misère. Je ne peux laisser cela se produire. A aucun prix. Tamertin est peut être sans le sous mais sa famille a de l'influence, des vassaux, des cavaliers. Si mon frère a fait alliance avec lui ce n'est pas pour rien, Elian avait trop à cœur le bien-être de nos terres pour songer à autre chose pour son mariage.

**« Eh bien Ethéol**, me sourit Mallia, **fais-je apporter le vin ?**

**- Non, **coupé-je, **allons nous joindre à la fête, nous ne pouvons manquer de respect à nos invités.**

**- Vous avez raison**, rit-ellefaussement**, où avais-je la tête ? **

**- Notre hôte vous la fait-il perdre ? **fait son père. »

Elle fait mine de rougir, me lançant une œillade significative. Je les fixe avec intensité tout les deux aussi avides de pouvoir l'un que l'autre. Je tourne les talons et rejoins les invités.

OoOo

**« Ethéol ! Regarde ! Regarde ! **

**- Je ne fais que ça Effa ! **

**- Je trotte ! Regarde !** s'exclame-t-elle ravie. **»**

Au beau milieu de la cour, les bras à la verticale, droite comme une épée, Neaffa est sur le dos de Perle et trotte depuis déjà quelques minutes. J'applaudis chaudement cet exploit que je n'aurais pas cru possible des mois auparavant. Son sourire lui dévore le visage.

**« A ce rythme là dans quelques semaines tu peux entrer dans la cavalerie du roi !** plaisanté-je.

**- Il faudrait que je sache me battre d'abord, **réplique-t-elle en arrêtant sa jument. **»**

Ah oui, les fameux entraînements avec Dérinir. Je jette un coup d'œil à ce dernier, assis sur les marches et qui nous observe depuis le début. Son regard noir me toise avec arrogance, je serre la mâchoire pour me contenir. Lui faire ravaler son petit air supérieur alors qu'il n'est rien d'autre qu'un homme de main d'un marchand. Mais Neaffa visiblement l'aime beaucoup aux dires de Tolst. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qui m'oblige à me retenir ou ce qui me donne encore plus envie de lui faire mordre la poussière. Mais Effa aussi l'observe avec colère, je fronce les sourcils et lui attrape le bras alors qu'elle ramène Perle aux écuries.

**« Il se passe quelque avec Dérinir ? **

**- Non,** hausse-t-elle des épaules mais évite mon regard.

**- Effa,** je l'arrête alors qu'elle desselle laborieusement Perle, **tu peux me le dire tu sais. C'est tes entraînements ?**

**- Non, yen a plus.**

**- Comment ça ? **fronce-je les sourcils.

**- Yen a plus, yen a plus qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ! »**

Elle se dégage pour tenter une nouvelle fois de retirer la selle de sa monture. Je soupire devant ses efforts avant de l'aider. Sinon on y est jusqu'au soir.

**« Je croyais que les choses entre vous…, **commencé-je sans pouvoir contenir une pointe d'agacement, **allaient bien. Tolst m'a appris qu'il te plaisait beaucoup.**

**- Quoi ? **s'exclame-t-elle en rougissant, **Non ! Enfin…, **se mord-t-elle la lèvre, **non !**

**- Je suis pas ton père Effa,** commencé-je lentement, **tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux. C'est pas mes affaires mais si tu as un problème tu peux venir me voir. »**

Elle hoche la tête, je lui caresse gentiment la joue. Attendant quelques instants, voir si elle se décide à se confier. Malgré ses quarante ans d'existence, elle reste encore nouvelle dans la vie. Et même si elle a l'éternité pour apprendre, tant que je suis là je la protégerai. Puis je sors de l'écurie et me rends droit sur Dérinir. Lorsqu'il me voit m'approcher, son sourire prétentieux s'agrandie. Je l'attrape brutalement par le col et l'oblige à se relever.

**« Eh bien quoi seigneur Ethéol,** rit-il, **malgré votre scintillant statut vous n'arrivez pas à vous la faire ?**

**- La ferme,** claqué-je, **ne t'avise pas de parler d'elle comme ça.**

**- Ooooh, vraiment ? Et qui êtes-vous pour me menacer, hein ? Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est sur moi qu'elle se jette par amour ?**

**- Si elle t'aime tant mieux, **grincé-jele poing brûlant de colère**, mais si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Compris ? **

Il ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Lui balançant mon poing dans l'estomac. Il se plie en deux, me lâchant une insulte. Je répète.

**« Compris ? **répété-je. **»**

Il hoche la tête et je retourne à l'intérieur. Les mains tremblantes de colère contenue.

OoOo

J'avais oublié combien mon père exécrait les huit clos avec les Rohirims dans la grande salle. Certains sont les même que de son temps, d'autres plus jeunes me sont inconnus. Je reconnais Erwon avec qui j'ai échangé une accolade amicale. Il y en une petite dizaine au total. Tamertin est au milieu d'eux comme Elwine au milieu de ses troupes. Je sais bien qu'il ralliera à sa cause la majorité par son ancienneté et mon état de fils rebelle. Je soupire, lasse de tout ça. Regardant par intermittence la plaine verdoyante qui m'appelle. Le vent s'infiltre dans la fenêtre ouverte, me caressant le visage.

**« Seigneur Ethéol,** commence l'un d'eux, Bohort. **Nous avons mangé à votre table, bu dans vos verres et maintenant vient le moment de délibération. Vous êtes de sang noble cela est indéniable**

**- Mais votre comportement enfantin vous rend indigne du titre de vos ancêtres !** attaque un autre. **Nous n'avons pas oublié comment vous avez abandonné tous vos devoirs pour quelques chimères ! Il n'est pas digne de confiance mes amis !** s'adresse-t-il aux autres.

**- N'oublions pas qu'il n'a en aucun cas état de rébellion envers son père, **temporise Erwon.

**- Et envers son frère ? **s'exclame-t-il. **»**

Et d'un coup ils se mettent à beugler, à s'écrier et à gesticuler. Je les regarde s'écharper comme des poissonnières. Alors il est là l'ordre rohir ? Elle est là la fameuse paix ? La vie des gens repose sur des disputes entre des hommes qui se prétendent guerriers mais qui ne connaissent pas la guerre ? Des braillards qui ne savent rien de la terre qu'ils prétendent gérer ? La vie de _mes_ gens repose sur ces hommes ?!

Je frappe la table, les faisant se taire.

**« Allez-vous donc cesser ?! Il ne s'agit pas du passé ! Pour ce qu'i en retenir c'est que j'ai été formé comme mon frère, que je sais tout aussi bien monter et me battre que vous ! C'est de maintenant dont il est question ! **

**- Notre égal, hein ?! »**

Je fais un écart, évitant l'épée d'un cheveu. Mais Bohort ne s'arrête pas, je dédaigne ma propre lame et pare du mieux que je peux. Les autres poussent quelques cris. Je contre attaque sur sa droite, son côté faible. Il recule de quelques pas, m'insultant. Je ne perds pas une seconde, mais sa lame vient s'opposer à la mienne. Il est déséquilibré, je lui balance un coup dans le ventre. Il perd son souffle. Un coup de pied l'envoie brutalement à terre. La pointe de mon épée se pose sur sa gorge. Je les toise tous.

**« S'il y a d'autres choses à prouver, dîtes-le donc ! »**

Un silence de mort s'en suit. Je les dévisage un à un, attendant une contestation. Erwon s'avance d'un pas, porte la main à son cœur tandis que l'autre se pose sur le pommeau de son arme. Je lui adresse un regard étonné. Il hoche la tête avant de déclarer.

**« Seigneur Ethéol, véritable Rohirim ! Vous êtes digne de porter l'épée offerte par le roi à vos ancêtres ! »**

Mon cœur s'arrête lorsqu'il est suivi peu à peu par les autres qui un à un imite le geste. Un soulagement se glisse en moi, mêlé d'une pointe de regret. Je range lentement mon arme, puis aide Bohort à se relever. Il me décoche un regard méprisant et se recule. Tamertin lui glisse alors quelques mots à l'oreille. Et bientôt tous, la main sur le cœur me reconnaissent comme l'un des leurs. On me tend la fameuse épée. Simple mais reconnaissable à ces petites gravures de chevaux. Je la fixe un instant, presque étonné de la voir enfin reposer légitimement entre mes mains.

**« Allons fêter cela mes amis,** s'exclame soudain Tarmertin, **ainsi que les fiançailles de notre frère avec ma fille, Mallia ! »**

Tous lancent des hourras avant de se précipiter sur la nourriture et le vin. J'attrape brutalement son bras.

**« Je crois ne pas avoir donné mon accord ! **sifflé-je avec agacement, **veuillez démentir immédiatement vos propos !**

**- Allons mon ami,** sourit-il.

**- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il n'y a pas d'amis qui tiennent ici mais des rivalités.**

**- Et vous si vous voulez durer tenez votre langue Ethéol,** rétorque-t-il, **et d'ailleurs, relisez le contrat de mariage de votre frère. Il est clairement stipulé que la veuve échoirait à l'héritier s'il n'avait pas de fils.**

**- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?!**

**- Votre frère avait peur que la dot soit reprise à sa mort, il se croyait invincible et ne pensait pas sérieusement mourir avant d'avoir eu plusieurs enfants. Son arrogance lui a coûté la vie. Ce mariage aura lieu. »**

Ahuri je le fixe, cherchant un démenti. Il se contente de sourire.

**« Buvons donc à la santé d'un mariage long et prospère. »**

Je tourne les talons, ouvre en grand les portes. Faisant sursauter ma mère qui avait l'œil collé contre la serrure. Elle fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension, je la dépasse et sans m'arrêter jusqu'au bureau. Là je fouille dans les parchemins d'Elian, trouve le contrat de dot. Le lit.

Je m'affaisse sur le siège.

Tamertin n'a pas menti.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas, lâchez votre review !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Salut, salut =)_

_On peut sans prendre de risques souhaiter de bonnes vacances à tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup à nos reviewseuses qui se reconnaitront ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et pensez à la crème solaire !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 :**

**-… Alors, nous riions à gorge déployée, tout heureux de notre récent et prochain bonheur, en entrant dans la chambre que nous a si gentiment réservée votre Ethéol –d'ailleurs, veuillez lui faire parvenir tous nos remerciements les plus chaleureux, Neaffa ! Donc, où en étais-je ? Oh oui ! Oh que nous riions ! **

Je souris à Rowana, pendue à ses lèvres. Nous sommes assises sous un arbre, sous un large soleil, en ce lendemain de mariage. Très beau mariage, d'ailleurs, dix milles fois plus romantique que celui des nains –avec tout le respect qu'ils m'inspirent bien sûr ! Elle me raconte leur nuit de noce et je trépigne d'impatience.

**-Il m'a alors soulevé et m'a porté sur… allez, bien trois mètres ! Il a certes un peu de difficultés, de par sa stature délicate, mais il a été très brave ! Je me suis sentie… oh, mon amie, je me suis sentie comme une princesse ! **s'extasie-t-elle, rêvassant à ses souvenirs.

**-Mais c'est bien naturel ! **m'exclamé-je. **Vous êtes sa princesse, Rowana !**

**-Oh, vous êtes adorable, ma chère ! Donc, nous nous sommes embrassés mais avec tellement plus de tendresse et de… profondeur, d'amour, de promesse que toutes les autres fois ! Nous avons pris notre temps et c'était fantastique, chaque seconde ! **

**-OOOh…**

**-Et j'ai pris les devants parce que voyez-vous, les contes de fées sont charmants mais ils ne sont tout de même pas très réalistes… entendons-nous bien, je ne conteste pas du tout les contes de fée mais, sérieusement, le prince n'est pas toujours le déshabilleur dans l'affaire ! **

**-Très justement parlé, mon amie, **noté-je sérieusement.

**-Donc, je l'ai dévêtu! Mais attention ! **me prévient-elle en levant une main. **Avec beaucoup de classe et de langueur ! Et on s'embrassait toujours, et l'on se caressait, et l'on gémissait nos noms respectifs… ce fut une telle poésie, une telle danse ! Et alors, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le lit et la question était… par quoi enrayer la chose ?**

**-Enrayer la chose ? **balbutié-je.

**-Et oui, bah forcément ! Alors, je me suis dit, il vaut assurément mieux que je dorlote son petit...**

-**D'accord !**m'écrié-je en bondissant sur mes pieds.

Je veux bien écouter combien c'était magique et fantastique, les baisers, les sensations, la lumière tamisé, la chaleur, etc, mais là, j'ai de plus en plus l'impression de me retrouver à lire ce livre érotique que j'avais trouvé dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque de Rivendell ! Et autant dire que c'est plutôt gênant !

**-Je dois aller traire Perle ! **prétexté-je.

**-Mais on ne trait pas les juments, enfin, mon amie !**

**-Je… elle est malade ! On se revoit pour le dîner, Rowana !**

Et je file, vitesse grand V.

xOxOxO

Quand j'ouvre la porte de notre chambre, Ethéol est étalé sur le dos dans le lit, au-dessus des couvertures, un bras sous la nuque. Il a les paupières lourdes et a l'air harassé. En ce moment, ses journées l'épuisent, tout le monde lui saute dessus et veut qu'il fasse tout un tas de choses. Je ne cesse de lui répéter qu'il n'a pas à se donner autant et qu'il doit un peu se reposer mais, bon…

Mais j'ai autre chose en tête ! Je n'arrête pas d'entendre partout, depuis ce matin, qu'Ethéol va épouser cette sorcière de Mallia ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle réussit à persuader tout le monde de sa lubie, elle ne doute vraiment de rien… quand je vais dire ça à Ethéol, tiens, il va lui voler dans les plumes, ça va la calmer, la bougresse !

**-Coucou, Ethéo ! **m'écrié-je joyeusement. **J'en ai une bonne pour toi ! Tu vas pas me croire !**

J'enlève ma veste que je lance au hasard et me jette sur le lit, à moitié sur lui, le réveillant brusquement de sa léthargie. Ses yeux un peu endormis se posent sur moi et il me sourit, m'ouvrant un bras pour que je me cale contre lui.

**-Je t'écoute.**

**-Ya une rumeur qui circule, depuis ce matin ! **débuté-je. **Mais vraiment une rumeur à tomber debout que tout le monde croit bêtement, 'fin, bref ! Tout le monde dit que tu vas te marier à cette greluche de Mallia ! Ahahaha ! En plus, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui l'a lancée elle-même ! **

Je ris. Cette femme est pathétique ! Mais je remarque alors qu'il ne dit rien et crains qu'il ne se soit endormi mais quand je lève la tête vers lui, son regard gris est perdu dans la chambre. Je me redresse sur un coude, arquant un sourcil, et il baisse ses yeux sur moi. Et j'y lis aussitôt un sérieux qui me fait peur.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Ce n'est pas une rumeur, Effa, je voulais te le dire mais visiblement…**

**-TU QUOI ?!**

J'ai bondi sur le lit, les yeux écarquillés. Il me fait une blague, c'est ça ? Mais il ne cille pas.

**-Tu vas l'épouser ?! Non, arrête ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! **m'écrié-je. **Oh, Ethéol, réagis, putain ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?!**

**-Il le faut, c'est tout, c'est mon devoir.**

**-Ton devoir de quoi ? **répété-je avec colère et n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. **De salir toute la magie du mariage en épousant une garce que tu n'aimes même pas, que tu connais depuis un mois ?! La veuve de **_**ton frère **_**? Tu veux pas épouser ta mère, pendant que t'y es ?! **

**-Neaffa ! **soupire-t-il.**Si je ne l'épouse pas, je perdrai mes terres.**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand à nouveau et je secoue la tête, ne pouvant y croire. Je le dévisage. Ca ne peut pas être le même homme qui venait me voir à Rivendell et me contait ses aventures par de-là la Terre du Milieu et qui respirait le courage. Celui qui est parti de chez lui pour réaliser ses rêves, celui qui a le sens de l'honneur, celui qui a la force de ses opinions ! Le grand rebelle, l'aventurier ! Mon meilleur ami !

**-Je n'y crois pas, **fis-je. **Je. N'y. Crois. Pas. **

**-On en reparlera demain, d'accord ? **me demande-t-il. **Je suis lessivé…**

**-Et c'est la seule raison qui me retient de te taper et de te tordre le cou pour te remettre les idées en place dans ta tête de… de… crétin ! **m'écrié-je en bondissant du lit, en faisant de grands gestes poussés par la colère. **Tu vas te soumettre devant des seigneurs ?! Tu crois que c'est ce genre de Seigneur docile et vendu que ton village a besoin ? Tu crois que parce que tu épouseras cette vipère alors, tu seras à l'abri de perdre tes maudites terres ? NON, MONSIEUR ! Tu vas juste gâcher ta vie ! **

Je m'avance vers la porte, le pas rageur, mais je me retourne pour lui jeter un :

**-Je ne te laisserai pas faire !**

Je reprends ma route et ouvre la porte.

**-Mais où tu vas, Effa ? Retourne te coucher, enfin !**

**-Et je te préviens, je le dirai à ta mère ! **lui lancé-je en le menaçant d'un doigt. **Et ta mère m'aime beaucoup !**

Sur ce, je m'en vais en claquant la porte.

**xOxOxO**

Je déboule sans frapper dans la chambre de Mallia. Elle était visiblement en train de se coiffer sa chevelure blonde, en robe de nuit, avant d'aller se coucher et elle se retourne vivement vers moi, face à mon irruption. Je referme la porte derrière moi d'un geste sec et m'avance vers elle.

**-Alors, vous avez réussi à l'harponner ! **l'accusé-je. **Ah, c'est bien joué ! Espèce de harpie !**

La surprise qui s'était peinte sur son visage à la suite de mon entrée se dissipe pour laisser toute la place à un sourire sardonique et méprisant. Je la toise du regard, les poings serrés.

**-C'est ainsi que vous venez me souhaitez tous vos vœux de bonheur avec le Seigneur Ethéol, petite elfe ? Ca ne m'étonne guère de vous, cela dit, **me répond-elle, doucereuse.

**-Oh, pitié, épargnez-moi ça ! **m'énervé-je. **De quel bonheur parlez-vous ? Ni vous, ni lui ne vous aimez ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sournoise profiteuse doublée de la pire des garces vénales !**

**-Mais moi, je ne suis pas une catin, **_**très chère**_**, **rit-elle.**Je suis de celles que l'on épouse, pas de celles avec qui l'on se divertit aisément… Ah vous pouvez bien réchauffer le lit de mon fiancé, si cela vous plait, ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance pour qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs, je ne me doutais aucunement que l'on éduquait des femmes de ce type, dans les douces contrées des elfes !**

J'ouvre la bouche, indignée, tandis que la colère boue en moi. J'ai dû mal entendre ! _Je _suis une catin ? JE suis une catin ?! Moi ? La gifle part immédiatement et claque contre sa joue bruyamment. Sa joue est déjà empourprée et elle la tient d'une main avec une expression choquée au visage. Et je dois me retenir pour ne pas récidiver car je suis encore loin d'être calmée !

**-**_**Vous **_**êtes la catin ici ! **craché-je en lui présentant tout mon dégoût.**Une femme qui n'a même pas la décence d'honorer le souvenir de son époux et qui bondit sur son cadet dés qu'il réapparait, comme une chienne à un os ! Une femme capable de se vendre honteusement et sans la moindre dignité pour de simples terres et pouvoir se faire appeler « Dame » ! **_**Vous**_**êtes la catin, et une catin détestable, de surcroit car détrompez-vous, la majorité des catins ont plus de valeurs et d'honneur que vous ! **

**-Vous regretterez bientôt vos paroles, soyez-en sûre, l'elfe ! Je vous ferai bannir ou pendue, ou pire encore ! **siffle-t-elle.

-**Vous ne ferez rien du tout ! **lui assuré-je. **Ethéol ne vous épousera pas, je ne le laisserai pas commettre cette effroyable erreur ! Et vous serez alors en plus une catin dont on rira dans toute la Terre du Millieu !**

Elle allait me répondre mais, ayant dit tout ce que j'avais à dire, je me dirige vers la sortie de la chambre pour aller certainement à la taverne, pour cette nuit. Je n'écoute pas les insultes qu'elle me jette et me retourne une dernière fois pour lui lancer :

**-Mais tous mes vœux de bonheur, bien sûr, Dame Mallia !**

**xOxOxO**

Je le repousse avec une profonde irritation et je soupire bruyamment en croisant le regard de Dérinir. Il ne se lassera définitivement jamais ! Et il ne comprend vraiment rien n'à rien ! J'ai beau lui répéter que j'en ai assez qu'il m'utiliser pour ses petits besoins, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête et continue.

Nous sommes dans la rue, devant la taverne. Je suis même adossée à la devanture, ce qui n'est pas le fruit d'une de mes propres décisions puisque c'est Dérinir qui m'y a plaquée alors que j'allais y entrer pour aller retrouver Tolst et Rowana. On s'est donné rendez-vous pour papoter et boire un verre, et puis Rowana aime nous raconter sa routine de jeune mariée… et bien sûr, Tolst et moi adorons tout autant l'écouter ! Ménéopir est tellement adorable, il est l'homme rêvé, doux et attentionné, honnête et romantique ! Il manque certes un peu d'impulsivité et de virilité mais quand on voit l'effet que ça peut avoir sur un homme qui en abuse, on décide que ce n'est pas du tout l'essentiel.

**-Dérinir ! **fis-je. **Que veux-tu exactement ?**

**-Je ne suis pas assez clair ? **rit-il pompeusement.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**-Si c'est tout ce que tu veux alors, pas besoin de te fatiguer, je ne suis pas intéressée ! **répliqué-je.

Je le contourne avec un dernier regard alors qu'il fronce les sourcils avec mécontentement, cependant il ne fait aucun geste pour m'arrêter à nouveau. J'ouvrais la porte quand je l'entends me lancer :

**-Et si je voulais plus, tu le serais ? **

Je me retourne un instant vers lui, désarçonnée par la question. Dans mon esprit, je n'ai même pas le temps de réfléchir que la réponse s'y imprime clairement ; non. Il n'est pas assez…il est trop… enfin, avec lui, il y a juste les frissons et ce sentiment permanent de culpabilité mêlé de plaisir. C'est tellement malsain et il est tellement peu… tellement peu comme Ménéopir.

J'hausse les épaules et entre dans la taverne.

Je repère presque aussitôt Tolst qui est à une table, en plein centre de la pièce. Je m'avance vers lui parmi les rires, les exclamations et les demandes à répétitions de verres de la part des clients. Je m'assois en face de lui et lui sourit.

**-Où est Rowana ? **

**-Oh elle est allée aux toilettes ! Se repoudrer et diverses autres occupations…**

**-Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour être resplendissante ! **rié-je. **Etre mariée lui suffit à briller plus qu'une luciole !**

**-C'est que le gentil Ménéopir doit être assez talentueux à l'art de contenter une femme…, **commente mon ami avec raillerie. **On ne croirait pas comme ça…**

J'éclate de rire.

**-Alors, encore une petite séance pelotage avec notre bel et sauvage Dérinir, jolie elfe ? **ronronne mon ami avec un sourire entendu.

**-Euh, je… qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? **baffouillé-je.

**-Oh, allons, ne fais pas ta timide avec moi, ma fille ! Je sais que tu sais que je sais ce qu'il se passe entre lui et toi ! Je vous ai vu à l'instant, dehors, par la vitre ! Et je te prie de te rappeler que c'est moi qui t'ai décidé à accepter de danser avec lui !**

**-Oui et bien, tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! **ronchonné-je, immédiatement de mauvaise humeur. **C'est ce soir-là que tout à commencer et que c'est parti en cacahouète ! Maintenant –puisque tu veux que je t'en parle, je vais t'en parler, Toto !- et bien maintenant, il n'arrête pas de me coincer n'importe où et de m'embrasser, et de me peloter, comme tu dis ! Et après, on s'engueuler et… BRAVO, TOTO ! **m'écrié-je avec colère.

Il a un sourire en coin satisfait qui m'agace et je le fusille du regard.

**-Allons, ma chérie, tu sais très bien que ça te plait ! **

**-Ok, sans doute ! Mais ça, c'est juste parce que… qui n'aime pas se faire embrasser par un homme doué comme lui ? **fis-je en écartant les bras pour démontrer l'évidence du phénomène. **Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est presque physiologique ! **

**-C'est bien ce que je me tue à te dire ! Pourquoi refuser un tel plaisir ? **réplique-t-il.**C'est insensé ! C'est un beau-gosse qui sait se servir de ce que Dieu a mis à sa disposition, que demander de plus ?**

**-Il est tout bonnement incorrect et sans aucune considération ! Il ne me demande jamais mon avis et ne vient que quand ça lui chante ! **

**-Et alors ?! **s'écrie-t-il.

Il a l'air réellement désespéré par mon comportement et je m'agace en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et en m'adossant sur ma chaise. Il s'appuie sur la table et pose ses paumes sur celle-ci, posant un « BON ! ».

**-Laisse-moi t'expliquer la chose, ma chérie, **dit-il avec fermeté.** Tu es peut-être immortelle mais tu n'as quand même qu'une seule vie, ce qui veut dire que tu ne dois pas plus la gâcher que nous. Vis la à fond, bordel ! Comme si tu allais mourir le lendemain ! Tu es très belle, il est très beau alors, bon sang, fais plaisir à tout le monde, **_**cède à la tentation **_**! **

**-Tolst…**

**-Profite de la vie ! **clame-t-il, ne perdant pas de vigueur.

Je l'observe, réfléchissant tout de même à ses paroles.

**-Qu'est-ce tu as à perdre ? **

Je suis d'accord avec lui sur tout ce qui concerne le fait que je n'ai qu'une vie, comme tous les êtres vivants, et qu'il est tout indiqué d'en profiter au maximum. Je veux être heureuse et ce qui me procure du plaisir, ne pas avoir de regret. Mais jamais je n'aurai le regret de ne pas m'être offerte à Dérinir. Je sais que je ne peux pas, je sais que ça me fera plus de mal que de bien. Je le sais aux sensations qui m'envahissent quand ses lèvres attaquent les miennes. C'est comme un poison. Un poison qui aurait un goût trompeur, un poison sucré et amer à la fois, et avec lequel on finit par se tordre de douleur.

Et pour moi, ce n'est pas en se tordant de douleur que l'on profite de sa vie. Alors, je finis par lui répondre simplement :

**-Peut-être tout ce que j'ai. **


	19. Chapter 19

_Ohé, Moussaillons, prêts à prendre le large ?  
_

_Lou dompte les vagues à bord d'un voilier, ça m'inspire... 'fin, BON, ne nous éloignons pas trop du sujet ! Un bon ptit chapitre denotre bel Ethéol parce qu'on sait qu'il vous rend foooooolles -pas la peine de nier, ON LE SAIT !_

_Sur ce, bon, bah, bonne lecture, comme on dit par chez nous.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

Les papiers s'étalent dans tous les coins de la pièce, c'est la deuxième chandelle qui se consume depuis le début de cette soirée en tête à tête avec les archives de mon frère. Contrairement à ce dont il se vantait, Elian n'avait aucun sens de l'organisation. Il a toujours cru que quelqu'un passerait derrière lui, or quand il s'agit des archives privées de notre famille il n'y a personne d'autre pour ranger. Visiblement il s'en fichait, comme beaucoup de choses. Le problème d'Elian c'est qu'il considérait certaines choses comme inutiles. Comme signer un contrat de dot sans me prévenir que je devrais récupérer sa veuve.

Je pose mon front sur mes paumes, poussant un profond soupire. Rester cloîtrer entre quatre murs à éplucher des papiers pour essayer de récupérer un brin de liberté ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais les choses. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imagine le restant de mes jours. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici bon sang ? A me débattre avec des morceaux de parchemins alors qu'il y a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler ? C'est ridicule, une véritable perte de temps. Je suis là à m'empêtrer dans des feuilles, alors que qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de renvoyer Mallia, son père et toute la clique de leurs sbires qui errent dans ma demeure ?

J'éclate de rire.

_Qu'est- ce qui m'en empêche ?_

Mais rien. Rien. Deux lignes signées par un mort et un Rohirim qui prétend être maître de mes terres. Pour qui est-ce que je me prends ? Je ne vais pas plier comme l'a fait Elian en acceptant d'épouser Mallia et de signer. Il pense m'avoir le Tamertin parce qu'il croit que je suis comme Elian. Parce que depuis que je suis ici j'essaye de faire ce qu'il aurait fait. Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne le serais jamais.

D'un revers de la main je fais s'envoler au sol la pile de papiers et me lève. Enjambant les parchemins, j'ouvre la porte. Pour tomber nez à nez avec ma mère qui de sa petite stature me toise comme si j'étais encore l'enfant de six ans qui jouait avec le poignard de son père. Elle me barre le chemin et pose ses poings sur les hanches.

**« Tu comptes épouser cette femme Ethéol ?**

- **Maman…,** commencé-je en souriant.

- **Arrête de sourire, il n'y a rien de drôle !** C'est gave, s'exclame-t-elle, **Mallia n'est pas digne de toi, tout comme elle ne l'était pas de ton frère mais lui était trop borné et à cheval sur des principes pour m'écouter. Je ne te laisserais pas gâcher ta vie ! Je ne te donnerai pas ma bénédiction quand je sais que ton propre bonheur est à deux doigts de toi !**

- **Maman…, **rié-je.

- **Et ça te fait rire ?** rougit-elle de colère avant de se calmer un peu, **je sais qui il est. Je sais qu'il te menace et que l'on peut tout perdre au moindre faux pas, mais l'honneur des morts ne doit pas t'empêcher de vivre ta vie et d'épouser celle que tu aimes ! **

- **Maman, arrête.**

- **Non je n'arrête pas ! Je n'ai pas fini Ethéol et…**

- **Viens suis moi,** sourié-je en lui attrapant la main.

- **Non, Ethéol je sais que tu aimes…**

- **Murmure plus que tout ! **la coupé-je, **Tout le monde le sait. Bon** **maintenant si tu veux être aux premières loges pour le nouveau scandale du Rohan… »**

Elle fronce les sourcils de perplexité. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et à grands pas traverse la Grande Salle. J'entends ses pas juste derrière moi. Je m'arrête devant la fameuse porte, ma mère écarquille les yeux. Et ouvre la bouche, je la coupe d'un geste de la main. Frappe avant d'entrer le sourire sur les lèvres. Mallia se retourne vivement vers moi.

**« Bien le bonjour très chère,** la salué-je avec ironie, **tiens votre père est avec vous, voilà qui est plaisant je n'aurais pas à courir après lui.**

- **Mon ami, **sourie-t-elle avec une tendresse feinte, **qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?**

- **Je vous annonce un voyage !**

- **De noce ? **s'exclame-t-elle ravie**, oh mon cher, c'est une excellente idée. Quand donc ?**

- **Tout de suite, **m'exclamé-je d'un ton guilleret en sortant sa valise.

- **Tout… tout de suite ? **Tamertin fronce les sourcils.** Et le mariage ?**

- **Qui a parlé de mariage ? »**

Ils cessent tout les deux de sourire. Je me retourne pour les fixer, la valise ouverte sur le lit.

**« Eh bien ? Préparez-vous !**

- **Mais…** bafouille Tamertin, **pour où ?**

- **Vous rentrez à la maison, **répondé-je.

- **Qu**… **Quoi ?** Mallia vient m'attraper la main, **mais enfin Ethéol…**

- **Je pense _sincèrement_ que vos verts pâturages vous permettront de soigner la _douloureuse_ perte de mon frère ma chère Mallia,** je lui souris, **et puis vous y trouverez surement la chaussure qui siéra à votre avidité à votre égo. **

- **Je vous demande pardon ? **siffle-t-elle.

- **Veuillez vous excuser ! **rugit son père.** Savez-vous à qui vous vous adressez ?**

- **J'en ai très bien conscience croyez moi, **je réponds calmement. »

Puis je tourne les talons, retrouvant ma mère plantée sur le seuil qui me regarde avec ébahissement et une pointe d'amusement. Mallia m'attrape alors le bras, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux.

**« C'est _elle_ ! C'est elle n'est-ce pas ?! Je suis sûre que c'est cette petite catin ! Elle n'a aucun respect, aucune morale, elle a levé la main sur moi ! Et vous cautionnez ses actes ? »**

Je lui souris, posant ma main sur son épaule pour l'éloigner de moi. Et me tourne vers son père ?

**« Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube. »**

OoOo

**« Je le savais ! »**

Je me retourne dans le couloir, pour voir courir vers mois Effa. D'un bon agile elle me saute dessus, passant jambes et bras autour de moi. Etonné je chancelle un peu alors qu'elle s'écrie.

**« Tu es revenu à la raison ! C'est le Ethéol que je connais ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu !**

- **Comme tu vois je suis en pleine forme. Mais si tu me lâchais…**

- **Quoi ? Je croyais que t'étais en pleine forme !**

- **On pourrait aller se balader ? **continué-je.

- **A cheval ? **grimace-t-elle**, j'ai encore mal aux fesses.**

- **Non à dos d'oliphant voyons, **levé-je les yeux au ciel. **Tu veux devenir une cavalière ou non ?**

- **C'est toi qui le veux !**

- **Non en vérité, **sourié-je, **c'est Murmure qui m'a glissé l'idée. **

- **Sale bête, **grimace-t-elle.

- **Tu comprends pourquoi il veut plus de toi sur son dos ? **taquiné-je. **Bon tu descends ou non ?**

- **Non, **fait-elle avecarrogance.**»**

J'hésite un instant entre le soupire et le rire. Elle décide enfin de poser pied à terre, mais enroule son bras autour du mien m'entraînant à sa suite.

**« Et où est-ce que l'on va ?**

- **On va se balader. »**

Je lui lance un regard triomphant. Elle lève le doigt pour m'arrêter dans mon début de tirade.

**« Mais pas à cheval, nous allons apprécier la nature sans cette animal sur quatre pattes que tu oses appeler ton ami !**

- **Ah Ethéol, **s'exclame tout à coup ma mère tout sourire, **les chambres son libérées ! Neaffa vous allez pouvoir vous installer dans celle qu'il vous plaira, et avoir droit à tout le confort.**

- **Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! **

- **Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui prends toute la couette ? **commenté-je. »

Elle me tire la langue, j'éclate de rire. Ma mère me décoche un regard empli de sous-entendu, je fronce les sourcils et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Appuyant chacune de ses s'empare du bras de Neaffa, sans me lâcher des yeux.

**« Bon et si on allait voir ces chambres ?** propose-t-elle.

- **D'accord,** sourit Effa.** »**

OoOo

OoOo

**« Non, je refuse que tu y ailles.**

- **Maman, il n'y a aucun danger,** soupiré-je en, ceignant mon épée.

- **Tu vas te battre ?**

- **C'est le but de l'expédition,** sourié-je, **non ? »**

Elle pose la main sur la mienne, arrêtant mon geste. Plantant son regard dans le mien. Il y a derrière de l'inquiétude, de la tristesse et de l'affection. Je lui souris doucement. Depuis que je lui ai annoncé qu'il fallait repousser ces voleurs qui font des raids dans le nord et que j'allais m'en charger elle me poursuit dans les couloirs pour me faire changer d'avis. Et quand ce n'est pas elle, c'est Neaffa. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elles ont mis en place un système de remplacement. Je commence à croire que le fait qu'elles soient de plus en plus amies ne soit pas dans mes intérêts…

**« Tout ira bien maman, je ne suis pas Elian. J'ai un très bon plan, Fama avec moi et des cavaliers très bien entraînés. **

- **Et si ça ne suffisait pas ?** murmure-t-elle d'une voix suppliante.

- **Fais-moi confiance. »**

Elle soupire, hoche la tête avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de m'embrasser le front. Puis on sort dans la cour. Murmure lève la tête à mon approche, je pose ma pauvre sur ses naseaux avec affection. Mitch vérifie sa selle à ma droite, toujours aussi méticuleux. Il m'a confié qu'il comptait rester ici quelques temps, l'argent qu'il a mis de côté lui permet de construire une maison sur mes terres. Il m'a demandé ma permission, j'ai accepté. Il m'a aussi demandé de l'accepter parmi les rangs de mes cavaliers, il n'est pas le meilleur des cavaliers et n'est pas originaire du Rohan mais j'ai accepté. Je ne suis plus à une entorse près.

**« Tu fais attention ! Je te préviens que si tu reviens avec la moindre égratignure…, **fait Tolst à côté de lui.

- **C'est une menace ?** demande Mitch.

- **Je suis sérieux !** siffle-t-il, **il y aura un examen approfondi je te préviens !**

- **Approfondi… Hum j'aime tes examens approfondis… »**

Je m'esclaffe, ces deux-là sont franchement des cas. Comme je ne les entends plus je suppose qu'ils doivent faires des examens approfondis de leurs bouches. Je tapote gentiment l'encolure de Murmure, lui signifiant pour calmer son impatience qu'on va partir bientôt quand tout à coup j'entends la voix suave et chantante de Neaffa m'apostropher.

**« Je t'interdis d'y aller !**

- **Effa…**

- **Non ! Tu vas peut être de faire blesser !** s'exclame-t-elle en se plantant devant moi.

- **Justement peut être…** sourié-je, **Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, par contre des gens sont en danger. **

- **Envoie quelqu'un d'autre ! **persiste-t-elle en attrapant mon poigné pour m'empêcher de monter en selle. **Ou je… ou je mets le feu à la maison !**

- **Tu mets le feu chez moi ?** éclaté-je de rire.

- **Je te préviens,** menace-t-elle le front soucieux, **je suis sérieuse.**

- **Je sais, **posé-je mes mains sur ses joues, **tu t'inquiètes sérieusement mais il n'y a rien à craindre, je sais me défendre. Il ne m'arrivera rien.**

- **Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose et que je ne suis pas là ?** murmure-t-elle.

- **Parce que tu as des compétences en médecine ?** plaisanté-je. **Un de tes talents cachés ? »**

Elle hausse les épaules. Je la prends dans mes bras.

**« Je te promets que je reviens vite, trois jours au plus d'accord ?**

- **Tu as déjà promis une fois…**

- **Ce n'était pas la même chose,** expliqué-je.**»**

Elle me lance un regard dubitatif. Je soupire. Ma mère s'approche de moi, j'embrasse le sommet de son crâne et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Ça ne marche qu'à moitié, elle hoche la tête puis tourne les talons, fixant un instant Murmure au passage.

**« Tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps ?**

- **De quoi ?** demandé-je à ma mère.

- **De lui dire que tu es amoureux d'elle. »**

Je la fixe. Puis monte sur Murmure, mais elle attend sa réponse. Tenant la bride.

**« Non. »**

OoOo

**« Mitch à ta gauche ! »**

Il se dégage au dernier moment, évitant de peu la lame d'un des mercenaires. Celui pris dans son élan ne s'arrête pas, il lui balance un coup du plat de l'épée sur la nuque. L'homme s'écroule au sol. Je pare le coup d'un grand brun, tendant mes muscles pour le repousser et lui balancer mon pied dans le ventre. Il ne fait que reculer, et contre attaque sur ma gauche. Je virvolte et lui enfonce ma lame dans la poitrine. Ses lèvres se teignent de rouge, il tombe. Mort. J'échange un regard avec Mitch qui reprend son souffle.

**« Je crois bien que je t'ai évité une égratignure ! **lui lancé-je. **Tu me dois un verre, Tolst t'aurai tué ! »**

Je lève les yeux vers le sommet de la colline, où commence la forêt. Dissimulés sous le couvert des premiers arbres, Fama et le reste de mes hommes attendent que nous repoussions les mercenaires. Les forçant à se réfugier dans leurs tanières. Je souris pour moi-même ils seront pris à leur propre jeu. Et déjà ils rebroussent chemin, je remonte sur Murmure que j'ai dû abandonner. Essuie mon front en sueur et le talonne pour les prendre en chasse. Les cavaliers qui m'accompagnent font de même, quelques uns restent. Il y a des blessés. Ce n'est pas le moment d'u penser. Murmure tire sur les rennes, je le laisse prendre de la vitesse. Puis lève mon épée, attendant d'être à la bonne hauteur. Je l'abats sur le plus proche. Il pousse un hurlement, tombe de cheval et le crin noir de Murmure est éclaboussé de pourpre.

**« Ethéol, ta droite ! » **

Je tire sur les rennes, Murmure répond instantanément. Collé à son encolure, j'évite la lame. Et tout d'un coup nous somme à l'orée des bois, la masse d'hommes sort du couvert en hurlant. Certain se retournent pour faire demi-tour, j'en fausse un au passage. Le hennissement d'un cheval, il s'écrase au sol. L'une de ses jambes est à deux mètres derrière lui.

Je reconnais Fama, ses yeux gris sont plus sombres. Murmure se cabre de peur, je tente de le calmer en lâchant du leste. Mitch crie, je me tourne. Il est à terre. Sa main est plaquée sur son bras, du sang suinte de ses doigts. Merde. Je talonne les flans de Murmure. Tends la main à Mitch qui l'attrape et je le hisse sur le cheval. Un homme se précipite sur nous en hurlant, Murmure fait un écart et je lui plante l'épée entre les omoplates. Je fais volteface, Mitch ne peut plus lever le bras gauche. Il est gaucher. C'est le brouhaha, Murmure s'emballe.

Nous ciblant comme proie facile, deux hommes nous saute

nt dessus, Mitch envoie son pied dans la figure de l'un, je tranche la gorge de l'autre. Il y en a un de l'autre côté, je lui balance mon poing dans le nez et puis me retourne. Trop tard.

Une brûlure au torse. Je pousse un gémissement. Cherchant mon souffle.

**« Ethéol ! »**

Ma main se pose sur la brûlure. Elle est froide.

Je lève les doigts. Ils sont rouges.

**« Ethéol ?»**

Mon épée tombe au sol. Je glisse sur l'encolure chaude de Murmure. Tout tourne. Pourtant tout semble plus lent. Plus calme. Si calme… Je ferme les yeux.

**« Ethéol ?! »**

Je ne me sens pas glisser à terre.


	20. Chapter 20

_Salut à tous !_

_On vous remercie évidemment pour vos reviews et vos inquiétudes pour la santé de ce bon vieux Ethéol ;) je suppose que vous êtes impatientes donc je vais pas m'éterniser sur le mot d'auteur._

_Bonne lecture mes petits loups !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

**-De toute façon, s'il ne revient pas aujourd'hui, je vais le chercher, **statué-je avec fermeté alors que je brosse Perle. **Pas vrai, Perle ? **

Elle hennit joyeusement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais préféré Murmure me réponde à la place. Ca aurait voulu dire qu'il revenait avec Ethéol mais, bien sûr, je le vois d'ici ne pas revenir avant encore deux-trois autres jours… mais une fois, pas deux ! Je n'attendrai pas dix-neuf jours !

**-Passe-moi ça ! **s'agace Dérinir en me piquant la brosse des mains. **On dirait que tu coiffes une poupée ! **

Et il commence à brosser Perle avec vigueur, projetant un nuage de poussière dans les airs de l'écurie. Je roule des yeux. Monsieur sait tout mieux faire que tout le monde. J'échange un regard avec Perle et je suis sûre qu'elle partage toute mon irritation. Je lui caresse le museau. Pas une fois, quand je la montais elle ne s'est cambrée pour me faire tomber. Pas une fois, elle n'a tapé du sabot furieusement. Pas une fois, elle ne m'a donné un coup de queue, de museau, de tête, de pied… elle n'a fait que frotter son museau ou ses grosses joues contre moi.

Ethéol a raison, c'est le cheval, mais aussi l'animal, le plus adorable de toute la Terre du Milieu et j'en suis folle !

**-Tu t'imagines vraiment partir avec ton petit poney au milieu des meurtriers et voleurs qui ravagent ces terres, pour aller ramener ton prince charmant d'opérette ? **ironise Dérinir. **Allons, arrête de rêver ! Tu vas te faire tuer avec lui ! **

**-Personne ne va se faire tuer ! **m'écrié-je, la voix montant dans les aigus.

Je récupère ma brosse avec colère et lui jette un regard meurtrier.

**-Mis à part toi si tu continues à m'énerver ! **

Il soupire d'exaspération et je reprends moi-même le brossage de Perle.

**-Tout ce que je dis et fais n'est pas contre toi, Neaffa. **

Je sursaute et tourne un regard estomaqué vers lui. Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'il prononce mon prénom ou me parle normalement.

**-Je n'ai pas dit ça, **répliqué-je. **Je dis que tout ce que tu dis et fais est pour **_**toi**_**. **

Il a un sourire et vient s'appuyer contre l'encolure de Perle qui ne bronche pas –parfois, je m'étonne à la vouloir plus hostile…-, juste à côté de moi et je le surveille du coin de l'œil, méfiante.

**-Je veux bien admettre que je fais certaines choses pour moi…, **dit-il en baissant son visage vers le mien.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le repousser qu'une armée de sabots viennent marteler la cour, devant l'écurie. Il y a des cris d'hommes et de chevaux. Je me précipite au-dehors et soupire de soulagement en voyant les hommes partis avec Ethéol, à présent juste devant moi. Mais une fois que je croise le regard de Mitch, je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

Quelqu'un est mort ?

Comme un automate, je m'avance entre les hommes qui descendent de cheval et les femmes qui se sont rués à leurs rencontres. Mes yeux sont partout, à la recherche d'Ethéol ou de Murmure, mais Mitch m'attrape le bras de sa main droite. Je lance un regard à son bras gauche qui est en sang

**-Neaffa, il…**

**-Mitchie ? Ton bras…**

**-Ce n'est rien, **me coupe-t-il.

Je sens instantanément qu'il veut me dire quelque chose de déplaisant. Je l'étudie un instant en fronçant les yeux avant de lui demander, la voix plus rauque qu'habituellement :

**-Où est-il ?**

-**Ils l'ont déjà porté au château. **

J'arque un sourcil.

**-Comment ça, « porter » au château ? Je ne comprends pas. **

**-Il s'est fait blesser… gravement.**

Je recule d'un pas, comme électro-choquée. Ce n'est pas possible ! Ethéol ne _peut pas _se faire blesser gravement ! Le brouhaha et la foule dans lesquels Mitch et moi sommes plongés semblent me noyer et, soudainement, je ne peux plus le supporter. Il faut que je sorte de là. Je me fraye un chemin, poussant tout le monde, et accélérant le pas.

**-Neaffa ! Attendez ! **me crie Mitch, sur mes talons.

Mais je ne l'écoute pas et un coup d'œil en arrière m'apprend que Tolst est déjà sur lui, l'embrassant au moindre endroit accessible. Je me mets alors à courir franchement droit vers le château.

**xOxOxO**

J'ouvre à la volée la porte, essoufflée. J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je courre dans ce château, à l'aveuglette. J'essayais de réfléchir où est ce qu'on avait bien pu le porter mais je ne trouvais rien. Je traversais tous les couloirs, montais et descendais tous les escaliers, ouvrais toutes les portes et je repartais.

Mais, cette fois-ci, la salle n'est pas vide. Il y a un lit, un attroupement, des pleurs et des murmures, et il y a Ethéol, dans ce lit. Je m'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte, un instant, pour reprendre mon souffle. Sa mère est agenouillée, près du lit, les bras se tenant à lui désespérément et sa joue contre son épaule. D'où je suis, je ne le vois pas très bien. Il est tellement entouré et le lit à baldaquin, aux rideaux certes ouverts mais épais, me bloquent la vue. Rowana se tourne vers moi.

**-Neaffa, j'avais demandé qu'on aille vous chercher mais…, **commence-t-elle.

Je ne réponds rien et m'approche lentement. Mes yeux se fixent sur le visage pâle et fiévreux d'Ethéol qui peine à garder les yeux ouverts, tandis que je continue de marcher vers le lit. On s'écarte un peu pour me laisser passer mais je reste derrière sa mère qui pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le voir ainsi me paralyse. Je reste debout sans ciller et je n'arrive qu'à peine à comprendre ce qui arrive. Je sens juste Rowana passer un bras autour de mes épaules et me caresser le bras d'une de ses mains.

**-Je… je lui avais dit de ne pas y aller, **dis-je alors.

**-Je sais, ma chérie, je sais…**

Non ! Il aurait dû m'écouter ! S'il m'avait écouté, il serait resté et il ne serait pas dans ce lit !

Je quitte les bras de Rowana et m'agenouille près de sa mère. Je porte une main à la joue d'Ethéol, la retire un instant en constatant comme elle est gelée puis, réprimant un sanglot, je la replace. Ses cheveux châtains sont plaqués en arrière et ses yeux gris entrouverts sont vitreux. Oh, par toutes les étoiles du ciel, s'il-vous plait, ne faites pas ça…

**-Ethéol ? **l'appelé-je.

**-Il ne vous entend pas, mademoiselle, il est en plein délire, **m'apprend un homme. **Je suis son médecin. **

Je me tourne alors vers le médecin.

**-Si vous êtes son médecin, alors que faîtes-vous ?! **m'écrié-je. **Guérissez-le, réveillez-le ! **

**-Sa blessure est trop grave, trop profonde, **me répond-il. **Nous avons déjà tout est essayé qui est en notre pouvoir, nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus. Je suis navré. **

**-Navré ?! **bondis-je en hurlant. **Vous êtes navré ! Je m'en fiche ! Essayez encore ! Allez !**

Je l'attrape par la chemise et lui ordonne encore de sortir ses médicaments et ses lotions, et de tout recommencer depuis le début. Il me demande de me calmer mais je n'écoute rien. On me tire en arrière et me tient en place. Je finis bien vite par cesser de gesticuler et je me mets à pleurer.

**-Faites quelque chose…, **supplié-je. **Juste, faites quelque chose…**

**-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, il a été mortellement touché…**

**-Non, **fis-je en pleurant. **Non, faites quelque chose !**

-**A quoi bon ? **murmure sa mère, écroulée sur Ethéol. **C'est terminé, ma pauvre enfant… tout est terminé. Je suis maudite. Vous souffrez de ma malédiction, tous meurent autour de moi… mon époux, mes deux fils… **

**-Il n'est pas mort ! **protesté-je. **Ne dites pas ça !**

**-C'est trop tard, bien trop... tard. Nous ne sommes pas immortels, ils meurent tous tellement vite et vous ne pouvez rien faire. **

Elle continue à chuchoter ses mots sinistres alors que je me tiens à peine debout, dans les bras de je-ne-sais-qui. Il ne peut pas mourir, il n'a pas le droit ! Je lui avais de rester avec moi et il est parti ! Je lui avais dit que je ne voulais pas et il ne m'a pas écouté ! Il n'a pas le droit de toujours partir comme ça ! Il ne peut pas mourir et me laissez là ! Toute une éternité sans lui, c'est…

Je lui avais dit de rester.

**xOxOxO **

**-Je prépare vos affaires, Neaffa, je vous emmène avec moi au Gondor, **me dit Rowana.

Nous sommes dans ma chambre et je suis assise sur mon lit. Je fixe le sol devant moi. Ethéol est mort, hier. Je lui tenais la main, sa mère était à côté de moi. Ca faisait des heures qu'il avait fermé les yeux mais il continuait à respirer. Et puis, tout à coup, ce fut sa dernière respiration et j'ai retenu la mienne. Sauf qu'il n'a jamais recommencé à respirer. Moi, si.

Et pourtant, j'aurais voulu que non. J'aurais voulu que tout s'arrête. Quoique, tout s'est arrêté. Je ne sais plus trop bien ce qui s'est passé. J'ai pleuré, peut-être crié. On m'a porté, je me suis accroché puis j'ai lâché prise. J'ai eu l'impression que je laissais mon cœur dans la pièce, en sortant. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Aucun mal, aucun bien. Juste un immense vide, un immense néant. On m'a allongé dans mon lit et j'ai gardé les yeux ouvert dans le noir, toute la nuit. Le soleil s'est levé et j'ai continué à attendre.

Puis, Rowana est entrée et m'a fait m'assoir. Je me suis assise et j'ai attendu. Elle emballe mes affaires, et j'attends. Il vaut mieux que je commence tout de suite, j'ai encore une éternité à attendre.

**-Cela vous fera le plus grand bien, **m'assure-t-elle. **Un nouvel air, une nouvelle vie !**

Je n'ai pas besoin d'air, que je respire ou pas, je ne meurs pas. Je suis immortelle. Et je n'ai pas de vie non plus. Sans fin, il n'y a pas de vie. Et Ethéol était ma vie.

**-Tout ira mieux, **me promet-elle en s'agenouillant face à moi.

Je la regarde mais, même sans voir mon regard, je sais qu'il est vide, sans expression. Et à la détresse qui se lit sur le visage de Rowana, je vois que ce vide l'effraye. Mais je ne sais comment changer ça. C'est trop tard, Léony disait. Et ça l'est. Tout est fini. Ma vie est finie, je n'ai plus que l'éternité.

**-Je vais m'occuper de vous. **

J'hoche de la tête. Mais ça ne sert à rien de m'occuper de moi, je ne risque rien, je suis immortelle, et je n'ai plus rien, donc que pourrais-je encore perdre ? Mon père est immortel, comme moi. Et ma mère est déjà morte et, maintenant, Ethéol est mort. Aucune médecine n'a su les sauver, aucun remède n'a su les faire rester près de moi. Nous sommes maudites, disait Léony. Et je commence à le croire, moi aussi.

Maudites à voir tout le monde mourir autour de nous. Je passerai l'éternité à enterrer mes proches, à les pleurer et à les regretter. Une éternité de souffrances et de vide. Rowana mourra, Mitch mourra, Bratecelle mourra, Murmure et Perle mourront, Tolst mourra, Malaphrir mourra, Dérinir mourra, Léony mourra… ils mourront tous et je resterai là, à attendre.

L'immortalité est une malédiction.

**-Je sais que vous l'aimiez et il vous aimait aussi, il n'aimerait pas vous voir ainsi, **me dit-elle.

**-Il ne fallait pas partir. **

**xOxOxO**

Je descends de Perle qui se met à brouter l'herbe du sous-bois. Je m'approche de la minuscule rivière qui cascade à travers les arbres. L'eau est claire et les petits cailloux blancs qui forment son lit sont parfaitement visibles. Je me penche vers elle et y vois mon reflet. En effet, je parais à peine vivante. J'y plonge ma main et l'eau fraiche me caresse.

Je ne fais pas attention aux mélodies des oiseaux ou aux bruits qui m'entourent. Pour la première fois de ma vie, l'idée qu'un lapin puisse surgir d'un buisson ne m'occupe pas l'esprit.

J'ai pris ma décision. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il est trop important. Je l'aime beaucoup trop. Je l'aime. Comme un meilleur ami mais aussi, bien au-delà. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour en prendre conscience mais je le sais, à présent, j'en suis amoureuse. C'est mon cœur, mon souffle, ma vie. C'est tout. Et ces heures que j'ai dû passer dans un monde où il n'existe plus ont été intolérable, une véritable torture.

Mais je connais un moyen de le ramener. Je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite mais tous les elfes connaissent cette légende.

Je pose ma paume à plat sur la surface lisse de la rivière et murmure en elfe :

**-Moi, Neaffa, fille d'Orawin, j'appelle Alatar et Pallando, les mages bleus. **

Une brise souffle alors et je me redresse, scrutant les environs. Je n'ai aucun doute à ce qu'ils répondent à mon appel. Nous, les elfes, et les mages bleus sont liés par un accord. Nous les avons aidé à se retirer quelque part dans une forêt lointaine, sans qu'aucun mage, ni autre habitant de la Terre du Milieu ne les retrouve, et avons gardé leur nouvelle demeure cachée. En contrepartie, ils viennent à notre aide quand un elfe en ressent le besoin. Ce qui est rarissime. Depuis le deuxième âge, l'époque où ils ont disparu, ils n'ont réapparu pour nous que six fois. Et encore, ce chiffre est en proie à des désaccords chez les elfes mais ce qui est certain, c'est que peu importe le nombre de fois où nous les aurions appelé, ils auraient répondu présents.

**-Neaffa, fille d'Orawin, nous te saluons.**

Je me retourne et deux grands hommes se tiennent devant moi. L'un a les cheveux gris, l'autre les cheveux blanc et ils ont tous deux une longue barbe bouclée. Celui aux cheveux gris portent une robe bleu nuit tandis que l'habit du second est brun. Ils me regardent tous deux avec attention mais leurs visages sont impassibles.

**-Je vous remercie d'avoir répondu à mon appel, **dis-je.

**-Il est bien normal, **me répond celui à la robe bleue. **Je suis Alatar, et voici mon compagnon, Pallando. **

**-Même si tu n'es qu'une elfe de moitié, nous nous devons d'écouter une enfant de Rivendell, **réplique Pallando.

**-Quel service attends-tu de nous ? **

-**J'ai besoin que vous sauviez un ami à moi, **déclaré-je.

Pallando m'étudie et c'est Alatar qui me demande :

**-Dans quelle hostile posture se trouve-t-il pour avoir besoin de notre aide ? **

Je ne réponds pas tout de suite et lance un coup d'œil à Perle qui nous observe de loin. Je reporte mon regard sur eux et, après un moment de réflexion, je décide de ne pas y aller par quatre chemins.

**-Il est mort, hier. **

**-C'était un humain, **devine Pallando. **Fidèle fille de son père. **

**-En effet, **approuvé-je, en ignorant la colère qui se réveille à cette réplique.

**-Nous comprenons fort bien ta douleur, Neaffa, **me dit Alatar. **Mais tout mage que nous sommes, la vie et la mort sont au-delà de nos compétences. Nous ne pouvons ramener un être à la vie sans bouleverser l'équilibre de ce monde. **

**-Je le sais bien, **dis-je. **Mais je connais une légende. Un elfe est tombé amoureux d'une humaine et elle tomba malade. Il a alors fait appel à vous et vous avez puisé dans son immortalité pour guérir sa femme. Cette légende est vraie, n'est-ce pas ? **

Pallando grogne à ce souvenir mais Alatar opine du menton.

**-C'est exact, ce fut il y a plusieurs siècles à présent. **

**-Et cet elfe est maintenant mort, **poursuit Pallando avec agacement. **Il n'a vécu que 701 ans et ce fut certainement la chose la plus stupide qu'il a commise. **

**-Mais ça a sauvé sa femme ! **protesté-je.

**-Elle est morte quinze ans après, **dit Pallando. **Il ne l'a pas sauvée, il n'a fait que retarder le délai ! Les humains sont voués à mourir, il n'y a rien à y faire. **

**-Il a vécu quinze ans de plus avec celle qu'il aimait, je n'appelle pas ça rien ! **m'énervé-je. **Surement que l'éternité ne l'attirait plus sans elle ! **

**-Du calme, mes amis, **intervient Alatar. **Ceci n'est pas la question, c'était la décision de Poleiwan. Ton cas est différent, Neaffa, car ton ami est déjà mort. **

**-Il doit forcément y avoir un moyen !**

**-Oui, **concède Alatar. **Mais pour que l'équilibre soit maintenu, il ne faut pas seulement puiser une partie de ton immortalité, il faut que nous la lègue entièrement. **

Pallando me regarde, haussant un sourcil, l'air de me dire « ça calme, hein ? ». Je le fusille du regard.

**-Comment ça ? Je mourrai ? **demandé-je.

**-A partir de l'instant où ton ami reviendra à la vie, tu seras mortelle. Tu ne vivras pas 701 ans.**

* * *

_Ne perdez rien de votre enthousiasme et laissez un petit mot ;) _


	21. Chapter 21

_Bien le bonjour à tous !  
_

_Alors, on vous a senti fébriles suite à notre dernier chapitre... ? :P Ce chapitre vous fera-t-il plongé dans les abymes du désespoir ou vous fera revivre ?_

_...Le suspens demeure entier...  
_

_HIHIHIHI MOUAHAHAHAH !_

_yen a-t-il qui ont eu l'audace de passer l'intro pour commencer à lire alors que je n'ai PAS fini de parler ?!_

_Bon, allez, je vous libère..._

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Une vague brûlante se propage. Un coup brutal sur mon cœur. Une douleur monte à mes tempes. L'air a disparu, je me noie. Je sens le tissu doux sous mes doigts crispés. Mes yeux refusent de s'ouvrir. Je suffoque. Mes paupières sont si lourdes, j'ai les lèvres sèches. Un filet d'air s'infiltre alors entre elles, se jette dans ma trachée et ouvre en grands mes poumons. Un gémissement de douleur m'échappe. J'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Ma vision tangue quelques instants. Se stabilise. Il fait sombre dans la pièce. Quelques bougies percent la pénombre. Ça sent le renfermé, les rideaux sont tirés. Une chaleur sur ma main droite, je tourne les yeux. Ma mère est assoupie sur le bord du lit, ses doigts sur les miens. Elle a les traits tirés et la peau translucide. Elle a l'air si malade et si fragile que j'ai l'impression un instant de voir un cadavre. Un frémissement me parcoure. Elle ouvre instantanément les yeux.

**« Salut…, **murmuré-je d'une voix roque. **»**

Elle reste statufiée, sa main m'agrippe à m'en faire mal. Ses lèvres pâles tremblent. Ses yeux sont si clairs qu'on a l'impression qu'ils se sont vidés de toute substance. Je tente un sourire.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelqu'un est mort ou quoi ? »**

Elle éclate en sanglots. Embrassant tendrement mes doigts un à un. Je fronce les sourcils, lui caressant gentiment la joue.

**« Les Valars soient loués, merci, merci, merci,** gémit-elle.

- **Maman…**

- **Tu étais mort**, sanglote-t-elle, **tu étais _mort_.**

- **Quoi ? »**

Elle me prend délicatement dans ses bras. Mes membres semblent si lourds et raides que je n'ai pas la force de répondre à son étreinte. Ses cheveux sont secs et sa peau sent la poussière. Interloqué je lui laisse le temps de se calmer. Regardant danser la flamme d'une bougie. _J'étais mort ? _

**« Quand ils t'ont ramené…** souffle-t-elle enfin, **et le guérisseur a dit qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.**

- **Je suis là, en vie.**

- **Tu étais mort Ethéol, tu ne respirais plus il y a une heure, **tremble-t-elle.** Je… Je… J'ai cru t'avoir perdu toi aussi.**

- **Je suis mort, **balbutié-je. **Mais…**

- **Chut, **s'éloigne-t-elle en posant sa main sur ma bouche**, je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas savoir pour l'instant. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, avec moi. En vie. Oh merci, merci, **caresse-t-elle ma joue. **Merci…** **» **

Elle me fixe avec intensité, un sourire sur le visage. Son regard est humide de larmes. Elle paraît sur le point de se briser. Non. Elle s'est brisée. Je touche doucement son genoux et lui sourit pour la rassurer. Elle soulève alors ma chemise, et un pan du bandage. Elle ferme les yeux et murmure encore quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle remercie encore les Valars. Puis, elle rajoute du bois dans le feu. Ramène son châle sur ses épaules maigres et va ouvrir la porte. Je l'arrête en l'appelant.

**« Je vais bien maman. Je t'assure. Tu es épuisée, repose toi.**

- **Toi aussi,** fait-elle en revenant vers moi. **»**

J'hoche la tête et lui sourit, l'invitant d'un geste à venir. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi, posant sa tête sur mon épaule. Puis je la regarde la voir sombrer dans le sommeil. Mais je ne suis pas fatigué, je suis reposé comme après une bonne et longue nuit. Mort ? Mais on ne revient pas comme ça des morts. Personne n'en revient.

Jamais.

OoOoOoOo

**« Effa ? »**

En fait je ne vois même pas d'où vient la question, c'est bien elle sur le seuil. Une elle édulcorée. Elle a l'air fatigué, les traits tirés et la poussière du voyage sur ses vêtements. Ses jambes tremblent un peu, je ne crois pas que se soit dû au choc de me voir en vie.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On dirait que tu reviens d'entres les morts,** fis-je en une tentative d'humour. **»**

Elle traverse la pièce, et m'enlace vivement avant d'éclater en sanglots. Et de rire. Je souris, lui caressant gentiment le dos. Eh oui… Je sais, je fais beaucoup d'effet en ce moment. Elles me tombent toutes dans les bras.

**« Eh… Eh… C'est bon Effa, je suis vivant. **

- **Je… Je t'aime, **bafouille-t-elle.

- **Oui, je sais, **sourié-je,** moi aussi je t'aime.**

- **N… Non, **sanglote-t-elle,** je t'aime vraiment… **

- **Je devrais mourir plus souvent, **rié-je.

- **T'es un vrai crétin ! **s'exclame-t-elle en se relevant pour me toiser. **Je t'avais bien dit ! Je t'avais dit de ne pas y aller ! Pourquoi tu m'écoute jamais ?! **

- **Désolé…**

- **La prochaine fois… la prochaine fois, **renifle-t-elle.

- **Je serais prudent, je sais…**

- **Non ! Tu n'iras pas ! **me secoue-t-elle,** tu m'entends ?! Je te l'interdits !**

- **Je t'entends très bien, je n'ai pas perdu mon ouï, **sourié-je en l'attirant contre moi, **c'est bon, tout va bien maintenant. Calme-toi.**

- **Je suis très calme ! »**

Je secoue la tête. Le silence se fait. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle a l'oreille collée à mon cœur pour vérifier le rythme de ses battements. Elle ne pleure plus. Sa respiration est profonde et apaisée. Elle sent le vent de la plaine. Je ferme les yeux.

**« Je ne comprends pas comment…,** murmuré-je.

- **Je suis allée voir les mages bleus.**

- **Qui ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

- **Pallando et Alatar, des magiciens du premier âge, on a fait un marché, **me sourit-elle.

- **Quel marché Effa ?** demandé-je sérieusement. **Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on demandé ?**

- **Mon immortalité, **sourit-elle, **alors j'ai dit oui.**

- **Tu… Qu… Quoi ? **m'écrié-je.

- **C'était le seul moyen pour te faire revenir à la vie**, défend-t-elle avec une moue décidée.

- **Effa…, **écarquillé-je les yeux, **tu es folle. Tu es folle !** **Je suis humain je suis destiné à mourir tôt ou tard ! Tu n'avais pas à interférer parce que c'était tôt !**

- **Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ! **

- **Si ! Si tu pouvais !** m'exclamé-je, **mais comme d'habitude tu n'as pas réfléchi, tu es parti sur un coup de tête ! Je serais mort avant toi quand même ! Tu avais l'éternité pour te faire des amis ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait par les Valars ?!**

- **Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! **crie-t-elle blessée en se relevant.

- **En échange de la tienne ?** attaqué-je, **tu n'avais… tu… Tu aurais dû me laisser mourir en paix ! Maintenant je suis obligé de vivre en sachant que tu vas mourir ! Ta vie Neaffa ! **

- **Ma vie n'avait pas d'importance sans toi !** me crache-t-elle au visage, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. **Qu'est-ce que c'est l'éternité si on la passe seule à enterrer ceux qu'on aime ?!**

- **Tu n'es pas seule Effa, tu ne le sauras jamais bon sang ! Tu as les elfes ! Tu es une elfe !**

- **Les elfes ne sont pas toi ! Tu comprends ça ? Non, hein ? »**

Elle tourne les talons, s'arrête sur le seuil. Se retourne pour me fusiller du regard.

**« Tu regrettes mais pas moi ! Jamais ! Je ne regretterai jamais ! »**

Elle sort et claque la porte.

OoOo

Je suis enfin sorti de la chambre. Il a fallu tout ma persuasion et celle d'Athia pour que ma mère me laisse enfin quitter son giron. Et encore, je suis sûr que si je me retourne elle sera à la fenêtre à me regarder anxieusement traverser la cour pour rejoindre les écuries. J'entre, Murmure relève la tête. La tête vivement vers moi. Je lui souris et caresse son encolure. Il me fourre ses naseaux dans les cheveux.

**« Eh oui mon vieux, je suis encore en vie. Etonné hein ?** lui frotté-je l'oreille droite, **tu n'es pas le seul.»**

Il frappe ma main avec insistance.

**« Bon très bien on va aller se balader**, hoché-je la tête, **ça nous fera du bien à tout les deux.**

- **Ethéol ! »**

Je me retourne, intrigué de voir débarquer dans l'écurie Rowana dans une aussi jolie tenue. Le blanc n'est pas vraiment la couleur idéale pour aller faire une promenade en plein air.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **Vous être un ingrat voilà ce qu'il y a, **attaque-t-elle. **»**

Par les Valars, je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Je crois que cela ne vous concerne en rien,** grincé-je.

- **Au contraire !** se plante-t-elle devant Murmure. **Vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ?**

- **Non j'ai parfaitement vu que Neaffa a fait une idiotie monstrueuse qui lui a coûté son immortalité à cause de moi, sur un coup de tête, maintenant si vous avez fini j'aimerai sortir mon cheval.**

- **Vous n'avez pas compris !** s'exclame-t-elle en attrapant les rennes de Murmure, **elle a fait ça pour vous !**

- **Croyez-moi, **sifflé-je froidement**, je n'en ai que trop conscience.**

- **C'était une preuve d'amour enfin ! Ouvrez les yeux, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre ! »**

Je me retourne vers elle. Ses yeux bruns brillent de détermination, ses poings sont sur ses hanches. Je soupire, passant ma main sur mon visage. Puis déclare avec agacement, en la fixant avec détermination.

**« Rowana, je comprends bien que vous êtes dans l'euphorie de votre beau mariage, que vous êtes une grande romantique et que les histoires d'amour vous soient montées à la tête mais c'est à vous d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y a rien entre Neaffa et moi, arrêtez de nous imaginer des tensions sexuelles et concentrez-vous sur votre bonheur ! **

- **Vous êtes têtu ! **s'offusque-t-elle.

- **C'est drôle, **sourié-je avec ironie,** je pense exactement la même chose de vous. »**

Elle écarquille les yeux, choquée. Je la dépasse, tirant Murmure derrière moi. Elle me poursuit dans la cour. Je l'ignore et monte lentement à cheval, passant distraitement ma main sur la cicatrice sur mon torse. Rien, pas même un tiraillement. Comme si elle n'existait pas. Et ça a coûté sa vie à Effa. Mais à quoi est-ce qu'elle pensait… Maintenant elle a au mieux soixante ans à vivre ! Et ces projets, ses horizons, tout ce qui aurait pu lui arriver de magique, de merveilleux… Pour moi ? Je serre les dents, je ne méritais pas ça. Ma vie ne valait pas la sienne.

**« Ethéol, écoutez-moi ! »**

Je talonne Murmure et la plante là. Je crois bien qu'elle m'insulte de fifrelin.

OoOo

OoOo

C'est fou ce que quelques jours d'absence et de mot peuvent accumuler comme retard. Fama et moi nous sommes enfermés dans le bureau, il m'étale les listes des jeunes gens de mes terres en âge de commencer leur entraînement pour devenir un combattant. Il me pointe du doigt les noms des jeunes qui auraient leur place comme écuyer dans ma demeure. Tous sont de nobles famille, avec un parcourt lisse. Le meilleur pédigrée possible.

**« Télém est un peu faible mais il apprendra vite, je connais le père, **assure Fama. **»**

Je soupire. Aucun de ses noms ne me dit quelque chose. Comment de simples lignées peuvent-elle m'assurer de bons combattants ? De bons candidats ? Sont-ils réellement les meilleurs ? Je balaie une nouvelle fois la liste des yeux. Et la repousse. Fama fronce les sourcils.

**« Je pourrais choisir si vous…**

- **Ce n'est pas le problème,** coupé-je avant de lui présenter la liste, **qu'est-ce que vous voyez ?**

- **Eh bien, les prénoms de jeunes gens, **répond-t-il avec perplexité.

- **Et que savez-vous d'eux ?**

- **Eh bien que leurs pères…**

- **Exactement,** coupé-je, **vous ne savez rien d'eux personnellement.**

- **Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi Seigneur Ethéol ? **

- **Vous allez me les convoquer, **commencé-je en écrivant la convocation,** eux et tous les garçons en âge de tenir une arme.**

- **Tous ?** écarquille-t-il les yeux.

- **Oui, même le fils du paysan,** appuyé-je en plantant mes yeux dans les siens, **en fait… surtout le fils du paysan.**

- **Mais enfin seigneur Ethéol, la tradition…**

- **Non, la tradition est une chose que je respecte Fama, mais pas aveuglément. Maintenant faites ce que je vous dis. Je les testerai et vous m'aiderez. Nous saurons alors que nous avons pris les meilleurs, **expliqué-je.

- **Comme vous voudrez,** serre-t-il les dents**. »**

J'hoche la tête, lui tendant la lettre d'ordonnance lorsque Mitch, le bras en écharpe, déboule dans le bureau essoufflé et visiblement très angoissé.

**« Ethéol, il faut que vous veniez voir cela.**

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** froncé-je les sourcils.

- **Dans la cour,** fait-il, **c'est assez urgent. »**

oOoO

**« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma fille Ethéol ?! Que lui avez-vous fait ?!**

- **Seigneur Orawin, **commencé-je,** laissez moi vous…**

- **Je veux voir Neaffa, je n'ai que faire de vos explications !**

- **Elle arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

- **Je vous préviens que si vous lui…**

- **Papa ? »**

Effa se précipite vers lui et le serre contre elle. Il a l'air soulagé, du moins autant que son air d'elfe peut permettre de le voir. Je me rassois. La discussion qui va suivre risque de déclencher la pire colère à laquelle j'ai été confronté. Mieux vaut être bien installé. J'attends patiemment qu'elle se détache de lui, il me fixe alors. Attendant une réponse.

**« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut regarder Seigneur Orawin mais bien votre fille**, lui présenté-je Effa de la main.

- **Neaffa…,** se tourne-t-il vers elle.

- **Je lui ai sauvé la vie !**

- **Ma chérie,** fronce-t-il les sourcils en posant une main sur sa joue, **tu es toute pâle.**

- **Peut être parce qu'elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'offrir son immortalité en échange ! **grincé-je.** »**

Son parfait masque de granite se fendille. Il pose ses deux mains sur les joues de sa fille, approchant son visage du sien pour fixer au plus profond de ses prunelles bleues. Je reste une minute à les regarder, en dehors de leur monde. Je soupire, passant ma main sur mon front. Il ferme les yeux mais elle ne baisse pas les siens. Il se tourne alors vers moi, et je crois bien que s'il avait le pouvoir de me tuer pour lui rendre son immortalité il le ferait. S'il savait combien moi aussi j'aimerai.

**« Vous avez conscience de ce que cela représente ?!**

- **Croyez moi j'en ai conscience. Et je regrette.**

- **Il est un peu tard pour regretter !** s'exclame-t-il, **vous auriez dû y penser avant !**

- **Avant quoi ?** grincé-je, **de mourir ?!**

- **Neaffa,** se tourne**-**t-il vers elle avant de murmurer quelque chose en elfique. **»**

Elle répond dans la langue en un sourire. Il soupire. Je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent, mais lorsqu'il se retourne vers moi c'est pour venir plus près et me dire avec une menace froide qui me hérisse le poil.

**« Elle refuse de revenir à Rivendell par votre faute.**

- **Qu…**

- **Taisez-vous,** coupe-t-il sèchement, **elle a perdu son immortalité par votre faute. Faîtes en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien et qu'elle soit heureuse. Ce n'est plus de mon ressort mais croyez moi, si j'apprends que le moindre mal lui a été fait…**

- **Seigneur Orawin ! **s'exclame soudain ma mère en entrant dans la pièce**, j'ai appris que vous étiez dans ma demeure, quelle plaisir ! Neaffa m'a beaucoup parlé de vous…**

- **Dame Léony, **la salue-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

- **Venez, allons tous nous rafraichir. Nous en avons _tous_ besoin. »**

Elle appuie un regard nullement dupe. J'hoche la tête et sort, prenant la direction inverse.


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Alors, on profite de l'été j'espère :) En tout cas nous oui ! On envoie plein de bisous à nos reviewseuses qui malgré tout continuent d'être fidèles héhéhé_

_Bon et puis comme j'ai rien à dire on va écourter l'attente !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22 :**

Alors que mon père suit Léony en direction du château, je regarde Ethéol s'en aller vers les écuries. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'il m'évite et oui, c'est vrai que je fais à peu près la même chose. Il m'énerve tellement, il ne m'écoute jamais et croit toujours que je ne peux pas prendre les bonnes décisions. Mais, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment plus fort que tout ! Comment ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Comment peut-il resté aussi sourd et buté face à mes explications ? Je lui ai sauvé la vie ! Sa mère était perdue et anéantie, elle pleurait et marmonnait des augures toujours plus sombres. Son corps était froid dans son lit et allait être porté sous terre, il était mort ! MORT !

Ce n'était pas un caprice, pas une décision prise sur un coup de tête comme il aime à le répéter. C'était la seule chose à faire, c'était une urgence. C'était surement la chose la plus dure que j'ai eu à faire et quand les mages bleus m'ont ôté mon immortalité, un instant je me suis crue mourir, mais pas une seule seconde, j'ai voulu reculer. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je savais ce que je faisais, je connaissais les conséquences mais ce que je savais surtout c'était que si je ne faisais rien, alors tout serait bel et bien fini. Il resterait mort.

Donc, oui, d'accord, j'ai donné mon immortalité pour lui mais je ne lui ai pas donné ma vie ! Je suis toujours là, je suis toujours en vie ! Et cette immortalité était la mienne, je pouvais en faire ce que je voulais. Ce n'était ni à mon père, ni à lui d'en décider. Ce choix m'appartenait. J'ai quarante ans, je suis à même de prendre ce genre de décisions.

Et je m'en vais de ce pas le lui rappeler une bonne fois pour toutes !

Je le suis donc fermement et le rattrape à l'entrée de l'écurie. Je l'attrape par le bras et il se retourne vers moi, l'air près à me tuer. Qu'il en profite, je ne suis plus immortelle, désormais, c'est le moment ou jamais ! Mais je me garde bien de lui dire parce que ce serait presque du suicide et je n'en suis pas encore là, quand même…

**-Tu vas bientôt arrêter de me faire la gueule comme ça ? **m'agacé-je. **Tu comptes continuer longtemps, hein, à faire ta tête de cochon ? C'est bon, ce qui est fait est fait ! Tu ne pourras rien y changer ! **

**-Crois-moi que si c'était possible, ça ferait longtemps que ce serait fait ! Maintenant, laisse-moi, je dois aller monter Murmure !**

Il essaye de me faire lâcher prise mais je ne lâche pas son poigné, quitte à être portée en avant par ses tentatives.

**-Il faut toujours que t'essayes de fuir ! **cinglé-je. _**Toujours **_**! Je suis fatiguée de te courir après constamment, d'essayer de te retenir ! **

**-Et bien, arrête ! **claque-t-il. **Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Je t'ai pas demandé de partir avec moi, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre jusqu'ici, je ne t'ai pas demandé de te sacrifier pour moi !**

**-Je ne me suis pas sacrifiée, arrête ! Je t'ai sauvée la vie et tu ne sais même pas accepter ce cadeau ! Tu refuses à chaque fois mon aide, comme si je n'en étais pas capable ! Et bien, si, figure-toi que je le suis ! **fis-je avec défi. **Je suis une grande fille !**

**-Oui, c'est ça, **ricane-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi. **Tu agis sans réfléchir ! Tu risques tout le temps ta vie inutilement et, maintenant, voilà le résultat ! Mais là, tu es allée trop loin, Effa. Tu retournes à Rivendell !**

J'ouvre la bouche mais je suis si indignée que je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment ose-t-il ?!

**-Alors, maintenant, tu veux te débarrasser de moi ? **m'enquis-je, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur que cette pensée m'inflige. **Tu veux me renvoyer chez moi, c'est ça ? Tu peux vraiment être le pire des salauds, tu le sais, ça ? **

**-Ouais, je suis le salaud qui t'a pris ton immortalité, **ironise-t-il.

**-Je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime ! **hurlé-je en l'agrippant par la chemise. **T'écoutes vraiment rien ! JE T'AIME, ETHEOL ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir parce que peu importe l'immortalité de tous les elfes de Rivendell, je serai morte avec toi ! Au fond de moi, j'aurais été morte ! Essaye de comprendre ça, merde !**

Il me regarde alors que j'ai encore les mains sur sa chemise et que je suis prête à lui crier dessus pendant des heures encore. Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant qu'il ne m'écoutera, tant qu'il n'arrêtera de croire que tout est aussi facile. Il croit que du moment que l'éternité rentre dans une équation alors elle l'emporte sur tout, mais non. Il y a des choses plus précieuses, des choses qui méritent des sacrifices infinis. L'amour fait partie de ces choses et je prendrai le temps qu'il faut pour qu'il comprenne.

Mais soudainement il m'attrape le visage des deux mains et plaque ses lèvres chaudes contre les miennes. Je suis bien trop surprise pour répondre au début alors je me contente de me coller contre lui et de fermer les yeux. Toute sa colère et sa frustration se ressent à travers la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne ou les mouvements de ses mains qui descendent jusqu'à ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Je porte mes bras à son cou et peu de temps après je me retrouve plaquée contre un mur. Je me recule un peu et le regarde dans les yeux pour que, cette fois-ci, il comprenne, et je lui souffle :

**-Je t'aime, Ethéol…**

Il me sourit un instant mais presque aussitôt il m'embrasse à nouveau.

**xOxOxO**

**-Neaffa. **

Je me retourne alors que je laissais Ethéol qui devait s'occuper de choses importantes par rapport au château ou à l'armée, ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Je ne suis pas très captivée par ce genre de choses trop sérieuses et ennuyantes…

Léony s'avance vers moi en me souriant. Je lui rends son sourire et enroule mon bras au sien pour la soutenir un peu, alors qu'on continue de marcher.

**-Ca va mieux, Léony ? **demandé-je.

**-Oui, bien mieux, ma petite, **dit-elle. **Et c'est grâce à vous !**

Je la regarde avec étonnement et répète, interloquée :

**-Grâce à moi ?**

**-Vous m'avez ramenée mon fils, Neaffa. Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante ! Je ne sais d'ailleurs comment vous remercier et il n'existe certainement aucune façon pour le faire qui vaille votre geste, tout ce que je peux faire c'est être à votre totale disposition pour le restant de mes jours. **

**-Voyons, ne soyez pas ridicule ! **rié-je. **Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, il fallait que je le fasse. **

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et la serre de toutes ses forces, et elle déclare :

**-Vous avez rompu la malédiction. **

**xOxOxO**

Je souris à Ethéol qui est à l'autre bout de la pièce, avec Mitch et Tolst, et mon cœur fait des saltos arrière et avant dans ma poitrine. Il est tellement beau… et par les Valars, qu'est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Et c'est le meilleur ami que l'on puisse rêver, le meilleur homme que l'on puisse espérer…

**-Il est parfait, **conclué-je avec ravissement.

**-Nous avons les deux hommes les plus parfaits de la Terre du Milieu, **me confie Rowana en buvant une gorgée de son verre de vin. **Est-ce une coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas ! **

J'éclate joyeusement de rire par-dessus le brouhaha de la taverne.

**-Alors, vous êtes réellement en couple ? **s'intéresse-t-elle.

**-Et bien…, **hésité-je. **Nous n'en avons pas clairement parlé…nous n'avons encore rien établi de vraiment officiel. C'est tout comme, je suppose, mais… arg, vous croyez qu'il prend ça comme un flirt sans importance ?**m'inquiété-je.

**-Oh, je ne pense pas, mon amie ! Depuis le début, j'ai tout de suite vu que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre et je suis certaine qu'il le savait aussi, même s'il n'en disait rien et faisait comme si je m'illusionnais ! Ah, le petit fripon ! **fait-elle. **Nous réglerons ça plus tard, lui et moi !**

**-Je n'en doute pas !**

**-Vous a-t-il dit qu'il était amoureux de vous ? **

**-Euh… pas en ces termes… je vous l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas encore parlé de ce genre de choses ! Il y a encore quelques jours, nous n'étions que de simples meilleurs amis, **m'agacé-je.

Rowana rit, désabusée, et pose sa main sur la mienne, sur la table.

**-Allons, vous n'avez jamais été de simples meilleurs amis. **

-**Si, quand même, je vous assure ! **fis-je. **Au début, nous l'étions !**

**-Je n'en crois pas un mot ! **s'entête-t-elle joyeusement.

**-Oh, au fait, j'y pense ! **me rappelé-je. **Vous ne deviez pas rentrer au Gondor avec Ménéopir ? **

**-Oh, si, c'est ce qui était prévu mais… Eh, dites-moi, ma chère Neaffa, vous ne me chasseriez pas, par hasard ? **s'offusque-t-elle.

**-Bien sûr que non ! **assuré-je avec sincérité. **Je crains au contraire que vous vous en alliez, votre compagnie me manquerait tellement, Rowana ! **

**-Oh, vous êtes adorable, mon amie ! Je ne comptais de toute façon pas partir tout de suite ! Après tout, je ne voudrais manquer votre mariage avec votre beau Seigneur pour rien au monde ! **

**-Buvons à cela, alors ! **proposé-je en levant mon verre. **A vous parmi nous !**

**-Et à votre mariage !**

**xOxOxO**

Nous sortons tous de la taverne, ensemble. Pour le dîner, Rowana et moi avons fini par rejoindre les hommes à leur table alors que Ménéopir entrait lui aussi dans la taverne. La nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures et les rues sont plongées dans le noir, on ne décernerait pas un chat. Ethéol vient à mes côtés et passe un bras autour de mon cou, je me rapproche de lui en souriant et il m'embrasse sur la joue.

Tolst et Mitch ouvrent la marche, se chuchotant à l'oreille. Suivis de près par Rowana et Ménéopir qui se tiennent par la main. Ethéol et moi sommes un peu en arrière.

**-Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée ? **me demande-t-il.

**-Non, ça va, **lui répondis-je en souriant.

C'est vrai que cette semaine, suite à la perte de mon immortalité, je me suis sentie un peu plus faible et fatiguée mais j'ai l'impression que ce phénomène s'atténue de jour en jour.

**-De toute manière, on va tout droit se coucher ! **dit-il.

**-Je sens que je vais super bien dormir ! **

**-Tu dormiras dans mes bras, **me souffle-t-il.

Je lève vers lui un regard étonné. Nous avons pourtant encore nos chambres séparées.

**-Ah bon ?**

**-Il est tout indiqué que tu reviennes dormir avec moi, non ? **fait-il, malicieux.

**-Oh oui ! **m'enthousiasmé-je, en sautillant de joie. **Ca m'a tellement manqué !**

**-Mais seulement pour dormir, bien sûr, **précise-t-il. **On ne fera rien que tu ne voudras pas.**

Souriant largement, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et me pends à son coup pour l'embrasser.

Tout simplement parfait !

**xOxOxO**

Je me réveille et souris immédiatement en reconnaissant la chambre d'Ethéol, baignée de lumière. Je suis même à moitié allongée sur lui mais lui, dort encore. Je l'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres avant de quitter le lit, sautillant plus que marchant tant je me sens heureuse. Chaque instant semble vouloir redoubler d'effort pour me prouver combien j'ai eu raison de lui abandonner mon immortalité !

J'enfile rapidement un gilet par-dessus ma robe de nuit avant de quitter la chambre, avec un dernier regard pour Ethéol. Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi petit-déjeuner au lit ! Ca va être génial ! Je ris d'excitation à cette pensée et prends immédiatement la direction des cuisines mais au premier détour de couloir, je tombe face à face avec Dérinir.

Dés qu'il me voit, son regard semble s'enflammer et j'ai un temps d'arrêt.

**-Salut, Dérinir ! **dis-je quand même avec gaité. **Toi aussi tu es levé ? **

**-Tu viens de quitter sa chambre, je suppose ? **

Son ton est froid et me tend aussitôt. Je recule d'un pas tandis qu'il s'avance vers moi. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

**-Je… de quoi tu parles ? **blabutié-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Il m'attrape violemment par le bras et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche sans ménagement. Je gémis de douleur. Il n'a jamais été aussi brutal.

**-Mais ça va pas ! **protesté-je. **Lâche-moi !**

**-Ah, t'aimerais bien, espèce de trainée ! **crache-t-il. **Alors, tu me quittes pour ce bouffon ? Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça, j'aime autant te le dire ! **

Il me maintient fermement contre le mur et je n'ose pas essayer de le repousser, de peur de l'énerver encore plus. Son regard est tel un brasier et il ne m'a jamais fait aussi peur qu'en cet instant.

**-Dérinir, **commencé-je. **Nous n'étions pas ensemble, je suis désolée mais tu…**

-**LA FERME ! **crie-t-il.

Et son poing s'abat juste à côté de mon visage contre le mur, me faisant bondir et m'arrachant un glapissement. Il me saisit abruptement la hanche et me colle contre lui. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration tandis qu'il approche sa bouche de mon cou et que je ferme les yeux, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il se calme. Ce n'est pas un monstre, je le sais, il est juste en colère.

**-Dérinir…**

**-T'es à moi, l'elfe, **grince-t-il. **Et ça changera pas !**

Sa main glisse sous ma robe de nuit et la remonte. Je panique alors et lui administre tous les coups dont je suis capable avec mes pieds, mes poings ou mes genoux. J'essaye de le repousser de toutes mes forces mais c'est comme s'acharner à pousser un mur. Je hurle alors qu'on vienne mais il plaque une main contre mes lèvres, cognant mon crane contre le mur et m'étourdissant à moitié.

**-Je ne suis pas de ceux que l'on jette, chérie, **m'apprend-il à l'oreille. **Et tu ne vas pas tarder à le comprendre.**

* * *

_Alooors ? On a fait des heureuses ? Dites nous tout ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Mes chers petits, _

_On vous aime fort, on vous embrasse et tout et tout, merci de vos reviews mais on suppose que le suspence est insoutenaaable donc..._

_BONNE LECTURE !_

_Camirette : Tomates pourries tomates pourries mais c'est quoi cette famille de violent et malpoli roooh ! Promis on se rattrape sur ce chapitre alors pas taper ! ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

Un rayon de soleil me brule les paupières, j'enfouie mon visage dans mon oreiller. Un léger frisson me parcourt l'échine. Je cherche à tâtons la couverture, tire d'un coup ayant la surprise de la voir se rabattre sur tout mon corps sans la moindre résistance. Je tourne la tête et ouvre un œil. L'autre côté du matelas est déserté. J'étends ma mains sur les draps froissés, ils sont encore tièdes. Et Fama m'attend au plus tôt pour aller voir un petit seigneur sans héritier qui souhaite me mettre dans son testament. Apparemment il a beaucoup ri quand j'ai renvoyé Tamertin et sa fille. Je soupire et sors un pied du lit. L'air est frais, pas si désagréable.

Je me relève et m'étire. J'enfile ensuite une veste et sors en claquant la porte. J'ai faim. Bon sang, je serais bien resté au chaud sous la couette. Et où est Neaffa ? Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre d'être une lève-tôt. Je tourne au coin du couloir pour rester soudain figé sur place. Effa est plaquée contre un mur, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Et Dérinir a sa bouche sur son cou, ses mains sur sa peau.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour.

Je suis sur eux en un instant. L'arrache à elle. L'envoyant bouler contre le mur d'en face. Ayant la joie d'entendre son crane percuter la pierre. Je lui attrape le col de sa chemise, lui sifflant au visage.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu fous exactement ?**

**- J'vois pas en quoi ça t'regarde !** crache-t-il avec arrogance.

**- Ah ouais ? **

**- La p'tite elfe et moi on est s'offrait juste…**

**- La ferme, **coupé-je brutalement,** tu te la fermes.**

**- Pourquoi tu veux pas entendre combien elle adore fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche, dis moi est-ce qu'elle a ce petit gémissement ? »**

Je lui balance mon poing dans la figure. Il pousse un cri et porte la main à son visage. Un torrent de sang s'échappe de ses narines. Il fusille du regard.

**« Tu m'as cassé le nez abruti !**

**- Si tu ne prends pas tes affaires et n'as pas disparu de mes terres avant une heure je te casserai autre chose ! **menacé-je.

**- Tu veux te battre ?** ricane-t-il. **Parce que je crois que de nous deux celui qui a réussi à ne pas mourir c'est moi.»**

Mon poing va à la rencontre de son estomac, il se plie en deux et pousse un grognement. Je le relève brutalement, et lui adresse un sourire mauvais.

**« Ça te parait assez vivant ? **lui sifflé-je à l'oreille. **Maintenant dégage et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici. Ne l'approche plus jamais, **énoncé-je distinctement les derniers mots.**»**

Un homme déboule alors, brandissant un poignard. Probablement alerté par le bruit. Je lui balance Dérinir et ordonne qu'on le foute dehors. Et toise de haut son regard assassin. Une fois qu'il a disparu de ma vue, je me tourne vers Effa. Elle prend de longues inspirations, tremblant légèrement. Je m'approche lentement et pose ma main sur sa joue. Elle lève les yeux sur moi.

**« Est-ce que ça va ? »**

Elle hoche doucement la tête, avant de se laisser glisser dans mes bras. Je lui le caresse le dos et pose ma joue sur ses cheveux doux.

**« Tu veux retourner te coucher ? »**

Je sens son sourire contre ma peau, elle se pelotonne contre moi et hoche à nouveau la tête.

**« C'est dommage, j'ai faim, **lui embrassé-je le front, **on va manger ? »**

OoOo

**« Non,** secoue-t-elle la tête, **tu ne pars pas.**

**- Effa…**

**- Tu as promis ! **

**- Je ne vais ni me battre, ni en terrain ennemi, j'ai Fama pour m'accompagner et je serais rentré avant la tombée de la nuit, **expliqué-je.

**- Je viens avec toi,** fait-elle. **»**

Je soupire, tente de l'embrasser. Elle se dégage et me plante un regard déterminé, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Je grimace, elle ne va pas lâcher le morceau.

**« Voir un vieux grabataire pour signer un papier ? **explicité-je, **est-ce que ça vaut la peine que tu reste une demi-journée à cheval ?**

**- J'adore Murmure ! **s'exclame-t-elle.

**- Tu peux aller lui dire en face si tu veux, **rié**-**je. **Je suis sûr que ça lui fera très plaisir. **

**- Je viens.**

**- Effa… **

**- Non ! La dernière fois… **sa voix s'étrangle**, je viens avec toi.**

**- Bon, **soupiré-je.** Va t'habiller, on part dans dix minutes.**

**- Tu partiras pas sans moi de toute façon ! **assure-t-elle en tournant les talons.

**- Tu veux qu'on parie ?** »

Elle me lance un regard partagé. Mais sort en accélérant le pas. C'est alors au tour de ma mère d'entrer quelques minutes plus tard, en fronçant les sourcils. Visiblement elle vient de croiser Effa dans les couloirs.

**« Tu vas l'emmener ? **demande-t-elle, **est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?**

**- Elle refuse de me laisser partir ! **levé-je les bras en l'air,** tu veux que je l'attache à une chaise ?**

**- Ethéol…, **soupire-t-elle en posant la main sur mon épaule.** Je suis vraiment contente pour toi et Effa, vraiment. Elle est quelqu'un de merveilleux et toutes évidences elle est assez folle amoureuse de toi, pour sacrifier son immortalité il n'en fait pas moins.**

**- Je suis au courant, **marmonné-je.

**- Mais… tu as des responsabilités, **achève-t-elle.

**- Et pour l'instant ça se passe bien, non ? **lui sourié-je.

**- Pour l'instant ! Mais je te connais comme si je t'avais fait,** explicite-t-elle d'un mouvement de sourcil, **tu vas batifoler.**

**- N'importe quoi ! »**

Murmure calme depuis le début, me frappe le dos du museau. Impatient. Ou… accusateur ?

**« Tu ne peux pas céder… Tu peux faire des erreurs si tu es trop concentré sur Neaffa.**

**- J'ai passé l'âge d'avoir ma mère sur le dos la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, non ?** demandé-je avec ironie.

**- Je suis prête !** »

Elle déboule devant nous, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire à part lui sourire et l'embrasser ? Je jette un coup d'œil à ma mère qui semble dépassée par les évènements. Hausse les épaules et embrasse Effa. Si ça peut la rassurer de me voir signer un bout de papier et discuter avec un vieux seigneur qui a le sens de l'humour…

**« Je savais que tu ne partirais pas sans moi ! Je te l'avais bien dit ! **me nargue-t-elle.

**- Pour cette fois, **je la préviens. **»**

Elle me sourit, me laissant clairement deviner qu'elle ne me lâchera pas plus la fois suivante. Je soupire, je sens que ça ne va pas être du gâteau. Ma mère me décoche un regard. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le penser.

OoOo

**« C'était horrible !**

**- C'est toi qui a voulu,** précisé-je. **»**

Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit pour éviter de répondre à l'attaque. Je l'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il n'y aurait rien d'excitant. Et même si ce fameux petit seigneur s'est révélé très drôle en fin de compte, et qu'elle a d'ailleurs tellement ri avec lui que je me suis même demandé à un moment si je n'avais du souci à me faire. Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras et qu'il me raille du testament pour l'y mettre à ma place. Mais elle est bien rentrée avec moi, s'est endormie dans mon dos.

Elle est de plus en plus fatiguée, plus rapidement. J'en ai parlé à Orawin avant qu'il ne parte, il m'a juste dit que c'était normal. Mais qu'il ne savait pas combien de temps ça pouvait prendre à Effa pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle condition. Etant donné que c'est une première dans le monde elfique.

Je me déchausse et m'allonge. Fatigué certes, mais j'aime cette fatigue. Celle qu'on a après une journée à cheval, au grand air à se laisser bercer par la cadence de Murmure. Je me tourne vers Effa, l'attire contre moi. Embrassant le creux de son cou, elle glousse un peu. Je souris, j'ai remarqué qu'elle était chatouilleuse à cet endroit.

**« A propos de Dérinir…**

**- J'ai pas trop envie d'en parler,** murmure-t-elle.

**- Comme tu veux,** je réponds en lui caressant le front. **»**

Quand je pense à que cette enflure a tenté de lui faire ce matin… Je serre la mâchoire, j'aurais dû frapper plus fort. Si ça se trouve ce n'était pas la première fois. Et elle ne m'a rien dit. Et elle continue à ne rien vouloir me dire. Ça m'inquiète. Je continue à déposer distraitement des baisers le long de sa jugulaire.

**« On fait quoi demain ?** demande-t-elle soudain.

**- Toi je ne sais pas, mais il faut que je me penche sur les tests des jeunes qui arrivent dans une semaine.**

**- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, **propose-t-elle en relevant la tête.

**- Ah bon ? Parce que tu sais comment on se bat maintenant ?** rié-je**, il s'en est passé des choses pendant que j'étais mort !**

**- Arrête d'en rire, **gronde-t-elle en me toisant. **»**

Elle a les lèvres pincées et les sourcils accusateurs. C'est absolument impossible de lui résister quand elle fait mine d'être très énervée et qu'elle ne cédera pas. Je lui attrape la nuque et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je souris contre sa bouche en la sentant céder et répondre. La plaque contre le matelas alors qu'elle proteste plus ou moins.

**« C'est sérieux Ethéo !**

**- Je n'en doute pas…**

**- Bon,** soupire-t-elle en se pelotonnant contre moi, **on fait quoi demain ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, **fis-je plus concentré sur ses lèvres**, ce n'est pas plus intéressant de penser à : que faire **_**maintenant**_** ? **

**- Eh bien maintenant que tu le dis, **sourie-t-elle narquoisement,** j'ai faim. Pas toi ?**

**- Absolument ! »**

Je dévore ses lèvres alors qu'elle éclate de rire.

OoOo

Mitch fait la liste des jeunes qui vont venir, et se plaint depuis plus d'une heure de l'écriture de certains. Mais la plupart ne savent même pas écrire. Il faudra que je trouve une solution à cela, ça ne peut pas durer. Ceux-là ont fait en sorte de m'envoyer leurs noms par l'intermédiaire des autres. Je souris devant tant d'enthousiasme. Fama n'a pas déridé mais je suppose qu'il va lui falloir du temps. La plupart de mes décisions seront probablement mal digérées et il me contestera. C'est toujours bon d'avoir une autre opinion.

Il ne s'entend pas non plus avec Mitch mais cela c'était à prévoir. Il vient de l'Itilien, il est beaucoup trop détendu et joueur. Mais Mitch est quelqu'un de confiance et je me méfie assez de ceux que je ne connais pas, même s'ils sont du Rohan et ont un pédigrée digne de confiance selon Fama. Ce pédigrée a coûté des sommes d'argent à mon frère aux vues des fuites qu'il y a eu dans son dos. Les caisses ne sont pas vides, loin de là même mais à ce rythme là il se serait retrouvé sans ressource par bêtise. Mon frère et son devoir, son respect des traditions…

**« Je continue de penser que ce n'est une bonne idée,** marmonne Fama, **où allons nous les loger ?**

**- Il y a toujours de la place,** je réponds, **et puis savoir monter une tente de camp fait aussi partie des compétences de base requises.**

**- Ce n'est pas la peine, il a réponse à tout mon vieux,** lance Mitch. **»**

Fama lui décoche un regard agacé mais reprend consciencieusement son travail fastidieux consistant à me faire l'addition de ce qui manque et de qui était le plus susceptible de l'avoir volé. Je m'esclaffe en silence derrière mes feuilles. Les regarder se lancer des piques permet de surmonter l'ennuie d'une journée enfermé entre quatre murs.

**« Quand est-ce que tout ce beau monde arrive ?** demande Mitch.

**- S'il n'y avait que du beau monde,** marmonne Fama.

**- Après demain les premiers devraient arriver,** les coupé-je.

**- Il y a en un qui s'appelle Sloarftovsk ! Comment on peut prononcer ça !?**

**- M'en parle pas, **soupiré-je. **»**

On entend alors frapper à la porte. Nos regards s'y tournent mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre, on ouvre. Effa apparait sur le seuil, l'air préoccupé. Je fronce les sourcils et me lève pour aller à sa rencontre.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ?**

**- Oui, est-ce qu'on peut…** elle balade son regard sur Fama et Mitch, **en parler en privé ?**

**D'accord, **hoché-je la tête, **je reviens. »**

Je referme la porte, elle m'attrapa la main et m'entraîne plus loin dans le couloir. Je l'arrête, inquiet de son comportement.

**« Effa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »**

Elle me lance un sourire lumineux. Et passe ses bras derrière mon cou. Surpris, je la regarde se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se dégage, j'éclate de rire.

**« C'était si urgent que ça ?**

**- Absolument !** assène-t-elle en secouant la tête. **Tu crois qu'on a combien de temps avant qu'ils viennent te chercher ?**

**- C'est qui le maître ici ? **

**- Oh, donc tu peux faire ce que tu veux…**

**- Exactement, **sourié-je en l'emprisonnant dans mes bras.** »**

Je l'embrasse brusquement pour faire taire toutes répliques. Elle glisse ses mains dans mes cheveux, les tirant presque à m'en faire mal. Je glisse mes doigts sous son gilet, elle rit. Elle est aussi chatouilleuse des hanches donc. Elle frisonne, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que mes mains sont froides. J'espère que c'est pour mes talents en matière de baiser.

**« Eh ! Je vous signale juste qu'on a encore du travail ! »**

Nous nous retournons sur Mitch qui nous dévisage à quelques mètres, l'air amusé. Je soupire, Effa me glisse un sourire moqueur.

**« Qui c'est déjà le maître ici ? »**

* * *

_Aaaah quel chapitre tout mimi et paisible... le calme avant la tempete ? Allez savoir !_


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou les loupiottes !_

_Merci a toutes pour votre enthousiasme :D et vos reviews ! Ca fait toujours trop plaisir !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_j'ai peu etre abusee des points d'exclamation la non ? XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

-**Je croyais que c'était un défilé de jeunes apprentis soldats, pas des pucelles de la contrée, **grommelé-je avec colère.

Je suis adossée contre l'un des murs de l'immense salle, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et tapant du pied pour évacuer mon agacement. Rowana, dans les bras de Ménéopir, boit tranquillement un verre de jus de pomme tandis que Tolst ne semble pas plus apprécier que moi la foule de filles qui a envahi les lieux et qui paradent autour de la table du « jury ». Bien sûr, Mitch n'est pas leur principal intérêt mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il parle avec certaines, de temps à autres… mais ce n'est rien comparé à Ethéol que je ne vois à peine derrière la troupe d'andouilles qui caquètent devant lui !

Il faut croire que les pères des jeunes nobles se présentant comme soldats volontaires ont voulu les accompagner et, bien entendu, emmener aussi leurs diverses filles ! Ethéol n'étant pas encore marié, ils espèrent tous pouvoir lui faire épouser leur fille. Bah tiens, et puis quoi encore ?!

**-Une « Dame Mallia » ne pouvait pas suffire, il fallait qu'une trentaine d'autres débarquent ! **pesté-je. **Ca aurait été trop facile, sinon ! **

**-Et regarde-moi cette rousse à l'arrière train de Mumakil en chaleur ! **s'énerve Tolst.** Qu'elle ne se gêne pas, hein, qu'elle tripote mon homme, je ne lui dirais rien ! **

-**Le tien est homosexuel ! **lui rappelé-je avec irritation. **Il s'en fout des filles ! **

**-Oh oui, t'as raison, je devrais aussi m'inquiéter de tous ces jeunes apollons en sueur…**

Je lui jette un regard de travers en haussant un sourcil.

**-Tu les mattes ! **l'accusé-je. **C'est plutôt Mitchie qui devrait s'inquiéter ! **

**-Il est tout à fait autorisé à regarder ! **se défend-il. **Mais il ne faut pas leur parler, ni les touchrt et ce salaud infidèle s'en donne à cœur joie depuis tout à l'heure ! **fait-il en pointant Mitch du doigt.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

**-Mitchie leur serre juste la main ! **m'écrié-je.

**-Hé ! **proteste Tolst en me lançant un regard noir. **On est dans le même bateau, ma jolie, dois-je te le rappeler ? Nos hommes sont en proie à la tentation de tous les côtés ! Et je suis le pire parce que _je _dois m'inquiéter tout autant des rivaux mâles que femelles car, avant moi, Mitch était tout à fait hétéro ! Il était même marié ! Donc, on se serre les coudes, entendu ?**

J'hoche vigoureusement la tête et serre la main tendue de Tolst avec détermination. On ne va définitivement pas se laisser faire ! Nous allons contre-attaquer et protéger ce qui nous appartient !

**-Ah, comme ça doit être triste et misérable d'avoir un homme qui aime batifoler…, **minaude Rowana en caressant sensuellement le torse de son Ménéopir, en nous narguant. **Qu'en dites-vous, mon amour ?**

**-Certainement, ma douce, **lui répond-il.

J'attrape Rowana par le derrière de sa robe et l'arrache à son embrassade horripilante avec son époux. Elle lâche une exclamation indignée mais je la coupe, autoritaire :

**-Et vous, ma très chère Rowana, vous allez nous aider au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! **

**xOxOxO**

**-Non ?! Ce ne peut être vrai ! **s'écrie l'une des filles qui m'entourent.

**-Et, pourtant si…, **soupiré-je en faisant mine d'être moi-même dépassée. **C'est vrai que, moi-même, il m'arrive de ne pas y croire… **

Les exclamations des filles se répètent et j'hoche de la tête pour leur assurer que je suis parfaitement sérieuse. Je m'appuie à la table derrière moi, plutôt fière de moi, tandis que Rowana leur sourit avec suffisance, le bras de Ménéopir autour de sa taille.

**-C'était très privé, on ne voulait pas que ça se sache, **leur confié-je avec l'air d'une conspiratrice. **D'ailleurs, je vous le dis mais c'est simplement parce que vous m'avez l'air d'être toutes plus que dignes de confiances ! Ethéol et moi ne voulons pas qu'on ne parle que de notre _fabuleusement romantique _mariage dans toute la Terre du Milieu ! **rié-je en rejetant mes cheveux d'un geste élégant.

**-C'est vrai que c'était un mariage splendide et magnifique, **certifie Rowana.

**-Nous avons tous beaucoup pleuré d'émotion, **récite Ménéopir les mots que je lui ai dit de dire. **C'était divinement touchant !**

**-Mais pas autant que le notre, bien sûr, **croit bon de préciser Rowana.

-**Ah ça, non, **l'approuve son époux en lui souriant.

**-J'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur, **intervient Tolst. **Et c'est ainsi d'ailleurs que j'ai fait la rencontre _magique _et _diablement intense _de Hoamicht, qui était le témoin de ce mariage… le bel homme là-bas, voyez-vous ? **indique-t-il d'un doigt.

Toutes se retournent vers la table où Ethéol et Mitch continuent à faire défiler les jeunes hommes et leurs armes.

**-Oui, il est à moi, **établit-il férocement.

**-Mais notre bon ami délire, **rit Rowana. **_J'étais _la demoiselle d'honneur de ce mariage ! **

**-Ah, je ne crois pas, chérie. La mièvrerie de votre amour vous ferait-elle perdre la mémoire ?**

**-Mièvrerie ?! Etes-vous jaloux car vous ne pouvez épouser votre…**

J'éclate d'un rire gêné et me place entre eux deux, en souriant largement aux filles qui nous regardent tous étrangement. On commence à perdre en crédibilité, là !

**-Ils ne cessent de se disputer à ce sujet, ils étaient tous deux mes _demoiselles_ d'honneur ! **fis-je en lançant un regard de reproche à Tolst qui fait mine de ne pas le voir. **Ils n'aiment juste pas partager parce que le mariage était _si _merveilleux ! Et la nuit de noce aussi ! **ajouté-je. **Nous sommes même partis en lune de miel dans la Moria ! **

**-La Moria ? **répète Rowana avec une moue de dégoût. **Dans cette grotte répugnante ? Mais non, vous perdez l'esprit, mon amie ! Vous êtes partis chez moi, à Minas Tirit ! **

Je la fusille du regard. Mais va-t-elle arrêter de tout contredire ?!

**-Vous vous trompez dans la destination de votre lune de miel ? **remarque une fille en fronçant les sourcils.

**-Bien sûr que non ! **fis-je avec un rire forcé. **Nous en avons juste fait deux ! Une dans la Moria, et une à Minas Tirit ! Quand on aime, on ne compte pas, n'est-ce pas ? **

**-Quel cliché ! **m'interrompt Tolst en toisant Rowana avec mépris. **Tous les mariages finissent en lune de miel à Minas Tirit ! C'est d'un commun !**

Je me retiens de me frapper le front sur la table et décide de ne plus leur laisser le champ libre pour en rajouter, en clôturant moi-même la mise en scène :

**-Toujours est-il que voilà, Ethéol et moi sommes mariés !**

Je fais face à toute une rangée de regards suspects aux sourcils froncés. Très bien ! Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !

**-Et je suis enceinte !**

**xOxOxO**

Rowana et moi sommes assises à une table, observant Ethéol défier à l'épée un des jeunes pour le tester. Celui-ci se débrouille d'ailleurs plutôt bien et tous les regards sont rivés sur eux. Il parait que c'est un fils de paysan surendetté.

Je soupire, posant mon menton dans une de mes mains. Les filles ne m'ont pas crue, ni pour le mariage, ni pour ma grossesse et, du coup, maintenant, elles continuent de flirter avec Ethéol mais, en plus, elles le font en me jetant des petits coups d'œil moqueurs. Ca n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation et je dois supporter de le voir accepter les avances sans les envoyer paître. D'accord, il ne leur saute pas dessus et il ne les drague pas. Enfin, je n'en ai pas l'impression mais Tolst n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il est persuadé qu'il doit leur glisser des sous-entendus, ou avoir les mains baladeuses lorsque je ne regarde pas. Mais Tolst n'est pas très objectif, il n'a jamais été un grand fan d'Ethéol. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ethéol ne vient pas me trouver pour me présenter à elles comme étant sa petite-amie, pourquoi il ne leur dit pas que ce n'est pas la peine et ne leur dit pas d'aller voir ailleurs. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, quand même !

A la place de ça, il reste avec Mitch à l'autre bout de la salle et ne me jette pas un seul regard. Il ne voit que ses soldats et ses prétendantes, comme d'habitude ! De toute manière, c'est comme ça depuis que l'on est ici. Si je le vois une heure en tout dans une journée alors, j'ai de la chance, et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis que l'on est ensemble, et plus seulement meilleurs amis. Et, encore, c'est tout le temps moi qui vais le trouver ! J'ai l'impression de lui courir après pour un peu d'attention et c'est tellement frustrant, tellement déprimant. Et quand j'arrive à lui voler quelques minutes dans son agenda de ministre alors on me dit que je joue l'enfant ou la capricieuse. Tout est pour ses devoirs de Seigneur, sa cour et son fichu château. Rien n'est plus comme avant. Qu'est-ce que je regrette le temps où on était sur la route, sans entrave et qu'il n'était pas complètement accaparé par ses obligations débiles. Je croyais qu'il ne voulait pas de ça, d'une vie comme ça et pourtant… moi, je ne voulais pas d'une vie comme ça, c'est sûr.

Je l'observe serrer la main du jeune homme tandis qu'une femme brune va le voir en roulant des hanches et commencent à lui parler. Il a le sourire aux lèvres et est définitivement de bonne humeur. Je baisse les yeux à mon verre en secouant la tête. Qu'il s'amuse.

-**Dites-moi, Neaffa, **dit alors Rowana. **Pourquoi Dérinir a-t-il été chassé par votre bel Ethéol ? **

Je lève le regard vers elle, étonnée. Le souvenir de ce matin où j'ai croisé pour la dernière fois Dérinir me revient à l'esprit et mes mains se crispent quelque peu sur mon verre. Je m'éclaircis la voix.

**-Je… ils ont eu un petit différent, **essayé-je d'éluder la question.

**-Un petit différent ? **reprend-t-elle, n'y croyant pas. **Pour être jeté de la sorte, sacrément amoché ? Je ne pense pas que le terme soit exact. Allons, mon amie, dites-moi la vérité, vous savez que vous pouvez me faire confiance. **

Je la regarde, me mordillant la lèvre. J'hésite un peu. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, ce n'est pas vraiment mon sujet favoris. Mais je sais que ce qu'elle dit est vrai, je peux lui faire confiance. Et cela me fera peut-être du bien de me confier.

**-Et bien, vous étiez au courant que Dérinir avait pris l'habitude de m'embrasser dés qu'il le désirait et que ça ne me plaisait guère, que je l'ai repoussé à maintes reprises ? **

**-Il n'y avait bien qu'Ethéol pour l'ignorer, **plaisante-t-elle. **Je désapprouvais, d'ailleurs, et ne cessait de réprimander les deux sacripants ! L'un pour se comporter en tel gougeât avec vous, l'autre pour ne pas me croire quand je lui disais que vous aviez besoin d'aide !**

**-Ethéol n'écoute pas beaucoup…, **maugréé-je.

**-C'est ce qui fait partie de son charme, ma chère, et vous le savez ! **rit-elle. **Mais, je vous en prie, continuez votre récit ! Je brule de savoir !**

**-Dérinir m'a attrapé dans un couloir et s'est laissé emporté par la colère que je sois à présent avec Ethéol plutôt qu'avec lui, et… enfin, Ethéol est arrivé et…**

**-Oh ! Cela explique le bannissement et l'état pitoyable dans lequel était mon bon fripon d'ami ! **s'écrie-t-elle. **Il n'est pas si vile que vous devez le penser, Neaffa… il a seulement un orgueil bien mal placé et que peu de considération pour la gent féminine mais je suis certaine qu'il ne voulait pas vous blesser. **

J'acquiesce. Ca n'a plus aucune importance, de toute façon. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que, bien que nos entrevues n'étaient pas toujours très agréables, Dérinir venait plus me voir qu'Ethéol. Celui-ci discute encore avec la femme et je n'ai même plus l'envie de m'énerver.

**-Bien sûr, je ne manquerai pas de le sermonner fermement, la prochaine fois que je le verrai ! **reprend-elle avec autorité. **Ah, il doit toujours me prouver que j'ai raison ! Je savais qu'il n'était pas l'homme que vous méritiez ! **

Je continue de fixer Ethéol. Alors, quoi ? Je mérite d'être ignorée et négligée ?

Quelle joie d'être la petite-amie non-officielle d'un Seigneur !

**xOxOxO**

La journée est maintenant quasiment terminée mais les prétendantes ne perdent pas en vigueur pour autant. Elles restent à piailler autour d'Ethéol, Mitch étant parti vers Tolst qui, après l'avoir engueulé, est en train de l'embrasser devant une bonne quantité de regards peu appréciateurs. Je suis toujours à ma table avec Rowana et Ménéopir, et j'hésite fortement à retourner à ma chambre ou aller monter Perle, histoire de m'éloigner de tout ce cirque qui me rend malade. Je me lève alors.

**-Où allez-vous, Neaffa ? **s'enquit Rowana.

**-Je m'en vais m'occuper de Perle.**

**-Ne partez pas ainsi ! Allez lui parler, mon amie, **me dit Rowana. **La communication est la base d'une relation équilibrée, allez vous épanchez ! Dites-lui ce que vous ressentez ! **

**-Oh, je ne voudrais pas le déranger avec ses amies, **raillé-je.

**-Donnez-lui une chance, **me demande Ménéopir.

Je le regarde et ses deux yeux bleus et honnêtes me supplient de ne pas céder au renfermement et à la rancœur. Et je ne peux que céder à ce regard. Je soupire.

**-Très bien, je vais lui dire que je m'en vais, **capitulé-je.

Et je me dirige vers Ethéol, roulant les yeux en entendant le « Parlez-lui ! » en chœur qui m'est adressé dans mon dos. Je traverse donc la salle et bouscule deux filles pour me planter devant Ethéol. Les deux filles marmonnent des insultes, et j'entends les mots « jalouse » et « menteuse ». Je crispe la mâchoire en plongeant mon regard dans celui gris et étonné d'Ethéol qui fait un pas vers moi.

**-Effa ? Qu'est-ce que… ?**

**-Je viens simplement te prévenir que je m'en vais voir Perle, histoire que tu ne te poses pas de questions inutiles…, **déclaré-je, impassible avant d'ajouter, sardonique, **enfin, en admettant que tu aurais remarqué mon départ, bien sûr. **

Puis, je tourne les talons, toise ces gourdes et lâche ironiquement :

**-Mesdames.**

Sur ce, je m'en vais vers la sortie mais je n'ai pas traversé la moitié de la salle que l'on m'attrape par le bras et me force à me retourner. Bien sûr, c'est Ethéol. J'hausse un sourcil.

**-Quoi ? **

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **s'enquit-il. **Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

**-Ce qui m'arrive ? **répété-je.

Je respire un grand coup pour me calmer. A quoi bon s'énerver ? Ca ne mènera à rien.

**-Ecoute, Ethéo, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, **lui confié-je. **Si tu veux être le Seigneur que tout le monde veut que tu sois, quelqu'un qui ne se soucie que de ses responsabilités et de ses terres, si tu veux pouvoir recevoir tes prétendantes et les laisser te tourner autour, si c'est ça que tu veux, alors… choisis maintenant une épouse parmi ces filles ! **m'exclamé-je. **Et arrêtons maintenant, tous les deux ! Et peu importe que je t'aime, on redeviendra meilleurs amis et ce sera moins grave que tu me négliges. **

Il m'observe, les yeux comme deux ronds de flanc et la bouche entr'ouverte. Je lève le menton au plafond et soupire, fermant les yeux. Evidemment, il ne comprend pas.

Il finit par m'attirer vers lui par le poigné mais je ne le prends pas dans mes bras, comme habituellement.

**-C'était pour ça la mise-en-scène que tu as fait tout à l'heure avec Rowana, Ménéopir et Tolst ? **rit-il. **Tu es jalouse !**

**-Laisse tomber, tu n'écoutes que la moitié de ce que je t'ai dit ! **m'énervé-je.

**-J'ai tout écouté et tu as tout faux, Effa…**

**-Ah oui ? **m'indigné-je.** Pourtant, je te courre après toute la journée et tu ne te préoccupes que de tes affaires de Seigneur ! Pour passer du temps avec toi, il faut presque que je te kidnappe ou alors, c'est la nuit ! Alors, je suis désolée, Ethéol, mais je ne suis pas d'accord !**

Il pose une main sur ma joue et me sourit. Il m'embrasse simplement sur les lèvres et j'arque un sourcil, attendant.

**-Je me fiche de ces filles et je n'ai pas une seule seconde pensé que ce n'était pas ton cas, **m'explique-t-il. **Et c'est vrai que l'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble mais j'ai désormais des responsabilités et je ne peux plus avoir autant de temps libre mais…**

**-Peu importe ! **m'irrité-je.

**-_Mais_, **reprend-il en riant. **Je ne veux pas que l'on redevienne de simples amis, d'accord ? Ce qui se passe entre nous est sérieux, je t'assure.**

Je l'étudie du regard pour être sûre qu'il est sincère tandis qu'il replace une mèche derrière mes oreilles pointues. Je finis par décider qu'il n'y a plus de réelle raison de rester en colère contre lui et je me colle à lui.

**-Donc, tu te fous vraiment de ces filles ? **demandé-je quand même.

Il éclate de rire.

* * *

_Appreciez parce qu'il reste trois chapitres et on se quitte :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour les petits loulous !_

_Merci à Maple et YoOyoO pour vos reviews les filles :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

Je traverse la Grande Salle vidée de ses visiteurs, une cinquantaine de garçons au total et au moins vingt-cinq filles à marier venues papillonner dans des robes tout aussi aguichantes les unes que les autres. De quoi faire passer la pilule après avoir serré la main à leurs frères et échanger quelques mots avec leurs pères qui savent tout de moi et dont les visages-même ne me rappellent rien. La plupart des filles ont d'ailleurs battu retraite après notre discussion à Effa et moi au milieu de la salle, et je crois que le fait que je l'embrasse les a convaincues qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à tirer de moi.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le bureau, je sors la feuille où s'étalent ma signature et le seau de ma famille. Relisant soigneusement les mots. Je sais que c'est le bon choix, je suis même certain que c'est ce qu'il faut. Puis je ferme la porte et m'en vais rejoindre ma chambre. Les couloirs grouillent encore des valets des invités qui s'affairent à ce que leurs maitres soient au mieux. Mais la plupart on dû monter leur confortable tente sur la plaine en contrebas.

**« Fatiguée ?** demandé-je en l'apercevant sous la couette. **»**

Effa relève les yeux de son livre épais et poussiéreux que je soupçonne de ne pas avoir sorti une page de son étagère depuis au moins dix ans. Il faut dire que ni moi ni mon frère n'étions de grands lecteurs de fictions. Je préférai les cartes et les dessins sur la Terre du Milieu et ses milles et un recoins et Elian s'enfonçait toujours dans les hauts faits de nos ancêtres.

**« Non pas vraiment,** fait-elle en souriant.

**- Tiens, c'est toi,** je lui tends le parchemin. **»**

Elle fronce les sourcils, je lui jette un regard malicieux. Lorsqu'elle relève le nez elle est bouche-bée, les yeux ronds. Très délicat comme attitude elfique. Je m'esclaffe et lui tapote l'épaule.

**« Eh bien remet toi parce que tu as du pain sur la place, c'est fini les vacances.**

**- Mais… Tu…** bafouille-t-elle**, tu es sûr que tu veux que se soit moi ? **

**- Absolument**, je lui souris en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux,** je suis sûr que tu vas être extraordinaire, dans tous les sens du terme,** ajouté-je avec une pointe d'humour. **»**

Elle ne relève pas, se contentant de me fixer avec ahurissement. Je viens de lui donner un parchemin la mandatant comme ma représentante pour régler le problème d'analphabétisme. Ce n'est plus possible, en Moria et chez les elfes tous savent lire et écrire couramment aux moins deux langues. Les impôts qu'ils me versent doivent servir à autre chose qu'à s'empoussiérer. Et si Neaffa veut que l'on passe plus de temps ensemble je n'ai pas d'autre choix que lui demander de m'aider en se chargeant de certaines tâches. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Fama mais nul doute qu'il va être ravi d'apprendre que je donne des postes à des gens étrangers au Rohan. Elle aura droit à puiser dans les coffres, et il est un véritable chien de garde sur mes fonds.

Elle sourit alors, un énorme sourire ravi.

**« Je ne te décevrai pas ! **fait-elle solennellement.

**- Je sais,** rié-je de sa tête sérieuse, **c'est pour ça je t'aime. »**

Ses yeux s'élargissent à nouveau et elle dévoile des fossettes qui ne peuvent qu'appartenir à sa mère pour ne les avoir jamais vues chez son père.

**« C'est vrai ? »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel et hoche la tête. Ses jolis yeux bleus se mettent à pétiller et elle me serre contre elle. Je voudrais me moquer, tourner tout ça autrement. En dérision. Mais lorsqu'elle relève la tête, le visage troublé et souriant, je reste muet.

Et l'embrasse passionnément.

OoOo

**« Bon alors es-tu enfin décidé sur l'une d'entre elles ?** me demande Erwon.

**- Vraiment désolé, ça ne sera pas ta sœur,** répondis-je.

**- Vraiment ? Voilà qui va faire plaisir à père. »**

Pas qu'Oméa ne soit pas jolie, en réalité elle est probablement la plus mignonne de ce côté-ci du Rohan avec sa robe bleue et avec ses yeux de chat mais tout le monde dans la salle sait qu'elle est désespérément amoureuse du dernier fils du Seigneur Itac, Lian qui n'aura pas de terre et juste ses bras pour faire fortune. Inutile de préciser que son père est contre. Mais vu le caractère de la sœur d'Erwon, elle arrivera à ses fins.

**« Ça c'est évident, j'ai appris qu'elle était fiancée.**

**- Fiancée ?! »**

Je ne sais pas s'il s'étouffe de surprise ou de rire. Il fallait s'y attendre de toute façon quand votre sœur a refusé de paraitre lors de la rencontre avec un potentiel fiancé ça laisse présager des choses tout de même. Je le regarde se précipiter sur sa sœur, m'esclaffant de la voir le dédaigner en levant haut et fièrement son menton.

**« Ah seigneur Ethéol, je voulais justement vous parler,** m'aborde-t-on. **»**

Je soupire, me demandant si je n'aurais pas mieux fait finalement de mettre sur les convocations que les pères et sœurs n'étaient pas invités. Voilà déjà trois jours que je suis obligé de supporter les paroles pour m'amadouer, si Effa croit réellement qu'elle est la seule à ne pouvoir les regarder me papillonner autour, elle se trompe.

Il faudra probablement que je trouve une solution, rester jusqu'à la fin de mes jours entre quatre murs à prendre des décisions parce que tout le monde attend de vous que vous endossiez vos responsabilités, ce n'est pas comme cela que j'imaginais ma vie. Il y a encore des lieux inconnus à visiter et des gens qui se moquent de votre nom à rencontrer. Je ne compte pas visiter la Terre du Milieu en fixant la carte que j'ai accroché dans le bureau. J'ai assez confiance en Fama et ma mère pour les laisser tenir les rennes de temps en temps. Il faut encore que je montre des gens et des lieux à Neaffa. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus une seconde à perdre.

Justement, ne gaspillons pas notre temps.

Je m'excuse auprès de l'homme a la moustache digne d'un nain et me perce un chemin au travers de la foule dont la moitié repartie demain parce que recalé – et ma théorie s'est révélée juste, avoir un pédigrée ne signifie pas avoir du talent. Et l'air offusqué de Fama ne changera rien aux garçons que j'ai décidé de garder.

Effa est visiblement en train de s'ennuyer ferme, appuyée contre le pilier. Rowana est visiblement très occupé avec son mari. Je passe un bras autour de ses hanches, la faisant sursauter.

**« Tu passes une bonne soirée ?** ironisé-je.

**- Désolée de te décevoir,** réplique-t-elle avec humour, **mais je m'attendais à mieux de la part de quelqu'un qui fréquente les nains. **

**- Effectivement, on ne boit pas assez, **déploré-je, **quoi que tant mieux pour toi, tu ne tiens pas l'alcool.**

**- N'importe quoi ! **s'offusque-t-elle.

**- Ah oui ? Il est vrai ce mensonge ? **plaisanté-je.

**- Tu sais quoi Ethé…»**

Je la coupe dans sa réplique en planquant mes lèvres sur sa bouche et la serrant contre moi. Elle reste figée d'étonnement avant de répondre à mon étreinte. Lorsque nous nous séparons pour rependre nos souffles, elle me lance un sourire.

**« C'est en quel honneur ?**

**- Je n'ai pas envie de perdre une seconde,** répliqué-je en prenant un air énigmatique. **»**

Plus jamais, parce que Effa est mortelle et que chaque seconde la rapproche de la vieillisse et l'entraîne petit à petit vers la mort. Ma gorge se serre, tout ça par ma faute. Je soupire, lui caresse distraitement la joue en songeant à toute son éternité perdue parce qu'elle m'aime. Elle m'aime.

**« Ah Neaffa, je vous cherchais justement ! **s'exclame ma mère, **il faut que je vous présente à des amis.**

**- Tu m'accompagnes ? **murmure-t-elle.

**- Allons-y,** hoché-je la tête en lui attrapant la main. **»**

Ma mère nous entraine vers un petit groupe, parmi lequel je reconnais ses amis. Maman rayonne presque en nous présentant, butant légèrement sur le Neaffa « amie de mon fils », me décochant un regard inquisiteur et un brin accusateur. Je lève les yeux au ciel, mais nos mains entrelacées sont pour l'instant assez significatives. Pour l'instant. Après… On verra.

OoOo

**« Alors ça c'est passé comment ? **demandé-je.

**- C'était fatiguant, **s'exclame-t-elle en fermant la porte.

**- A ce qu'il parait tu t'en es bien sortie.**

**- Tu m'espionnes ? »**

Elle a passé la journée à essayer de trouver des gens aptes pour mener sa campagne d'alphabétisation. Et a essayé de voir comment mettre en place des écoles. Pour garçons et filles. Fama en est resté ébahi, rien que pour sa tête je me suis esclaffé. Elle se laisse tomber sur le lit, tournant la tête vers moi. La mine sérieuse et les lèvres serrées. Je fronce les sourcils, abaissant mon livre pour croiser son regard.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Rien.**

**- Et tu te trouves convaincante ?**

**- Tu es convaincu ?**

**- Oh oui, très ! **ironisé-je.

**- Ah, ben tu vois, **sourit-elle. **»**

Je soupire, pose le livre pour me tourner sur le côté et lui faire face. Elle me fixe avec intensité. Je regarde une à une les étapes de formation de son sourire. Ses yeux sont du bleu de la baie de Forochel. Le bleu qu'Eléanora n'arrive pas à peindre, emmitouflée dans son manteau en fourrure, armée de ses pinceaux, sur sa barque le matin alors que le soleil perce à peine le ciel. Un jour je retournerai la voir, voir si elle a trouvé ce bleu qui la hante.

La main d'Effa se pose tout doucement sur mon torse, et elle tire sur la lanière de ma chemise en lin sans me regarder. Le rouge aux joues. Je reste un instant immobile, à la dévisager alors qu'elle tente de me retirer ma veste. J'attrape son poigné gentiment, la forçant à me regarder. Elle est gênée, maladroite. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

**« Eh, tu n'es obligée de rien.**

**- Mais j'en ai envie,** réplique-t-elle avec sa mine sérieuse.

**- Sûre ? **soufflé-je en m'approchant de ses lèvres.

**- Je t'aime, **me sourit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.** »**

Je l'embrasse pour toute réponse, elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou. Je glisse mes mains le long de son dos, défaisant un à un les boutons de sa robe. Elle frisonne, perd son nez dans mon cou. Je dépose des baisers sur sa jugulaire, plongeant mes mains dans ses boucles. Elle se colle contre moi, m'enlevant ma chemise avec précipitation. Je m'esclaffe de tant d'empressement, elle fronce les sourcils. Passe la main sur mon torse pour en dessiner les moindres traits. Je l'embrasse à nouveau avant de lui passer sa robe par-dessus la tête. Gênée, elle baisse les yeux. Enfonçant son visage contre moi. Je l'éloigne pour lui sourire.

**« Pourquoi tu te caches ? Je t'aime Effa. »**

Elle sourit, hoche la tête et tire sur ma ceinture. Et perd ses lèvres sur les miennes.

OoOo

Demain la salle se videra enfin, ce soir j'annoncerai la quinzaine de noms qui auront le droit d'être formé ici, pour servir dans la troupe d'Albiwyn. La cavalerie d'Albiwyn du Rohan. C'est une grande fierté. Et une petite moitié d'eux n'est pas de la petite noblesse comme la tradition l'exige. Le gamin du forgeron, Graham, il ne paie pas de mine à première vu. Malingre et nerveux, il est le plus rapide et avec un poignard il est aussi dangereux qu'une vipère des sables. Et il n'a pas la langue dans sa poche, Mitch sait presque tout de sa vie et de son amour secret pour Pia la fille de l'aubergiste.

Fama a été étonné mais après les avoir vu un à un faire leurs preuves, je crois qu'il n'a plus eu rien à dire. Certains ont été très convaincants. D'autres pas du tout. Il n'y avait pas à discuter, les faits ont parlé et Fama est un homme terre à terre qui sait reconnaitre la valeur des faits. C'est pour ça que j'en ai fait mon bras droit, parce qu'il sait reconnaitre la réalité, et qu'il sait se remettre en question. Bien qu'il aurait préféré que je ne fasse la sélection que parmi la petite noblesse.

**« Où est Neaffa ?** demande ma mère.** »**

Elle a quitté ses robes grises et ternes ces derniers temps. Elle a choisi la verte, sa préférée. Je crois qu'elle a fait le deuil, parce qu'elle sait que je ne la quitterai pas. Je vais essayer de ne pas mourir alors, pensé-je en moi-même avec humour. Elle pose sa main sur mon bras, me sortant de mes pensées.

**« Avec Rowana et Tolst je suppose.**

**- Rowana ? **fronce-t-elle des sourcils, **mais ne devait-elle pas partir ? Son époux vit au Gondor, non ?**

**- Je crois maman qu'elle fait ce qu'elle veut, **sourié-je, **et qu'elle n'a pas l'intention de faire ce qu'on attend d'elle mais ce qu'elle a envie de faire. **

**- Ça m'en a tout l'air, **hoche-t-elle la tête, **je pourrais lui proposer d'habiter la maison d'à côté de chez Melia. **

**- Elle ne partira jamais alors ! **

**- Elle est pleine d'énergie,** sourit-t-elle, **c'est agréable. »**

J'hoche la tête, laissant mon regard se promener sur l'assistance. Je n'en peux plus de ces banquets où je dois avoir un mot pour tous. Les nuits à la belle étoile me manquent, les chevauchées sur Murmure dès l'aurore aussi. Et l'odeur de la rosée sur les sapins de Lorien. J'ai la soudaine impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Et ça l'était, songé-je en me rappelant de ma mort. Je ne devrais pas être ici quand la vie ne tient qu'à si peu de choses, quand j'ai déjà goûté à la mort. Je suis fatigué de la perspective des jours et des mois qui vont suivre. Mais pour l'instant je ne pars pas, ma mère a besoin de moi. Pour l'instant.

Je proposerai à Effa d'aller voir la cité blanche du Gondor et de marcher sur la terrasse qui fait face à au Mordor pour goûter au vent violant et à la sensation de voler. Je lui proposerai d'aller en Forochel, de faire face à la mer si bleue et de respirer l'impression d'avoir atteint le bout du monde. D'avoir achever la découverte. De sentir le besoin de retrouver un foyer monter au rythme des vagues qui lèchent la plage. Oui, je lui proposerai. Bientôt. Je ne suis pas mon frère, j'ai besoin d'aller plus loin que l'horizon familier pour vivre.

**« Oh, j'allais oublier,** fait-elle alors. **C'est pour toi. »**

Elle glisse un sachet en velours dans ma main, je fronce les sourcils et l'ouvre. Lorsque je reconnais le bijou j'écarquille les yeux. Croise son regard. Elle a un sourire calme, serein. Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, la faisant se refermer sur la bague en argent.

**« On ne sait jamais, au cas où tu sais… » **

Elle porte son regard sur Effa qui apparait à côté de Tolst.

**« Je l'aime bien cette fille,** approuve-t-elle.**»**

Je m'esclaffe, et glisse la bague dans la poche de mon pantalon.

J'ai beaucoup de projets à proposer à Neaffa.

* * *

_C'était le dernier chapitre d'Ethéol avant l'épilogue :) qu'avez vous pensé du personnage ?_


	26. Chapter 26

_ Et voilà, le dernier chapitre de notre demi-elfe internationale ;) Avant l'épilogue ! Alors régalez-vous mes chéries !_

_Merci à nos reviewseuses :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 26 :**

**-Les noms que je m'apprête à prononcer appartiendront aux élus pour servir le Rohan, dans les troupes d'Albiwyn, **déclare Ethéol d'une voix forte.

Il est debout devant plusieurs centaines d'hommes qui se tiennent droit. Certains ont les jambes qui tremblent, d'autres le regard fier et arrogant, déjà persuadés d'entendre la voix d'Ethéol lancer leur nom, dans quelques instants. Autour d'eux, les regardant, sont présents leurs pères, leur petits-frères, leurs petites et plus grandes sœurs, leurs mères, leurs grands-parents… il y a tellement de monde que la réception se tient à l'extérieur, dans la cour du château où une estrade en bois a été montée.

Je suis dans la foule, assez proche de l'estrade cependant pour voir parfaitement Ehtéol, encadré par Fama et Léony. Il ne tient aucun papier pour lui rappeler les noms, il les connait déjà par cœur. Il a toujours eu une excellente mémoire. Il me les a récités ce matin, j'en ai reconnu deux ou trois que j'avais regardé se battre.

**-Vous devriez être auprès de lui, mon amie, que tous voient leur Dame !**

Je tourne un regard amusé vers Rowana qui tient Ménéopir par le bras, aux côtés de Mitch et Tolst.

**-Je suis la Dame de rien du tout, **rié-je.

**-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps !**

**-Loin de moi l'idée de vous contredire, ma chère Rowana, **intervient Tolst. **mais je ne pense guère que l'Ethéol de notre amie soit un empressé… il n'a pas la fougue de ce brave Dérinir !**

Rowana et moi nous tournons comme une seule femme pour fusiller Tolst, tandis que Mitch tente de cacher la naissance d'un rire.

**-Heureusement ! **claqué-je.

**-Ce que vous avez l'outrecuidance d'appeler « fougue », très cher, était ni plus ni moins l'œuvre du pire des gougeât ! **le sermonne Rowana. **Et cessez donc de me contredire ! **

**-Afred, fils de Simafred, **débute Ethéol.

Une pluie d'applaudissement se fait entendre à laquelle nous nous mêlons avec un peu de retard tandis qu'un grand blond évite adroitement une femme, en larme, que je suppose être sa mère et qui avait l'air bien déterminée à lui sauter au cou. Il monte sur l'estrade et fait la révérence à Ethéol qui lui sourit.

**-Et cela m'étonnerait fort que Dérinir n'ait jamais songé à épouser notre délicieuse Neaffa, **poursuit Rowana.

**-Et alors ? **s'enquit Tolst. **Il n'y a tout de même pas que le mariage ! Mon homme et moi-même ne souffrons aucunement de notre union sauvage et libre de toutes les lanières du mariage !**

**-Et bien, dans ce cas, vous devez apprécier le peu d' « empressement » d'Ethéol ! **rebondit Rowana, très fière d'elle.

**-Vous mélangez tout, ma chère…**

-**Et je reste convaincue que vous aimeriez être lié à notre bon Mitch par toutes les lanières possibles et imaginables si vous le pouviez !**

**-Est-ce une provocation, mon amie ? Car si ça l'est, je me dois de vous dire que…**

Mais Tolst est interrompu par Ethéol qui continue son énumération avec le nom de « Defrinon, fils de Perifrin » qui est aussitôt suivi par un tonnerre d'acclamation bien plus retentissant que la première fois. La dispute de Rowana et Tolst, qui applaudissent vaguement pour la forme, a dérivé sur le mariage en tant que tel. Je lève les yeux au plafond et observe le jeune Defrinon gravir les marches de l'estrade.

**-Neaffa, est-ce bien cela ? **

Je me retourne vers une rousse qui me surplombe d'une tête. Elle a des yeux bleus perçants qui me dévisagent sans pudeur alors que je ne l'ai jamais vue de ma vie. Comment connait-elle mon nom ? Je m'efforce de lui sourire et de lui répondre poliment que oui, c'est bien mon prénom. Elle a un petit sourire et son regard se fait encore plus harcelant.

-**Et vous, qui êtes vous ? **demandé-je, nettement moins polie déjà.

**-Albigra, fille de Stesser. **

J'attends la suite. Pourquoi vient-elle me parler ? Son nom ne me dit absolument rien. En voyant mon absence de réponse, son sourire s'accentue et elle détourne son regard vers l'estrade où Ethéol appelle un troisième élu. Nous applaudissons toutes les deux mais mon attention est surtout sur ma voisine dont l'expression hautaine et moqueuse m'agace.

**-Il est très séduisant, **dit-elle alors en regardant Ethéol. **Un jeune Seigneur Rohirrim, riche, puissant et au physique irréprochable…il parait qui plus est intelligent, autoritaire et charismatique. Si je n'étais pas l'épouse d'un incroyablement riche vieil homme à moitié édenté et sénile alors, je tuerai certainement la moitié des femmes du Rohan pour avoir une chance. **

Je fixe son profil au long nez droit et aux lèvres pulpeuses qui dessinent un sourire qui a quelque chose de malveillant. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle finisse _malencontreusement _veuve dans les prochains jours. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine et ma mâchoire se crispe. Comment Ethéol fait-il pour attirer toutes ces sorcières ?

**-On m'a beaucoup parlée de vous, Neaffa, **poursuit-elle. **Et ce ne fut pas difficile de vous repérer, même parmi toute cette foule. Une elfe est assez reconnaissable. Même quand elle n'est plus immortelle. **

Mes yeux s'agrandissent et elle se tourne enfin sur moi tandis que la cérémonie continue et que Tolst et Rowana se disputent de plus en plus fort, Ménéopir et Mitch tentant en vain de les calmer.

**-Les rumeurs vont vite, **rit-elle avec une légèreté surfaite. **Surtout des histoires comme celles-ci ! Une elfe qui renonce à l'immortalité par amour… si rare et romantique… encore une preuve que ce Seigneur est un homme comme on en prouve peu ! Il est déjà célèbre que les elfes n'offrent pas leur amour facilement, mais s'ils en viennent à en abandonner leur immortalité pour un humain… alors, oui, sans aucun doute, celui-ci est hors du commun.**

Je reste sans-voix devant une telle tirade prononcé sur un ton si… doucereux ! On dirait qu'elle me connait déjà par cœur, ma vie et chacune de mes expériences. Et j'ai envie de la pousser du plus fort que je puisse pour l'éloigner mais je reste devant elle, immobile et muette.

**-Ou alors, très malin.**

Alors, là, c'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase ! Je fais un pas vers elle et me retient à grande peine de la gifler. Elle doit baisser légèrement le menton pour me regarder dans les yeux mais sa taille ne va pas m'empêcher à lui coller une beigne si elle continue sur cette voie là !

**-Je vous conseille de vous arrêter immédiatement, espèce de… d'asperge ! Vous ne savez rien du tout et vos spéculations sont intolérables ! **lâché-je avec colère. **Et ne me regardez pas ainsi, de haut, je ne suis peut-être plus immortelle mais vous non plus !**

**-Nul besoin de me menacer, ma chère, **dit-elle avec un sourire. **Je ne fais que relier les faits entre eux. Vous avez tout donné pour lui mais il demeure le Seigneur le plus convoité du Rohan, au moment où nous conversons, et qu'êtes-vous ? L'amie, certainement, mais pas l'épouse. Ni la promise puisque, vous le voyez bien, au rythme où circulent les nouvelles, je serais déjà au courant. **

**-Vous le serez bientôt ! **promis-je avec assurance.

**-Que se passe-t-il ? **demande alors Rowana. **Qui est cette personne ?**

Je lance un coup d'œil à Rowana qui s'est détournée de Tolst, encore énervée par celui-ci mais visiblement très intriguée aussi. Mitch s'est aussi approché et posté à ma gauche, étudiant avec méfiance la rousse qui continue à me toiser avec suffisance.

**-Absolument rien, ni personne, **répondis-je en soutenant le regard bleu d'Albigra. **Elle allait d'ailleurs s'en retourner à son époux qu'elle aime énormément et sincèrement, après m'avoir souhaitée tous ses vœux de bonheur avec Ethéol. **

La rousse semblait songer à la possibilité de me répliquer une dernière chose mais elle dut me trouver trop entourée à son goût et tourna les talons. Je me rends alors compte que j'ai oublié quelque chose.

**-Albigra ? **l'appelé-je. **Albigra, fille de Stesser ? **

Elle se retourne, en haussant un sourcil, et acquiesce. Je souris.

**-Je m'en souviendrai, **dis-je. **Vous serez la première invitation que je sellerai pour mon mariage. **

**xOxOxO**

**-Vous m'avez l'air bien joyeuse ! **me reçoit gaiement Rowana en se levant de table. **Votre Seigneur vous aurait-il fait sa demande ?**

Je ris et, après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue, je m'assois à table tandis qu'elle reprend sa place sur la chaise qu'elle vient de quitter pour m'accueillir. Elle ne perd pas un instant pour crier à travers la taverne pratiquement vide Bartifer, le tavernier, de nous apporter un deuxième verre de vin. Celui-ci lui fait un clin d'œil et se penche sous le comptoir pour en sortir une bouteille de vin. Je crois qu'il s'est entiché d'elle… mais il est difficile de résister au charme renversant de mon amie et de ses longues boucles dorées !

**-Non, Rowana, **la décevé-je avec un sourire.

Une journée ne passe pas sans qu'elle me pose cette question, au moins trois fois. Elle est visiblement hâte d'être demoiselle d'honneur… et marraine aussi, d'après tous les discours qu'elle me fait sur « je me demande bien à quoi ressemblera votre enfant à vous et Ethéol… il sera magnifique, j'en suis sûre et méritera une marraine extraordinaire et d'une élégance rare ! Mais vous ne me décevrez pas, je le sais, mon amie, votre jugement a toujours été excellent ». Et bien sûr, elle sera la marraine de mes enfants si cela doit arriver !

**-Je viens de trouver le bâtiment pour mon école ! **lui appris-je avec enthousiasme. **J'ai dû me battre contre le propriétaire macho et avare qui voulait m'arnaquer de milliers d'écus mais j'y suis arrivée ! Ce n'est pas très grand mais c'est solide et chaleureux, à quelques minutes à cheval d'ici !**

**-Comme c'est excitant ! **se réjouit-elle. **Vous allez être préceptrice, mon amie ! Pourrais-je vous emprunter vos élèves pour quelques cours de savoir-vivre et de musique ? Vous l'ignorez mais je suis une virtuose de la harpe et du chant ! Quant à mon savoir-vivre, vous connaissez son excellence…**

**-Ce serait fantastique ! **approuvé-je. **Ca plaira beaucoup à Ethéol ! **

**-Savez-vous que Leony, sa délicieuse mère, m'a offert de vivre dans une maison en ces terres, le temps que nous rentrons au Gondor ?**

-**Non, je l'ignorais ! **m'étonné-je avec plaisir. **Alors, vous allez rester ? **

**-Et bien, Ménéopir et moi aimons les environs… et si nous retournons à Minas Tirit, sa mère ne cessera de nous moraliser sur telle et telle chose, ce serait exténuant, **avoue-t-elle en roulant des yeux. **Qui plus est, je ne peux m'en aller avant votre mariage, mon amie ! Que feriez-vous sans votre demoiselle d'honneur ?**

**-Je ne peux être plus en accord avec vos paroles !**

Elle m'offre un gigantesque sourire et Bartifer arrive avec mon verre qu'il me serre. Il lance un sourire racoleur à Rowana qui lui répond vaguement avant de retourner vers moi et de m'attraper les mains. Je lance un sourire désolé au tavernier qui s'en va penaud et contrit.

**-Vous êtes la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu, Neaffa, **me révèle-t-elle.

**-Vous aussi, **répondis-je, touchée. **Et j'ai quarante ans ! **

On éclate de rire joyeusement avant de boire un peu chacune dans nos verres. Quand je repose le mien, je me décide de lui avouer quelque chose que j'ai gardé pour moi depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues à la pensée de ce que je vais dire.

**-Il faut que je vous avoue quelque chose, Rowana…**

**-Plait-il ? **

**-Ethéol et moi avons déjà consommé notre amour…**

**-PARDON ?! **s'écrie-t-elle, en renversant du vin sur la table. **Avant le mariage ? Avant même d'être fiancés ?! Par les Valars mais à quoi pensiez-vous donc !**

**-J'ai quarante ans, comme je vous l'ai dit ! Et lui… et bien, ce n'était certainement pas sa première fois, il avait l'air plutôt fin connaisseur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire..., **expliqué-je, embarrassée par sa réaction.

Elle me lance un regard sévère accompagné d'une petite moue et d'un hochement de tête qui veut dire « ah, c'est malin ! » mais peu à peu, je vois son expression trembler en un sourire de plus en plus large. Elle lance un coup d'œil à droite, puis à gauche, puis se penche vers moi, brûlant apparemment de me poser la question que j'attendais.

**-Alors, c'était comment ?! **

Je ris joyeusement avant de lui avouer :

**-Et bien, c'était étrange, la première fois… un peu douloureux et embarrassant mais les suivantes… fantastiques !**

**-Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? **s'écrie-t-elle avec un large sourire. **La première fois est atroce mais la persévération est la clé ! A présent, Ménéopir et moi nous amusons comme des petits fous ! Oh, chenapans que nous sommes ! **

On s'échange un regard entendu avant de rire, en tentant de dissimuler notre hilarité derrière nos mains.

**xOxOxO**

**-Il va pleuvoir…, **grommelé-je encore.

**-Mais non, **rit Ethéol. **Et même s'il pleut réellement, tu n'es pas en sucre, si ? **

Je lui lance un regard noir et marmonne dans ma barbe inexistante. Il a tenu à ce que l'on aille faire une promenade avec nos chevaux parce que, parait-il, ça nous ferait à tous beaucoup de bien. Il n'a visiblement pas pris le temps de lever le regard au ciel aussi gris que ses propres yeux. Perle marche au pas, aux côtés de Murmure. Ces deux-là s'entendent plutôt bien mais bon, en même temps, ce sont des chevaux… et j'ai remarqué qu'il y a une sorte de solidarité équestre entre eux ! S'il pouvait exister la même solidarité entre chaque espèce alors, on aurait évité bien des guerres et des disputes…

On n'a pas fait cent mètres de plus que le ciel me donne raison et qu'il se met, en effet, à nous pleuvoir dessus. Et les gouttes ne perdent pas de temps pour grossir.

**-Ethéol ! **grogné-je. **Est-ce que tu m'écouteras, un jour ?!**

Il secoue la tête, visiblement amusée par ma colère, et me dit de le suivre alors qu'il grimpe une colline au galop pour aller se réfugier sous un arbre aux larges branches recouvertes d'épaisses feuilles. C'est un petit bosquet au milieu de cette terre à l'herbe dorée et sèche, au relief dur et franc. Je vais m'y réfugier, déjà à moitié trempée. Je descends d'un bond de Perle qui fouette sa queue dans les airs et secoue la tête pour tenter de se sécher. Je passe deux mains agacées dans mes cheveux humides pour les placer dans mon dos, en accusant Ethéol du regard.

Il s'avance de moi, quasiment pas mouillé de son côté, avec un sourire en coin et m'attrape la taille pour m'attirer contre lui. Je lui lance un regard irrité.

**-Quoi ? **s'enquit-il. **Je te fais remarquer que je te colle à moi malgré que tu sois aussi imbibée qu'une éponge de mer !**

**-La faute à qui ? **m'indigné-je.

**-Peut-être bien que, je l'admets, j'aime te voir mouillée…**

J'ignore son regard appuyé et son sourire malicieux pour lui frapper le torse.

**-On aurait pu prendre un bain, dans ce cas !**

**-Je vais finir par arriver à la conclusion que je dois réellement toujours t'écouter…, **raille-t-il.

**-Et ce ne serait pas trop tôt ! **

Il devient alors subitement sérieux et, d'une main, m'attrape l'une de mes mèches argentées et mouillées pour l'entortiller lentement tandis qu'il me maintient dans ses bras de l'autre. Je le regarde faire avec étonnement.

**-Ca ne va pas ? **m'inquiété-je face à ce revirement de comportement.

A cet instant, Perle et Murmure sorte du dessous du bosquet et s'en vont galoper sous la pluie à présent torrentielle. Je les observe un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur Ethéol.

**-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce genre de vie que tu voulais, Effa… elle n'est pas ce dont je rêvais, non plus, **me dit-il. **Mais maintenant que tu es mortelle, il est en mon devoir de faire en sorte que ta vie soit parfaite. **

Je lui souris tendrement avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'entourer son cou de mes mains pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

**-Que je sois mortelle ne change rien, Ethéo.**

**-Si, ça change tout.**

**-Non, ma vie est parfaite avec toi, **assuré-je.

**-Il faut que tu en sois sûre.**

**-J'en suis sûre. D'accord, je ne nous voyais pas rester dans un château que tu passes tes journées à diriger et…**

**-Ca ne durera pas, **me coupe-t-il. **Ma mère et Fama s'en chargeront aussi, il faut juste que je pose les fondations et, ensuite, on rependra notre tour de la Terre du Milieu.**

**-C'est vrai ? **bondis-je avec joie et espoir. **On ira voir Bratecelle et Kiliorn ? Et on retrouvera Léontard ? Tu sais, parfois, il me manque, il était drôle malgré tout ! Et puis, on passera voir mon père ! Oh, est-ce qu'on pourra emmener Rowana, Tolst, Mitch et Ménéopir ? **

-**Oui, Effa, **rit-il.

**-Génial ! Ca va être génial ! Tu sais, ce livre vierge que tu m'as offert ? **lui rappelé-je. **J'y écrivais notre voyage et j'avais presque arrêté depuis qu'on était ici mais je vais pouvoir le terminer ! **

Il me sourit et me colle encore plus à lui. Cette fois-ci, je ne me contente pas de me laisser faire mais me plonge dans ses bras. Ses mains sont en bas de mon dos et, au bout de quelques secondes pendant lesquelles j'avais fini par fermer les yeux, il baisse ses lèvres à mon oreille et l'embrasse doucement avant de me souffler :

**-Ca te dirait de te marier ? **

Abasourdie, je lève les yeux vers lui. Il attend ma réponse avec un sourire en coin et un sourcil haussé.

**-Non, t'es sérieux ?! **m'écrié-je.

**-A ton avis ? **

**-Bien sûr que oui, ça me dirait ! **crié-je quasiment en lui bondissant dessus pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Mes jambes sont enroulées autour de sa taille et il répond à mon baiser tout en me soutenant. Je commence à lui déboutonner la chemise quand il me demande avec malice :

**-On est pas censé attendre la nuit de noce ? **

**-On est plus à ça près !**

**-Très juste !**

Et sur ce, il m'allonge au sol, finissant lui-même d'enlever sa chemise et se place au-dessus de moi, commençant à m'embrasser le cou.

**-Et profite-en, **lui dis-je. **parce que dés que Rowana apprendra que tu ne t'es pas mis à genoux, je doute que tu t'amuses autant…**

* * *

_Allez ! C'est le moment de lâchez votre commentaire !_


	27. Chapter 27

_ Coucou !_

_Alors on a pas du tout copmpris purquoi tout le monde gémissait que c'était l'épilogue parce que l'épilogue je le poste là XD enfin booon donc pas de panique yaura le mariage et quelques surprises hihihi_

_Allez bisous les filles et merci pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! _

_Casimirette : le voilà l'épilogue ! le voilà le mariage ! no panic ! et qui c'est ta soeur ? _

* * *

**Epilogue**

Tout ira bien. Je le sais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien ? Tous les invités sont arrivés, Orawin qui est venu me faire son sermon de futur beau-père, Kiliorn en tant que mon premier témoin accompagné de sa famille qui à elle seule fait plus de bruit que l'ensemble des gens réunis. Quelques elfes sont venus, des relations d'Orawin parce qu'Effa n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se lier d'amitié avec les siens. Il ne manque que mes connaissances hobbits, qui aiment trop le confort de la Comté pour s'aventurer au-delà de ses limites. Mais nous partons quelques jours après les noces chez Olian, je lui ai signifié par lettre de nous réserver sa meilleure chambre. Je n'ai pas encore dit à Neaffa où nous partions.

**« Tu es très beau mon fils,** sourit maman avec fierté. **»**

Je lui décoche un sourire, alors qu'elle s'approche de moi pour vérifier que je n'ai pas taché ma chemise ou froissé ma veste. On dirait que j'ai cinq ans à nouveau. Je soupire, posant mes mains sur mes épaules. Me demandant qui d'elle ou de moi est le plus nerveux.

**« Ce n'est pas le premier fils que tu maries,** lui rappelé-je.

- **C'est le premier qui le fait par amour. »**

Je détourne le regard, gêné qu'elle fasse étalage de mes sentiments pour Effa. Elle me tend mon épée, je la ceins à ma ceinture et prend une profonde inspiration. Je n'ai jamais imaginé un seul instant que je me marierai, je voyais ma vie sur les routes à fleureter avec de jolies serveuses comme Lia et à me faire couper le souffle par des paysages magnifiques. Et me voilà chez moi, Seigneur Rohirrim sur le point de me marier à ma meilleure amie qui il n'y a pas si longtemps était dotée d'une éternité elfique.

**« Ethéol ? »**

Ma mère et moi nous retournons, la porte est ouverte sur Neaffa dans une robe vaporeuse bleue marine, les cheveux à moitié coiffés. Les yeux hagards et paniqués. Mon ventre se serre, comme par mauvais pressentiment. Dernière elle Rowana et Athia essouflées, des brosses et des peignes à la main. Je lui attrape les mains et murmure avec inquiétude.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

- **Je vous laisse quelques instants**, fait ma mère en attrapant les manches des deux autres,** mesdames si vous voulez bien me suivre… »**

La porte se referme sur nous deux, je fais des cercles nerveux sur le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. Elle se mordille la lèvre, semblant réfléchir.

**« Tu as des doutes ? **demandé-je lentement**, enfin, parce que tu sais… on peut encore tout annuler.**

- **Quoi ? **s'exclame-t-elle en me serrant les mains,** non ! Bien sûr que non ! **

- **Alors qu'est-ce que… **continué-je avec soulagement.

- **Est-ce que toi tu as des doutes ? Tu n'es plus sûr ? Tu veux annuler ? **s'emballe-t-elle en s'agitant dans la pièce.

- **Effa, calme toi, **tenté**-**je de la rassurer en la serrant contre moi.

- **Non parce que tu ne peux pas !** fait-elle en serrant ses poings sur ma veste, **parce que je suis enceinte alors tu ne peux pas m'abandonner !**

- **Qu… Quoi ? »**

Sous la surprise, je la relâche. Elle se met à faire les cents pas, se tripotant nerveusement les doigts en me jetant de brefs regards. Comme si elle s'attendait à une réaction violente. Enceinte ? Enceinte ? Le mot tourbillonne dans ma tête. En trois pas je suis sur elle, bouche-bée.

**« Est-ce que c'est vrai ?**

- **Non, c'est une blague,** lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel, **à ton avis ?! »**

Sonné, je m'appuie contre mon bureau sans lâcher sa main. Elle n'ose pas croiser mon regard et murmure.

**« Ça… ça te fait pas plaisir ? **

- **C'est inattendu…, **commencé-je avant de sourire, **venant de toi à quoi s'attendre d'autre !**

- **Eh ! **fait-elle la moue en me fusillant du regard.

- **Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle, **continué-je en serrant sa main, **une excellente nouvelle. C'est génial. »**

Un sourire s'illumine sur ses lèvres, parfait reflet du mien. Elle se jette dans mes bras en poussant un soupire de soulagement. Tout mon corps se retrouve tirailler entre la panique de cette responsabilité plus importante que toute et la joie intense de savoir qu'un petit bout d'Effa et moi va voir le jour. Je me demande s'il aura les oreilles pointues des elfes. Et éclate de rire en me figurant un bébé Orawin.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ?** fait soudain ma mère en entrouvrant la porte.

- **Tout va pour le mieux !** déclaré-je.

- **Je vais être en retard !** s'exclame soudain Effa en se détachant de moi, affolée.

- **Il faut savoir rester authentique,** éclaté-je de rire. »

Elle m'ignore pour sortir vivement, encombrée de ses jupons.

**« Chère amie ! Dans quel état avez-vous mis vos cheveux !** s'écrie la voix de Rowana, **tout est à recommencer _absolument_ ! »**

Eh ben, on est pas près d'être à l'heure !

OoOo

**« Eh ben c'est bien gentillet comme fête,** baille Kiliorn. **Il serve quand les boissons exactement ? »**

Fama, raide dans ses vêtements lui décoche un regard désapprobateur. Il a une tendance à vouloir que tout soit selon la tradition et le plan. Que mon témoin soit un fauteur de trouble qui a rameuté une troupe de joyeux fêtards, le met légèrement sur les nerfs. Pour un peu on dirait que c'est lui qui se fait passer la bague au doigt ! J'ai pris soit de faire ouvrir notre réserve pour l'occasion. Kiliorn selon son orgueil de tailleur de pierre a tenu à offrir à Neaffa un bracelet de fer gravé de symbole nain, qui ne manquera pas de jurer avec le collier qu'a offert Orawin. Comme toujours, la compétition fait rage au sein des deux races.

**« Qui l'eu cru !** s'écrit Erwon en s'avançant vers moi, sa sœur à son bras. **Ethéol marié ! Et pas avec la fille du tavernier pour avoir des boissons gratuites ! **

- **C'est pourtant très judicieux ! **s'esclaffe Kiliorn, **ma première femme tenait une taverne !**

- **Rien d'étonnant,** fait Fama.

- **Et toi ?** attaqué-je, **tu n'as pu trouver personne pour venir avec ta sœur ?**

- **Elle est sous ma surveillance, **m'explique-t-il.

- **Tout le monde sait que les mariages entrainent à la débauche,** se moque Oméa en lui décochant un regard furibond.

- **Je crois que Rowana vous a placé à côté d'un ami pour vous distraire, **prometté-je avec un clin d'œil. **»**

Elle fronce les sourcils. Elle ne sait pas encore que cette bonne Rowana dans sa frénésie matrimoniale a décidé qu'il était hors de question que des amoureux fous tels qu'Oméa et Lian soient séparés pour une question de richesses. Erwon va avoir du pain sur la planche, déjà qu'il s'agite en tout sens pour éviter à toute noble de petite condition d'approcher sa sœur… Ce ballet fait d'ailleurs bien rire Bratecelle qui se fiche royalement depuis tout à l'heure de savoir si ce siège lui a été attribué ou non et toise du regard un homme qui semble vouloir récupérer son siège. Je lui souhaite bien du courage, Kiliorn qui observe la scène s'esclaffe et me frappe le dos de sa lourde main.

**« Je crois qu'ils se plaisent ces deux-là ! »**

Après tant d'années à parcourir la Terre du Milieu et autant de séjours chez les nains j'ai toujours du mal à cerner leur méthode de séduction…

**« Deux bonnes raisons pour boire deux fois plus ! »**

Fama lève les yeux ciel. Avant de reprendre une mine solennelle lorsque ma mère s'approche au bras d'Orawin qui a retrouvé toute son amabilité après son petit discours comme quoi il n'hésiterait à me dépecer vivant si je faisais le moindre mal à sa fille. Evidemment pas en ces termes mais le sens était clairement celui-ci.

**« Elle n'est pas encore prête,** fait ma mère, **J'ai envoyé Bratecelle, je crois qu'elle s'impatientait.**

- **Vous faites pas de bille ! **s'exclame Kiliorn, **ça va bien s'passer et on pourra aller festoyer en paix après ! Je l'ai toujours dit que y'avait un truc pas net entre ces deux-là !**

- **Sans nul doute, **lâche Orawin du bout des lèvres.

- **Oméa très chère, quelle robe fabuleuse !** fait ma mère pour couper court à toute conversation tendue entre nos invités. **Il faut absolument que le seigneur Orawin et moi vous présentions ! »**

Kiliorn grogne dans sa barbe.

**« Pas que ça commence à me courir sur le haricot cette histoire mais je suis pas venu voir des jolis seigneurs se compter fleurette ! **

- **Mes très chers amis ! **s'écrit soudain une voix,** quelle joie de vous retrouver en de si charmantes circonstances ! »**

Par les Valars, je me retourne sur Léontard.

**« Où est donc notre la plus belle de ce parterre de fleurs ?**

- **Parlez-vous de Dame Neaffa ?** fait Fama outré.

- **Mais de qui d'autre mon vieil ami ! De qui d'autre ?! »**

OoOo

Je me triture de stress mes doigts aux ongles fraichement manucurés, en me mordillant l'intérieur des lèvres. Ce qui me vaut des réprimandes incessantes de la part de Rowana, ma demoiselle d'honneur avec Bratecelle, qui m'accuse d'abimer mon rouge-à-lèvres rosé. Je croise d'ailleurs son regard agacé dans le miroir qui me fait face. Ainsi que ma longue robe bleue marine, qui est si large qu'elle n'arrive pas à se suffire du miroir. Ma peau est encore plus pâle que d'habitude et la tension est imprimée dans mes yeux bleus.

Quelle mariée je fais ! Ce mariage va être une catastrophe !

**-Voulez-vous bien cesser de gesticuler, mon amie ?! **s'exaspère Rowana. **Vous transmettez toute votre angoisse à Heléï et elle a le sort de vos superbes mèches argentées entre ses mains !**

**-Je… quoi ? **balbutié-je en essayant de me retourner vers ma camériste.

Celle-ci m'immobilise la tête en plantant presque ses ongles –griffes !- dans mon crane. Je pousse un glapissement.

**-Ne bougez pas, mademoiselle, par les Valars ! **

**-Je ne bouge pas ! **m'écrié-je. **Mais on est déjà en retard ! Et…**

Et chaque seconde qui passe est une opportunité de plus pour mon fiancé de courir à son destrier du diable et de s'enfuir se réfugier dans un trou perdu de la Terre du Milieu pour y disparaître, en m'abandonnant avec un fœtus dans le ventre. Mes dents se plantent pour de bon dans ma lèvre à cette pensée. S'il me laisse toute seule, je le…

Je ferme les yeux un instant pour essayer de me calmer. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en lui mais les responsabilités n'ont jamais été le fort d'Ethéol. Après tout, il a préféré partir à la découverte de l'inconnu plutôt que de rester avec sa famille et devenir Rohirrim. Et j'ai toujours compris et respecté sa décision mais… et si un mariage plus un bébé, ça faisait trop ? Déjà que j'avais peur qu'il me pose un lapin devant l'autel, avant la découverte de ma grossesse mais là, c'est vraiment la cerise sur le gâteau. Se marier et avoir des enfants, ça n'a jamais été son rêve.

Je savais que j'aurais dû lui dire après la nuit de noce.

La porte s'ouvre alors à la volée, la poignée percutant brutalement le mur adjacent et je fais un bond phénoménal, les ongles de mon abrutie de camériste m'écorchant le cuir chevelu.

**-Et ben, alors, ma jolie, on s'fait désirer ? Y'en a qui attendent pour porter des toasts ! **

**-Bratie !** l'accueillis-je en me retournant franchement vers elle, ignorant les protestations de ma camériste. **Il est encore là, pas vrai ?! **

Elle s'approche de moi et me caresse le bras. Je ne suis que légèrement plus grande qu'elle, qui est grande pour une naine et moi, qui suis bien petite pour une elfe. Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir de la revoir que j'en ai pleuré. Ou c'était à cause des hormones, je ne sais pas trop bien.

**-Tu parles de ton mignon ? **rit-elle, sincèrement amusée. **Où veux-tu qu'il soit allé ? Se trouver une autre demie-elfe assez entichée de lui pour lui donner son immortalité ? J'veux bien qu'il plaise aux elfes mais j'pense pas que ça s'ra si facile une deuxième fois !**

-**BRATECELLE ! **crié-je. **Il est en bas _ou pas_ ?**

**-Oui, il est en bas, **fait mon amie naine en roulant des yeux. **Tu crois vraiment que je l'aurais laissé se carapater, ce bougre ? Tu m'fais de la peine !**

Je souris avec soulagement et reconnaissance à Bratecelle.

**-Ca me désole de vous interrompre, très chères, **intervient sèchement Rowana,** mais c'est la coiffure de la future mariée qui me fait de la peine.**

** xOxOxO**

Je souris à mon père qui m'attend en bas des escaliers, prêt à passer les grandes portes et à me mener à l'autel. Je suis enfin prête. Mes cheveux sont disciplinés et chaque mèche est à sa place, mon maquillage est impeccable, ma robe a été inspectée au pli près et mes deux demoiselles d'honneur ont déjà traversé l'allée jusqu'à l'autel.

Là où se trouve Ethéol. J'ai vérifié. Trois fois. Bon, d'accord, quatre.

**-Jolie fleur ! Que tu es ravissante, époustouflante ! **

Je fais volte-face, bouche-bée, pour voir accourir vers moi Léontard et son sourire charmeur. Je fronce un instant les sourcils avant d'éclater joyeusement de rire et de le prendre dans mes bras. Remarquant qu'il met un peu trop de passion dans notre étreinte, je le repousse avec amusement.

**-Comment as-tu appris pour notre mariage ? **m'étonné-je.

**-Le vent est bien bavard, **fait-il avec un clin d'œil. **Et j'en suis resté estomaqué pendant bien deux minutes entières, devant cette nouvelle ! Toi et ce vieux chenapan d'Ethéol ? Et bien, ça, pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Ca ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit, un seul instant ! Je te voyais plus avec un poète, un artiste, un homme plus sensible et spirituel…, **dit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure avec le regard lointain.

Je me mordille la lèvre pour me retenir d'éclater de rire.

**-Enfin, bon, la vie est parfois bien farceuse ! **conclut-il. **Et un mariage ne doit pas toujours être définitif…**

Cette fois-ci, j'éclate de rire pour de bon et pose une main sur son bras.

**-Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, Léontard, mais je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! Allez, j'ai un mariage qui m'attend ! **

Je laisse mon vieil ami et me dirige à grands pas vers mon père qui a un sourcil haussé. Il me présente son bras auquel j'enroule le mien, et on se poste juste derrière les grandes portes dont émane une musique elfique, au son d'une harpe et de flutes.

**-Quel est cet hurluberlu ? **

**-Un compagnon de route, **lui répondis-je en souriant.

**-Je suis bien heureux que tu ne sois plus sur la route. **

Je ris de bon cœur à mon père. Il a été étrangement ravi et presque rassuré d'apprendre pour notre mariage. Il préfère sans doute que notre relation s'officialise. Il a aussi senti dés qu'il est arrivé hier pour ma grossesse et ça, par contre, a eu le don de lui creuser une ride de souci au creux du front. C'est la première fois qu'une demi-elfe porte l'enfant d'un humain et mon père n'a jamais beaucoup aimé la nouveauté. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, c'est la culture elfique dans toute sa splendeur et austérité.

**-Tu es très belle, ma fille, **me souffle-t-il. **Ta mère aurait aimé ce mariage bien plus que moi.**

**-Je sais mais elle ne m'aurait pas soutenue mieux que toi, **répliqué-je en resserrant ma prise sur son bras et posant ma joue contre son épaule, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. **Merci pour tous tes efforts, je sais ce qu'il t'en coûte, Papa. **

Il opine du menton et les grandes portes s'ouvrent devant nous, laissant une vague de lumière déferler sur nous, un gigantesque soleil brillant dans un ciel bleu et limpide, au-dessus de nos têtes. Devant nous, les invités sont assis sur des bancs en chêne, de part et d'autre de l'allée. On a décidé d'organiser la cérémonie dans la cour pour profiter du beau temps et pour suivre un peu la tradition elfique. Nous nous marions toujours dehors, dans la nature, dans la forêt, principalement.

Enfin, _nous_, façon de parler. Les elfes n'ont vraiment voulu être définis par ce pronom, pas de ma bouche. Mais il semblerait qu'un humain soit plus volontaire qu'eux. Je souris.

Je n'ai pas fait un pas avec mon père que les yeux gris d'Ethéol me transpercent, depuis l'autel recouvert de fleurs bleus et blanches. _Il est là. _Et mon cœur s'ébroue de bonheur et de soulagement. Toute trace d'inquiétude s'évapore et j'ai presque l'impression de voler quand je m'avance le long de l'allée, au bras de mon père. Mais je suis elfe, pas un ange, et c'est bien en marchant que je rejoins mon…

Mon quoi ? Mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon complice de méfaits et d'aventure ? Mon prof d'équitation ?

Mon père me lâche le bras alors que nous avons atteint l'autel et que Bratecelle se mouche dans une serviette en soie, que Rowana sourit avec fierté et que Kiliorn a les bras croisés, avec une moue satisfaite qui veut clairement dire « je l'avais bien dit ! ». Je tourne la tête vers Ethéol qui me sourit avec assurance, comme si nous n'étions absolument pas devant un nombre renversants de personnes qu'on ne connait même pas tous et qu'on n'était pas sur le point de lier nos vies l'une à l'autre, une troisième vie s'établissant confortablement dans mon ventre.

Et il est toujours le plus bel humain que je n'ai jamais vu. Enfin, pour moi. Et j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

Ma vie et mon fiancé, aussi.

**-Mes enfants, **nous salue le prêtre. **Nous sommes ici en ce jour béni des divinités au nom de l'Amour. **

Et bientôt mon époux !

Je fais un petit pas de côté pour me rapprocher d'Ethéol et je lui souffle :

**-Tu vas dire oui, pas vrai, Etho ? **

**-Je réfléchis encore. **

J'imagine sans mal son sourire arrogant et moqueur, alors que le prêtre continue son discours que je n'écoute même pas d'une oreille.

**-Pense plutôt à la façon dont tu voudras que je t'assassine, alors. **

Je lui décoche un regard et réponds à son sourire amusé. Sa main trouve rapidement la mienne.

Ca, c'est du _nous_.

* * *

_Allez petit mot de la fin héhéhé si vous voulez tout savoir, leur premier enfant est une fille, elle s'appelle Nessanië :)_


End file.
